Will and Determination
by BlackBelt
Summary: Original Character: A foreign exchange student from America has come to Japan and has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Lets just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret! COMPLETE!
1. Exchange Program: Texas Girl

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Dedicated:** To Liz Inc. Read her stories. . .NOW! And to all of the fans of _**Under Construction**_

**Apologies:** I must apologize for _**Under Construction**_ that I took off. It was absolutely terrible. I kept looking back over it and gagged at the grammatical errors, Anime/Manga errors, and over-all poor writing skills. I know some of you liked it, but I hated it with passion. I thought the plot was ok and it was going down a good road, but it was so sloppy that I had to take it off. This story is based upon _**Under Construction**_, in fact it almost is. Though better written and characterized.

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Exchange Program: Texas Girl**

Her brown eyes scanned the white piece of paper in her hands as her mouth slowly dropped lower to the ground, her eyes shot up larger, and she began to tremble with excitement.

The girl next to her raised an eyebrow before she leaned over, throwing an arm over the girl's shoulder.

"Wassup?" She asked as she scanned the paper that the girl was reading. After the first look over, the brown-eyed girl's friend gasped.

Screeching with excitement she shot up, surprising everyone in the classroom and began bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Sarah? What the hell are you doing?" The teacher up front snapped finding herself becoming very impatient with the female who was dancing in the middle of a lesson.

Grinning from ear to ear the blonde cleared her throat and began reading the paper the girl next to her held in her hands not a moment ago.

"_Dear Miss. Callie Johnson,_

_The people of the Japanese Council and the school of Meiou High, congratulates you on your success of becoming the chosen foreign exchange student._

_Hearing about your triumphs during difficult times and unsettling struggles made everyone believe you are the perfect candidate for the program._

_You have received a plane ticket in the envelope that tells the gate, the time the plane leaves, and the expected time of your arrival in Japan._

_Your surrogate family will be the Minamino family. Your tutor as well as your guide to the school and the city will be Minamino Shuichi, a seventeen-year-old student that will be your upper-classmen as well as 'brother'._

_When you arrive at Japan's Airport he, as well as his family, will be waiting for you with a sign that says your name at the outside of your arrival gate._

_Your school uniform, as well as your books, will already be given to your surrogate family._

_Because of your current condition we have also arranged for an apartment for you in the future if you wish to stay when you turn the appropriate age. _

_The Meiou district, as well as the surrounding small cities (Sarayashiki, Tsukai, and Odo) corresponds with American government so the language more widely used will be in your knowledge of understanding._

_We once again congratulate you on your victory and achievement of becoming our new student and hopefully, future resident of our city._

_Sincerely,_

Blah, blah, blah!" The girl named Sarah finished off, not caring about reading the signatures at the bottom.

After a brief moment of silence the entire classroom filled with wild cheers and hoots of happiness and victory.

"YEE-HAW! Ya did it, runt!" A pure young Texan rancher exclaimed, as he went up to the smiling, and blushing brunette, and gave her a noogie.

The teacher also gave her congrats to the smallest pupil in her class. "Job well done, Callie. You have accomplished something that many couldn't. We are all so proud." She stated with a proud smile as her dark blue eyes began to mist.

Laughing sheepishly she threw her arm behind her head, scratching the backside of her neck. "I didn't think I would make it! It was just something fun I wanted to try out. I mean sure Japan sounds awesome and I would love to go, but . . .Well . . .I guess I really need to think more highly of myself, don't I?"

With her class talking excitedly about her trip, the scrawny brunette took a look out the window with a small dreamy smile on her face. 'I wonder what's going to happen.'

* * *

Shiori smiled fondly at her eldest son as he came home, explaining that he had been chosen to house and care for an American exchange student. 

Scanning over the letter, the woman gave another proud smile to her son. "Callie Johnson, huh? Sounds like a wonderful name. I'm sure she will feel right at home with you as her big brother, Shuichi."

Kurama, or known as Shuichi to his family and friends at school, also smiled over to his mother who was radiating excitement and pride.

"Texas? Oh my! How exciting! We can learn all about her home as well." As she continued reading her mile turned somewhat sad before she took a small glance up to her son. "An orphan?"

Sighing, Kurama ran a hand threw his mane of red. "Yes. Car accident of some sort that happened years ago."

Nodding in an almost understanding, Shiori gently folded up the letter and placed it in a box Kurama recognized.

"Your memory box, mother?" He inquired politely to the dark-haired woman whose shinning black eyes twinkled. "I would like the letter that's telling me I'm getting a daughter to be in a safe place."

* * *

The blonde haired blue-eyed Sarah squealed, covering up her tears as she tackled her friend in a bone-crushing hug. 

"You'll e-mail me, and IAM me everyday? You'll send me a passionate love letter every month? And send me something nice and sweet every other weekend?" She begged, making the four other teens behind her groan in agony at what was coming.

"Passionate love letters? Sarah, love, not in front of the children!" Callie cooed out as she stroked the taller girl's hair. "Oh my! And you say not in front of the children, you naughty, naughty girl!"

Giggling seductively, the tiny brunette purred as she nuzzled herself in the girl's arms. "Only when it comes to you, my love." They then jumped away from each other giving one another the thumbs up sign cheering, "Yes!"

One of teenage boys sighed as he shook his head. "Why must those two act gay in public?" A Mexican girl heaved a sigh as well as she pushed up her glasses. "The hell should I know. And. . . Oh no they're bawling now." Rubbing her head she began muttering curses under her breath.

The other two teens decided to remain silent, knowing that insulting the girls won't do any good, in fact it good be their death since the two females were known to be hot-headed-banshees.

After what seemed like an eternity the two girls finally parted, giving each other true watery smiles before the smallest of the groups turned her back and went into the gate, on to her new home and life.

* * *

Little Shuichi was jumping up and down, having a complete field day as he helped his mother prepare the nice full size bed in the guest room. He was going to have a big sister! 

She was older by a year, but he still had another older sibling on the way!

"There." The gentle voice of his mother spoke out as she fixed the pillow to her liking. "Perfect. Don't you think Little Shuichi?" She asked to her son who grinned in return.

"Yeah, mother! She's going to love it! I can't wait till she arrives! When is she going to arrive, mother?" He asked curiously making his mother giggle, also excited about the arrival.

"Tomorrow at 12:15, gate eleven. We are going to throw her a nice welcoming party and make her feel right at home." Shiori exclaimed happily to her young stepson.

Grinning in anticipation, Little Shuichi ran off to his room, getting ready to call all of his buddies and brag about his new sibling.

* * *

"Ok. Hey that's pretty cool. An exchange student from America, eh? When is she going to be here?" Yusuke asked, as a smirkish grin appeared on his face. 

Smiling to the leader of the group Kurama thought back to the information he received about picking up the girl. "Ah that's right. 12:15. My mother and Little Shuichi are quite excited."

Launching a large muscular arm around the redhead, Kuwabara laughed. "Well housing a babe from America, Texas even is pretty nifty! You are going to introduce us, right buddy?"

Snorting at his friend's attitude Yusuke crossed his arms glaring at the wall. "Please all you want to do is flirt with her."

Stiffing at the accusing, Kuwabara turned heel, facing the black-haired teen, as he pointed an accusing finger at him. "You take that back Urameshi! I do not flirt with girls! I'm already taken by my beautiful Yukina!"

Producing another snort Yusuke muttered a phrase that went along the lines of, "Yeah right."

Fuming at the teen Kurama laughed, before excusing him self, stating he needed to get home to help prepare for the guest.

Once outside another visitor came up to him. Smiling politely Kurama welcomed his best friend. "Hello Hiei."

Huffing at the man's gentle ways, the small demon glared up at him. "So you're housing a ningen? Hn. And here I thought you couldn't stoop any lower." He snapped sarcastically, making Kurama heave a sigh.

"Believe what you want to believe but I would enjoy if you at least dropped by tomorrow evening to meet her. She will be sticking to me for the time being, so sooner or later your bond to run into each other. Might as well go head on and get it over with."

Throwing his head to the side with an annoyed grunt, Hiei agreed, only if Kurama promised that the ningen would stay away from him and the baboon would stay away from his little sister.

After saying he couldn't make a true promise though he would try, Hiei vanished with a flash of black.

Taking one more breath, Kurama began his way to his home.

* * *

Japan's Airport 

12:05

At the announcement that they would be landing shortly, Callie gave off a loud whoop, throwing her arms in the air.

"LAND! I SHALL NEVER TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED AGAIN!"

The passengers could only grind their teeth at the girls loud screeches, something she did the entire way, other then jump around, ask questions to very person in sight, and vomit. Poor thing got a bit airsick over the Pacific.

Her seat-partner thanked Kami that he was home and wouldn't have to be near the hyperactive female who wouldn't leave him alone the entire trip.

Placing on her light blue back-pack and her about two sizes to big large white cowboy hat, Callie skipped off to the gate, where she would be meeting her new family.

Her other, larger luggage would be arriving at the Minamino in about a day or two. She began bouncing in anticipation.

"I'm meeting my new family! I'm meeting my new family!" She sang out like a little girl. Once the gate opened she rushed out, looking around for a sign that spelled out her name.

After what seemed like an eternity, though was only about two minutes, a large white sign that read: JOHNSON CALLIE came into view. Squealing she pushed her way threw the tight-nit crowd.

* * *

Kurama smiled at his mother and younger brother who were about to start jumping with happiness and anticipation. 

His father was smiling, also excited, but more clam and reserved like himself as they waited for their newest addition to the family.

A loud, "Hi-de-ho family!" Erupted from the crowd and a small body covered with a large white cowboy hate tackled him to the ground.

Not expecting his new 'sister' to be so straightforward, he fell to the ground with the tiny body on top of him. Blinking his jungle green eyes down he met with a grinning face and brown twinkling eyes of a female.

His mother blinked, taken aback from such behavior before smiling. "Hello, dear. I'm Minamino Shiori; this is my husband Takuto (don't know his name!), my younger son Shuichi or called little Shuichi, and that," She stated as she pointed to the male below her. "Is Shuichi or big Shuichi."

Looking at the teen below her, she broke into another grin. "You and your brother have the same names? That's pretty weird. And really cool!" She chirped as she jumped off him, grinning at his face.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she pointed to his hair, only to allow her hands to run threw it. "You have long, silky, red hair! That is cool! Oooh! Green eyes! Pretty! And you're also tall!" She was jumping around him, pointing out everything much to his family's amusement.

"Callie dear." His mother stated, cutting the girl off from her awe and excitement. "We should get your bags and head home." She chirped softly making the brunette grin before saluting before running off to get her luggage.

"Oh! Callie-Chan! Please don't wander off!" Takuto called out after the girl before sprinting off after her.

* * *

Jumping up and down in the back-seat of the car between her new brothers, Callie would every once in a while jump on each of her brother with a hug laughing in excitement before she would point at something in the passing scenery. 

Kurama smiled as his younger brother and his new younger sister converse about both Japan and Texas with pure happiness.

"So it can actually snow here during September? Whoa. We're still usually fanning ourselves and gobbling down ice to cool us down during September."

Little Shuichi blinked also interested in the state she was from. "It's still that hot? Say, do you ride horses to school?"

Laughing at his naïve view on her state she threw him a quirky grin. "No! We drive cars! We have tall buildings and fast food restaurants as well as amusement parks and all that. We aren't just a country state you know."

Smiling sheepishly as he scratched the side of his face as a blush came up on his cheeks as he mumbled a small apology. Laughing at his adorable appearance, Callie tackled her new little brother with a hug.

As she was busing herself with kissing and hugging Little Shuichi, Big Shuichi or Kurama, took in her appearance.

She was extremely short, possibly a good few inches shorter than Hiei who was 4'10. Her small frame gave the red-haired demon indication that she had yet to fully grow her figure. Her body looked almost brittle with how scrawny she was.

Glancing swiftly at her chest, not wanting to be accused of being a pervert to his new sister, he took notice that her chest was very flat. Her face also wasn't yet done developing. It appeared that she hadn't grown into her eyes, which were a bit larger than normal or her ears, which were poking out from the wire of brown fur on her head.

Her lips were full and pink but it didn't appear that she took care of them as flakes of dead skin laid all over it. It also looked as if any second her lip was going to spilt and bleed.

Her teeth were white and straight, the possibility that she might have had braces sometime in her life.

Her nose was small like a button and every once in a while she would wiggle it as if she had a sneeze caught in her throat that wouldn't get out. Her eyebrows were slim and neat, though appeared to have left small nonpermanent scars, signaling that she probably struggled during the procedure.

Her hair was short and messy, almost appeared to be made of wire and was cut in an almost pixie-style, making her look like a fairy or a nymph who hasn't brushed in about a year or two.

Her skin was a soft tan color, indicating to the demon that she stayed in the Texas sun often. In the right light he bet that almost appeared to have a soft glow.

He went down to her feet, which were covered up by large tennis shoes and appeared to be a bit large for her. Her kaki-biker shorts were also large for her as they reached her knees and had more pockets than he sought needed.

As he continued to take in appearance he began to see that she had a fetching for over-sized clothing as her blue t-shirt reached her thighs.

He also took notice that she had a thing for hugging people out of the blue. . .and here she comes.

The girl squealed and glomped him. "Big Shuichi!"

He supposed that he might get use to this ok.

* * *

**Author:** I once again apologize for taking off my other one, but as you can see it is somewhat similar to it though it does hold on its own. I won't be taking this off. My last one was just too far-gone to save I'm afraid. 

**Next Time:** A party, introductions, new friendships, and a rivalry. A lot for the first night, huh?


	2. Welcome Party: An Enemy is Made

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Welcome Party: An Enemy is Made**

The moment the house came into her view, Callie let out a squeal of excitement. She heard that houses in Japan could be small and crowded, though it was actually the apartments that were small no houses, she just thought. . .ok she didn't think.

It was a nice and roomy two-story home in a town at the outskirts of the city, close to the other small city of Sarayashiki. It was a major change for her from the large ranch that housed delinquent orphans or street kids she lived at.

It looked nice but she Callie knew she was going to miss the ranch and barn. Mentally shrugging she stopped herself from going down the road of homesick. She promised herself that she would be positive about this and damn it, she will be positive. She learned that going into a situation with a negative or indifferent attitude will just make the situation negative.

"Wow! Shiori-mom! This house is nice!" She chirped as the car pulled up in the driveway. Her surrogate mother and father laughed at her behavior as little Shuichi looked up at her with all grins.

"I helped set up your room! Your bed, desk, and drawers are already set up! Everything else is still in boxes for you too set up as you want."

Squealing even louder she tackled her new little brother in a hug. "KYAA! THANK-YOU! Let's go! Let's go!" She chanted, making her surrogate family chuckle.

"Tell me, Callie-Chan, is everyone in America like you?" Her elder brother teased out making her grin sheepishly. "Am I being loud?"

Her family threw her a mocking, "No-duh" look. Holding up her hands she laughed. "Sorry about that. I have a tendency of being a bit loud. I promise that I won't be loud. Now LET'S GO!" She screeched making her family roll their eyes in humor.

"Hey Big Shuichi! What's Chan?" She asked as she pulled back on her cowboy hat. Kurama looked down at her a smiled politely. "Chan is a suffix that is placed at the end of a name for people your comfortable with." It looked like he was about to go on when his stepfather called him to help carry the luggage.

Little Shuichi rushed over to her grabbing her hand and began to drag her inside. "I'll show you to your room! Let's go big sis!"

Rushing up the stairs with him, zooming past the smiling Shiori who had just opened the door, they entered her room.

Her loud squeals of happiness and excitement could be heard from blocks away.

Bouncing on her bed Callie looked took a gander all around the room, grinning ear to ear at the sight. She never had her own room before at the ranch. She shared it with two other girls, who were bitchy but good friends. It was a drastic change but she thinks she could get use to it.

Little Shuichi was walking her threw everything. "This is your closet! This is your window! This is your desk! This is your bathroom!"

Continuing her jumping Callie pointed downwards. "And this is my bed! Wow! I get my own bathroom!"

Nodding, Shuichi jumped on the bed with her. "Yep. Mother thought it would be best that you have the guest room, even if it is the only other optional room, because it has a personal bathroom. If this had been Big brother or my own we would have had to move to the other room where we share the bathroom."

They continued to jump happily until their big brother and father came in. "Get down." Takuto said strictly. Pouting at the fact that their fun was ruined, they obediently jumped down, landing crossed-legged on the bed.

Nodding with a small smile, him and Kurama placed down the luggage. Looking down at his new daughter Takuto gave a nice smile. "I hope you enjoy living with us. Shuichi," He started pointing to the red head. "Will explain what will be happening today." He threw a wink to his son who grinned back.

One he left the kids looked at each other before smiling. "So big bro, what's up with tonight?"

"Well. A party just for you. My close friends are coming to meet you."

Shooting up, Callie threw her fists in the air. "YEE-HAW! A party! Awesome! Are they going to be my classmates?"

Shaking his head Kurama smiled at her. "No. None of the kids that are coming are not classmates of mine. I've met them threw my job."

Nodding her head in understanding she shot up. "This will be so cool! I can't wait! When are they coming? Will they be my friends too? What are we eating? How many people are coming? Will there be gifts? What are their names? Their age? What school do they go too?"

Blinking at the fact that she asked all those questions in one breath Kurama tried his best to answer them all.

"Um. Well they should be here around five. Most of them will, I believe, will want to become your friend. My mother is surprising us with the food. Eight will be coming tonight. No I don't think there will be gifts. Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Genkai, and Botan. Hiei is eighteen, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, and Botan are sixteen, Genkai is fifty-three, and Shizuru is twenty-seven. Hiei is a drop-out, Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara go to Sarayashiki, Botan and Yukina are also drop-outs, and Shizuru and Genkai don't go to school." Taking a deep breath Kurama ran a hand threw his hair realizing he was going to have to pull everyone aside and tell them the story for Botan, Hiei, and Yukina.

Little Shuichi looked in awe at his big brother. "Whoa. You said all that in one breath."

Sitting down, feeling a bit light head, Kurama nodded. "Yeah." Wiping his brow from invisible sweat he threw a look over at Callie. "You can take a shower and get cleaned off before they arrive. We need to do the same." He said as he gave his brother a look not to whine.

Nodding her head she jumped up and went threw the door that led to the bathroom. Water was heard followed by loud screeches that sounded a bit like singing.

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me, no more!"

"Well she made herself at home quite fast." Kurama spoke his thoughts out loud as his brother grinned. "I like her! She's crazy!"

Giving his brother a noogie he teased, "You would." Not finding his joke funny Little Shuichi began to whine.

* * *

After an hour long wash down, Callie wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her slim body, becoming giddy. Looking at herself in the nearby mirror her smile froze as the topside of her forehead where her skin and hairline met. 

Wincing at the sight of the large scar she quickly shook her head rapidly the loose droplets of water splashing everywhere, using another nearby towel she quickly placed it on her head and began to rub. After a few moments she dropped the towel to the ground her now dry hair sticking up in all directions, her bangs falling in place.

Nodding her head in satisfaction she skipped back to her room before she began to rummage threw the boxes trying to find some of her clothes.

Her loud screech of "Ah-ha!" filled her room as she pulled out an out fit. Quickly placing on her underwear and sports bra, she quickly got into another pair of kaki shorts that reached her knees Then she placed on a sleeveless white t-shirt that, as most of her shirts, reach her thighs.

Pulling on some socks she decided that was enough, no need for shoes, and made her way down.

A foreign, but divine scent filled her nostrils once she hit the middle of the staircase. Following the scent, Callie came into the kitchen where Shiori was busy cooking. "Anything I can do to help?" She asked, slightly startling the woman.

Taking a look at her over her shoulder the woman smiled. "I don not wish to bother you, since you are the guest of honor."

Snorting Callie made her way over to her surrogate mother leaning against the counter. "Yeah, well. I'm going to be a part of the family, whether I'm just a foreign exchange student I would like to be treated equally like a member of this family, not a guest that needs to be pampered."

"Wouldn't have the thought." The woman said with a sigh. Taking a moment to think she threw another smile to the girl. "Well the table that we will be eating at is in the living room. If you can be a dear and set it up for us then that will help me a bundle."

Saluting at her, Callie marched into the room taking a gander at the table where the contents were sprayed out. Walking over to the table she cracked her knuckles before he began her duty to set the table for the party.

'I've never had a party before. Even for my birthday. We all celebrated, but it was really a ten-minute thing. We all had to work.' That's when her thoughts moved from the orphanage to her new home.

'Hmmm. I wonder what Shuichi's friends will look like. I wonder what they will be like. Will they like me? Big Shuichi said that he believed most of them would. Does that mean some of them might not? And he's friends with a fifty-something year-old?. . .That's cool!'

She continued to set the table, taking notice of the chopsticks, as her thoughts continued to go off into space. 'Chopsticks? Uh-oh. I'm not sure I know how to use them.' Once the table was set up to her liking she sat down and picked up the smooth wooden utensil.

Picking one up with each hand she looked at each of them as she tried to decipherer how to pick up food with them. Frowning as her eyes narrowed, she felt her temperament, something that was infamous at her school and orphanage for being deadly and hazardous to ones health, namely the person she was pissed at.

"UGH! HOW THE HELL DO YOU USE THESE THINGS!" She screeched out, making the house shake. Squeaking at the loud banshee-scream, Shiori made her way into the dinning room and came across an unusual, also very amusing, sight.

Callie, her new houseguest and daughter, was arguing, as well as fighting, with a pair of chopsticks and loosing.

"How the hell do I use you! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" She then began to try and choke the items, only to have one snap in half. Squealing in pain she dropped the wooden object, looked at her hand, and gave a death glare to it.

"You gave me a splinter!" She then proceeded to stomp on it, only for it to roll around under her foot, causing her to land, not so gracefully on her rear.

The black-haired woman was in tear from laughing. She just couldn't help it. Callie was fighting with an inanimate object and had lost. Big time.

Walking over to her, Shiori gently helped the fallen girl up, who was seething with anger and embarrassment "You'll get yours." She hissed threateningly to the pair of eating utensils.

Laughing, Shiori helped her to a chair to check on the splinter. "Not that deep. Here let me- -There!" Looking at her tanned hand, Callie threw her a sheepish and apologetic smile. "I guess I sorta lost it."

Laughing again, she gave a fond pat to the small girl. "Its ok. After I finish dinner I will teach you how to use them. And don't worry about those. I figured that since it is a party something might happen to them so I brought out the cheaper ones. I have plenty." She said as she cut off the girl from her apologies.

Heaving a sigh of relief Callie looked at the table. "Well, that's done." She chirped, quite proud of herself. Nodding at the table Shiori took a look at the clock.

"Three' o'clock. You have about two hours to do whatever you want. Oh! I forgot the dinner!" She cried out as she scurried back to the kitchen, praying that the food wasn't burnt.

Sighing, Callie swung her legs back and forth with a pout. 'I nearly lost it there. Phew. That wouldn't have ended well.' Continuing her swinging of her legs, the Texas girl looked around at her surroundings.

It was a nice home, very welcoming and family originated. Paintings of calming and relaxing scenery, like oceans, fields of flowers, lakes, and small villages hung up on the walls. What appeared to be family heirlooms were gently placed everywhere in safe holds.

Jumping up she went over to the mantle over the fireplace and allowed her eyes to scan over each picture frame, looking at the people inside the glass-covered images.

She smiled softly as she came across the picture of Takuto, Shiori, big Shuichi, and little Shuichi. Slowly walking she blinked when she came across one of all of them again, this time Shiori was in a wedding gown and kimono clash with Takuto next to her, his arm around her waist.

But what confused her was that little Shuichi and big Shuichi were right next to her also dressed up. The next one was just of Takuto and Shiori.

Alone with a younger big Shuichi, Shiori was smiling at the camera. She looked paler, almost sickly. Shuichi looked tired and sad and both of them looked lonely.

Licking her lips in confusion and worry she moved on to the next one. This one was of a baby big Shuichi cocooned protectively in a blanket held in the arms of Shiori who was being hugged by another man.

Walking downstairs, his hair still a bit damp from the shower, Kurama came across his surrogate little sister looking at all the pictures on the fireplace mantel. Smiling softly he went over to her to see her looking at the pictures in confusion.

"That's my father." He spoke up, scaring the girl as she squeaked loudly spinning around to face his smirking face. "Shit, Shuichi!" She gasped out as she covered her pounding heart with her hand.

Chuckling he walked past her and picked up the wooden frame that protectively held the picture of him as a baby with his mother and father. "My real father past away about five months after this picture was taken."

He looked over to see her give him pitied looks. 'No.' He corrected himself. 'Sympathy. I forgot she is in the same situation as well, except,' He placed the picture back in its rightful place. 'She's lost both of her parents.'

"How did it happen?" She asked, truly curious. He smiled down at her, "Car jacking. Some wannabe thief panicked when my father refused to give him his car. Shot him dead in a completely panicked state."

Nodding her head, Callie sat down on the couch and took a look at the picture. Sighing she ran a hand threw her messy brown hair. Sitting down next to her he smiled softly. "Yours died in a car-related accident as well."

Nodding she leaned back against the cushions. "Yeah. It was raining and our car skidded across the street, or something. I was knocked out pretty fast. When I woke up I was in the hospital, my parents already dead."

They stayed silent for a moment before, Callie threw him a quirky grin. "Damn look at us. We made this really unnerving."

Chuckling under his breath, Kurama nodded as he looked around. "Then let's drop the subject then. Why don't we get to know each as we wait for the party to come around?"

Grinning from ear to ear she agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Ugh! Come on Yusuke! We don't want to be late for this welcoming party!" Keiko screamed as she grabbed Yusuke roughly by the ear and tugged him across the street. 

"Ow! Keiko! Everyone who is coming is right here with us! The party won't start until we get there!"

Throwing one of her demon looks she snarled, "You just made my point! We don't want to keep Kurama- -I mean Shuichi-Kun waiting for us as long with his family and new member of his family. Now. Put a smile on your face. Be happy. Be nice. Or I will rip your balls off and shove them down your THROAT!" She roared making the demon fighter squeak in terror.

Even the normal aloof Hiei had to admit that his leader's woman could be scarier than some of the demons they face.

Kuwabara grinned down at Yukina who smiled shyly back up at him. "Kazuma, what do you think Kurama's friend will be like?"

Placing an arm around her shoulders, the tall teen grinned. "Not sure, but that's part of the surprise! And we have to call him Shuichi. Kurama is his demon name . . .and well it would not be good if we call him a demon!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes in annoyance at her brother's lack of contrasting sentences. "Moron." She muttered as she took a drag from her cigarette, trying to finish it before they arrive at the home.

Walking silently next to the woman, Genkai fully agreed. "True. He is a moron, much like his dimwitted friend." She said motioning to her pupil who was still being chewed out by his best friend.

Botan laughed as she watched her good friend beat up one of the best fighters in the three worlds. "You show them Keiko-Chan!" Inside she was bubbling with excitement. She had only been to Kurama's house a few times, and only then she snuck in threw his window to tell him of a case he needed to do.

Now she was going to meet his family. When she heard she was invited she made sure she looked perfect. She had always thought Kurama was extremely good-looking, but lately she had grown a crush on the kitsune. She wanted to make a good impression to him and his family.

She was also looking forward to partying and meeting a new friend.

The fire demon heaved an annoyed sigh with all the happy talk surrounding him. He still couldn't believe that he was going to this little, what the ningens called, a welcoming party. He was going to be surrounded by ningens, slobbering over another ningen.

He really wanted to strangle Kurama.

* * *

Shiori placed the lid over the pot that was steaming with rice, as she went to front door, which was ringing. Going into the living room she came across one of the cutest sights she has ever seen. 

Callie was asleep on her older son's shoulders with a photo album on her lap. He threw her a humored look. "Aw." She squealed out softly. "That has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen! I must get a picture!" She cooed as she ran to where her camera was.

Deciding to allow his mother the privilege of taking the picture, Kurama sat still, hoping that his friends would stay patient for a moment.

Rushing back, his mother quickly took about five pictures from different angles. "Alright." He waved her off. "Please go answer the door. You will have plenty of opportunities to take pictures of her."

Laughing sheepishly, Shiori nodded her head, before turning her attention to the door. "Coming!" She called out. Looking again at the scene she gave her son another smile. "I've just never had I daughter, so I want some pictures."

As she left he laughed as shook his head, his fiery red hair going along with him. Looking down at her he had to admit she was cute. Like a puppy. Or a small kit.

Hiei, nor would any of them, would ever let him live it down if they found out he wanted to have a kit of his own when he was in Yoko form. He was always a cold and ruthless thief, with no need for family or friends.

After he lost his comrade Kuronue he actually began to feel the need for a family. One reason he was hurt so easily, his head was so clouded with the death of his friend and the want for a family.

Dear lord he turned into a sap.

"Hey." He probed to the female, poking her cheek. "Wake up. Its time for you to meet my friends." She shot up, her head barely missing his nose. "Uh. . .squids?" She spoke, obviously still out of it.

Hiding his laughter with a cough, he quickly helped the girl to wake up. "I said the party is about to start. You need to wake up. My friends are here."

She woke up in an instant looking around, grinning as she began to jump excitedly. "They're here? Already? WHOO-HOO! PAR-TAY!" The small brunette cheered as she jumped on the couch and began dancing around.

Shaking his head, Kurama made his way to the front door where he heard his mother welcoming his friends.

"Hello there. Oh! Yusuke! Its so nice to see you again." She said sweetly as she hugged the teenager.

Blinking he gave the woman a sheepish smile. "You actually remember me?"

Laughing she waved his comment off. "Of course. You coming to visit me when I was in my deathbed was really sweet. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Shuichi does as well. Not too mention you were at my wedding."

Feeling a small wave of guilt of the fact that he only went to arrest Kurama during her illness, Yusuke preoccupied himself with looking for the red-haired demon and the new member of his family. He quirked a grin when the said demon entered in the entrance hall.

"Yusuke, very nice to see you again." He stated politely making the dark-haired young man grinned back at him. "Yeah, like-wise."

Kurama then threw a grin to each other guest who either smiled in return or nodded. He slightly winced when he felt the murderous intent coming from his close friend.

'_Easy Hiei.'_ The demon pleaded making the other one snort in anger and annoyance.

'_I can't believe you talked me into this, Kitsune. I want nothing to do with ningens, especially concerning a damn occasion such as this.'_ The male apparition seethed back making Kurama sigh.

'_Just be on your best behavior. And I made a story that you, Botan, and Yukina will need to go along with.'_

'_Hn.'_ He growled back before he listened to what he needed to be. _'Fine I tell your woman, you tell my sister.'_

'_Botan is not my woman.'_

'_Hn, **right**.' _And their conversation ended.

Giving them all a smile he lead them to the living room. It seems Little Shuichi was bouncing on the couch was another girl they had never seen before; whom they presumed was the student now living with them.

Shiori looked at the scene with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Little Shuichi, Callie-Chan please get down from my couch." She stated strictly, making them pout once more before flopping back down.

Smiling at them she stepped aside so that the brunette could see the people clearly. "These are Big Shuichi's friends and oh! The Teriyaki-Chicken!" She cried as she hustled back to the kitchen.

"Little Shuichi! I need your help!" She cried out. Sighing he muttered an "Alright." Before he trudged to the kitchen after his mother.

Being left alone with her elder brother's friends and himself was not something Callie expected, but wasn't upset by. Grinning up at all of them she decided to do her famous way of greeting people.

"Howdy! I'm Callie Johnson! Nice to meet you!" She squealed out before she tackled the person closest in glomping range.

Hiei gave off a small "Umpf!" as the tiny human child attacked him, wrapping her scrawny arms around his waist.

Kurama groaned as he watched her attack the temperamental demon. '_Hiei, calm down. I'm sorry. She is a bit . . .huggable._'

'_I can tell._' Hiei hissed back as he pried the girl's arms off of him. "Let go." He ordered, making her pout but comply.

Standing next to her Kurama began pointing to each one of his friends. "That is Urameshi Yusuke. Kuwabara Kazuma. Ukimura Keiko. Kuwabara Shizuru. And. . .er. . ." He trailed off as he got to the demons, the spirit master, and the deity.

Sensing his peril, Genkai took over. "Just call me Genkai, her Botan, that's Yukina, and the male you just tackled is Hiei."

Nodding her head she gave a quirky grin to everyone. "Hi everybody!" Keiko and Botan giggled amongst themselves at the sight of the girl. "You have to be one of the cutest little things." Botan cooed out as she leaned over to the girl's height.

Callie scratched her head sheepishly. "Its not like I want to be this small. I'm sixteen and I'm the size of a ten-year-old." Both Keiko and Botan squealed again as they began cuddling her. "You're so lucky Kur-Shuichi! I wish had a cute little sister like this!" Keiko teased, having a slight slipup of the tongue.

Kurama laughed slightly as he gave the girl a pat on the head. "Yes. I bet you do." Callie squealed before tackling another person, this time the tallest one. "Whoa there tiger!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Sorry! When I get excited I tend to scream and hug! I don't mean to it's just something that I do!" She screeched out, making everyone hold his or her ears. "Well. You know me, but I like to introduce myself! Kuwabara Kazuma at your service! But call me Kuwabara, only my main lady and older sister call me by my first name." He said as he pointed to the girl with pale icy-green hair and the tallest female.

"Oh! Ok! Understood Kuwabara!" She chirped as she saluted. Shaking his head, Kurama cleared his throat. "Dinner will be made shortly, so why don't we go into the living room to talk and get to know one another?"

Botan and Keiko squealed once again before they grabbed the tiny brunette and ran to the room. "They're excited." Yusuke muttered as he followed them. When they arrived Callie was between the two females on the couch, blinking in absolute confusion as they continued to snuggle her with affection.

"Shuichi-Kun!" Botan cooed out as he hugged the child to her chest. "She's absolutely adorable!" She cooed down to the girl who was becoming quite uncomfortable.

'Dear Lord I'm stuck between this stranger's hooters!' Throwing a pleading look to her surrogate brother, Callie's eyes began to water hoping that she could use the 'beaten-puppy-dog-eyes' method to get her way.

She usually used it to get something she wanted, and she loved holding that power over people. 'Bow down to me and my cuteness!' She would laugh psychotically in her mind.

Scratching his head, Kurama laughed slightly at the scene. He saw what she wanted and decided to comply. "Botan, I believe she is a bit uncomfortable."

Blinking innocently, Botan took a look down and saw the brunette's face and how her face was flushed in embarrassment, her face squished between her breasts, "Hello." She said though it was muffled.

Blushing well, Botan released the girl. "Sorry about that!" She sang out in a sheepish manor as she threw a small flush to the red-haired demon.

'**_Too bad the kit was there and not us._**' Yoko purred making Kurama twitch.

'**_Please do not drag Botan into this._**' He hissed threateningly to his demon counter-part.

'**_Pathetic, Hiei is correct. You are becoming too soft. Botan is ours. She will be out mate. Now you can either admit it and deal with it or deny it and still get her. At least I won't have to hear you complaining about what we shouldn't and should think about, especially when it comes to her._**'

He bit his lip, trying to ignore the kitsune-demon. '**_We'll talk about this later._**'

'**_Whatever. At least we know she will be good with our kits, since she is doing so well with that one._**' He poked in once more before ending his talk.

Running a hand threw his hair, a sign that he was annoyed or in deep thought, Kurama decided he had to get some medication for that little voice.

Looking over he did agree with the fact that Botan was doing well with Callie, or as Yoko calls her a kit.

The blue-haired girl was talking non-stop to the brunette, very taken with her.

"Texas? That is pretty cool!" She chirped. Kuwabara, who sat down on the love seat with Yukina next to him. "I agree. It's not everyday we meet a foreign exchange student, at least from Texas!" He laughed, making Yusuke roll his eyes as he plopped down on a nice chair.

"Have you even seen a foreign exchange student?" The black-haired teen teased, making the orange-haired one fume. "Hmph! Maybe I have and maybe I haven't! Its none of your bees-wax anyways!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes as well. "Excuse them, Callie was it? Those lovers are always flirting with one another."

Both teens shot up snarling, "We ain't lovers!"

Blinking at their denial, Callie began laughing, pointing to their faces. Her loud, screech like laughter earned their attention. Once she calmed herself down she wiped her tears that were forming in her brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't believe us? We aren't gay!"

"N-no! T-that's not-ot it!" She wheezed out, giggling every once in a while. "My friend and myself always did that to our friends."

Keiko looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Giving a smile up at her, Callie began to swing her legs around. "We would act gay. Our friends hated us when we did that. Especially in public."

Hiei rolled his eyes and silently scoffed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, wanting to be practically anywhere but there.

Callie blinked her brown eyes as she looked over at him. Her smile brightened when he took a glance at her before looking away. 'He must be shy!' Jumping up, startling Keiko and Botan, the Texas girl made her way to the male.

Everybody gave off a silent wince, knowing that the girl just signed her death papers as she jumped in front of him.

"Hi-ya!" She chirped as she looked up at him. With a sneer he looked down at her, trying to tell her mentally to leave him alone. Somehow she didn't get why he was sending her death-threats threw his eyes.

"I'm Callie. You're Hiei, right?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes a bit. A look of disgust went over his face making her laugh. "I'm not flirting with you, though you are a looker. I just wanted to meet you."

With veins in his head throbbing, Hiei lost the little patience he had. "Get the hell away from me, whore."

A lighting bolt must have struck the tiny brunette as she went rigid and stiff. Her grin grew as her eyebrow twitched. "Urm. . .Excuse me? What the hell was that?"

Kurama winced remembering the warning in the letter he received.

**_Flashback_**

"_Dear Minamino Shuichi,_

_The Japanese Council and Meiou High want to congratulate you on becoming the student we have chosen to care for our chosen foreign exchange student._

_You have the highest scores in all your academic classes and over all a fantastic candidate for housing this student._

_She will be arriving at the Japanese airport on October 8th; 12:15 at gate number four. Have a sing with her name on it to indicate her where you are._

_Her name is Johnson Callie, a sixteen-year-old orphan from Texas. She has been chosen because of her accomplishments during her struggle of having no parents. _

_However, we have been warned by Lone Star, the ranch that houses orphans, abused children, street kids, and delinquents that she had a major emotional problem. She is unable to control her temperament, which has caused her not to be adopted._

_For public safety, a warning must be issued. She is violent and can be very dangerous. We are afraid that she might have mental problems that disallow her to control fury and anger, making her a danger to society if not taken care of._

_She has placed a few people in the hospital because of her lack of control. Lone Star is fearful that if she does not get the help that she needs her life will take a dangerous turn. She has already been placed under house arrested three times, and spent the night in jail five. She has a tendency of pick-pocketing, small snatch ups, and (the three times she was under house arrest) she has car-jacked._

_Just to be safe if it does seem that she will loose control, you may use desperate measures. Many have to tackle her to the ground to insure hers and others safety. We believe that the help she really needs is that of a family seeing as she lost hers in a car-related accident when she was about four. We hope that you would be able to take her in as a member of your family instead of a student._

_We also have another warning. She can eat about twice her own weight, being literal, in one sitting. If you begin to have problems paying for food try to see if you can cut her back._

_Her grade average is a high C so we would be pleased if you would not only be her guide by tutor as well, seeing as she has some difficulties in many subjects._

_Once again, we congratulate you on becoming the chosen student to house this female, and we also thank your family for their support in your decision on volunteering in this program. If you have any trouble with Callie, Lone Star has given you their phone number, as well as the mental institute, where her therapist is, number on the next page._

_Sincerely, The Japanese Council and The Meiou District._

**_End Flashback_**

He had been astonished at what he read about the girl. She had committed crimes, sure nothing compared to the things he had done, but for a ningen female he was quite surprised.

Yoko had made comment that she was the daughter he never had. Kurama was almost fearful about how the demon had taking such a father liking to her and that he was actually proud of the fact that she was following in his footsteps.

He was also quite astounded at the fact that his mother was so calm about the fact of the crimes she had committed. All she worried about was making sure she had a family that was going to take care of her.

His green eyes flew back over to where the two were. '_Hiei. Please, don't provoke her. She has some mental . . .urm. . emotional issues that I really don't want to come into light right now._' He pleaded to the fire demon, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said get the hell away from me, whore." He repeated.

To Kurama's confusion she began to laugh, but his confusion turned to horror. Her laugh was that of a psycho-axe-wielding-murderer. "Yeah. That's what I though you said." She chirped.

Everything was silent for a moment before she lunged at him. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan gave off a cry of surprise and shock as they witnessed the human female attack one of the most dangerous demons in the three worlds.

"I ain't no frick'in whore, porcupine!" She roared as she pulled on his black hair. "Goddamned whore! Let go!" He snarled as she grabbed her wrist in hop of getting her to release him.

They both blinked and froze momentarily when a small pleasurable electric shock went threw them. Shuddering, they shook it off before continuing their fight.

"I'm not a whore, porcupine! Take it back!" Callie all but roared in her screechy voice. Hiei snarled, but it turned to surprise when she leaned closer, twisting his arm and somehow found a way to throw him over her shoulder.

Gaping for a spilt second Hiei was about to get up when she tackled him once again. Kurama was shell-shocked as he watched his new little sister fight his good friend and do a fantastic job at that.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a field day. "This is better than wrestling!" They laughed out before they decided that they would cheer for the new girl.

Shizuru and Genkai smirked as they watched this onslaught happen. The sight was as amusing as when Kuwabara and Yusuke got into a rumble.

Shiori decided that it was an opportune moment to enter. Seeing the scene she cleared her throat, "Dinner!"

Almost as if nothing had happened, Callie jumped up from Hiei, her eyes lighting up and a smile appearing on her face. "Alright! I'm starving!" She cried out as she made her way to the dinning room, making sure to step on Hiei's chest.

Giving him a dark glare, she flipped him off. "Call me a whore again and I will cut off your dick and make you choke on it." She promised, meaning it, her eyes were dark in hate and fury; an almost insane gleam was obvious as well.

'Dear Lord, she is a bit mental.' Kurama thought, feeling very tired all of a sudden. She gave the black-haired demon one more glare before she broke out into a smile. "You understand Hiei-Chan?"

Everyone in the room gagged as the insane mad look then went to Hiei. He shot up and glared down at her. "What was that?"

She blinked innocently. "Hiei-Chan, isn't that what people call other people here?"

Kurama slapped his hand over his forehead. 'I forgot to finish explaining!' "Callie. Chan is a suffix used for people you are comfortable with who are either young children or females. Kun is the suffix for males."

Callie blinked before she sighed; it was all a bit to confusing for her mind to keep up with. However one thing did click and an evil, once again insane, smile appeared on her face.

Shiori cleared her throat once more, giving everyone a smile. "You don't want your food to get cold. Hurry up!" She called before she went to the dinning room.

"Coming Shiori-Mom!" Callie sang back innocently. "Shall we go, porcupine-Chan?"

At that moment, Kurama knew that this agreement was not going to be as easy as he first wished.

* * *

**Author:** Ta-da? Was it ok? See they meet in the second chapter instead of the. . .er fourth was it? I think this is much better. Please say you like it ok!

**Next Time:** First day at school, anonother rival, and a discussion of mary sues.


	3. First Day: “I’M NOT A MONKEY!”

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**First Day: "I'M NOT A MONKEY!"**

During the entire dinner, Callie did everything in her power to make sure Hiei had hell. She would kick his legs, flirt with him, insult him, make sure to tip salt so it would fall over his food (which he didn't appear to be eating anyway) just made sure to annoy him.

And every time he would turn his head to glare at her, she would blink innocently back at him before making a flirtatious move at him, ending up with him having a wave of disgust on his face, ending up with a victory for her. Though she would find it very insulting that he thought she was ugly, all the more reason that she made him have hell.

And if the Minamino family held any doubts about what the warning in the letter stated about her and food, they were instantly demolished as the Texas girl went threw eight plates of the main course and five pieces of cookie-cake that Shiori made. And she still wanted more!

After the dinner, the group ascended to the living room where the new guest talked a bit about herself and the others themselves. It was a relatively peaceful evening, despite the fact that Hiei made a few cracks at her, ending up with Callie pouncing at him once more.

Needless to say, Hiei lost a bit of respect that night.

Once they all left with a friendly wave, a glomp, or an evil sneer that promised pain in the near future, Callie quickly went to bed, loving the fact that the large room was hers. Squealing, she once again dove into her box that contained her outfits, coming back out with a large sky blue t-shirt (once again, reached her thighs) and light pink pajama shorts that appeared to be two sizes to big for her and were going to fall off any moment.

Quickly unzipping her large suitcase she grinned when her brown eyes came across her stuffed animals. Who says tomboys can't adore stuffed animals? Spreading her arms wide she picked up all thirteen of them before dumping them on her bed.

Moving back the covers she gently placed each one in a certain spot. Once they were all lined up she covered them up grinning like a mother who has tucked her children in. Making her way to her bathroom, which was all hers if you didn't know, she brushed her teeth, placed some deodorant, used the toilet, and washed her face before she made her way to her bed.

Obviously having down this before, she maneuvered herself in her bed, between all her animals, without moving any of them before she found her rightful place, in between all of them.

This is exactly how her new family found her. Covered up to her nose so they could only see her large brown eyes, and her rather large ears, surrounded by plushies. Shiori gave off a silent squeal as she took pictures, now carrying it with hopes of catching more cute moments.

After the goodnights, Callie snuggled underneath her blankets instantly falling asleep, and deeply as drool was coming out of her mouth. Her dreams featuring her on a _WWF _wrestling arena, with her new family, friends, and old friends (along with people she didn't even know, her fans obviously) watching her beat the shit out of the hot but evil Hiei.

She won, making the night a very good one.

* * *

"CALLIE-CHAAAAAN!" Little Shuichi screamed out as he burst threw his elder sibling's room. 

"HOLY HELL!" She screeched as she jumped in fear, promptly falling off her bed, followed by many of her bedmates. Laughing, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I should've knocked."

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered, slightly muffled by the blanket. 

"Heheh. I'll just be going now." And he dashed out of there faster than he had ever ran before. Growling, Callie pushed herself up, rubbing her sore butt, which took most of the impact when she fell off.

Muttering to herself she walked to her bathroom, quickly stripping herself of her clothing as she turned on the hot water of the shower. Taking a good look at her legs, she quickly rubbed each of them before heaving a sigh of relief. "All smooth! I really don't want to relive that one embarrassing incident when the bathtub didn't work for two weeks. Everyone called me "Monkey-legs" because of my legs."

Her bottom lips trembled, "I swear! Why the hell are girls made fun of if they can't shave their damn legs!" She whined out before entering the shower. And for all of you who haven't guessed, she was indeed ranting in the nude.

After he quick wash down, she placed on deodorant, washed her face, went to the restroom, washed her hands, and then went back into her room.

Heaving a tired sigh she blinked as her eyes absorbed the clothes box. "I need to place all that in the closet." She deadpanned as she walked over to it, giving it a challenging glare. "Don't swallow me, damn you." She hissed, hating the fact all the more that she was so small.

And it was proof when a large box the other day fell on top of her. Luckily it was empty, Takuto was planning on placing it in the garage, but when it fell it covered her entire body standing up. She squealed and screeched trying to claw her way out of the box (she was in a bit of shock and panicked thinking that a large turtle swallowed her).

Luckily her new elder brother scared off the turtle, took off the box, and saved her.

Placing on a white sports bra, followed by a white shirt that cut off above her belly button, she then slipped on underwear, a pair of black bike shorts, and very large and baggy black jeans. She then brought out a bag, opening it showing what it contained.

All bunched together were about four pieces of jewelry, something she didn't wear too often.

Getting a silver forearm bracelet, she clipped around the top of her right arm, the sliver clashing well with the metal chains that were all over her black pants.

Jumping on her bed, she pulled on some socks followed by tennis shoes that had a panda bear on each side. Once her outfit was done, she gave off a grin before she skipped to the kitchen were breakfast would be served.

Upon entering the room, Takuto nearly spat out the coffee he had been sipping over Big Shuichi. "Ca-Callie! What on earth are you wearing!" He cried out as he pointed to where her tanned stomach was visible. Scratching the back of her head with a lazy look to her new father.

"What?" She asked as she continued to watch his gaping face. "What do you mean what? Look at that! That- That-That!"

Shiori giggled under her breath as she watched her husband get into the over-protective-father over his new daughter. "Oh come, come. There is nothing wrong with what she is wearing." She said as she placed the scrambled eggs in front of the slobbering female.

"Nothing wrong? You can see her stomach! Where's her school uniform?" He cried out in an almost panic. He was not going to allow his daughter to waltz around in public streets wearing that!

Snorting, Shiori handed the pouting Callie her ketchup. Squealing the brunette took the product before pouring it all over her eggs and the promptly stuffing her cheeks full.

Her family rolled their eyes at her gluttonous behavior. Realizing her husband was still looking for an answer Shiori looked back over to him with a humored glare.

"Her uniform is much to big for her. I'm going to have to take it to a professional to hem it. And she has a nice tummy. There's nothing wrong with her showing it off." She defended to her brain-dead stepdaughter who was too deep in stuffing herself to know what was going on.

Kurama heaved a sigh as he watched his parents have a small spat over the exchange student's choice of attire. He then took a glance over at the female sitting across from him whose face was now covered with egg and ketchup. With another sigh he picked up a napkin and reached over and cleaned off her messy face.

Blinking at him she threw him a smile before continue her scavenging.

Rolling his eyes he threw his little brother a humored look. Leaning over Little Shuichi whispered, "I'm almost afraid to talk to her. She looks like a lion stuffing her face with a carcass. And by the way she eats she's always up for another body."

Grimacing at his brother's usage of words, Kurama had to agree. One wrong movement with food around her and your dead. And once your dead she would then probably feast on you. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a bit nervous around the girl.

Clearing his throat he lifted himself up grabbing his school bag. "Callie, time to go. Go up and brush your teeth and then we can head off to school."

Scrunching her nose in distaste at the mention of school, the Texas girl swallowed the food in her mouth before grudgingly compiling.

* * *

Walking to school with his new little sister was an adventure in of itself. She would point to something, squealing in excitement, or would be bouncing up an down next to him asking a hundred questions per second. 

Needless to say they received many stares.

Upon entering the gates to the large and prestigious school, Callie gaped openly.

"Whoa." She muttered in awe as the marble white blocks that made the school building shine from the sunlight. A large clock was set on top of a large pillar that was molded into the building. "Shit! This is a school, big bro? Looks more like an art museum!" She cried out as she pointed to the large building towering over her.

Shaking his head at her language he began to walk to the front door, her trailing up behind him. Upon entering the room many miniature lockers came into view. Blinking Callie looked at them, obviously confused.

"All the books can fit in here?" She asked innocently as she pointed to one. Chuckling the red-haired kitsune shook his head. "No this is where we exchange our street shoes for the ones we wear inside."

Seeing her confused face, Kurama realized he needed to elaborate. "It is a custom to have different shoes. One to wear outside, the other pair to wear inside."

"Shuichi-Kun!" A shrill voice called out from up ahead. Grinding his teeth, Kurama gave the girl an apologetic look before he gave the cooing female a gentle smile.

"Hm? Oh, Kin-San. Good morning." He called back to the girl with red hair who was flushing and gazing at him longingly. "Ca-can I talk to you for a moment?" She pleaded as she fidgeted, every so often giving the smaller female a confused glare.

Heaving a sigh he looked down at Callie. "My combination is 12-23-09, can you please open it for me and get the shoes out so I can talk to Kin-San?" He asked to the female who nodded before meeting the girl with her own confused glare.

Walking over to the flushing female, both Kurama and Yoko could not help but be annoyed.

'**_Another damn wench asking to get in our pants._**' Yoko seethed, really not liking the way she was glaring at Callie, a.k.a his kit.

'**_We just need to grin and bear it_.**' Kurama stated to his counterpart as he arrived in front of the girl who then began to babble about how she thought he was **_so_** good-looking, and smart, and all that.

'**_Why can't it be our Botan that says this stuff?_**' The demon counterpart all but whined making Kurama twitch.

'**_There is no way that I was once you in the past. You are way to . . .out of character. Stop dragging Botan into everything. And if they want to flaunt, let them flaunt._**'

'**_Ugh. Flaunt? You mean stalk. I swear from receiving chocolate to thousands of fan-mail. . ._** ' Yoko trailed off fear gripping him and Kurama knew why.

Spinning around he called out to his sister, "Wait, Callie-Chan! Don't!"

But as soon as the words slipped from his lips the locker door had been opened and a tidal wave of fan mail and love letters came pouring out covering the terrified girl.

"WHAAA!" She screamed as hundreds upon thousands of letters crushed her body. Pardoning himself from the fan-girl, the red-haired teen hurried his way over to the large stack of mail.

He was in almost awe at the fact that so many letters had been placed into such a tiny compartment. '**_The wenches are getting good._**' Yoko deadpanned as he watched the pile shuffle a bit before a head popped out, looking very flustered and confused.

Scratching his head at the sight he Kurama walked over to the female reaching inside the stack and pulling her out like a kitten, or kit in this case. The poor thing looked like she was going to be traumatized for the rest of her life.

'First boxes now shoe-lockers.' He grumbled to himself as he placed the girl back on her own two feet.

That's when he realized that today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

After promising Callie that she would never have to open his lockers again, and controlling a homicidal parental Yoko, Kurama had finally made it to the main office without a problem. 

Taking a look at her schedule, Callie blinked when she saw that none of her classes were with her elder brother. "Wait. So I'm in there alone? Are you frick'en crazy!" She whined as she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

Run a hand threw his mane of red hair, Kurama opened Callie's locker for her placing all her schoolbooks inside. "I'm older than you Callie-Chan. I'm in different classes, so of course your schedule is different than mine."

Huffing, Callie crossed her arms over her chest fuming like a child.

Sighing at her behavior, Kurama closed the locker, only to have slender arms wrap around his waist. "Hello Shuichi-Kun." The voice behind him purred out, making him want to cringe. Placing on his fake smile, Kurama looked over to see a familiar young woman.

"Good morning Shizuka-San." He greeted the girl who was eying him lustfully. Callie had no choice but to gag in envy at the female that had just appeared.

She had long beautiful black hair that would probably reach her calves if it wasn't in a ponytail, and it looked glossy, thick, and rich. She had almond brown eyes that had a vibrant splash of jungle green. She was about a foot and some inches taller than Callie herself, and she was gorgeous! Her curves were something many would kill for with long legs, round hips, very, very, noticeable breast.

Inside Callie was fuming. She, herself, was a stick with no signs of any curves coming her way, at least none like those. Hell, her friend Sarah always poked her breasts and would then exclaim, "Those mini-ant-hills are boobs?"

It was in those moments she really hated her best friend.

Callie's brown eyes then went back to the female's face. Her skin was a beautiful moon pale, flawless and looked silky. Her lips were very full and pouty. Everything about seemed well taken care of.

She, on the other hand, was a mess. Her hair looked and felt to be made of wire and had three cowlicks that could never be tamed. She always seemed to have a bruise, scratch, or scar on her from a fight or a klutzy trip. And she only recently had her eyebrows done, which was quite painful she might add. Her lips might be nice and full, not this girl's standards but nice enough, but they were always chapped to the point of nearly bleeding.

And she was a golden tan, not a beautiful white-moon color. Her eyes were large, Bambi like, and were an ordinary brown like her hair. Not to mention her ears were too large for her head.

True her skirt was quite short, shorter than most, and her shirt seemed to be a bit tight, but she had it so she could flaunt it.

To put it simply, Callie was feeling quite insecure at the moment.

Looking down at her the girl, Shizuka, practically sneered down at the girl. "Shuichi-Kun, who is that?" She asked to the male who twitched at the hateful look.

"That's Callie-Chan. She's the new foreign exchange student. She's staying at my house as my surrogate little sister." He explained to the female who gave the girl a fake grin.

"Oh! She's absolutely adorable!" She lied as she gave the girl a pat on the head as if she was a dog, though compared to her Callie did feel like a dog, a cute dog, but a dog nonetheless.

"How old is she?" She asked as she threw a flirty look to the male who sighed before placing his fake smile on his face. "Oh, she's sixteen, your age Shizuka-San."

The female twitched as she looked down at the brunette. "Really? She looks so young!" She cooed as she gave the girl another pet making Callie twitch in annoyance.

With one more sigh Kurama looked between the two before he mentally cursed. "I'm so sorry. But I just remembered I have a Student Council meeting."

Leaning over to Callie he gave her a sweet and brotherly smile. "I'll see you a bit later. Take care and try not to get into trouble." He teased as he ruffled her hair before he quickly rushed to the classroom where the meeting was being held.

Watching him leave, Callie waved before she was against the lockers behind her. Looking up she found herself looking at furious brown-green eyes.

"Ok, bitch. Let's lay down the line." Shizuka snapped as she glared down at the surprised female. "I own this school and everything, and everybody, in it." Shoving a manicured finger at Callie's nose, the girl continued.

"Shuichi-Kun is mine. And you two had better stay on a sibling relationship or there will be hell to pay."

Finally comprehending what was being said, the small Texas girl growled before she slapped the other female's hand away. Taken aback from her attitude Shizuka nearly squeaked when the girl growled and shoved a finger at her face.

"No. You listen here you frick'en whore. I don't take kindly to insults and I don't like be threaten." She snapped before she flipped the gaping female off.

Glaring down at her, Shizuka fumed as she felt the need to slap the girl. "You stupid monkey. How am I a whore?" She hissed making Callie snap.

"I'm not a monkey. And you are a whore because of the way you dress. All you need to do is bend over and your frick'en underwear is revealed to the whole damn world!"

Growling, Shizuka clenched her fist as she met the girl with a hateful glare. "You disgusting low-trash filth! Of course a monkey like you wouldn't know what it's like to have a beautiful body like mine!"

And Callie's anger snapped like a twig, "I'M NOT A MONKEY!" She roared before she tackled the girl to the ground.

* * *

Kurama glared down at Callie, something he had done the entire day. She had many scratches on her and a split lip. It seemed she and Shizuka had a major fight, leading in Shizuka to no have a black eye and a very bad twisted ankle. 

It took him a lot of convincing to keep Shizuka's father, a powerful lone shark, not to press charges.

They were now on their way to the shrine Genkai lived at, Keiko and Botan wanted to see the girl again and Kurama was quite mad at the female.

"Damn it, stop glaring at me! I'm sorry ok! Geeze." She snapped as she crossed her arm over her chest. His frown deepening, Kurama rubbed his throbbing head. "It was your first day and you were stuck in the Principle's and Nurse's office." He growled out.

Huffing, Callie popped her jaw. "That slut deserved it." She muttered as she continued to walk with him to where she was told was a shrine that the woman, Genkai, lived at.

"You shouldn't have tackled her. And now look at you. Your covered in scratches from her nails." He sighed out as he began to climb the long staircase to the shrine.

"Claws you mean." Callie added more to herself than to Big Shuichi. Rolling his eyes he continued his way up.

Upon reaching the top, Callie was pounced on with hugs. "HOLY SHIT!" She cried out completely taken by surprise as Keiko and Botan tackled her. "Hey there Callie-Chan!" Botan all but squealed out before both her and her brunette friend dragged the smaller brunette to the shrine.

His anger deflated, Kurama laughed as he watched her get carried off to the front door of the shrine, her shoes practically torn off her feet and swept into the home.

Following after them, he came into the living room where a nice couch was at, where Callie was being snuggled by the two females. Yukina was sitting in a chair giggling softly as she talked to the brunette.

Kuwabara and Yusuke would also join in, asking different questions about where she came from. Genkai was sitting on a pillow, a more traditional seat as she sipped green tea, listening to the girl's blabbering. Shizuru was outside on part of the porch, the traditional Japanese style doors opened so she could hear as she smoked.

Hiei was atop of his favorite tree near by claiming he wanted nothing to do with the whore. Kurama had a slight feeling his ego was still very bruised for being caught off guard and was nearly beaten to a bloody pulp by a human female.

"And then she had the frigg'en gall to call me a monkey!" The brunette went to her feet, fury washing over her. "How the hell do I resemble a monkey!" She roared making her new friends look at each other with a sheepish grimace.

"We-well," Botan started earning the temperament of the female to land on her. "What?" She hissed, making the bluenette giggle nervously as she scrunched herself back, deeper into the protection of the cushions of the couch.

"You do have . . .um . . . slightly large ears. And your eyes are also . . .slightly large. So you do have a small resemblance to a baby monkey."

The brunette let out an irritated screech before she fell back on the couch, crossing her arms, a childish pout on her face. "I'm not a monkey." She muttered making Keiko cough, trying to cover her laughter from the scene.

"Well, look at it this way! We all evolved from primates, according to some scientist, so. . um. ."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Callie heaved a sigh. "You sure as hell ain't making me feel better Keiko." Sighing once more she pursed her lips, her brain ticking. "Well at least I'm not considered a Mary-Sue." She deadpanned making her friends fall over, twitching.

"The hell? What the hell is a Mary-Sue?" Yusuke snapped looking her over, cringing at the thought of her being called 'Mary-sue'. "You sure as hell don't look like a Mary, or a Mary-Sue for that matter." He pointed out making her sigh, before she unconsciously gripped her one of her ears snorting. 'They aren't big! They are a perfectly perfect shape! My ears are beautiful! Big monkey ears my ass.'

"No you moron! A Mary-Sue! They are described as perfect looking girls, where they are stunning women, who people fall in love with her in an instant, everyone fights for her, and she is accepted right away." She stated as if she was reading it from a book.

All of them stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing, up in the trees able to hear the entire conversation Hiei smirked. 'The whore makes Kuwabara look smart. Heh. What an idiot.' He thought as he jumped from the tree, wanting to see the girl that attacked him make an embarrassment of herself.

Noticing his arrival, Callie threw him a feral hiss, making her sound like a cat. "Whore." He noted as he met her glared. "Porcupine-Chan." She insulted right back making his blood red eyes narrow as his fangs ground against each other.

Ignoring him with a snotty 'Hmph!' Callie turned her attention back to the group. "What the hell is so funny?"

Snorting on a laugh, Yusuke looked over at her. "You ain't no Mary-Sue."

Now, normally a normal person would feel relieve, but the American girl wasn't exactly normal. "Why not?" She snapped, a blood lusting aura surrounding her. Yusuke loosened his collar feeling very terrified at the moment. He might have demon blood but he held no power that could withstand the fury of a murderous woman.

"Well, you said they were stunning looking woman." As soon as those words slipped from his lips he knew he said the very wrong thing. The detective soon found himself in a chokehold with a fuming Texas girl growling as she threatened to squeeze.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" She sounded like Satan though Yusuke guessed even the devil himself would be petrified by how angry and scary she looked. Whimpering, he threw a desperate look to Keiko who only glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph! You deserve it! You never say a girl isn't stunning! I think Callie-Chan is very pretty!" Callie dropped the teen and gave Keiko a watery smile with stars in her eyes. "You think so! Oh! Thanks Keiko! But I'm not **_that _**pretty!" She gloated making the males sweat-drop at her vanity.

"You, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru are so much prettier! And I can only hope that when I get Genkai's age I look at least half-as good as her!" The brunette stated making the female's smile, their egos shooting to the ceiling.

Scoffing, Genkai threw a glare to the gagging and sputtering male, her pupil. "Why can't you be more like her dimwit?" She snarled making Callie snigger evilly and Yusuke gape openly at his sensei. "Be more like her! Why would I want to compliment and old hag like you! And be like an evil two-faced bitch like her!"

Kurama heaved a sigh as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Smooth Yusuke." He muttered sarcastically as he watched the male once again realize his mistake a moment to late and he was tackled by a tiny female roaring about one thing or another.

"You bastard! I'm pretty and so is Genkai damn it!"

Hiei snorted as he glared at the puny female. "Pretty my ass." He barked making the room go still. Her anger now moving to Hiei she glared and lifted herself up off the bloodied teenager meeting his ruby eyes with her light brown ones.

"Want to say that again, Porcupine-Chan?" She hissed, her eyes flashing the promise of death. "You heard me the first time whore." He challenged, which she willing accepted.

"I believe you said I wasn't pretty."

"I know you're uglier than a monkey." He teased, knowing he hit a nerve.

Snarling, the Texas girl's hands twitched as the formed into fists. "At least I'm not uglier than the monkey's ass-hole." She shot right back, making the fire demon growl.

"Goddamned whore, didn't just the other day you said, and I quote, "A looker"?" The male jabbed back, a smirk forming on his lips. Her cheeks going a flame, Callie mentally cursed herself. 'Shit! I forgot! I think he is a total babe!' Glaring at him, a sneer appeared on her face. 'Not like he's ever going to find out though.'

Unbeknownst to the brunette Hiei, holding the power of a telepath, did know. His smirk grew when he heard her thoughts. "I know you think I'm a "babe"." He quoted from her mind, making her eyes go wide.

'Can he read minds?' She gasped inside her mind. Reading it he looked down at her, his smirk growing, a feeling of victory washing over him. "No I can't read minds, you are just very easy to read." He almost purred out. He loved winning a challenge. Normally when he and the baboon, a.k.a Kuwabara, get into a brawl he would win in an almost instant.

His new toy gave him a much better challenge.

"I'm not easy to read you ass!" She roared, practically spitting in his face. Scrunching his nose at her Hiei let out a snort. "Yes you are, monkey-whore."

Now that got her.

She gaped openly at him; she looked like a dear caught in the headlights. At first that was. Then she became the homicidal ningen he knew.

"BASTARD!" She screeched as she lunged, though this time he was ready. Grabbing her wrist roughly he spun her around and slammed her against the wall.

"Hiei!" Botan cried out in horror as her new friend was shoved against the wall hard. Her cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment at the fact that she was beaten by the man she had beaten just days before. "Hn. Not so tough now, are you?" He teased roughly making her growl.

"You got lucky Porcupine-Chan."

"Heh. You and your damn stubborn streak. Listen monkey-whore, I do not like being ordered or pushed around." He hissed.

Snarling, Callie spun around and glared at him. Lifting her hand up slowly she brought it to his cheek. Giving him a loving gaze and a soft smile, taking the demon aback, Callie them smirked before she pinched his cheek hard, pulling the skin hard away from his jaw.

"Ugh!" He yelped, as she pulled hard on his face making her smirk. "You were saying, jerk-ass."

Deciding that if she was going to play immaturely than so was he. Reaching up he also gripped the side of her face, stretching her lips out, making them bleed from being chapped.

They growled as they glared dangerously at one another, neither making a movement of letting the other go.

"Unhand me, monkey-whore."

"Not until you do, Porcupine-Chan." She hissed back.

Electricity shot out threw their eyes and met making sparks of hatred and rivalry erupt in the room. If anyone in the room had held any doubt about the distaste they had for each other it was instantly demolished. It looked like the fire demon was ready to pull out his sword, gut the girl and then pull out her intestines.

Keiko held up her hands waving them at the two fuming teens, as if trying to cool down the intense hatred filling the room. "Now, calm down." She practically begged, only to squeak as momentarily their glares went to her, making the cheeks stretch further from where it normally lay.

"Stay out of it!" The roared before they went back to the glaring contest, refusing to let the other one beat them.

Heaving a sigh Kurama walked over to the two who were in a stalemate and forcefully pried their hands off each other's faces. Their cheeks were now red, slowly bruising.

"Ok. That's enough. Callie you need to stop this now." He snapped sternly as he looked at the female who fumed. "He started it! He called me ugly!"

"Yes. But Shizuka-San called you a monkey this morning and because of that you were hurt." He said as he pointed to her lip that had begun to bleed where it had been split from a slap to the face where Shizuka's nail had sliced her bottom lip open.

Botan then shot up to her feet, her fist clenched tightly in front of her, her purple eyes loosing the small shade of pink it had only to be replaced by red. "That horrible, horrible monster!" She hissed anger and vengeances flashing threw her eyes. "How dare she do that to my Callie-Chan!"

Callie gave her a dull and questioning glare, "Since when am I yours?"

Ignoring her Botan continued her rant, "My Callie-Chan is a sweet and innocent little girl! Not only did she hurt her she called her a mean name! Oooh!" She growled, her blue hair standing on edge as her plot for revenge came into play.

"She must pay. But how? I know, let shave her head. The then feed her sour milk. Then lets give her chocolate with laxities in them." The entire group slowly inched away from the female who then began to cackle evilly as a demented look came on her face.

Callie hid behind Hiei and Big Shuichi, becoming very uncomfortable with the witch-banshee-like-laugh coming from her friend who turned out liked her a bit more that she had first thought. 'OK. Now I'm officially freaked.' She thought. Reading her mind, Hiei couldn't agree more.

'_Well your woman has gone off the mental end._' The fire youkai stated as he allowed the Texas girl to stand behind him for protection.

'_For the last time, Hiei. Botan is not my woman._' Kurama snapped as he gave the brunette a pat on the head to calm her down from being traumatized.

'_I can feel your emotions, kitsune. You now wear them out in the open, right on your sleeve. Don't tell me that you don't want to mate with her_.' The black-haired man deadpanned, making his friend flush. Hiei smirked when he saw that he was right.

'_Deny all you want. But we can all see that you want her more than anything._' And with that he ended the link, leaving the blushing Kurama to his thoughts.

'**_Well, he's right. I've accepted it. He's accepted it. Everyone in this whole goddamned room has accepted. Now when will you?_**' Yoko snapped, making the redhead bite back a growl of frustration.

'**_Botan doesn't know this. Neither does Callie. And we don't know about the others._**' He spoke back thoughtfully as he tried to calm his temper that was rising.

'**_Well Botan might not I guess. And I know my kit doesn't know because she just arrived. But Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Yusuke, Shizuru, Koenma, George, hell even Kuwabara knows it! Why won't you just accept that she is ours and be done with it damn it!_**'

'**_Botan is not ours. And neither is Callie. Ugh! I give up!_**' He snarled as he ended the link feeling uncomfortable with how possessive his demon side was.

More so for Botan than for Callie. What Yoko felt for the brunette was nothing more than an elder brother feeling. What he felt for Botan was something siblings definitely shouldn't feel for one another.

Giving everyone a forced smile he reached over and grabbed Callie's hand. "I'm sorry, but we need to leave. Mother is probably worried about us and should be told of the little mishap that happened today." He threw Callie a dark look making her look down in some guilt.

"Come on Callie."

"NEVER!" Callie whined as she was dragged off, Botan being held back by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "No! My Callie-Chan!" She screeched out reaching out for the brunette.

As he stalked down he steps when the screeching female behind him Kurama knew that his life was going to be very different.

* * *

**Author:** Did you like? I hope so!

I want everyone to know that Callie will be placed in embarrassing situations, and not just those ones where Hiei sees her naked or something. I mean real life ones like being caught without shaved legs, or stepping on dog-shit, or ripping the pants right in the middle, or having the period and flooding so everyone knows. I'm tired of seeing OC's being placed in these other type of situations, where they've been caught naked and the guys fall for them or shit like that. I'm trying to make her more realistic, and damn it people get in these situations! So will she!

And I read somewhere (it was a link on a person's profile) about Mary-sues. They usually have long hair that is either blonde, black, or auburn (and in the Yu Yu Hakusho case I see a lot of silver) and have beautiful colored eyes (green, blue) with pale/porcelain skin, beautiful body and face and holds an almost perfect personality.

Callie ain't like that. I'm making her flat chested, scrawny (think Terra from Teen Titans, she is that thin) with regular brown hair that is very short and messy, big Bambi-like eyes (cause that's just part of her, I cannot picture her without very large eyes), monkey ears, and is only 4'8 in height.

I also made her insane and very klutzy who is ditzy as well as stupid. So, yeah. She is anything but perfect.

But I made Shizuka appear like a Mary-sue, because he makes Callie insecure and adds to the dilemmas that regular teens face. So ta-da!

R&R Please!

**Next Time:** Computer explosions, cooking class, and a brawl at the shrine. Whoa Callie! Don't exclaim that you think Yukina and Hiei look like brother and sister!


	4. First Day of School: Bing, Bang, BOOM!

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**First Day of School: Bing, Bang, BOOM!**

Callie heaved a sigh as she looked at herself in the full length mirror she had. She was in a red outfit, whose skirt stopped slightly above her knees and her reddish/pink shirt went to her knuckles, to her request, and held a resemblance to that of a sailor uniform.

On her feet were socks that stopped under her knee-cap and she had white-tennis shoes on, her "school-shoes" had already been placed in her locker at her school.

Snorting at the feminine appearance she shrugged before picking up her bag she made her way down stairs, not before she said good-bye to her stuffed-animals.

"Bye Pooka, bye Lord Sneezeworth, bye Twaddles, bye Uni, bye Tip-Toe, bye Up-Chuck, by Pickles, bye Miss Meow, bye Tiny, bye Billy-Bob, bye Liz, bye Sara, bye Hermione, bye Cheese, bye Harry-Potter-The-Great, bye Coco-Mocco, and bye Fred!" And with that she turned heel and began her journey downstairs.

She gave her elder brother a sheepish smile as she hoped down the final two steps. Raising an amused eyebrow at her, he rolled his green eyes before smiling to his parents and making his way out of the door. Allowing her brown eyes to scan over her "family" she scratched the back of her head at the looks they were giving her.

"Now, Callie-Chan, I know you are having difficulty controlling your temperament and that female had no right to call you names, but you must learn to be calm and allow things like that to slide. We don't want you to get hurt or in trouble." Her new "mother", Shiori pleaded making Callie sigh in guilt.

"Sorry, I'll try to control my temper." She promised before looking over at her new "father", Takuto, who actually seemed quite happy.

Both females raised a suspicious eyebrow at his happy behavior making him glow all the more. "I'm so happy that you have your uniform today, Callie-Chan."

It only took a second for both women to understand what he was hinting at. Rolling her black eyes, Shiori gave her husband an amused glare. "Takuto! She has a pretty little tummy! All tanned and flat! What is wrong with her showing it off?"

Snorting the older man pushed up his glasses his only answer was a mutter of "Stupid males." Both females, this time, rolled their eyes. "Whatever, I need to leave. And I promise to be good." Callie teased seeing the look come back to Shiori.

With a wave and a kiss good-bye, much to the shock of Callie, the small brunette then went up to Big Shuichi with a curious expression. Blinking at her odd expression, Kurama leaned over and gave her another brotherly pat on the head. "What's wrong?"

To his, and Yoko who has taken a brotherly/fatherly liking to Callie, horror tears were beginning to come to her eyes.

'**_CALLIE! WHAT THE HELL!_**' Yoko cried out a wave of panic rushing threw him. Trying not to allow his other self's over-protective nature take a hold of him, Kurama stopped and leaned down to her level, placing a gentle hand on her head.

"What is it?"

With a sniff, she quickly wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I-I-I haven't been kiss-kissed good-bye s-since my par-parents." She then laughed as she wiped her eyes even harder. "I'm sorry this is so stupid." She muttered making Kurama's expression soften.

"It's not stupid Callie-Chan. You haven't had any parental love since they have died, it's only natural; to feel like this. I felt very similar to this when my mom first married Takuto-San. You feel very confused and almost like you are betraying your parents. Don't worry once you have been living with us for a while you'll be fine."

Sniffing, Callie nodded her head as she tried to wipe her warm brown eyes, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"You need to stop. That can hurt your eyes, and besides you don't look that bad." He stated making her sigh, "Sorry about that." Chuckling he rolled his eyes before giving her a small whack over the head.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. Now come on we should get to school." Grinning, her sadness gone, Callie ran ahead of him, wanting to get to school before him.

* * *

"I still can't believe that I have no classes with you!" The brunette whined out making her elder brother sigh. "And I can't believe that you can't seem to understand that I'm older than you. I am in another grade, so I won't be in any of your classes."

With a snort, the Texas girl crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up at the red-head, her brown eyes meeting his green in annoyance. "You are soooo mean! Poor Callie-Chan!"

Rolling his forest green eyes, Kurama handed the books she would need for her classes, making her pout intensify. "Ugh! I don't want to go to school!" With a heavy sigh he allowed the book he had in his hand fall directly onto her head.

"OW!" She yelped making him smirk.

He could see why Hiei loved to pick fights with her, while he doesn't condone them he admits that she makes them fun. She is easy to make fun of and yet, unlike Kuwabara who comes off with pathetic comebacks or Yusuke who throws a temper tantrum, Callie comes back with perfect comebacks and insults. While she did throw tantrums and would resort to violence when she was loosing or went completely insane in anger, and at times her insults are immature but they always strike a nerve.

Hiei was head over heels in love with making her steam and suffer.

The fox demon's thoughts were cut short when a loud whoop came from the end of the hall, looking over his allowed a grin come over his features. A few males in his grade were frantically waving their hands over at him. "Shuichi, hurry up man! Kawzaki-Sensei needs to speak to us remember?" One of the males cried out making Kurama groan.

"Oh yes." He sighed, feeling a migraine forming once again. He is part of the council and clubs that he felt a bit overwhelmed at times. Almost as if she sensed his aggravation, the foreign student gently touched his arm. "Hey, I can find my classroom easily. You go on. And take a stress pill will ya?" She teased as she punched him playfully on the shoulder making him loosen up slightly.

"No more fights." He pleaded before hurrying over to his friends, with Callie waving at his back.

Taking a deep breath, she spun around, silently squealing at the feeling the skirt gave her legs, "I think I should've placed on shorts underneath here." She mumbled sheepishly as she brought out her schedule, looking over at where her first class, Japanese History, would be.

"Room A-12, History Hall? You mean there is a whole hall for History? Daaaamn." She drawled as she looked over the paper, reading each class muttering to herself about each class. Both her and her elder brother arrived early, about twenty minutes, usually the kids waited for class to start in the library or the court yard she was not expecting to ram right into a body.

Squeaking she looked up only to find familiar brown green eyes, "Shizuka," she snarled only to blink when she discovered a well-formed muscular chest instead of the big balloon one.

"I see you have met my sister and HEY! You're cute!" The voice told Callie that this was definitely a male. Looking back up at the face, she saw a male version of her enemy Shizuka.

"Your sister?" She squeaked out, blushing at the male. He was gorgeous! He, like Shizuka, had black hair that looked to probably of reached his shoulder blades if it wasn't held in a pony-tail. His green-brown eyes seemed to have a sharper edge to them than the female. He was tall too, probably an inch or two taller than Kurama.

To her, he seemed like a playboy and what a boy! Her cheeks grew redder in color as she muttered an apology, finding herself embarrassed. "You look like your sister."

He laughed as he gave her a pat on the head, "We're twins, so I suppose we would look alike. I'm Yamanaka Shizuma, the younger of the twins. And what is this lovely maiden's name?" He practically cooed as he gave her a mock bow, much to her amusement. Giggling, Callie faked a curtsy, "Callie Johnson, though now I guess I could be considered Minamino Callie."

He gave off an, "Ah!" Before his grin grew wider, his perfect white teeth coming into light. "So you are the exchanged student that caused my sister to bleed. I applauded your strength and courage. Not many females will do that, too intimidate by her. The beauty the covers the beast." He teased making Callie nearly snorted in laughter as nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, ah. . .Shizuma, sorry for the mix-up. I had better go on to my class, um. . . .See you later." She was about to walk off when he grabbed her wrist. "Nuh-uh! You're the new girl and I'm a student. So it is not only my job but responsibility to make sure you make it safely to your class!" He chirped as he took her schedule and her books. "But as a gentleman it is my pleasure to help you!"

Blinking, the girl allowed herself to be practically swept off her feet by the male.

* * *

Callie sighed as she listed to her computer teacher plead desperately with the Home Economics teacher, looking like he was about to cry. She tried to warn him, her and technology didn't mix well as all.

_**Flashback**_

_Making her way to her fourth period class, Callie was still flushing bright red at the treatment the male twin had given her. She was not use to that kind of conduct, her elder brother was a gentleman and her new male friends are nice but that was like flirting._

_Never in her life has she been flirted with, but she has seen it happened. In her group of friends at her old school, she was considered the ugly duckling in the group. Not that she was ugly, but compared to her friends she was more of a cute little girl instead of a beautiful woman. She was always friends with boys never in a relationship with one._

_She had no clue how to handle this._

'_Then again, he could just be playing around. Why would a male almost as hot as Hiei-' Callie bit her tongue at the thought before continuing. 'Why would someone that good looking want to flirt with me? I mean, sure I'm cute as a button, but not pretty-model material.' She heaved a depressed sigh._

_Pulling out her schedule she nearly spat out a curse when she saw what it was. "Computers? Oh hell. . ." _

_Upon entering the classroom she instantly went to the teacher, looking in a bit of a panic. Raising an eyebrow at her before looking up at the clock, he frowned when he saw that she was two minutes late. _

_That's when realization dawned on him and a smile appeared on his face, "Johnson, correct? The new student? I'm Kitahama-Sensei, your computer instructor. Please take a seat and- -"_

"_Mr. Kitahama. . .Kitahama-Sensei, we have a small problem." She squeaked out, her brown eyes shinning in a panic. Blinking at her, the teacher raised an eyebrow in suspicion._

"_Johnson-San? What is the matter?" He asked, hoping nothing serious had occurred._

"_Um. . .I'm accident prone and technology really, REALLY, hates me. Everything I touch that's electrical, except cooking appliances, kinda go um. . .boom." She whimpered only to sigh in sadness when he chuckled at her._

"_Really now Johnson-San. No need to be afraid of computers, not everyone is good with computers. You'll do fine." He ignored her pleading looks and ushered her to a computer._

_(Five Seconds Later)_

"_OUT! QUICKLY! THE COMPUTERS! THEY'RE GOING TO- -" The loud screech was cut off as a loud boom erupted to the school and the computer room filled with smoke. _

"_ELECTRICAL FIRES!"_

"_THE COMPUTERS THEY'VE GONE INSANE!"_

"_THE SCREENS ARE CRACKING!"_

_Another loud explosion erupted before the twenty kids and the teacher ran out of the room, Callie slowly followed behind. Seeing their glares she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _

"_I told you they go boom."_

_**End Flashback**_

Now Kitahama was pleading to the Home Economics teacher, Mrs. Fujioka, to take her. She was rather good at cooking, so the Texas girl wasn't too worried that she would cause another disaster. But by the way the woman, Fujioka, was looking it was more than obvious that she did not want to handle the female.

Looking around Callie felt a sneer appear on her face as Yamanaka Shizuka came in view. 'The hell is she doing here?' She though with a hiss as electricity shot from her eyes meeting the ones the other female was shooting.

Shizuka was covered with bandages far worse then she was. Callie only had one on her cheek and one above her right eyebrow, and a slightly swollen lip. The other occupant in the fight was carrying a black eye, and many other bandages.

"Please, Fujioka-San! You already have Yamanaka-San! Please take her!" With a heavy sigh the women solemnly nodded, "I guess, Yamanaka-San also did not do well in computers, so it would only be fair. Johnson-San may be in this class."

This earned a whoop of laughter of victory and glee from the computer instructor. With an almost insane laughter, the older male ran out of the door.

Laughing nervously, the female looked up at her new teacher with a flush on her face. "Urm. . .Hi!"

Fujioka-Sensei knew that this was going to be difficult.

* * *

To the female teacher's awe and amazement the girl was a brilliant cook, she was able to produce a delectable soup in such a short time.

Her classmates instantly fell in love with the girl, more so her talent, but as long as the female was comfortable in her new surroundings everything should be fine. Though, she did take notice that Yamanaka Shizuka was seething at the female every chance she got, obviously finding herself jealous of the fact that someone else was taking the spotlight.

"Ok! Time for lunch!" The children squealed before running off to the cafeteria, wanting some food and fast, even though they all had tried a small bit of the new student's soup. With a sigh she slumped back into her chair watching each of them disappear.

"Finally!" Callie cried out as she entered the cafeteria, wanting food really badly. Looking around, she tried to spot her elder brother, their grades share the same lunch, and she wanted to tell him all that has happened so far. She prayed that he would understand that it wasn't her fault that the computer room was destroyed. After all she did _warn_ the teacher, he just choose not to listen.

Her searching was cut short when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. Squealing as she was picked up and thrown over a shoulder she blinked before began to pound on the back of the male. "Put me down! Down I say!"

He laughed making her ears tweak, "Shizuma?. . .WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She all but roared earning the attention of everyone in the large room, including the male who took her in as a little sister.

With another laugh he waved to everyone, "I'm sure you have all met my girlfriend, Johnson Callie!" He all but sang out making her twitch. "I'M YOUR WHAT!"

She squealed when he just tickled her legs, "AIEE! S-stop!" She laughed out, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "Um, excuse me?" A dark voice interrupted, and even though Callie couldn't see she knew it was Shuichi.

"Hey! Shuichi-Kun! You lucky bastard! You got yourself quite a little sister! I hope you won't mind if I treat her to dinner! Pretty soon we'll be brother-in-laws!" Callie was beginning to get lightheaded from being in that position for so long and being up so high. 'Dizzzy.' She moaned as her eyes were replaced by swirls, a clear sign that she was about to pass out.

'**_THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BROTHER-IN-LAWS!_**' Yoko cried out, a feeling of bloodlust consuming him wanting to break free and kill the male.

With a forced grin (very, very forced) Kurama laughed at Shizuma, though his hands were balled into fist. His father warned him that he might take a big-brother relationship rather quickly to Callie, though Kurama got the hidden message.

He was going to be insanely protective, like how Hiei was to Yukina.

"Heheh! I fell for her the moment I met her! Sure she has no boobs, is very short, and is a tomboy but that's just it! The one girl I've always wanted!" He cried out dramatically making everyone, who was watching the bizarre soap opera take place, twitch.

"I see you are still in drama class." Kurama teased, a vein throbbed in his head, really wanting to tackle the bastard that was holding onto his little sister. With that annoying grin the black-haired teen laughed, "Yeah! Well, I need an art-credit and drama is very fun! Lots of girls!" But that's when he held on tightly to Callie's dangling legs. "But I don't need them any more since I have my Callie-Chan!"

'**_HIS CALLIE-CHAN!_**' His demon counterpart was beginning to take his toll on Kurama's mind. "Er. . .Why is it that Callie is the one for you?" He inquired, loosing his temper faster than Keiko can pull a bitch-slap out on Yusuke.

Shizuma's dramatic ways were coming back into light as he clenched his fist, actually making some females swoon. Next to Kurama, Yamanaka Shizuma was one of the biggest heart-throbs in the school. Though he was smart and athletic, he was quite immature and over the top, but many females found him like a puppy-dog in his attitude almost. However, like dogs he can bite.

In short he can have a temper and is a player, but he has never hurt any one.

But the fact that this playboy has now set his eyes on his little sister made Kurama (and Yoko) madder than hell. That's when Kurama realized that Shizuma was talking, and in a rather hyper state at that. From how he talked, the demon was highly reminded of Kuwabara when the topic of Yukina came up.

"While she might not be the prettiest, or have the best figure, or the most feminine, or anything like that!"

Still slightly awake, Callie gave him a curse, "Gee thanks. Now I definitely want to date you." She snapped sarcastically as she tried to push herself up and off his shoulder, with no luck. "Damn it! Put me down!"

Obviously finding her ranting as a joke, Shizuma laughed before continuing, "This is the type of girl I want! Someone real! Not a damn Barbie! And this little female is what I'm talking about!"

Sighing, the tiny brunette realized that she wasn't going to be placed down any time soon, allowed herself to dangle up on the tall male's broad shoulders. "Even though that was supposed to be taken as a compliment I'll tell you this that really made a blow to my female pride." She muttered more to herself than anyone else.

A growl escaped her lips when she was ignored once more. 'I feel like a damn bag of potatoes.' She wanted to whine and throw a tantrum but her elder brother was taking care of everything, hopefully, so she held it all in.

"DAMN IT SHUICHI I WANT DOWN! I WANT DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! TELL THIS BASTARD HE AIN'T GETTING ANY SO HE CAN PLACE ME DOWN!" She screeched making every person hold their ears, hoping that no permit damage had been made.

Then again maybe not.

Kurama gave an almost pleading look to the giddy Shizuma, covering his murderous rage. "She really wants down. And I think that she will loose her temperament soon and you will have to go to the hospital if you do not place her down."

His only reply from the male was another heart-felt laugh with a nod. With ease Shizuma flipped the girl off his shoulders and back safely on the ground and gave her a pat on the head.

Looking up at him, her brown eyes shinning, Callie gave him a gentle smile before she tackled him to the ground, "DIE JACK-ASS!"

* * *

Callie was swinging her legs back and forth in aggravation, her heels barely scrapping the wooden floor. Botan was right next to her looking appalled by what the girl had been through. "Rapist! Molester! How dare that bastard touch MY Callie-Chan?" The blue-haired female screeched making everyone wince at the velocity of the voice.

Keiko sighed along with Kurama. 'What happened to the almost brain-dead-I-have-SOME-control-over-my-insanity-Botan? She's flipped since Callie arrived.' The brunette wondered as she watched her best friend cuddle the annoyed new friend she made.

Popping her jaw, the brunette looked up at her friend and sighed, "First off, I'm not yours- -" She was cut off when Botan began whining, "Yes you are!"

'I attract weirdoes. I can't have a nice man with nice looks come after me; Noooo! I have to have a blue-haired FEMALE! Jeeze.' She though feeling quite depressed. "No, I'm not. And I**_ told_** you, Shizuma-Kun was playing around. He told me so himself."

_**Flashback**_

_Callie fumed silently at her desk, gnawing on a pencil. 'How dare that BASTARD!' She was so consumed in her rage that she didn't bother to notice the terrified glances she was receiving from her classmates and teacher who were trying to get as far away from her as possible._

_Well, all but one._

"_Callie-Chan!" Shizuma cried out as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly making her gag. She cursed her luck that he sat right behind her in math._

"_Let go you bastard! Wasn't that black-eye I gave you enough of a sign that I hate you!" She gritted her teeth together when his eyes began to water and his bottom lip tremble. "Hey! I'm the only one who can use the puppy-dog face! Not you jerk-ass! AND LET GO OF ME!" She ordered to his now smiling face._

'_What the hell is with this guy? Can he really be the twin of that slut? He's way too nice to be that spawn's of Satan twin.'_

_Then, to the Texas' female surprise, he sighed and loosened his grip on her, "Sorry. I'm just joking around; I do this with all the new girls. But you are the only one who hasn't, I don't know how to place this without sounding full of myself, but fell completely in love with me."_

_Callie snorted at this, but a playful smirk appeared on her face, "And how do you know that I wasn't just playing hard-to-get?" She teased making him laugh before he pointed to his black-eye. "No female playing hard-to-get has ever punched me out like that! You would do great in our fight club!" He chirped making her ears tweak._

"_You have a fight club?"_

_With that grin the black-haired teen rapidly nodded his head as he gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze. "Yep! I'm the captain of the team! All you have to do is say you want to join and you're in! Sure you will have to fight another of the members, the regular initiation stuff, but I know you will make it!"_

_With a squeal she allowed her more girlish side show and she spun around and kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks flush bright red. "I would love too! I'll kick anyone's ass! Name the time and place Shizuma and I will be there!"_

_A grin went over his face, his face flushing even brighter, he hugged her tighter, "Call me Shizuma-Kun!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So you see he is a pretty decent guy. I'm even in the fight club they have. . .Oh! I mean Martial-Arts club, the school doesn't like it to be called a "fight-club". Ok, Botan-Chan? Shizuma-Kun is a nice guy! He holds no interest in me!" She cried out, feeling a headache forming as she leaned on Yukina's shoulders.

With a giggle, Yukina gently stroked the messy hair, a sign of affection she uses for her friends. "Botan-Chan, I believe Callie-Chan is telling the truth. There is no need to worry." She chirped happily making Callie grin, happy that someone believed her. Was it really that hard to believe? She would think it would be easy since she definitely isn't the prettiest girl out there.

Kuwabara pouted in jealousy as he watched the love of his life cuddle with the new girl. 'NOOO! MY YUKINA IS GAY!' He then began to bawl out of the blue making everyone blink before deciding ignoring him would be best.

Looking up, Callie snarled as her brown eyes met beautiful red. "What the hell are you looking at Porcupine-Chan?" She snapped making him sneer. "Absolutely nothing but an insignificant speck, you disgusting monkey-whore."

She rose to her feet and met him in a glare, making the room groan in agony.

"They're doing it again. Man what is it between those two?" Yusuke asked as he yawned stretching back like a cat, feeling relief when it popped. Heaving a sigh, Keiko looked over at her childhood friend, "Something about them clicks in all the wrong ways. They're perfect enemies, I guess you can say. And don't pop your back that is very bad for you." She ordered making Genkai chuckle.

"Stupid whipped dimwit." The elderly woman crooned, making the teen hiss. "I ain't whipped!" He snapped back only for his ear to be grabbed and twisted forcing him to sit back. "Yes you are." Keiko deadpanned.

"BITE ME ASS-HOLE!"

"Stupid bitch."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Your voice is so annoying. Like nails on a chalkboard. Or a monkey being raped."

Everyone winced once again at that insult and seeing the murderous rage come into play on the female's face. His crying all done, Kuwabara looked between the two with a frown, "Man, if I didn't know better I would say that Hiei is having the time of his life. This almost seems like his type of flirting." He muttered to Kurama who his laugh politely behind his hand.

"Why must you incorporate a monkey with me EVERY DAMN TIME!"

"Because, you Neanderthal, you not only look like one but sound like one is getting raped."

"BASTARD!"

Shizuru scoffed as she allowed her hand to run threw her long blonde hair, "You call that flirting? You're a bigger dumb-ass than I thought." She stated to her younger brother who instantly went into a defensive mode.

"Shut-up sis! I just call it as I see it!" The orange-haired teen cried out making his friends snicker at his misery.

Not missing a beat, Callie spun on her heels and pointed at Yukina, a look of desperation crossing her features. "Why can't you handle him like that? Tell your brother to get off my case!" She pleaded as she then pointed to Hiei.

The room went deathly silent.

That was until Kuwabara spoke up, "Runt, you silly thing! Those two aren't siblings!" He stated with roar of laughter making Callie lean her head to one side in confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course they're brother and sister! Look same color eyes! And her hair is almost the exact same color as Hiei's white thing!"

Yusuke twitched and began to sweat as he saw Yukina's eyes widen in realization. 'SHIT! Callie you big-mouth!' "Uh. . .HAHAHA! Kuwabara is right! They aren't related, they do have some similarities but they aren't siblings!" He prayed that she bought his lie.

"But- -"

"Really! Would we lie to you?" Keiko exclaimed, having only recently been told of the true relationship the demons had. They all felt ill when a smile went to her face, her eyes showing complete trust in them. "Of course you wouldn't lie! I should've known. Yukina-Chan is way too nice to be this bastard's sister. And I have seen people who aren't siblings look alike and seen those who look nothing alike related! Sorry! You all would have told me if they were."

Yukina seemed to have bought this as well and smiled.

Callie looked back around, ready to continue her fight when she saw the dark anger over the handsome man's face. Raising an eyebrow, Callie met his glare, though some fear was sweeping threw her. She held a feeling that this man, her rival, was stronger than he let on. "What the hell is your problem? Mr. Sensitive, anyone can make a mistake."

Realizing that he must have been appearing suspicious, Hiei lifted up his hand and flicked the female's forehead roughly. "OW! ABUSE! Did you guys see that! He assaulted me! I'm going to kick your ass you porcupine!"

"Grow up, monkey."

"MAKE ME JERK-ASS!"

It seemed that they were getting back into their rumble allowing the rest to heave a sigh of absolute relief. "Dear Lord, I thought everything was coming into light." Botan muttered to Kurama, who nodded as well. "That was very close. It seems Callie is not as dim as we first thought she was. We must tread softly to make sure nothing arouses her kitten-like-curiosity."

The blue-haired deity nodded in full agreement, "I felt so sick and ashamed of myself when we had to lie to her. I really hope that Callie is as dim as we first thought, I really do not like lying to her."

Kurama nodded, fully understanding before sighing.

They all were becoming too attached to the female.

* * *

**Author:** I hope this wasn't too short, I bet it was, but oh well. Um. . .Shizuma might grow a crush on her might not. I guess it's really is up to the reviews I receive. I was planning on it for rivalry but not for Hiei, thank-you very much. It was for someone else that I can't spoil who. I know you might not like her being liked but she will be liked by **_at least one_** other person besides Hiei. However the character I'm planning on making her like her would be for humor and other stuff. . . .I can't spoil anything!

And does she sound like a Mary-Sue or a self-insertion thing/person? I'm trying to make her. . .not that. Ugh! I'm a failure! And ignore some of the spelling mistakes I don't have very good grammar (for some odd reason) and my spell-check on my computer isn't the best.

**Next Time:** Another dinner party, the discovery of suspicious pills, and Callie can see the invisible Koenma!


	5. BARBEQUE: Hello Koenma!

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**BAR-BE-QUE: Hello Koenma!**

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Callie exclaimed from no where, looking up from her homework, startling every one in the shrine. "I'm cooking this weekend! A good old fashion Texas barbeque! You all have to come over!" She chirped making Botan squeal.

"You're cooking? Oh! I would love to come! Exotic food! How delicious!" The blue-haired female all but sang out getting ready to pounce on small girl. When she was only a few inches from the girl a foot hit her cheek, stopping her dead-on. Keeping Botan at bay with her foot, Callie smiled at her friends who sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Yeah! I'm an awesome cook!" She spoke out, quite egotistical as well. "You all will love it! And you are even invited, Porcupine-Chan!" She teased making Hiei frown before crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't want to eat the poison that you make." The male hissed to the smallest female making her growl.

A vein twitching in her head, Callie cracked her knuckles, prepared to tackle the handsome man to the ground when her elder brother intervened. Laughing nervously as he held onto the fuming girl. "Well, that's our cue to leave. My mother really does hope you can join us." He stated politely as she had to use all his strength to drag the enraged Callie from trying to kill his best friend.

"YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M AN AWESOME, FANTASTIC, ABSOLUTLY AMAZING COOK! NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO MY AWESOME SKILLS! YOU BETTER NOT EAT IT CAUSE I JUST MIGHT POISION YOURS! YOU DAMN PORCUPINE! I'LL BITE OFF YOUR FINGERS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR PUSS-MPMH!" She was unable to continue her rant when Kurama slapped his hand over her mouth, a look of embarrassment covering his face.

"Well, I do hope to see you all there. Come now **_Callie-Chan_**, lets go before you burst a vein." He sighed out as he lugged the homicidal-enraged female out of the temple.

Smiling and waving happily Botan chirped, "See you there sweetie! And bye Kurama." She spoke out softly to herself as she watched the demon carry his "sister" down the stairs. She sighed when he disappeared out of her sight.

Chuckles and giggles made her squeak and flush, spinning on her heels her face burned brighter when she saw the smug and knowing looks of her friends leering down at her. "Ooh! Someone has a crush!" Kuwabara chirped as he wiggled his finger in a teasing manor at the blue-haired deity of death.

"Wha-What! Of-of course I don't have a crush on K-Kurama! Wh-why wou-would you thin-nk that!" She spat out, obviously in denial, her arms flaying all over. "I-I-I-I would-would n-never l-like Kurama like that! H-he's just-t a good friend!"

Obviously not believing her, her friends continued to smirk at her. Placing her hands on her hips, Keiko gave her friend a pout. "Bo-tan!" She stressed out, as she looked at her friend, eyes shinning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her face burning to the roots of her hair, Botan covered her face, absolutely mortified. "I DON'T!"

Actually deciding to join the conversation, Hiei snapped, "Your scent tells it all." Seeing that Hiei was on their side, the group's grin went even wider. "It is more than obvious that you want to mate with the kitsune, no use than denying what I know." He smirked, his eyes glinting. Squealing, her face turning even redder, the bluenette ran off.

"WHAAA! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT!" She screeched making everyone twitch.

"It's because your are a moron." The man hissed before using his demon-like speed to vanish into the trees.

As she was being dragged, Callie continued her screaming, hoping that Hiei could hear her clearly enough. And with such a loud voice, Kurama had no doubt that he could. "I HATE YOU, YOU MORON! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF RAT-SHIT! YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH! I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH COMPLETE EASE! COME ON! BRING IT!"

Kurama heaved a sigh as he continued to drag the tiny female back home, gripping the collar of her blue-shirt tightly.

'**_I swear the kit has too much energy on her. But at least it gives Hiei a run for his money_**.' Yoko teased as he remembered the fire demon.

'**_Hm. I must agree that it is quite amusing seeing them go at it. Especially Callie who will make a move to tackle him despite that he could kill her._**'

The fox demon went silent for a moment before speaking, '**_Do you think it at all possible that what Kuwabara said was true? That in his own way, Hiei, is courting her?_**' Kurama chocked earning a look from the tiny brunette.

'**_Courting her? What are you talking about? Hiei doesn't even like her!_**'

'**_Can we really be so sure of that? Remember Hiei hides his feelings behind a cold exterior and being cruel to those he cares about. He just might have some feelings for our kit_**.' And Yoko ended the conversation allowing the red head to dwell in his thoughts.

Looking back he allowed his forest green eyes to look at the confused face of his adopted little sister.

'Nah, Hiei couldn't feel that way for her.' Seeing he was ok, Callie gave him a thousand watt smile. He had to admit, she was not all that pretty but he loved her smiles. They were always bright and showed that she was feeling truly happy.

'Could he?'

* * *

Up in a tree, Hiei leaned against the thick truck sighing as he closed his eyes only to picture a certain loud-mouth, brain-dead brunette. He frowned as he remembered the female. It is coming up to being a month since she came to live with the kitsune and a month since she ran smack into his life.

Hiei sighed, remembering how she tackled him in a hug, her brown eyes looking up at him. He really hated her eyes. But he couldn't say that he hated her, at least not anymore.

He respected her, not like he would ever admit it to anyone, but he did. She kept up with his insults, was strong for a female ningen, and his little sister adored her. The last one was what made him begin to like her. His sister was very accepting, true, but something about the small brunette seemed to just make his little sister happy. When they were at the shrine wherever Callie went Yukina went.

And Callie loved Yukina; she always was near the girl. And that too made him respect her, because it seemed that Callie took a "big-sister" relationship to her and was very overprotective.

But what gave her points in this demon's book was one simple thing; she kept the baboon at bay.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yukina, my sweet!" The orange-haired-male squealed as he skipped over to the small female-ice-demon._

"_Oh! Kazuma!" She chirped as she waved to the male._

_Kuwabara was about to glomp the girl when a foot connected with his face sending him flying. Callie placed her foot down and smirked as she watched him fall into the trees. Looking over she grinned at the girl who now seemed to have completely forgotten about Kuwabara and smiled back._

"_Callie-Chan! When did you get here? If I had known you were coming I would have made something for you." She stated as she took the brunette's awaiting arm and allowed herself to be lead inside the shrine._

"_That's ok, Yukina! We can make something together!"_

_Hiei watched in the trees, next to an unconscious Kuwabara, smirking. He now had a bodyguard for his litter sister when he was unable to near to protect her._

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, those were the only things he liked, could ever like, about the brunette. What else was there to like?

For some reason, this question always seems like he was denying something.

But what?

* * *

Little Shuichi frowned as he watched his big sister do crunches, snarling curses under her breath. Seeing him watch her work out the tiny American girl glared at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

He grinned, fully use to her mean ways and harsh language. "So you are going to be cooking a meal for us this weekend?" He asked, making her blink before she picked herself up and wiped the sweat off her face before taking a swig of the water bottle.

"Yeah, there's going to be. . ." She trailed off thinking about what she would be making. "Lets see. Ribs, chili, beans, garlic mashed potatoes, Texas toast, and for dessert!" She saw that he was practically drowning in his own drool. "BA-BA-BA-DA-DADUUUUUM!" She tried her best at a music that seemed to fit the upcoming announcement of dessert. Unfortunately her screech nearly broke a window. "We shall have Banana's Foster!"

The poor child didn't have a chance. He fainted from ecstasy of imaging what all the food would taste like.

Callie looked smug and ran a hand threw her hair. "Ha! See Porcupine! I just start to talk about the food I'll make and people faint! I'm the best chief in the world!" That's when she went to one of her many posters' she placed up. "Except for you Emeril!" She screeched as she bowed down to the man who had his arms crossed, large bold letters across the entire top that read "BAM" with three exclamation marks afterwards.

"You and Stevie are my idols!" She then ran to the other wall where a picture of Steve Irwin was on the ground, an alligator underneath him. His fist was in the air and his mouth was formed in the traditional "Whoo-hoo!" cry he did. On the top was "Crickey!" and underneath was one that read "Crocks Rule!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she saluted them, ignoring her unconscious brother. "You both are the best! YAY YOU GUYS!" She cried as she pumped her fist in the air. Poor Little Shuichi was left on the ground.

* * *

(Saturday)

Callie huffed as the heat from the barbeque licked her face, earning her hair to stick to her skin. Looking over, she grinned at the sight of her friends and rival. Keiko and Botan were chattering with one another, giggles escaping the brunette's mouth and flushes making its way on the purple-eyed girl's cheeks.

The small brunette's grin grew wider. A secret crush. She was **_so_** going to find out what was up.

Shizuru and Genkai were near the fence, smoking, obviously trying to be careful not to set any grass on fire. She could see that every once in a while they would talk to one another, more than likely poking fun and Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her brown eyes looked over saw her brothers talking with the two idiots. Her parents were inside tending to the other parts of the meal that she had cooked.

Hiei was sitting on a chair looking like he would rather be any where but there. The Texan girl frowned feeling rather hurt. She looked back to the meat anger, hurt, and confusion clearly displayed over her face. 'Why the hell do I even care if he hates me? Feh.' She wanted to spit on his food and his face. 'No not spit.' She thought with an evil grin. 'I want to hack up a lugi and shove it down his throat.'

The girl then stopped. To shove it down his throat she would have to press her mouth against his. That means she wanted to make-out with him.

"NOOOOOO!" She screeched as she fell to her knees; gloom the only emotion that could be used to describe her. It almost appeared to be raining over her tiny body. Her friends deciding ignoring the problem, a.k.a Callie, would be the best solution in this case.

'I DON'T WANT TO KISS HIM!. . .OH MY GOD! MENTAL IMAGE! MENTAL IMAGE! NOOOOO! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! OH GOD! WHY AM I SMILING! AND WHERE IS HIS HAND GOING!' "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" She screamed making everyone hold their ears and a window shatter.

Yukina walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulders, "Are you alright, Callie-Chan?" The demon asked.

The small brunette looked over at her friend and began to bawl as she buried her head in the girl's chest, "MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Yukina and the rest sweatdropped as they watched her continue to whine and sob, Yukina flushing.

Kuwabara, however, was not a happy camper. 'Damn it! This is so unfair! I can't believe that Runt!' It seems he had not taken the news that Yukina gave him yesterday very well.

_**Flashback**_

_Yukina hummed as she sat next to Kuwabara who was trying desperately to tell her his true feelings for her._

"_U-um, Yu-Yukina there is something I need to talk to you about." He sputtered out, his cheeks flushing bright red, his tongue felt swollen, and his chest felt constricted. _

"_Hmm? What is it Kazuma?" The girl asked, her large red eyes looking over to the man, smiling gently at him. When her eyes met his, he knew it was not a puppy-crush, it was love. He was madly in love with this woman._

"_W-wha-what are your feelings for a- -a" He couldn't say "me" he couldn't just say that he was in love with her. "Callie?" He squeaked out only to mentally slap himself on the head. Of all the name's he could have said it had to be hers._

_To his horror the girl flushed and giggled. "I love Callie-Chan; she is like a sister to me. If things. . ." She looked shyly over at the orange-haired man, who was oblivious to this, before continuing. "Were different, we could have been mates."_

_Yukina blinked as he threw his head back and screamed, "NOOOOO!" and then run off. The girl blinked as cocked her head to the side, her ice-green-hair falling along. "It's not that unusual for females to mate with each other. And besides it's not like I want to mate with her." She then appeared saddened as she watched the man run off into the sunset. "I want to mate with you Kazuma."_

_**End Flashback**_

Of course, Kuwabara hadn't heard the last part; he jumped to conclusions to fast and then ran away.

'How can I win over Yukina?' He then looked around. 'Yusuke is whipped by Keiko. Kurama has a thing for Botan and vice-versa. And that damn pacifier-bastard likes my sister. Who can I hook up with Callie?' That's when his eyes came across his eternal rival.

He wanted to laugh. He had just thought of placing Hiei with Callie.

'No way! Hiei and Callie? Who the hell would think those two would be a good couple?' Kuwabara then frowned. "Could they. . .?" He asked out loud earning the attention of Yusuke and Kurama. Little Shuichi has went to go comfort his big sister, and pry her off Yukina who looked like she was beginning to suffocate.

"What? "Could they?" what?" Yusuke asked, making the tall teen jump.

Looking over at his friend, and then allowing his gaze to go across Callie and Hiei, he shook his head. "Ah, nothing! Just thinking out loud!" He laughed, finding the whole idea very stupid. Shrugging him off the two began their conversation once more.

Yukina sighed as she looked over at the male who had stolen her heart. She could not understand why she couldn't just come out and say she loved him and that she wanted to be life mates with him. Now have being released from the grip of the now enraged Callie, Yukina walked over to the love of her life.

"Kazuma!" She greeted happily met with a grin.

"Oh! Hey Yukina-baby!" He chirped as he looked down at the girl who gleamed back up at him. 'Fine! Callie you and Hiei better be ready because cupid is coming to town!' He vowed.

Callie grinned as everyone dug into the food. She threw a smug look to the black-haired male, whose plate was empty. He had little pieces of everything on his plate before now there was nothing left and she didn't even see him move. 'He's good.'

"Alright, dessert time!" She sang out as she went inside and brought out the sweet course. She blinked when she saw that Hiei had left the table and was leaning against a tree, ignoring everyone. With a snort she decided to ignore him too and passed out the dessert to everyone. 'Fine if he doesn't want some than he won't get any!'

After a brief pause, 'DAMN IT!'

Picking up the plate she stormed over to him and shoved the item to his face. "Eat it." She ordered making him scoff.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, damn it."

"What part of no don't you understand?" Hiei snapped, finding himself quite annoyed by her stubborn behavior, "I want nothing more to so with your cooking."

"Quit being such a baby and eat it!" And as he opened his mouth to tell her off a scoop of ice-cream covered in a crepe, whipped crème, and chocolate sauce entered it. He was caught off guard and the sweet tasting substance went down his throat. The fire demon had to fight back a moan, he loved ice-cream and with that smug look the brunette had on her face she knew it.

The monkey now knew his weakness.

Hiei could only think of one word to describe the situation, as the tiny insane girl says, 'DAMN!'

Koenma sighed as he looked at his paper work. The demons were getting bolder in their attacks and many humans were getting caught in the crossfire. There was just too few who could defend against the power of the demons. He needed more "warriors". It would only be a matter of time before another Toguro or someone else showed up and challenges the Rekai Tantei.

Rubbing his head he gnawed on his pacifier feeling a need to slam his head on his desk.

"That's it!" He cried before he picked himself up and walked out of his office, leaving a confused George looking after him.

"Damn it you stupid monkey-whore, leave me alone." Hiei snapped to Callie who was following him with a smug grin on her face.

"Admit it! You like my cooking!" She cooed out as she came up to his side. "I know I'm awesome in every ways possible and I'm just happy you have finally noticed at least one of my amazing talents." Her hands clasped together as her eyes shone with stars. "I mean not only am I beautiful, cute, strong, I can cook like the professionals! What's next? Can I sing and dance as well? I think I can!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei tuned her out, finding her vain ways annoying. "Go play with Botan or something." He ordered before he walked away making her pout.

"Damn I thought I had him." She muttered as she snapped her fingers. "Well, I'll win him over! No one can resist me!"

'I really hope so.' Kuwabara thought as he watched the two. 'How else can I get your guys together?' Inhaling he looked at the girl who was walking back to the table to help clean up. 'Well, better put my plan into action!' Walking over he gave the brunette a grin in which she returned. "Hey Runt!"

Callie gave him a mocking glare, "If you weren't so cute and didn't have a heart of gold I would kick your ass. I hate being reminded on how short I am."

Kuwabara gave off a nervous laugh and a small blush. "Aw, you flatter me."

"No I don't. I'm telling you the truth. I find you adorable and you do have one of the sweetest personalities. I mean its not everyday you see a guy who is willing to come out and say he likes cute things such as kittens." She stacked the plates up in which Kuwabara grabbed to help carry. "And you help around the house. What girl wouldn't like you?"

"The one girl I like." He confessed sadly making Callie blink.

"Who is it?" She asked, looking hopeful. 'Me? Please be me.' She pleaded as she looked up at the orange-haired young man.

Kuwabara stared at her in confusion. "You don't know? Come on Callie! Everyone but the love of my life knows!" When she gave him a blank look he knew he was dealing with another Yukina. Sighing he placed the dishes into the sink. Callie looked up at him with a smile of gratitude. "It's Yukina."

The brunette's face fell somewhat. "Oh." She looked down sadden before she placed on a smile on her face. "W-well, have you told her how you feel?"

Sighing Kuwabara looked at the girl. "I've told her I loved her, and I have meant it every time, but it has not been necessarily serious. She thinks I'm joking and I can see how she could see I would think that. But when I was about to tell her how I feel, it turns out she might like someone else." Callie looked up hopefully. "But I won't give up on Yukina! I love her more than anything in the world."

Callie looked crescent-fallen, "O-oh! W-well, I h-hope you win her over!"

"Really?" Kuwabara asked with a grin. "Thanks Callie! Everyone knows of my feelings for her but none have wished me luck or anything like that!" He hugged her. "That means a lot!"

Biting her lips, Callie tried not to cry. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a crush on Kuwabara. She would beat him up and make fun of him but she really liked him, but she knew from the beginning that he liked someone other than her. It was just that you didn't see a male like him everyday. "Just sit her d-down and explain to her you feelings." Callie chocked back a sob.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh? Y-yeah. I'm fine. I need some air." She brushed past him and went outside where the girls were. Upon seeing Yukina she winced, but placed on a happy face and ran over to the group. "Botan-Chan!" She squealed as she hugged the bluenette who laughed in return.

"Hey Callie-Chan!" She chirped happily. "I loved your cooking! It was amazing!"

"I don't think I have ever been so full in my life!" Keiko joked as she licked her lips. "The dessert was awesome! You are now officially our chief." The girls laughed, though Callie didn't place her heart into it, after-all it had just been crushed.

* * *

"Why are we meeting in here?" Yusuke snapped to the floating toddler who held an evil glint in his eye as he sniffed around Callie's room, more than likely looking for under-garments.

"You touch anything and I kill you." Kurama hissed out, his eyes flashing gold.

Koenma yelped and held up his arm in defense. "I wasn't looking for anything I swear! And to answer your question Yusuke, we're meeting in here because Kurama shares a room with his brother who could walk in any minute."

"And what is stopping the whore from coming into her _own_ room?" Hiei snapped. Kurama gave him a warning glare, signaling he did not like that term used for his "little-sister".

"Because the girl's are keeping her pre-occupied at the moment. Now can we get on to business?" Sighing the manager of the group looked serious and worried. "We are in desperate need for new recruits. The demons are becoming more powerful and more daring. It won't be long till we have to deal with another tournament or something along those lines."

"But don't you need someone with immense spirit energy?" Kuwabara asked as he scratched his head. "And couldn't you just recruit some demons?"

"I would but unfortunately keeping the three worlds balanced isn't exactly concerning the demons. No, we are going to need human help."

"But I thought human's who are in-tuned with their energy are hard to come by?" Yusuke stated finding himself annoyed that Koenma thought he couldn't handle future problems.

"I found you and Kuwabara together." He stated dully. "Besides its not rare, many have the gift but they neither have the passion or the strength to become what you four are."

* * *

"Oh shit!" The brunette yelped as she shot up from her sitting position.

"What?" Botan asked.

"I forgot to take my pill today!" She then ran into the house. "It will only take a moment!" And she ran into the house before the girls could say anything. "Damn it. I have never been this careless." The brown-eyed girl thought out. Hurrying up the stairs, slipping slightly on the wood surface, as she rounded the corner and ran to her room.

Slamming open her door, she blinked when she came across the group of male in her private sanctuary. Frowning she crossed her arms over her chest and snarled out, "You have five seconds to state your case before I beat the shit out of you."

Yusuke winced, knowing this wasn't going to end well. He had to think on his feet and fast. "Err…we were just…erm…"

"Performing a séance?"

"What?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"A séance. You know, contacting spirits. You already have one. A baby dressed very weirdly with a tall hat and a blue pacifier in his mouth." She ignored their gaping gazes. Brushing past them she jumped on her bed and stood on it and glared at the ghost's brown eyes. She then looked down and sneered. "What the only way to get this kid to come talk to you guys was to sacrifice my blue-panties?" She then grabbed the said underwear from Koenma's hand, which began to sweat at the heated glare Kurama sent him.

Clearing his throat the Prince of the Spirit world looked at the girl, "So you can see me?"

Blinking that he could talk she nodded. "Yeah you pervert I can. I've always been able to. I used it to scare the shit out of everyone back home." She then placed her hands on her hips. "Now what the hell were you doing with my panties?"

"Er…Adding them to a friend's collection?"

Callie snarled but jumped off her bed, still ignoring her friends' looks. Going into her bathroom, she came out a minute later with a large pill in her hand. "Whatever, continue what you are doing just don't wreck, steal, or let that thing take any of my things."

A scent filled the noses of Hiei and Kurama.

Walking up to her, the red-head grabbed her hand and pried the pill from her. "Shuichi? What the hell?" She snapped. He ignored her and brought the pill closer to his nose making her frown and growl. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Urgh! Its not drugs! My psychiatrist placed me on those to control my emotions."

Both Hiei and her elder brother looked horrified. "What?" The fire-demon hissed out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeah, so what? I've always had problems controlling my emotions; she said these things help them." She then shrugged. "It actually seems like its making them worse but she said medicine will do that before it starts to heal. Now," She grabbed the pill back. "I'll be taking this and leaving." Spinning on her heels she stormed out of her room.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"She can see me?" Koenma asked, truly amazed.

"Those pills." Hiei snarled, finding himself furious at the moment. "Are not made from human resources."

"What?"

"It has small dosages of a type of plant that only grows in the demon-world. It reduces one's control over their mind, dumbing them into a state where they have no idea what is going on. It is used for interrogation considering the one who congested the plant will answer any question made toward them."

"What?" Kuwabara asked horrified.

"In simple terms, someone is poisoning the monkey."

* * *

**Author:** The food was not all southern style I guess, but I'm Texan and I eat all that stuff. . . I'm hungry. And Steve Irwin and Emeril are my idols. I love cooking and animals. . . .I want posters like that. And Jesus is just cool. Kay? He's just plain cool. Whether you believe he is the Son of God or not he is awesome.

And some of you might think that Hiei might be having feelings for her a bit soon. If you think just let me know, then again the chapter everyone loved in Under Construction is coming up and maybe it's just the right timing. And then again maybe he still doesn't have feelings for her at all yet I guess its all in the eyes of the beholder.

And I don't understand why so many people don't like Kuwabara! He is very sweet, he loves animals, he places a girl's feelings before his own, he would lovingly spoil the one he loves, and I find his looks adorable! He might not be handsome and he might not be the brightest crayon in the box but he is very deep, emotional, kind, and selfless.

Callie is going to have a bit of a love dilemma on her hands rather soon. It will be like this (sort of) Hiei/Callie/Unknown Person (won't tell you yet!) Callie/Kuwabara/Yukina. Callie likes Kuwabara and Hiei and has no idea how to handle the situation. And of course Callie is going to have competition for Hiei as well! She has no luck does she?

And yes! You can finally see a plot beginning to form . . .Maybe. Anyways! Dramatic events in the near future! Boo yeah!

**Next Time:** A trip to the aquarium, an elevator mishap, and a discovery of a phobia.


	6. Elevator Mishaps: No Escape!

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Elevator Mishaps: No Escape!**

Callie sighed as she fell back on her bed, allowing her arms to pillow her head. Ever since her elder brother discovered that she is taking pills to help her emotions he seemed to have been watching her every move, almost as if he thought she was going to keel over and die. And not to mention, Hiei hasn't seemed himself when she picks a fight with him, not to mention was acting the same way her brother was.

She rolled over onto her stomach and hugged the pillow to her chin, now that she thought about all her friends were acting strangely around her. Biting the inside of her cheek, she had to admit she was a bit unnerved. 'Do they really think I'm taking drugs?' She asked to herself. 'Mom,' Callie has now fully placed Shiori as her mother. 'Knows about it, I don't see what the big deal it. Other than it is bigger that a horse's ass.'

The brunette hated taking pills, especially large ones and unfortunately her medication was rather large. 'I have nearly gagged, chocked, and died because of those stupid things!! UGH!!' She wailed internally as she began to throw a tantrum. 'Why the hell does Mrs. Tucker make me take these things? I hardly see a difference—I'm actually worse!! Before I just couldn't control my temper now I'm completely bi-polar!' Licking her lips she picked herself up and off her bed and walked over to the window.

Leaning against it she frowned as she continued to think, 'It isn't helping my temperament at all. I beat up people, I curse…Man what is wrong with me?" She then felt tears, "No!" She snapped as she promptly slapped her cheeks. "Don't start crying don't you dare start crying! Kuwabara likes Yukina not you—get over it."

She remembered what happened at the dinner,

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Runt!"_

_Callie gave him a mocking glare, "If you weren't so cute and didn't have a heart of gold I would kick your ass. I hate being reminded on how short I am."_

_Kuwabara gave off a nervous laugh and a small blush. "Aw, you flatter me."_

"_No I don't. I'm telling you the truth. I find you adorable and you do have one of the sweetest personalities. I mean its not everyday you see a guy who is willing to come out and say he likes cute things such as kittens." She stacked the plates up in which Kuwabara grabbed to help carry. "And you help around the house. What girl wouldn't like you?"_

"_The one girl I like." He confessed sadly making Callie blink._

"_Who is it?" She asked, looking hopeful. 'Me? Please be me.' She pleaded as she looked up at the orange-haired young man._

_Kuwabara stared at her in confusion. "You don't know? Come on Callie! Everyone but the love of my life knows!" When she gave him a blank look he knew he was dealing with another Yukina. Sighing he placed the dishes into the sink. Callie looked up at him with a smile of gratitude. "It's Yukina."_

_The brunette's face fell somewhat. "Oh." She looked down sadden before she placed on a smile on her face. "W-well, have you told her how you feel?"_

_Sighing Kuwabara looked at the girl. "I've told her I loved her, and I have meant it every time, but it has not been necessarily serious. She thinks I'm joking and I can see how she could see I would think that. But when I was about to tell her how I feel, it turns out she might like someone else." Callie looked up hopefully. "But I won't give up on Yukina! I love her more than anything in the world."_

_Callie looked crescent-fallen, "O-oh! W-well, I h-hope you win her over!"_

"_Really?" Kuwabara asked with a grin. "Thanks Callie! Everyone knows of my feelings for her but none have wished me luck or anything like that!" He hugged her. "That means a lot!"_

_Biting her lips, Callie tried not to cry. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a crush on Kuwabara. She would beat him up and make fun of him but she really liked him, but she knew from the beginning that he liked someone other than her. It was just that you didn't see a male like him everyday. "Just sit her d-down and explain to her you feelings." Callie chocked back a sob._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Uh? Y-yeah. I'm fine. I need some air." _

_**End Flashback**_

Callie gritted her teeth as more sadness and jealousy swept threw her. 'Damn it.' With a huff she stormed away from the window, knowing her anger would take its toll on her and she would more than likely break it. Sitting back on her bed she brought her knees to her chest.

'Love sucks.'

* * *

"The aquarium?" Callie asked her elder brother as she placed her books in her bag. "You want to take me to the aquarium?"

The red-head nodded with a smile, "Yes—we all decided that it would be a nice place to take you since you seem to have a thing for animals. Besides there is a special dolphin show that all the girls, and Kuwabara, really want to go to."

The brunette winced slightly at her crush's name, but ignoring the heart-ache she gave her brother a bright grin, "Sounds awesome!...Wait by we do you mean porcupine-Chan as well?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes."

"Hell no! I am not going!!" She snarled before she picked up her belongings and made her way out of the door.

"Callie-Chan…" He groaned out in annoyance and exhaustion. Her stubbornness really got old after a while. "Hiei is my best friend; can you please try and get along with him?"

"After he calls me gee what all does he call me? Oh that's right; a whore, a monkey, ugly, bitch, slut, moron, baboon, ape, primate, Neanderthal, and lets not forget how he loves to mix-and-match them all together! I swear I am going to shove something up his ass one of these days! What is he—blind? How can he call a cute girl like me ugly?"

Kurama chuckled under his breath, "He treats everyone the same Callie-Chan, and if anything I think he likes you."

The small brunette stopped, looking up at him she blinked, "You really think so?"

'**_Oh dear, I hope I haven't placed any thoughts into her head.'_**

'**_Our kit is dimwitted—of course you did!'_** Yoko hissed back. **_'She now probably thinks that Hiei has a crush on her—now won't that make things interesting?'_**

'**_I only meant as friends—not in a romantic sense!'_**

'**_Tell that to her.'_**

'**_Ugh!'_**

"Callie-Chan you know I didn't me--"

"SHUICHI-KUN!!" A familiar girl called out before she wrapped her slender arms around his upper torso. "There you are Shuichi-Kun, I've been wondering where you were hiding!" Shizuka's eyes then landed on Callie who was growling in a feral manor. "Oh! I see your little sister is here as well."

"Damn straight I am bitch!! Now leave **_MY _**brother alone!" She ordered earning a glare from the tall female.

"Oh—Shuichi-Kun! What a foul mouth your little monkey—I mean sister has!! Your mother must be appalled!"

Without waiting for her elder brother to answer Callie snapped right back, "**_OUR_** mother is perfectly fine with how I talk!! You should mind your own business you balloon-chest-slut!!"

Keeping her image the girl ran a hand threw her long hair, "Oh little Callie-Kun, jealousy is so unbecoming of you."

"WHAT!!"

"Whoa there Callie-Kun!!" A new voice piped up as muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a well-sculpted chest. "Aw—Shizuka-bitch!! Callie-**_Kun_** is such a great name!!"

Kurama frowned, **_'Here we go.'_**

'**_Kill him!! KILL HIM!!'_**

"Hello Shizuma-San."

"Oh!! Hey there Shuichi-Kun!! I can't wait till we become in-laws!"

Callie, Kurama, and Shizuka frowned, "SHE'S/I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!!"

"Aw! Callie-Kun! Why not?" He asked ignoring the older teen and his sister. "We will make such a perfect couple! Our kids will be beautiful!! And our honeymoon will be perfect if you know what I mean." He leaned down next to her ear blowing.

"KYAAAAA!! PERVERT!!" She screamed as she elbowed him in the guy and threw him over her shoulder. "WHAAA!! SHUICHI!! I WAS MOLESTED!!" She then ran up to her brother, shoving the older Yamanaka off of him and hugged the red-head.

"There-there." He replied as he gave her a pat on the head, his green eyes flashing dangerously at the groaning male. "I would appreciate if you stop touching my sister, and please abide by the rule and address me formally."

"Aw! I have to call you Senpai? But that sucks! We're going to be brother's in law soon!! You don't expect me to call you Senpai forever do you?"

'**_That went over his head.'_**

'**_No shit Sherlock. He doesn't seem to get the fact that we HATE HIM!!'_**

"Excuse us Yamanaka-San's. Callie-Chan and I have to get going. We will see you Monday." And with that he began to drag her out of the building, Callie laughing and flipping off Shizuka who was fuming and taking her frustration on her younger brother.

* * *

Keiko giggled as she dragged Callie to the front door of the aquarium. "This is going to be great Callie-Chan!"

"Hold on Keiko!! I lost my shoe!" The smaller brunette cried out as she tripped over her feet. "Bota-an!" Callie whined when Keiko did not let go. "Can you get my shoe for me? Please-e-e?" She squealed when she was nearly brought up off her feet at the strength the other brunette had as she pulled her into the large building.

The bluenette nodded with a grin as she picked up the hiking-boot that had fallen off Callie's small foot. "Keiko-Chan! Wait! My Callie needs her shoe!!" Botan cried out as she ran after the two brunettes. "What if her tiny foots gets cold?"

"I'm not tiny!!" Callie screeched back.

"Come on Yukina—let's go see all the animals!" Kuwabara chirped as he gently dragged the girl to the aquarium, probably the most excited out of the group. "We can see the fishes, and the turtles and the penguins!" He caught up to Callie who was placing her shoe back on.

The looked at each other, threw the hands in the air, and screeched, "PENGUINS!!" And without waiting for the others they ran top speed into the building squealing their heads off. "We're gonna see pen-guins! We're gonna see pen-guins!" They sang out.

"Those two are so alike it's scary." Yusuke stated as he watched the tallest member of the group run off with the smallest member.

"Hn—they're meant for each other." Hiei snapped as he glared at their retreating forms, in a very bad mood at being forced to come.

Yukina looked over at him, her eyes wide, 'Kazuma and Callie?' She looks over at the two who had their faces smashed up against the glass of the penguin exhibit. 'W-well, th-they are very close and alike.' She bit her lip. 'I gu-guess Kazuma would be happier with her.'

Hiei looked over at her, worry instantly going threw him as he heard her thoughts, before he looked over at the two with narrowed eyes. 'Damn it.' Rage flashed threw his eyes as he looked at Callie who was holding on tightly to Kuwabara's arm as she pointed at each penguin. If anyone was too look at the scene they would instantly think the two were going out.

He hated Kuwabara—but his sister loved him. And if that monkey thought she could move in on his sister's territory she had another thing coming. The fire-demon will do anything to ensure his younger sister's happiness—even setting her up with the biggest dope he has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

'_Get your monkey away from my sister's mate._' Hiei hissed to Kurama.

Looking quite shock at this order, he allowed his green eyes look move over to Yukina who was shying away from the group looking on the verge of tears as she observed the interaction between Kuwabara and Callie. He winced, Hiei was pissed. '_I'll see what I can do but I will need your help. You and Yusuke were right in saying they are alike and because of this they are going to stick together like glue today._'

'_Hn. I'll handle the monkey you get my sister with the baboon._'

'_Just as long as you don't infuriate Callie to much. We're in a public place you know._'

'_Hn._'

The handsome male made his way over the tiny brunette who was having a very intelligent conversation, "That one is Mr. Billy-Bob!!" She exclaimed as she named off each penguin that came by.

"And that one is Coco—lord of the Ice!" Kuwabara chirped as he pointed to the largest emperor penguin.

"Hell yeah—and that is Samurai Cheese-cake!!"

Hiei rolled his eyes before he reached over and grabbed the girl, "Come with me monkey."

"Wh-what!? HEY!!" She complained as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "I was talking to Kuwabara! Let go!!"

"The baboon is busy."

Looking back her face fell and her heart cracked when she saw that Yukina had been ushered over to her by Shuichi—Kuwabara had completely forgotten that she had been dragged off the porcupine, instead he was to wrapped up with flirting with Yukina. "O-oh."

"Don't tell me—you actually like that buffoon." Hiei mocked.

"Shut-up! He is not a buffoon! He is a really nice person, better than you are!"

He rolled his eyes at her rant, "Come on we're going to another level."

"Another level? Wait—you mean another story? Why?! I want to stay down here with my _friends_!!" She tried to pull out her hand but was shocked at the strength he held. "Damn it Hiei, I don't want to go! And--" Her face paled when the brunette saw they were heading for the elevator. "C-can't w-we go on th-the stairs instead?"

Looking back he frowned and raised an eyebrow at her facial appearance. "What the hell happened to your curses and threats at me?"

Her face grew hot, "Nothing!! It's just th-that…umm…If we have to go because of you bitching then we should go on the stairs! No need for you to get fatter."

A smirk grew on his face, "If I didn't know better monkey—I would say you were scared."

"Well it's a good thing you don't know better you stupid porcupine!" She crossed her arms over her chest, but giving the large contraption a queasy glare. "Why are we even going to another level, _together_?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, monkey."

"Well what am I suppose to think?! Normally you want nothing at all to do with me then out of no-where kidnap me and forcing me to go on this thing from hell!" She uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, her lips set in a thin line. "Why are yo--!?" She was unable to finish when he grabbed her hand and practically tossed her threw the metal doors. She squealed as she tripped over her shoes and fell face first with her butt in the air.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her position, chuckling slightly under his breath as he as he entered in after her, pressing the down button. "Are you planning on staying in that position all day?"

"S-shut up!" The brunette picked herself up, groaning slightly only for her breath to get caught in her throat when she saw where they were. 'O-oh no…'

The black-haired man frowned as he noticed the change in attitude, "What the hell is your problem?"

"None of your business!" She snapped back, her honey-brown eyes flashing. "And what the hell is all of this about, Hiei?!"

Hiei remained silent, making the small brunette wonder just what was happening. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall trying to keep her mind off the enclosed space she was in. 'Kuwabara looked so happy when Yukina arrived…He really does love her.' A bitter smile went on her face. 'I guess he and I were never going to be together…' She looked at Hiei with a watery smile. "You're doing this for Yukina, aren't you?"

She saw him stiffen and she knew she was right. "I'm right, aren't I? Well, just to let you know while I do have a crush on him I understand where his and Yukina's feelings are." She shrugged. "But Kuwabara is my friend and we have a lot in common—we aren't going to stop being friends but we are not going to be anything else."

His red-eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I am doing this for her?"

"Why else would you?" Sighing she walked over to him, feeling very woozy. "Whether you are or are not Yukina's brother you do seem to have a deep relationship with her."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't…hey, Porcupine you know you could've just told me what you were planning. I would've helped out and left willingly." She then looked at the door. "Why the hell haven't the doors opened?"

Hiei regarded her with slight interest at her confession before he looked back at the doors. "Hn—like hell I know." He pressed the button again but the doors didn't open.

Then the contraption lurched up then down, plummeting at least three doors down. Callie screamed and held on to Hiei's arm, both of them falling to the ground. Hiei brought her head close to his chest keeping her tightly against him so her limbs wouldn't flail.

He gritted his teeth when the felt the elevator swing back up, at least to the top of the five story building, before plummeting back down. "Hiei! Make it stop!!" Callie wailed as she held onto him tighter.

Hiei held back an insult, 'How the hell am I suppose to make this thing stop, moron?!' He thought as he tried to pick himself up and get them out of there, but the terrified brunette screamed and held onto him tighter. Finally the elevator dropped again before stopping.

There was a low hum before it went dark.

It was silent except for Callie's screams and sobs. Hiei lay still for a moment, not too sure what happened before he picked himself up and moved her off of him. "Calm down, monkey. We're perfectly fine."

"FINE!?" She screamed as she gave him a watery glare, tears pouring down her cheeks. "What part of this situation is FINE!?"

"We're alive—this fucking thing just broke. It won't take long to get out of here." He rolled his eyes, almost embarrassed at how pathetic she was acting. He might not understand human inventions but he knew that they were safe, but it was obvious that the moron didn't know.

The girl wailed and sunk to her knees, practically heaving, her body shaking.

He rolled his eyes again, 'Coward.' He sneered. 'Even that baboon wouldn't be panicking like this.'

'_Hiei!'_ He heard Kurama's voice ring in his head. _'Something happened to the elevators—are you both alright?'_

Looking down at the girl, the demon answered, _'Hn. Physically yes. But your monkey is panicking herself sick. She had quite a scare. I have never seen such a display in my life—she has no backbone._

The red-head sighed over the connection, _'She is just a little human girl, Hiei. She has never been threw something like that before. Just try to comfort her until the repairmen are able to get you out.'_

'_Why the hell should I wait?'_ Hiei countered, though he knew why.

'_Because first off you have Callie in there, and she will freak out even more if one moment your gone and left her by herself. She would also know there is something strange about you…not too mention witnesses saw two of you enter and if they only find one person they will question the predicament, and not to mention there is a camera in there.' _

Hiei could almost feel his smug grin threw the telepathy.

'_Sorry, Hiei. But you are stuck in there with her.'_

The black-haired demon groaned in misery. _'Of all the people in this world—I have to be stuck with your monkey.'_

Kurama sighed, _'Just check up on her…'_

Hiei looked down at the shaking girl, "Monkey—get up and calm down."

'_Very smooth Hiei. That sure will calm her down.'_ Kurama sneered. _'You need to be gentler with her.'_

'_Gentle? Me? You have been hanging around the buffoon to long, fox. You're beginning to become an idiot_' Hiei sneered right back.

'_Here are your choices, Hiei.'_ Kurama stressed, sounding very annoyed. _'You can either ignore her—which would make me very upset. You can insult her—which would make me even more upset. Or you could try to be a bit nicer to her so the experience won't be so bad for either of you.'_ He then growled. _'You might be my best friend Hiei, but she is my little sister and I will not tolerate any rudeness towards her.'_

Hiei chuckled, _'You're sounding like a mother, fox.'_

'_Watch it, Hiei._ Kurama growled back, feeling a bit embarrassed at his attitude; he did sound like a worried mother hen. He cursed Yoko and his affect.

'_I find this side of you very amusing—I bet your bird-brain would love this.'_

'_Hiei.'_

Noticing the warning tone in his friend's voice Hiei decided he teased his friend long enough. _'Fine, I will keep watch over her. But don't expect me to be that nice. Update me when we will be released.'_

'_Fine._ Kurama answered before ending the link.

Sighing, Hiei looked down at the girl who was now leaning up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, her body shaking. Groaning he decided to swallow his pride a bit and do his best-friend the favor of being nice to his new kid-sister.

"Are you ok?"

She stiffened before looking up at him, her normally tanned face pale. "N-no…I'm n-not ok…" She wiped her face, shuddering. Her brown eyes then looked around and by the expression on her face Hiei knew she regretted it. "Oh God…"

"It's not that bad…"

"Yes it is…" She whispered, her body convulsing and her breathing thick and shallow as if she couldn't breathe.

Now worry began to settle in, "What's wrong." He ordered. She only scrunched up into a tighter ball, looking pitiful and scared, smaller than he has ever seen her before. "Shit." He tsked under his breath before he instantly contacted Kurama once more.

'_Fox.'_ He stated urgently.

'_What?'_

'_Something's wrong with her—she is shaking badly, breathing shallow, is in a ball, and won't answer…'_ Hiei could almost feel the dread spreading across the other demon. _'What?...Damn it, Kurama, what is it?!'_

'_Ask her is she is claustrophobic._ He commanded.

'_What?'_ Hiei asked, not entirely sure what that was.

'_Just do it!'_ Kurama ordered.

Looking down at the girl, Hiei leaned in beside her, "Are you claustrophobic?"

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded, "Yes." And then fainted.

* * *

**Author:** FINALLY!! I have been trying to finish this chapter FOR-EV-ER!! But I finished it and that is all that matters!! Huzzah! Many people liked this chapter in the story Under Construction and I did too since it did begin the romantic path for Hiei and Callie. I hope you all liked this and will review!!

And I was pleasantly surprised when I received reviews from Kuwabara fans! Finally, some people who see what I see! He's such a nice and deep character who deserves more love.

And the poisoning thing will appear again later, just be patient!

**Next Time:** Small talk, emotions, and two opposites understanding each other a little better.


	7. Elevator Mishaps: Small Talk

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Elevator Mishaps: Small Talk**

Her breathing was labored and deep, signaling she was asleep and not dead. Because Hiei understood, while he and Kurama were close friends Kurama would still kick his ass if anything should happen to the small girl. Hiei rolled his eyes, Kurama was such a human-sympathizer and the brotherly relationship he held over the girl made Hiei cringe.

Then again he was no different with Yukina.

But there was the thing; Yukina was his flesh and blood!

This girl just decided to waltz on into their lives and throw everything into turmoil. Now Yukina is feeling a bit insecure, the bird-brain is more hyper, Yusuke's woman is insane, the Genkai-woman is actually _kind_, Kuwabara shows off even more, Yusuke is now beaten by _three_ women, Koenma is more perverted, and Kurama is completely whipped.

Was he the only one who has noticed? It was like he was the only one who hasn't changed because of the ditz and her monkey-like ways.

Hiei couldn't even figure why Kurama allowed for her to even live with him. He knew just living with the family he's with already is a bit shaky and dangerous, but now a girl who follows him wherever he goes? Not to mention he got her to be a part of the group! Was he stupid or something? The girl would be placed in danger, not only is she living with the infamous Yoko Kurama but she is close friends with the Rekai Tantei.

He froze slightly; here he was leaning against the wall of a broken-down elevator concerning himself about the girl while she lay unconscious in his arms.

Maybe he had been changed somewhat…

The demon snorted, he was just doing this for Kurama—not for the girl or anyone else. He gave a small curse, this girl was nothing special; so what if his little sister rather likes her and that she provided entertainment for him? He rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Stupid monkey."

* * *

Kurama paced around slightly in the cafeteria, worried etched on his face.

"Easy up there, dude. She will be alright—Hiei won't let anything happen to her." Yusuke stated as he slinked an arm around Keiko who was looking just as troubled.

"But she is a claustrophobic and Hiei said she fainted. Not to mention that the repairmen are having difficulty moving the elevator and opening the doors, they are going to be in there for quite some time!" He then stopped and looked at the leader of the group. "And how is the fact that she is with Hiei suppose to calm me down? He **hates** her!"

Botan frowned as she went up to the red-head, "Just because they argue more than they talk does not mean they hate one another. You know, Kurama-Kun, that is just their relationship. Besides, Hiei is not one to get along well with anyone other than a select few." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a smile on her face. "You know Hiei and Callie better than any of us, why are you letting your worry blind you to that?"

He returned her smile and placed his hand over hers, making her blush. "Thank you Botan…I guess you are right." He then sighed. "But I cannot help but worry. She's my little sister and my responsibility…I just feel like I should be there comforting—I know I would be doing a better job then Hiei."

"Dude—anyone can do a better job than Hiei." Kuwabara joked, making the others chuckle under their breaths. "But, hey, think of it this way, this way the two of them can get to know each other a bit better. Maybe they will turn out to be friends after this?" He stated, hoping that his assumption would be correct. He already had plans about getting the two together and this little mishap could really do wonders for his plan.

"It's hard to imagine those two getting along." Kurama confessed.

'_**Is there anything we can do? I mean, our Botan looks very upset.'**_ Yoko chided in, making Kurama twitch.

'_**The last thing I need is a conversation with you.' **_

'_**Testy. Just calm down and get a hold of yourself. You should be comforting our Botan—Hiei is in control right now. While he is a bit rough around the edges he will handle this situation as such.'**_ His demon side countered. _**'Now calm down and comfort Botan.'**_ And with that the silver-haired thief ended the link, leaving Kurama worse off than before.

'I really hate him sometimes.'

* * *

Hiei sighed when the girl mumbled in her sleep, turning slightly. 'Damn it, fox. You had better be grateful for this.' He thought as he gritted his teeth in aggravation.

Every time she moved her hair moved into his face, filling his nose with her scent. She smelled of honey, cinnamon, and citrus fruit; it suited her. After all she was a glutton so food products fit her perfectly—fat ass.

He growled, 'She's not very fat. She almost seems to thin.' He changed his insult to gluttonous-thin-ass. She was such a pain and he was now stuck with her—true the faulty elevator wasn't her fault, but he felt like blaming it on her anyway.

"Ugh…My head…"

Sleeping ugly has awaken. He glared down at her as he watched her eyes slowly open up, revealing the brown. It was such an ugly color, and even uglier on her.

"W-wha? Hiei?...SHIT!! What the hell do you think you are doing you pervert?!" She yelped as she moved away from him and to the other side of the elevator, pointing accusingly at him. "How dare you try and feel me up when I'm asleep! And you say I'm ugly! Ha! Now we see the truth!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Yes, you figured me out, monkey. I _want_ you."

Callie's face grew bright red, "I knew it!"

"That was sarcasm you dolt."

"Oh…I _knew_ that as well!" She countered before she looked around, her memories returning to her. "Ugh, I feel sick." She whimpered as she buried her head in her knees. "I told you we should've taken the stairs."

"Like I knew this contraption was going to malfunction and leave me trapped with _you_." He sneered, crossing his arms and legs and leaned comfortably against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Thanks, _that_ made me feel a WHOLE lot better." She spat out, trying to mimic his calmness, failing miserably. "I just want to get back to Shuichi…" She whined out, missing her step-brother terribly. "Of all the people to be stuck with, it just _**had**_ to be _**you**_."

"Funny, I keep saying that exact same thing." Hiei stated as he glared at her in which she returned back with one with equal amount of force. One could almost see the electricity shoot out from their eyes and clash.

"Ugh! I can't stand you!!" Callie hissed out.

"It is so humorous how we think along the same line." He sarcastically chided back. He was so close to ringing her neck, screw what Kurama wanted.

They sat in silence for a moment, but Callie could not help but to twitch and move around uncomfortably, feeling short of breath and dizzy. 'I only have ONE fear and it has to be this stupid-ass one. I mean—afraid of close-spaces!? Ugh Damn-it! Damn-it! DAMN-IT!!'

"Why are you even afraid of small-places to begin with?" Hiei snapped, making her jump.

'Jeezmus! How the hell does he do that?!' She thought making him smirk. Clearing her throat and thoughts she glared at him. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

He shrugged, "I just think it will pass time. As said we might be in her for a while."

"Why that of all things?" 'You're a mind-reader, I just know it!!'

"I don't see why not—you pry into personal affairs of others, why not let others do the same to you?" He raised an eyebrow making her fume. "Or are you a hypocrite? I wouldn't be surprised, you talk big yet you don't show any action to back up anything you say."

By then her eye was twitching, 'I'm going to kill him, I swear I am going to kill him.'

He smirked, 'I'd like to see you try you pathetic excuse of a female.'

"Y-you…grrr…you think you're so great?!" She spat back a pathetic comeback.

"Why yes I do, now are you going to answer my question or not?"

Callie opened her mouth to retaliate or say something only to come up blank. She stared at him in silence for a moment before she screeched out, "DAMN!!"

He laughed under his breath at her sore-loser persona; he had way too much fun with the little brunette.

"Fine!" She paused for a moment, trying to recall her memories. It was only a minute before she re-opened them, her mind cleared up from the anger. "I guess it started when my parents died."

He frowned, "How did it get started by that?"

"Well…I was there when they died. It's not anything big—we had a car-accident." She leaned back and looked at the ceiling, looking deep in thought. "I don't know how exactly we wrecked…I think an animal jumped out in front of the car…I have nightmares that a large bird comes out from the night and slams into our window, a face of a women." She shuddered. "I should really write it down and sell it to a movie company because it would make a great horror flick…oh right my phobia."

She scratched the side of her head, "Well after the animal thing-a-ma-chig we swerved off the road at least that was what everyone says. I was in the back and when our car hit whatever it was we hit I went flying and my head slammed against the front seat." She lifted her bangs and showed him a scare that was a centimeter above her right eyebrow and disappeared into her hairline. "Got hundreds of stitches in this thing." She grinned as if she was proud of the accomplishment.

"Let's see…I blacked out, big-no duh there. I remember waking up and it was dark…I couldn't move…and no matter how hard I screamed my parents wouldn't get me." A bit of grief passed by her face before she placed on her grin once more. "Turns out they were already dead…I somehow got lodge under the seat—I was there for three hours…That's really when my phobia of small-places kicked in."

Another thoughtful look crossed her face, "There is nothing else from what I remember that would've of set me off like this…but I get scared being in tiny closed up places; elevators for example. But I always knew these things were evil and the fact that this thing came alive and tried to bring us to the fiery-pits of Hell is case and point." She wiped her eyes, obviously about to cry again, but whether about her parents or just being in a tiny space Hiei didn't know and didn't bother to find out.

"Okie-dokie! My turn! Hmmm…What can I ask you?...Oh! What is under you bandanna?" She asked as she leaned a bit forward to look at his face.

"The hell kind of question is that?"

She shrugged, "Just curious…now come on tell me!!"

"No."

"Why not? Ugh! You're just saying no to annoy me! You are such a bastard!!" She crossed her arms and legs, only to change her position back to her knees up to her chest, her head buried between them. "Ugh…I always feel like I can't breathe and that I'm going to be sick…Fine…is there any question that if I'll ask you'll answer?"

Hiei opened one of his closed eyes, "Hn—perhaps. You have to ask the right question though."

She glared at him, "Stupid-Yoda-Wanna-Be…Let's see…What kind of music do you like?"

"I don't listen to music."

"TV-show?"

"Don't watch if I can help it."

"Book?"

"Many titles that you would never had heard of and in languages your incompetent mind probably didn't even know existed."

She growled, twitching again. "Do you even _have_ a personality outside being mean to me?"

He shrugged, "I am who I am—not like I am going to change just because it annoys people."

"You're boring."

"And you're a moron; next question."

"Ok-ok…Ugh…Family members?" She saw him stiffen and knew she hit a sensitive subject but continued to pry anyway. "Well? You have to have someone you at least remember…Mom, dad, _**sister**_…?"

"No one." He answered in a deadly tone, ignoring how she empathized sister.

She sighed, "I know you are lying." She shook her head sadly. "Fine, fine…don't tell me. But I won't let this subject drop." She gave him a playful wink. "You know me better than that. Now back to questions…How abou--"

"Why are you taking medication?"

Callie blinked at his interruption, "Why am I taking medication? To get _healed_, dumb-shit—that's what medication is for. I have problems controlling my anger and that led me to getting in serious problems back at my old home, my psychiatrist prescribed it for me about a year ago…why? Yeah that's my question; why the hell did you and Shuichi freak out over my medicine?"

He ignored her prying, "Has it helped you at all?"

She gave him a deadpanned look, "Has it looked like it's been helping? Before I just couldn't control my temper, now it's hard to control any emotion. I am completely bi-polar." She shrugged, "But I was told these things take time, it gets better before it gets worse."

A growl made her squeak.

"W-what the hell? You sounded like some-sort of beast there, Hiei! That was pretty cool." She confessed as she crawled over to him, looking at his face. She then frowned, "Why do we always argue? Do you think if we had gotten off on a better foot we would've been…I don't know…closer friends?"

"_Closer_ friends?" He repeated making her nod before she plopped down next to him.

"We don't get along and there are times when I want to just kill you—but Hiei, you are still my friend." She sighed. "I don't know, I find it hard to picture us doing anything else but arguing…maybe that is what our relationship is based upon."

"Who says you're my friend?"

"I did. I can choose who I give my friendship too, no one else can. To make it a true strong friendship the other person has to extend his as well…but yes, you can consider me your friend and I consider you mine, even though we don't get along."

He stared at her for a moment, "You are fucking insane."

"HEY!!"

* * *

Kurama checked his watch for the fifth time, "They've been in there for over two hours. What is taking so long?" He complained making his friends chuckle under their breath. They found out when Kurama worried, he took it all the way.

"I called my mother and father and they said they would be here soon, but—UGH! What are those two doing in there?"

Kuwabara snorted, "Kurama—you don't actually think they would be doing something _other_ than fighting do you?" 'Oh please tell me they are, please tell me they are!'

"Well…" He looked down sheepishly. "I guess not. But I'm still worrying. I have no idea what is going on and for all I know whenever I talk to Hiei he is lying to me!"

"Easy there, red." Yusuke mocked. "As we have stated before, they will be perfectly fine. Hiei can take care of himself and Callie…Well she has Hiei!" It was not very comforting. "Oh come on! This isn't going to be bad! I promise! I bet you they will be best friends when they get out of there!"

* * *

"You pompous jack-ass!" Callie screeched.

"You stupid gorilla!" Hiei seethed right back.

They were both standing up, glaring dangers at one another, practically growling. "You have to be the biggest jerk in the world! You think all should bow down to you and kiss your damn feet! Well news flash buddy; I'm not some possession! I ain't going to do anything you say just because you said it!"

"You ignorant little bitch! You never listen, you jump to conclusions, you are vain—you are the most sickening creature I have ever laid eyes on! And if someone is better and more powerful; yes I think you should at least hear them out!" Hiei growled back, he has never felt like he was on such a short-fuse before. He has always been able to control his temper, but this girl always made him snap.

"Hear you out!? You insult me every time you open that fat-ass mouth of yours!"

"I only speak the truth—you pathetic ape!"

"Gay-bitch porcupine!"

"You know, I would love to just rip your neck right off of your body!"

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." She hissed back. "I want to just take a sword and cut you in half!"

"Oh—how original." He snorted. "Even Kuwabara could think of something better than that."

"Stop insulting him!!" She commanded probing her finger into his chest. "You are just jealous of Kuwabara!"

"Jealous?! Of that insignificant moron?! You must be joking."

"Hah! You know it's true; he's nice, he has manners, he is a gentleman, and let's not forget he's tall!"

"You bring height into this you little pipsqueak?" He snapped standing over her. "You're shorter than me."

"Like that matters in this." She retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"And what is exactly is this?" Hiei hissed back, making her blink. She looked at him for a moment before she burst out laughing. She leaned against the wall holding her stomach as tears poured down her face. Hiei watched her for a moment smirking, "Do you even know why we are arguing?"

Still laughing she looked at him, "No—like I ever do. I-It's seems that we always just seem to start fighting for no apparent reason and we never remember why." She slumped to the ground, still giggling, looking at him. "Why exactly do we always fight?"

He shrugged and followed her example, sitting down on the opposite side, "Just seems to be in our nature—we just can't get along at all."

"Phft. I'm sure we can if we try." She snapped back.

"Really now?" He mocked.

"Of course you ass-ugly porcupine!" The brunette roared only to pause and then slap her hand over her face. "Damn it…" He chuckled at her, making her glare. "Shut-up, so what if we can't really get along? We're still close friends."

"What makes you say that?"

"Are we back to this conversation again? I already explained our friendship to you so you better just deal with that." She stretched, her stomach growling. "Ugh, I am so hungry."

"You're buffet this morning not holding you up?"

"No!...Wait…DAMN IT!!" She pointed at him, "You are a bastard!"

"And you are a monkey-bitch."

She growled dangerously at him, "Now that we are together, why don't you answer me this? Why the hell do you always call me a monkey?" A snort escaping her nose as she remembered all his insults about primates and her. "I might be a bit tan but I don't see how that would make me a monkey…"

The demon male smirked, "It's mostly your ears and eyes that makes you look like one, and the way you act. You can't seem to stay still for one moment, you are always moving like an insane ape of some sort." He laughed at her expression. "You look even more like a monkey with that expression."

Pursing her lips she glared at the male, "And you look even more like a teenager when you laugh."

He stopped.

She smiled, "You are really mature for your age—do you ever have fun?"

"I make fun of you and Kuwabara, that's enough for me." Hiei deadpanned. He couldn't very well tell her how much fun he has decapitating many demons who try to take over the world.

"That's all?" She gasped out. "What about movies? Roller-coasters? Slumber parties? What about just play'in tag? Hide-in-go-seek? Surely you have done something! What about stuffing your face with sweets and other junk? I know you love ice-cream!" The brunette pleaded, hoping that he has done something fun in his life.

He raised a slender eyebrow, "And why the hell would I do any of _that_?"

"Because it's FUN!" She cried back. "Come on, you have to have done something fun! I mean you have to have some fun in your life other then making me and Kuwabara steam? While it might be fun you need to do other things!" She crossed her arms over her chest. After a pregnant pause a small blush went on her cheeks before she beamed over at him, "Let's go on a date!"

Hiei blinked, "Excuse me?"

Callie laughed, "Not like that—you moron! I mean a date between friends, so that you can let loose!"

"No."

"Phft. I knew you were going to say that." She deadpanned, waving off his answer.

"Then why the hell did you even ask?" He spat out, rather taken aback at her request. 'A date? Me and her between friends? Feh—this bitch is really an idiot.'

She smirked, "I asked because I thought you at least would've had enough balls to try this. But I see I was wrong—you are too scared to actually have fun."

"Is that supposed to get me to say "yes" to this moronic date? I do not give into insults or pressure." Hiei replied calmly as he glared at her smirking face. "What the hell is with that look?"

"What look?" The girl innocently chirped.

"That look on your face. What the hell are you thinking?"

She giggled, "Oooh nothing…" The brunette looked around as if she was just noticing that she was trapped in an elevator. "It's just that you are proving me right; you're backing away from my challenge." She picked at some lent from the carpeted floor. "I know I wouldn't back away from what you challenge against me, I just expected more from my rival."

Hiei gritted his teeth, "You have one of the most annoying personalities I have ever seen."

Callie only laughed, "So what? I just know that you are backing away from my challenge and everyone will just love to hear about it—especially Kuwabara."

"Hn." He breathed, but then a thought entered his mind and a smirk spread on his handsome features. "You wouldn't back away from a challenge I would make against you?"

"Ha! Of course not!" She then noticed his grin and raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll go on this date with you, proving that I can survive with you for a day of you do the same with me…"

"What?"

He sighed, "You are such an idiot." He ignored her screech of "I AM NOT!!" and continued with his explanation. "Listen, you primate—you said I cannot survive a day doing things that you usually do for fun, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you said that you would not back down from a challenge from me, correct?"

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Go on…"

Hiei rolled his eyes, 'How can she still not get it? Dumb-ass.' Rubbing the back of his neck, the demon continued. "I follow you, doing the things you do and in turn you follow me and do the same things I do, do I need to slow down?"

Her cheeks puffed out in aggravation, "Shut-up. So it's a reversal…what exactly would you be doing?"

He shrugged, "I usually train—martial-arts and with my sword."

Licking her lips, Callie frowned, "But we can't go all out."

"Excuse me? I thought you said you won't back away from any challenge I make." He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching to form a smirk. It wasn't like he was going all out with her anyway—there was no way a human could take the normal training he went threw.

Her eyes rolled as she crawled over to him and gently poked his exposed arm, "You might think I'm stupid, but know that I am not blind." She then grabbed the exposed muscles, grinning. "You have a fantastic body—and you can only get this way by extreme work-outs…"

"Let go." He ordered, maneuvering his arm to get away from her touch. "But fine—if you want to take it easy, we will." He paused a moment before he looked at her, seeing her face was hovering a mere inch or two away from his. "Yes?"

"What are the stakes?"

"The stakes?" Hiei repeated.

"And you call me dumb." The brunette mocked. "The stakes—the winnings—the prize! What does the winner get?"

"What if both of us win? What if we are both able to go threw each other's designated 'dates'?" He crossed his arms over her chest, but not before moving her away from him.

She clucked her tongue as she began to think, "Well—let's first think of what we would get should only one win. That way it will really push us to obtaining our goal—true we want to beat each other, but maybe we will need another boost." She then snorted and continued. "And let's not do that cliché 'you will be my slave for a month' thing. Way over-played. We need something original and something that we know the other will hate…"

"Being your slave pretty much sums up my disgust."

She gave him a glare, "Shut-up. I want something original! Something—something…with pop—pizzazz—snap!" She snapped her fingers at the last word. "There has to be something…"

The demon rubbed his head, deciding to think of something if only to shut her up. "Why not you go on a diet?"

Her body took on a good impression of stone, "Are you mad?!"

He smirked, "To afraid you'll lose? Is you food to big a risk for you?" She growled, before she fell back on her butt and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting Indian-style. "Or if it is not as imaginative as you wanted…" He left the threat in the air.

Her honey brown eyes gave him one of the deadliest glares she could muster, which was actually quite intimidating. "No…but if I win…uhm…Oooh…" She scratched the back of her head, her mind trying to come up with the best winning for her that involved Hiei, her rival. "Well—how long would I be on the diet?"

"I guess a month would do…"

Her head and shoulders slumped, "I wonder how much I would weigh after that."

Hiei frowned, he hadn't thought of that. While he might not like her, he knew that it was not healthy for someone to be too thin—and she was thin even though she ate as much as she did, he grimaced at the thought of her weighing even less. Her metabolism was rather weird and he knew that if he cut her back she could probably get sick.

'I care—fuck.' He then glared at the girl, blaming her for the feelings. But she was at fault here, one either has to hate the American-brunette or like her and he guessed he sort-of, kind-of, _perhaps_ liked her. He cringed at the thought. He would never admit that to anyone, it was even too much for him to admit it to himself.

"How about we just stick to the slave thing—and we will only go for a week. As amusing as watching you suffer trying to think, I grow bored and I _do_ pity your pathetically evolved mind which must be close to exploding. You're over-using it."

"SHUT UP!!"

"I take it you're a bit testy? Do you accept my terms or what?"

"Yes I do you porcupine, and there is no way a stiff like you can keep up with a fun-loving gal like myself." A cocky and smug grin went on her face.

He smirked, "And there is no way an undisciplined monkey like you can keep up with an experienced fighter like myself." He mocked right back as the two of them met in a glare.

"You're on, porcupine…"

"Hn—I take it if both of us win or both of us lose the bet is off and we go back to insulting one another?"

"Damn straight."

"Let's see if you can actually handle this."

"You know DAMN well I can!"

"Heh—I very much doubt that. You, monkey, seem to have the attention span of a brain-dead goldfish. And in case you don't know, and I suspect you don't, fishes only have the attention span of three seconds." He smirked as she growled dangerously at him. "In the end this is just going to embarrass you and giving me another excuse to put you down all the more."

"THAT'S IT!! DIE BASTARD!!" And the moment Callie tackled him the lights went back on and the elevator began rising.

* * *

"Thank God." Kurama sighed out when he was told that the elevators were fixed and were ascending back up. He hurried over, in hopes of getting to his little sister. His parents had to get back home since half-way to the aquarium Shiori got sick.

Hurrying over to the doors, he gave Botan and the rest of his friends a quick smile of gratitude for sticking with him even though he seemed to panic over a simple incident.

One of the workers looked at him, "You a relative of those inside?"

"Yes. Do you think they are ok?" He knew they were, Hiei has kept him updated and promised to tell him should anything drastic happen. But he had to play the worried elder sibling, which wasn't hard at all.

"Yeah—probably have a case of cabin fever and a bit claustrophobic but they should be in good shape…Ah! Here they are." He pointed to the light above the metal doors before he began to un-jam the door.

Opening it up, Kurama walked over with a smile only to freeze in place. "HIEI!! WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

* * *

Callie cursed, after she had tackled the handsome man she found herself rather stuck. Her legs were tangled amongst with his, arm caught underneath his back rather numbing it and making it difficult to use her other arm to keep her propped up.

"Get off of me!" Hiei snarled.

"I'm trying—I'm trying!" Callie cried out, struggling to pick herself up only to fall right back down. Their eyes went wide when their noses touched and their lips were only centimeters apart. "U-uh…" She stuttered, her face blushing. Her eyes felt heavy and a pull seemed to bring her down and him up and before they could stop themselves their lips brushed against one another.

"HIEI!! WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

They tried to break apart only for her to fall right back down, this time her head butting his face, leaving them both in pain. "Ow! Shit!!"

"What the hell was that, monkey?!"

"I'm stuck under your fat body!!"

"You're the one keeping me down—it's _your _fat body that is keeping you stuck!" He growled back, giving the girl a deadly glare.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!!" She screeched and began the fight.

Kurama watched with relief, for a moment he thought the two had actually been…nah. It was impossible. The two were like oil and water.

He reached in and untangled the two, picking up his little sister like a cat. Giving a warning glare to the male on the ground. _'If you two did anything—anything at all…'_

'_Nothing happened.'_ Hiei lied, picking himself up, refusing to look at the brunette who looked away as well, her cheeks bright red. He ended the link with that. 'Nothing happened—nothing at all.'

For some reason, he didn't sound to convincing.

* * *

**Author:** ROMANCE!! Huzzah!! I hope I'm not rushing anything, if I am…well it would be a bit difficult to change anything now, but nothing serious for quite a while, love comes very slowly for these two. But whatever! Please review and tell me your opinion!

And...I broke my promise to myself...I swore I wouldn't update unless I get fifteen reviews for each chapter...well I only got twelve last one...sigh...I hope I'll get fifteen this one...please?

**Next Time:** A family announcement, a pissed off Hiei, an over-thinking Callie, and an in the middle Kurama.


	8. Oh Baby: A New Enemy

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Oh Baby: A New Enemy**

"PREGNANT?!" Callie, Little Shuichi, and Big Shuichi cried out—their jaws dropping as their parents gave them the news. Shiori was sitting on the couch, a blush and a happy smile on her face while her husband stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. "You're pregnant?!"

The woman giggled softly, "That I am. It turns out the reason for my sickness yesterday was not a virus or the flu—I'm going to have a baby."

"This is fantastic mother." The red-head congratulated as he hugged both of his parents.

"Awesome! I'm going to be an elder sibling!" Little Shuichi cried out, very excited about the upcoming family member. As the four talked Callie stood there in shock and pain.

'Oh no…'

* * *

Hiei leaned against the bark of the tree, unconsciously fingering his precious stone. Sighing he looked at the gorgeous blue hue, a small frown on his lips. He groaned in anger gripping one of the near-by branches before he snapped it into splinters with ease.

He kissed her.

A growl could not be stopped from coming out of his throat. Of all the girls, hell of all the_ people_, in the three worlds it just had to have been _her_. He could barely tolerate her; every time they meet up they bang heads and exchange a very colorful array of insults. She annoys him, insults him, drives him completely insane and yet he kissed her.

Well, in all actuality **_she _**kissed **_him_** and like an idiot he went right along with it.

Sneaking into her room and killing her sounded so appealing to him—that way he would never have to see those ugly brown eyes again.

But as much as he wanted to commit this act he knew Kurama would never allow him to rid the world of the accident-prone idiot.

The demon gritted his teeth, 'Why the hell is this even bothering me so much? What about her drives me absolutely mad?'

Her face couldn't escape his thoughts. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' No matter how much he tried, no matter what he did—mediate, destroy things…her ugly face with her ugly eyes would appear.

She was hideous looking, not even worth thinking about.

The demon cringed.

She wasn't _that_ ugly—she's better looking than the Toguro brothers. Ok, she was better looking than most all of the demons they have faced. She also smelled better as well—most have a sour, stale, and decaying odor to them. At least hers was tolerable.

Ok, her smell was very _nice_.

Hiei desperately wanted to smack his head against the tree. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Closing his eyes he picked himself up and decided that a patrol around the city was needed to vent the aggravation.

With a flash of black he was gone.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning and Callie was still sitting on the edge of her bed in shock. 'A baby…their going to have a baby…'

She was very happy for the family, ecstatic even. But the thought of a baby made her stomach queasy. She closed her eyes. 'They don't have room or the means for another person…' Her fist clenched the edge of her shorts. 'This is a time for a family…I'm not—I'm not…'

She sniffed and a strangled mewl came out of her mouth.

'I'm not apart of this family…'

And the sobs that she had been holding in all night finally consumed her body. She fell on her side, hugging her pillow to her face and chest and cried.

* * *

Kurama lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He clenched his eyes shut as his sensitive ears heard the soft sobs and he smelled the salty tears coming from his sister's room. He knew the moment the news was broken to the three of them she was hurt. She was hurt badly.

Sighing, he picked himself up and quietly got out of bed. Walking over to the door, he used his old tactics to open it without any sound so as to not wake his brother and walked out.

He walked back to where his old room was and listened to the small girl's whimpers and breathy sobs. Kurama bit the inside of his cheek; he didn't know what to do with this situation. Should he confront her and comfort her or allow her to go threw this on her own?

**_'I don't even know what is wrong with her...'_** Kurama thought as he ran a hand threw his hair.

**_'Confronting her might be the best.'_** Yoko inputted.

_**'But she is so stubborn and hard-headed--not to mention she will hate to be caught crying. If I contfront her she might put up a wall or come up with a false excuse.' **_The red-head sighed, pursing his lips, obviously very upset at the fact.

He jumped slightly when he heard her breathy gasp, signaling her crying was getting a bit harder, making it difficult for her to breathe. This was going to take its toll on her—in the morning she will be exhausted.

It hurt him to hear her so distraught and upset.

'That's it.' He thought as he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen quickly making a soothing and calming tea. Once the water was hot he poured it into a mug and placed in the apple tea, his sister's favorite, and then added a small bit of honey in it.

Once he was back upstairs he sighed, she was still crying. He had really hoped that the tea would go to waste. He didn't want her to be so upset.

Knocking on the door, he quickly entered, not giving her much time to hide her tears.

"Shuichi? Wh-wha--?" She hiccupped as she gazed at the tea in confusion.

Giving her a gentle smile he handed her the mug which she took with gratitude. "I knew you were upset—and I heard you crying when I was getting a drink of water. I thought you needed a bit of tea to help you."

She bit her lip, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I feel so stupid…"

"Drink your tea and then you can tell me what all of this is about." He rubbed her back.

"If you continue like this you will get sick." He ushered her to take a few sips of her tea.

He stopped her when she began to rub her eyes, "Easy—that will only make things worse…that's a girl. Calm down." When he saw her begin to breathe more evenly he began the conversation.

"What is all of this about?"

Callie sighed as she looked at the tea-cup in her lap. "Things will get very difficult with the baby…especially with me around."

"What? That's what's bothering you?"

She shook her head, "It's not just that." She rubbed her eyes again, only for her hands to once again get trapped by her stepbrother's. "Sorry…" She sighed, hiccupping a bit. "It's just—that…" Her bottom lip began trembling as more tears poured down her face.

"Callie…?"

She dropped the cup and tackled the male, wailing in his chest.

Kurama was at a small lost at what to do—the girl was always so…strong, one could say. Seeing her cry and then cling so desperately to him was…wrong. He gently rubbed her back, wondering what exactly he should do about this.

He stayed with her all night, even after she fell asleep.

* * *

"Tell anyone and you die." Callie threatened pathetically as she placed on some jeans, obviously not caring what her brother saw.

Kurama, fully dressed and his eyes closed, sighed. "Like anyone would believe me…"

"Ha-ha-ha…I'm serious though. You tell anyone about my moment of weakness and I will kill you." She slipped on her shirt, before she frowned. "Why are your eyes closed?"

He sighed; was the girl that dumb and innocent or did she have no sense of modesty? He had a feeling that it was the first two—she seemed like the kind of person who would punch someone for walking in while she was changing. "You are getting dressed…"

"I've seen you naked-ish…"

The male's shoulders slumped.

__

Flashback

Kurama stripped off his school shirt, folding it before placing it on his bed to place in the washing. He paused when he heard the patter of Callie's feet hit the floor as she hurried to his room--before she could warn the girl, Callie burst into the room, beaming brightly.

__

"SHUICHI-KUN!! I made cookies!..." She paused as she looked at his shirtless form.

"Daaaamn!! You have one hell of a hot body!!"

__

End Flashback

"I don't believe this is the same thing…" He groaned out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not? We're related now aren't we? At the home, back in the states we all were pretty comfortable with each other and stripped down to our knickers…You're my family, I don't see why this is such a big deal."

Yep—she was dumb and innocent…mostly dumb he believed. Or perhaps it was equal, she was very childish and naïve about the world…or maybe she was just dumb.

"Well—I'm dressed anyway." He re-opened his jungle-green eyes and looked at her. A simple-pair of jeans, her tennis shoes, and a white shirt with black printing that said; somewhere you are depriving a village of its idiot. She popped in some bubble-gum in her mouth offering some to him, which he declined.

"Should we be off? Botan really wants to see you; she is worried that you were harmed emotionally…"

Callie waved her hand, "I'm fine, she shouldn't worry so much. Hiei actually kept me company rather well—shocking I know." She chirped sarcastically, a small blush on her cheeks as she remembered the small incident shared between them at the end of the ordeal. She shook it off, 'I got caught up in the mood—that's all…and that's what I will be telling Porcupine-Chan should he ask. Had it been with anyone else, namely Kuwabara, the situation would've been romantic…I was with the cactus and desperate.'

"Well, we might as well head off! No use letting Botan scare herself any more or whatever the hell is she is doing." She blew a bubble.

Kurama sighed, he felt older than thousand when dealing with her.

* * *

Hiei jumped from the tree branch and onto the porch of the traditional Japanese shrine owned by Genkai. Yusuke looked up from his magazine of motorcycles, "Hey there, sunshine." He mocked as he flipped threw the pages, his brown eyes gazing over the pictures of the large machines. "Haven't seen you since yesterday, you left pretty fast…"

There was a question there, but Hiei ignored him and walked inside.

Yusuke continued, knowing he was hitting a sore-spot, "Kurama and _Callie_ will be over shortly." He took a small note that the demon stiffened somewhat, before continuing his way past the male. "Yeah, Botan was worried that she was emotionally traumatized about being stuck in that _elevator _for so long…What happened in there, Hiei?"

"Hn—nothing important."

"Well it sure didn't _look _like nothing important…" Yusuke turned another page, trying to appear nonchalant. "It looked like you two were about to go like rabbits." He heard the distinctive sound of a flash and a ting and found a sword pointed at his neck. "A bit sensitive about this, aren't ya?"

"Do you want me to fucking kill you?" Hiei hissed, his katana edging closer the flesh of the lead spirit detective.

"I'm just stating what I saw—the fact that you are getting all pissed off like this does make me think that something did happen…just so you know." The brown-eyed male shrugged. "I guess it's your business whether you two actually got it on or what-not but I will give you some advice…" Now Yusuke looked up. "If anything did happen do not let Kurama know…and in fact don't let any of us know. We've all gotten a bit protective over that idiot and would hate to see her with a male—any male. Including you."

Hiei pulled his sword back, rolling his dark eyes. "As if I would even want to be with that dead-brain klutz." He placed the sword back in its holster faster than Yusuke could blink.

Yusuke pouted mockingly, "You mean you don't like Kurama's baby-sister? But she's so cute and adorable and all damsel in distress like!" He snorted then. "You should hear the things Botan and Kuwabara says; anything with big eyes that crosses their path and they melt." Running a hand threw his hair the taller male continued. "Whatever—just curious about what happened between you two—cause it did look like you were in the middle of a lip-lock."

"Whether we were or not would not be any of your business."

"Beg to differ on that part—at least when Kurama is concerned. Besides we're all family here, and no one has secrets…I guess… Oh damn! That is one sweet ride!" He sang out as he looked at the dark green bike on the page.

"You just contradicted yourself, idiot."

"And how did I do that?"

"Just a moment ago you said all of this was my own business—you changed that view pretty fast."

The leader paused for a moment before shrugging, "I do that at times. It's your choice on which to believe and follow."

Hiei glared at the human male before he continued his way into the homestead. 'Is everyone going to give me a hard time about the stupid moron?' Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, even Shizuru, Genkai, and his sister for crying out loud. All were curious about the incident and what happened inside the elevator for what was almost three hours.

And the glares Kurama sent his way was anything but welcoming and pleasant.

'Nothing happened.' He shook his head and then pushed everything out of his thoughts, he was no longer going to concern himself over this, and he has already obsessed to much as it is. When the girl came over, nothing at all happened; they would go back to insulting one another.

"WE'RE HERE!!" A familiar loud voice screeched out.

'Idiot.' He glared at her as she and Kurama entered the room, her face beaming with a smile as she pounced on Yusuke. 'See she is clingy and slobbers over anyone who will giver her attention, nothing happened.'

For some reason, he did not like this line of thinking.

His red eyes narrowed, 'This is so fucking stupid! I've done so much more than a simple kiss to many different females, I can't even remember their faces, but I know they had more looks then this monkey.' His teeth clenched. 'I hate her…I despise that stupid creature.'

Callie looked up, just noticing that he was near by. "Hey there Porcupine-Chan! Haven't seen you since our adventure—didn't even bother to check up on me. Thanks a lot." She stuck her tongue out, before hurrying over to his side, obviously ready to argue. She wanted to argue, she needed a distraction.

He looked down at her, "Was the stress to much for you to handle, monkey-whore? After you fainted and then got close to crying, I thought for a bit that you would be forever traumatized."

Her face flushed, "I did not cry!"

"Denial, such a sign that you were about to begin bawling."

"Why you stupid-ass butt-head!!" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him. "What about you? You seemed very happy to comfort me…hell you even HELD me when I was unconscious!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Didn't I explain to you why I did that?"

"No."

He smirked, "Well I guess you will just have to figure it out for yourself…"

Yusuke and Kurama watched the exchange, ready to hear what exactly all happened yesterday. They all were very curious.

"Please—all you wanted to do was to hold me! You know I'm adorable!"

The man rolled his eyes, "You're about as appeasing as worm."

"BASTARD!!"

"Bitch."

"YOU DAMN PRICK!!"

"Monkey-slut."

"THAT'S IT!!" And with that, she let her anger blind and tackled the handsome male to the ground.

"So that's why we found her on top of him yesterday." Yusuke pointed out softly as he watched the two fight. "I guess nothing romantic happened after all, pity—they would make such a cute couple." He stated sarcastically as he gave the red-head a grin. "Too bad, Hiei won't be your in-law…and you're close enough as it is."

"Don't push me, Yusuke." Kurama snapped.

"Aw what's wrong? Don't like the idea of your sister with another man? Even if it's Hiei?" He held up his hands at the glare sent his way. "Alrighty then, I guess that answers my question!" 'Please stop glaring at me—please stop glaring at me!'

Kurama looked back to the two who were still fighting and sighed, walking over to them and picked up the brunette who was growling like an animal towards the smirking Hiei who didn't have a scratch on him. "Callie—you need to stop tackling people when they make you mad…"

"But I want to kill him!" She whined out, leading to the males to roll their eyes.

"You are a homicidal freak…" Hiei deadpanned, smirking at the glare he received from Kurama.

_'Are you trying to get her angry?'_ He spat, trying to keep the girl from escaping his hold.__

'Yes.'

Kurama gaped at his friend as he held on tightly to the girl who was wailing like a banshee.

"HOMICIDAL FREAK?! I'M AS KIND AND GENTLE AS A BUNNY!! GET OVER HERE AND LET ME RIP YOUR NOSE OFF!!"

Green eyes met red, _'I hate you…'_

Hiei replied back with a smirk. _'Hn.'_

Still in her brother's arms, Callie was fuming. "I hope you aren't this mean on our date…"

Hiei paled slightly, he had forgotten about their bet. And now he was going to have to face the suspicions and teasing from Yusuke and the utter wrath of Kurama.

"Date?" Yusuke sniggered.

"_Date_?" Kurama repeated, his eyes narrowing.

_'Calm down fox, it's not what you are thinking...'_

_'It better not be_.'

"All we are doing is seeing if we can both keep up with each other…He's going to follow me around Saturday and I'm following him around Sunday…it's a bet." She shrugged herself out of Kurama's hold. "Whoever losses becomes the slave of the other for the entire week."

"Oh-ho? A _slave_?" Yusuke asked before he was slammed to the ground.

"STOP THINKING WEIRD THINGS!!" Callie screeched as she cracked her knuckles. She then brought her foot atop of his head, pushing his face deeper into the now broken floor. "It's just something we want to do for fun…if that stiff knows the meaning of the word."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "That is exactly how we got to this stupid dare…"

With a final violent move towards Yusuke, the brunette stormed up to the handsome demon glaring. "It's not stupid…you agreed to it!"

"And you thought it up, meaning it is, indeed, stupid…" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I only said yes to get you to shut the hell up."

"Do you want to die?" She growled out, her eyes flashing. "Cause I wouldn't mind bringing your death to ya!"

Hiei laughed slightly, "I seriously doubt you could bring it to me…"

"Want me to prove ya wrong jerk-ass?!"

Hiei was about to retort when three distinguish beeps sounded threw out the room. "What the hell is that?"

'Shit…' The males shared a look before Yusuke picked himself up, rubbing his bloody head. "Cell-phones…our boss is probably calling…I'll get it guys." He ran out of the room nearly slipping over the slick wooden floors of the dojo. Finally getting at enough distance away from the group so that they couldn't seem him.

"You three work at the same place?"

Kurama and Hiei cursed realizing they were left with telling the lie to the girl. 'Yusuke—you're dead!!'

* * *

"This had better be important Koenma…that little idiot is here!!" Yusuke snapped as he opened the compact, the screen inside lighting up with the infant's face.

"Would I be calling to just say _hi_?" The prince seethed back, gnawing on his pacifier.

"We have a major problem…"

The leader blinked before frowning "Whats-up?"

Koenma opened his eyes, looking serious. "It seems you have gained yet another enemy…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What else is new? Hurry up and get to the mission or the warning, I'm busing with teasing Callie and Hiei."

"They discovered your relationship—they're after Keiko."

He went deathly silent for a moment as the information processed threw his skull. His shoulders began to heave as anger rushed threw him, glaring dangerously at the prince who, despite the fact they were communicating via communicator, scooted back a bit.

"**_WHAT THE FUCK_**?!"

* * *

The three in the living room jumped when they heard the loud curse. They exchanged looks of confusion before the two shorter ones ushered Kurama to go see what was the matter. "Go on Shuichi…see if he stubbed his toe or if he is having a _moment_…" Callie ushered.

"Hn. Urameshi sounded very upset—you are the only one, other than Keiko and Genkai, who can get reason into that thick skull of his." Hiei stated.

'Ganging up on me…what joy.' The red-head thought sarcastically before he went after his leader.

The moment he left, Callie spun around and placed a finger up at Hiei's face. "TAKE IT BACK!!"

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK!!"

"No."

"Come on…take it back!" She pouted. "I'm not small…"

"Heh—yes you are."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU UGLY JERK!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!"

Hearing the insults continue after he left, Kurama walked up to his leader. "What was that?" He blinked when the male slammed the compact on the ground, shattering it. "What?"

"Damn it!" Yusuke turned around, his eyes shinning with raw rage. "I have to go…these bastards are after Keiko."

Kurama's eyes grew wide. 'Oh-no…' This clash was not going to end well; Yusuke was a demon, and going after a demon's chosen mate was one of the dumbest moves one could make. Demons are fiercely protective over anyone who is close to them, but it was on a whole different level with mates…

"Better hurry and find her."

Yusuke nodded before he ran out of the shrine, a fierce determination running threw him.

'Damn it! Keiko—you better be alright.'

Kurama watched him go frowning, 'Enemies are now going for the females…' He desperately hoped Botan was alright.

* * *

"GET DOWN HERE!!"

Hiei smirked from his position up in the tree. As much as she tried she could not find a branch low enough for her to grab. It was amusing watching her jump as high and as hard as she could, only to come two inches away from the lowest branch.

"Idiot."

"RRRAAAAAGGGHHH!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" She continued to jump, still missing.

"You're never are going to reach it…might as well give up."

"NEVER!!"

"Stubborn idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"You heard me…Don't make me repeat myself." He leaned against the trunk of the tree, pillowing his head with his arms and closing his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!"

_'Hn...What's the problem fox?'_ Hiei asked as he continued to bate the girl, who was still jumping up and down. 

Appearing silently behind the brunette watching her in mild amusement, the fox-demon answered telepathically, _'New group of demons…now they are going after Keiko.'_

Hiei cracked his eyes open slightly, _'Are they idiots or what?'_

_'They would have to be to go after a female from our group--espeically a mate.'_ Kurama looked at Callie who was still oblivious to him. _'You want me to remove her?'_

_'That would be so appreciated'_ Hiei snapped back sarcastically.

Kurama reached over and grasped the brunette's collar and began to drag her off. _'We'll talk later—I will feel more comfortable with her at home…and this date thing better just be a passing bet.'_

Hiei rolled his eyes, _'I told you not to look into it.'_

"See you soon Hiei-CHAAAAAAN!!"

"I really hope not." He muttered before he leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh—weren't able to tell them about the baby? Well, maybe next time Yusuke won't have to run off." Shiori stated as she took a sip of her herbal tea, thanking her elder son for the beverage.

Hearing the word baby, the brunette moved back, saying she was going to take a bath.

Kurama watched her run up the stairs, once again smelling of tears. 'She's still upset about mother's pregnancy.' But right now he couldn't worry about her—he was more worried about Keiko. 'I hope she is ok…if she isn't…' He winced at the thought.

The faked death of Kuwabara brought out a terrifying power from Yusuke, but one he could control. Should Keiko die, Japan at the very least would be wiped off the map from Yusuke's rage and agony.

'Things are going to become very messy.'

* * *

Yusuke burst into the girl's room from the window.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Keiko gave off a small shriek and slammed a pillow against his face. "Yusuke!! What the…what was that!?"

He grabbed her shoulders, looking at her square in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Uh?" She blinked, "Yeah I'm alright--besides nearly suffering a heart-attack…what is going on, Yusuke?"

He sighed, "You are going to be spending a few nights with me at Genkai's."

She frowned, "Why?"

Swallowing, Yusuke plopped down next to her, "You're being targeted by a group of demons…we have to get you out of here now."

Her eyes widened slightly before she nodded and calmly set to work on packing, "I will figure out something to tell my parents…now come back in thirty minutes and pick me up…threw the door this time."

Was there any wonder why he loved this woman? She could act so calm in the face of danger….or she could panic and smack the hell out of it.

"I will be staying here--then when the time is right come threw the front door--but I will not be leaving you by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine-fine…I will go tell my parents a story and then we can be on our way…alright?"

He gave her a wry smile, "I think that sounds like an idea…"

Keiko hopped out of the door and downstairs to the restaurant where her parents currently were. Watching her go, Yusuke looked out the window, a shade of amber shinning in his normally coffee-brown eyes.

"Any of you touch her and I will kill you." He promised as his mind began to work out a plan on how to protect his mate.

* * *

**Author:** Short filler chapter, but next one will be better and later on there will be some interesting twists I should think. Can't tell you much…so DUN DUUN DUUUUN!! Yeah, should be interesting.

And something I want your opinion on--just because. What is your opinion on the Hiei/Callie pairing? Just want to see what you like or dislike about it.

**Next Time:** The awaited date! How will two rivals survive two days straight of each other?...Hell on earth wouldn't come close


	9. No Romance: First Date

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality…I got these things based on Thief! By Volpone

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**No Romance: First Date**

Callie tapped her mechanical-pencil against her desk as she looked out the window with a dazed expression—it was Friday which meant tomorrow she would be taking out Hiei as part of the bet—she didn't know if she was excited or dreading…she had very mixed feelings about the whole thing.

She puffed her cheeks out as she remembered all the terrible-things the handsome man has said to her—but for some reason she just came out that she wanted to date him…

A blush went on her face and she shook her head. 'I do NOT want to date him! So what if he is incredibly good looking? And has one of the sexiest voices around? And who cares that his eyes are breathtaking? And his hair--soft as silk and pretty, who cares? Not to mention he has soft lips and taste great! Psht…he's nothing special!'

It's unknown if she is in denial or actually has no clue what she is saying to herself.

She began doodling, sloppily sketching out each of her friends. Her drawings were so poor she had to write their names under each one so as _she_ could remember them later.

That was when a paper-ball slammed into her head and bounced on her desk. "Ow!" She hissed, surprised. Blinking she looked down at the ball before looking around--she didn't see anyone suspicious…wait, she changed her mind. There was Shizuka three rows over and two desks down.

Growling she unrolled the paper only to stand up screeching in distaste, "You stupid slut!!"

The teacher as well as her classmates jumped in surprise at her screams. Mori Kyo, her teacher looked appalled at her language and how it seemed completely random.

"Johnson-San?!"

Stopping her threats and rant the brunette looked up at her teacher and blinked when she saw his furious face. 'Uh-oh…did I just get in trouble again?'

"Uh…yes, Mori-Sensei?"

The teacher twitched, his chalk digging into the bored. "Do-you-mind?"

She looked around at the snickering classmates, scratching the back of her head. "Er…oh! Sorry!" She sat back down. 'Yep…in trouble again.'

"I want to speak with you after class, Johnson-San." He growled before turning back to the lesson.

Her shoulders slumped, but she glared daggers at the smirking elder-twin. Looking back down at the paper she grounded her teeth together--trying to calm her rising temper. On the notebook paper was a stick figure of her being maimed and killed in so many horrendous and terrible ways.

Underneath scribbled down in perfect cursive, that went well against the crude drawings was the threat;

__

Stay away from Shuichi, monkey-shit. Or I will make sure all of this comes true in the near future.

Sighing she stuffed it into her bag, this was the fourth one this week. 'The bitch is probably PMSing…that's why she's all evil like this.' She continued with her sketch, finally getting to Hiei.

She frowned as she looked between his drawing and Yukina's. 'I still have a hard time believing these two aren't siblings…it's not so much as how they look but something about them…I don't know--I guess I'm just loosing it.'

She yelped when a piece of chalk hit her dead-center on her forehead. Crying out, she moved her arms pin-wheel style before falling back on the ground, her legs in the air. "Oooh…the--pain…"

"Pay attention, Johnson-San!! I have been calling your name for the past four minutes!!" The teacher cried out.

Shizuma looked down at the girl, "I think she's out for the count, sir."

Mori-Sensei slapped his hand over his face, "Just…leave her there for now…we'll figure what to do with her after the class."

"Er…" The younger twin looked down. "You sure?"

"Yes-yes…now please answer question five."

* * *

"Man…that Mori-Sensei sure is pissy." Callie muttered as she rubbed her forehead which had a bit of pink in the middle. "I hope that doesn't bruise…"

"Johnson-San." Mori snapped, tapping his foot impatiently.

'Here we go…' She thought glumly as she went over to the desk, trying to ignore the smug look sent to her by Shizuka as she sauntered out of the class, more then likely looking for Shuichi.

Inhaling, the small brunette looked up at the man, "Yeah?" She yelped when a ruler was slapped on her head. "OW! Shi--I mean yes sir?" She stopped herself just in time at his look.

"Johnson-San, please take no offense about what I'm about to say." He sighed. "But I'm afraid I have to be blunt."

'Oh dear…this is going to be bad.' She winced, hoping that this wouldn't be to bad of news--she really didn't want to bother her family any more than needed

"You have to be the worst delinquent this school has ever come across."

Her jaw dropped, "Delinquent?!"

"Please refrain from speaking, Johnson-San." He stated coolly making her growl. "No more interruptions, this is something you have to hear." He cleared his throat as he made his way to sit back on his chair behind his desk.

"You are rude, brash, inconsiderate, obnoxious, stupid, violent--"

"Stupid?!" She cried, extremely hurt. True she might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but that didn't make her dumb--she had a high C in all her classes and an A in home economics and P.E. That made her average, not dumb!

He slammed his hands on his desk, standing up. "Be quiet, Johnson! I've had enough of your disrespect and over-all poor attitude! Meiou is known for being the best of the best--an exquisite private school that has housed many famous politicians, CEO's, and other world-class citizens…the way I see it you have no business attending such a prestige place." He sneered.

"The only reason you are even allowed to tread on the property is because you are now Minamino Shuichi's little sister, quite possibly the best student we have…you are just getting special treatment because he and his family seem to care for you…why a lovely family such as them would is beyond my knowledge."

"How dare you!?" She snapped, tears beginning to gather. His words were really cutting her in a personal level, to actually question why her adoptive family cares for her was cruel. She had always thought Mori was strict, and maybe a little mean, but not like this.

"I said be quiet! You do not question someone with authority! You have to wake up from you immature and childish world and see how exactly real people who want to succeed live! With the way you are going you couldn't even be a proper house-wife!"

She clenched her teeth, "What is the point of all of this?!"

"You have to learn…starting, foremost, with your violent and brash tendencies. We don't need any more threats towards more…better and prominent people."

"Shizuka? You call her a better and prominent person? She's terrible!"

He ignored her, "If I hear you have had a fight with her, inside or outside of school I will, personally, make sure you are expelled."

"What?!"

"Dismissed." He ended the conversation with a wave of his hands.

"B-but--"

"Dismissed!"

Growling she stormed out of the class.

"That was such an entertaining spectacle."

Spinning around she glared dangerously at the beautiful girl, "You put him up to this…"

Shizuka shrugged as she inspected her nails, "Daddy can make anyone he so wishes disappear…all I had to do was ask Mori-Sensei for this little favor and he agreed quite eagerly."

Callie clenched her fist so tightly the skin began to break under her nails. "Y-you…"

"Ut-tut-tut!" Shizuka mocked. "No fighting with me…or you will be expelled…I bet your mother would be so distraught and disappointed should that happen…" And after giving her brown hair a pat on the head she walked off, shaking her hips from side to side.

Biting her lip, Callie turned heel and stormed off to her next class.

* * *

Callie looked at herself in the mirror, 'Damn, I still look like I've been crying…' She peered in closer, cringing at the sight. "I shouldn't let what that bastard get to me…I bet he's sleeping with that whore." She wiped her eyes only to stop, remembering that Shuichi had said that wasn't the best.

"Ok, time to get serious…we have a date with Hiei tomorrow." She blushed somewhat, but shook it off. "Now…er…what do I do for a date?" She bit her lip, knowing what she had to do.

"MOOOOOOOM!!"

Shiori hurried inside, '3.5 seconds…new record.' Callie thought in her mind. The black haired woman went to her side, obviously worried. 'Oh-ho!! I have them all so whipped!…I think…what exactly is whipped?…Didn't little Shuichi said I did?…See this is why I don't think!'

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Um…well…" The brunette fidgeted. "You see…you know Hiei, right?"

The woman stiffened, a nervous laughter coming out of her mouth, "Oh yes, hard to forget Hiei-San…especially how you talk about him…you have a tendency of screaming out death curses towards the poor boy." She shook her head. "I really don't understand, while he might be a bit cold--he's very polite and from what Shuichi says he's extremely honorable and loyal."

Shiori then nudge her daughter, "Not to mention extremely handsome."

Callie blushed, "Even if he's handsome he's n-not **that **handsome!"

"Uh-huh…" The woman stated, obviously not believing her. "You can tell your mother--he's very sexy."

"MOM!!" Callie screeched, red-face. "Sexy!? Oh, dear God…This has to be one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had!"

Shiori rolled her eyes before she fluffed up the girls short pixie hair. "Honey, this will certainly not be the most awkward…just wait until you start dating."

"Uhm…that's what this is about." Callie confessed.

The woman was silent for a moment, "Wait till you start dating and your father knows of it." She corrected herself. She then scooted closer to the girl, grinning. "So? Who is it?"

"Now," Callie began holding up her hands. "This is NOT a real date. It's just a bet…"

"Yeah-yeah," Shiori waved her off. "Who is it?"

Groaning, Callie knew she was going to regret this. "Hiei."

The woman jumped up and squealed, "I knew it!! You two have to be the cutest couple alive! Well, you two and then that sweet Botan with Shuichi…but ooh! I _knew_ you had feelings for him!"

"I-I-I most certainly DO NOT have feelings for that butthead!!" Callie denied.

"Sure you don't, now…what exactly do you need help with?"

Clearing her throat, Callie began to fidget again. "Well first off--where to have this _**bet**_. I told him he has the personality of a slug and needs to get out more, you know--" She shrugged. "Do teenager stuff. So we made a bet; he spends the whole day with me tomorrow, seeing if he actually can keep up with the fun stuff and Sunday I train with him."

Shiori squealed, "You'll see him shirtless!"

"MOTHER!!"

"Ok-Ok, I'm sorry….so you want to know some fun spots?" At the brunettes nod, Shiori began to ponder. "Ok--let's make a deal."

'Oh shit.'

"I help you plan everything IF…" Shiori continued, waving her finger, and unholy glint in her eye. She was planning something--something that was about to mean the downfall for her daughter. The little brunette just knew this.

'Oh fucking shit…' Callie continued, knowing this would not end very well.

"You allow me to doll you up."

"Doll me up!? No way! I don't do make-up, I don't do dresses--"

"Sweetie, I'm not saying anything like that. Just let me make you…look like a girl."

Callie fell over at her statement, "I am a girl!"

"You sure don't show it off."

"I don't have too!"

"The most feminine thing you have is your school uniform, after that is that white shirt that shows off your stomach…you have guy clothes." She stood up. "We go to the mall right now, get you an outfit, get your face waxed and clean, then a hair-cut and I will tell you what to do…" Shiori then shrugged. "Or you can go, get lost and loose the bet…your choice."

The girl's shoulders slumped,. She had been beaten and was now faced with a dilemma she had never wanted to face.

Her own mother was forcing her to do this and was now stuck.

'Aw…SHIT!!'

* * *

Hiei sighed at the glint Yusuke held. "Get the hell away, Urameshi."

"Aw come on! I just want to hear what you have planned for your little snookiums? ACK!!" He yelped when Hiei's hand wrapped around his throat.

"What the hell was that?"

The breathing noises the teenager made sounded like those of a chew-toy, squeaking for air.

"After all this time we've been together, Urameshi." Hiei snapped sarcastically, a rather sadistic grin spreading across his face. "I would've thought you would know better--being our team leader and all that I. Hate. Being. Mocked."

The sound Yusuke made was more similar to a mewl then a 'sorry' but it would have to do. The fire demon released the man who dropped to his knees, seeming to fall into a series of convulsions.

He rolled his eyes at his over dramatic behavior. All day he and Kuwabara had been making fun of him and the ditz.

And don't get him started on the over-protective Kurama who looked close to have an ulcer. No matter how many times he tried to explain to the fox-demon that it was just a bet--just a way to shut the girl up and put her in her place.

'I'm going to regret agreeing to this…I just know it. What was I thinking--agreeing to this? I have to spend two days with her.' He massaged his head which was beginning to throb as he began to picture the pure torture he would be receiving.

'Well,' He smirked. 'At least she will learn her place. When I am done with her she won't be able to move for weeks.'

* * *

Her tanned face was clean, her eyebrows thin and feminine, there was no sign of any hair on her face--dear Lord in the sky that had been a painful experience. Her hair which had grown longer on her neck was now up against her ears and in a similar style to that of Halle Barry from when she played the part in Kitty Girl or something like that.

'Oh yeah--Cat Woman…' Callie thought unenthusiastically as she continued to look over herself. Her light brown hair even had some high-lights in it. "What the HELL was the point of that?! Ugh…at least it will be gone later…much later…"

Lip-gloss had been forced on her and made them shine and look fuller--not to mention healthier and not close to splitting. It tasted funny and felt weird to have it on, her arm kept twitching with a desire to wipe it off.

Then her clothes--heaven help her she actually had girl-clothes. Her shirt was a sleeveless-tee, white. She was so happy for the dark blue jacket she had, since it was really beginning to get cold--it was actually beginning to snow in some areas of Japan--and had the kanji of love printed on the back in black.

She was rather uncomfortable in the jeans--they were tighter then was she was use to and hugged her hips and legs.

Shiori said they accented her athletic figure--Callie thought it just showed off how stickly she was. She had white tennis shoes with black laces and that was that.

What do you know? There was a girl underneath all that grime after all. A girl she desperately wanted to cover up again.

'I want to be a dude again.' She thought, looking at how different she actually appeared. 'I'm almost afraid of what everyone is going to say…thanks so much mother.' She looked at her reflection in the window of the store once more before she hurried towards the shrine where her brother, friends, and date was waiting.

Her heart was pounding against her ribs--'I'm nervous…but about what? How much they'll make fun of me? The date? Loosing the bet? What Hiei will think?' She stopped on the stairs.

"Of what Hiei will think? Please--as if I care what he thinks of me…" And with that continued her journey up the steps. "I mean…why would I care about his opinion?"

She bit her lip, "Though…it would be nice if he called me cute or attractive…" Her cheeks colored at the thought of him complimenting her with that voice of his. Quickly shaking her head at the thought of what she had just thought of.

Finally the top came into view and in such Botan, who appeared to have been waiting for her. 'Here we go…have I mentioned that I hate how I look?'

The bluenette took one look at her and gave off a gasp, "Oh my…Callie!?"

"Shut up…not in the mood."

"W-What? I mean…You look…"

"Mom blackmailed me. She said she wouldn't tell me any places to go to unless she got to play Barbie-doll with me…ugh…I miss my jeans that I can actually breathe in." Once getting to the top she raised her, now feminine, eyebrow--she hadn't realized how thick they were before the waxing.

'I want to cry just thinking about that pain. It hurt worst then last time when Sarah tricked me into going and getting it done.' She thought, knowing she was acting like a baby. 'Screw it! After all that pain I damn will act like a spoiled baby!'

"Yes, Shuichi-Kun told us of your predicament…but…uh…has he even seen you?"

"No, he left before he saw me." Regarding Botan's shocked look she began to wonder if the change had been more drastic then she first perceived. "What's your problem?"

"Y-You!" Botan gasped. "I mean…you look so cute!!"

'Why couldn't Hiei say that?' Rolling her eyes, Callie began her way to the shrine, twitching. "I hate it. I mean--I love he length of my hair, but I could've done without the high-lights. And it seems the only reason mom bought such a summer t-shirt for an autumn day is to show off my assets…or lack of."

"I'm worried what the guys will think…from the beginning you've been like one of them…but also like a little sister to them…"

"Despite the fact I was born in January and is older then both Kuwabara and Yusuke." She shuddered, another nervous feeling sweeping threw her. 'Oh joy--my 'big-bros' are going to have a field day…I don't look that different…more like someone trying to hard…oh jeeze--now I depressed myself.'

Botan shook her head, "Beside the point--I don't think they are going to like their little sister--who is in fact older--looking so cute…"

"Cute?" The brunette echoed as she took off her sneakers. "I look like a girl who is trying to hard to be something she can't…I don't do well with girl-stuff…I don't have the figure or the…'talent' to pull this look off.'

"You are obviously to hard on yourself."

"Nooo…I'm truthful with myself." She corrected as they walked towards the room. "I swear I will either burn these clothes or keep them in the closet to never wear again as they go threw the slow, painful, and tortures death of being eaten by bugs!"

"It can't be that bad runt!" Kuwabara cried from the room up ahead.

"Yeah!" Yusuke snorted, obviously trying to hold back his laughter--it was amusing him greatly at the thought of the little tomboy going on a date, especially with the other runt. "Hurry up so we can see how pretty you look!"

"Hn…as if that monkey can be pretty."

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Callie stormed to the door and tore it open, ignoring their rather surprised faces and marching up to Hiei. "I'm not a monkey!! And you better not be calling me that today!!"

Hiei blinked as he looked her over, smirking. "Well, you are actually a female…what an amazing discovery--the Neanderthal is somewhat of a girl."

"Bastard!" She growled.

"Whoa runt!! Lookin good!" Kuwabara whistled out. He was hit by a vase.

"CAN-IT!! I hate this so very-very-very much…"

"He was giving you a compliment…you really look good." Yusuke stated, looking her over, surprised that she actually did look nice. "You're actually a girl--major shocker there!" He was hit by a thick novel.

"SHUT UP!!" She then glared at the red-head. "What are you sulking about? I'm the one wearing lip-gloss."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "You're not going."

"EH?! THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOT GOING?! I GOT DOLLIED UP LIKE A GIRL--WENT THREW HOURS OF SHOPPING-TORTURE--GOT A FACIAL--AND IS STUCK IN A PAIR OF JEANS TO TIGHT TO BREATHE IN!! I'M NOT WASTING THIS PAIN!!"

Everyone backed away as they watched the fox-demon get verbally chewed out by the smallest member in the group.

"She'll probably be going on like this for a few minutes." Genkai stated to Hiei who shrugged.

"Not my problem."

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT I CAN'T DO?! I'M GOING ON THIS DATE AND I WILL BE WINNING THIS BET!"

Hiei sighed, knowing he was going to have to deal with this for the next two days.

He was in human garb, but it wasn't horrible. Tight dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with a light white jacket, and tennis shoes. It was an adjustment but he could manage--he's survived threw worse.

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU HAVEN'T SAID A DAMN THING ABOUT HOW I LOOK! I KNEW I LOOKED HIDEOUS BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN SHUICHI!! I HATE YOU!!"

This date on the other hand…

He ran a hand threw his hair, trying to calm his own raising temper. While their spats were fun he knew he couldn't survive two days with her and arguing.

His head was already throbbing at the thought.

"OYE!! HIEI!! WE'RE GOING, **NOW**!" And with that she reached over and grabbed his hand and stormed out, pulling him along.

"You bitchier then usual, ape. Don't tell me I'm dealing with a PMSing monkey." She spun around and growled at him. He raised his eyebrow, the tiny girl still just didn't know her place. He had to wonder what kind of demon she would've made…had she been born one.

With her attitude she probably wouldn't of lasted to long.

She inhaled, trying to calm her temper. "I know…sorry." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I didn't have a great day yesterday and it just…" She waved it off. "Never mind--let's just go…oh! Right."

She dug in her pockets and pulled out a slip of paper, opening it up and began gazing over the words.

"What is that?"

"This is my payment." She took notice of his confused look. "I just moved here, I don't know where to go and how to get there…so I asked mom for help. To get this I had to allow her to do this…" She acknowledged her appearance. "In case Shuichi didn't tell you…that's why I'm dressed up like this."

She then looked back at the paper, "I just hope mom didn't place down anything romantic."

"And why the hell would she do that?"

"She thinks we're a cute couple….I know." She continued, taking notice of his rather grossed out look.

Callie then bit her lip, before looking at Hiei with a serious look. "She finds you sexy." She burst out laughing at his expression. "Hey! You weren't even there! I had to listen to her talk about you shirtless!"

"Why were you even talking about that?"

She shook her head, "I told her of the bet and how I will be showing you to have fun and you will be showing me how to kick ass…she then jumped and squealed, 'You'll see him shirtless!!'"

He chuckled, "You felt awkward? How am I suppose to feel when I have to talk to the woman?"

"Oooh…knowing your best friend's mother finds you sexy…you're right, you do have it worse." She then looked at her watch. "It's almost eleven…I guess we can walk around the square for a little bit and pick out something to eat or we can just get ice-cream and have something heavier later…"

He raised an eyebrow listening to her plan.

"And after we decided on what to eat we can go to the amusement part!!"

He gave her a deadpanned look, "What?"

She grinned and he knew he hated more than anything else. "What? Too fun for you? If you want to break off this bet right now I can understand--don't worry….I won't make you be my slave for a week…"

She was degrading him--she was actually trying to make him feel inferior.

He growled dangerously at her, twitching when her smug grin only grew. And then to continue pissing him off she began to observe her nails, as if she was a regular teenager girl.

'I'm going to kill this girl tomorrow.' He smirked at the thought of the sweet revenge he would be letting loose when he made her go threw his training.

'Whu-oh…' Callie squeaked instantly seeing his change in attitude and his smirking face. 'I think I might of pushed a wee bit to far with those comments.' She began to laugh loudly and sheepishly. "H-hey now Hiei, my good friend--I was just k-kidding!"

His smirk only grew at her terror filled face. "Aren't we going?"

"Ah-hehehe…I'm dead tomorrow aren't I?"

"Very much."

A short pause.

"Damn it."

* * *

After dragging Hiei around a bit, literally, Callie finally brought them into an ice-cream store. "Hurray!" She squealed, throwing her hands in the air, ignoring all the looks.

'Please…send a few S-class demons here and kill me now.' Hiei thought, actually praying.

"So--what do you want?"

"A bullet to the brain." He deadpanned making her frown.

"Hey--I thought you were going to come in this with a positive attitude." She snapped.

"For me, this is a positive attitude…especially when I'm around you." He blocked her punch making her steam more. "And what makes you think I even want to be…here?" The entire place was bright, cheery, and basically girly--he didn't even understand why she wanted to be there.

The small brunette is not what one would call feminine…

"Oh stop being such a baby…we'll get the ice-cream and get the hell out of here…" She jabbed her thumb towards the door. "Alright? Now come on!!" She grabbed his wrist and continued to drag him to the front.

A teenage girl was there--she was pretty. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes. And right now those eyes were on Hiei.

Leaning over, the small brunette whispered, "You're as popular as Shuichi…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Every single girl in this place stopped what they were doing when you walked in…" She paused when she noticed basically every female was now glaring daggers at her. "And now…I'm getting death-threats sent to me via the eyes."

What Callie hadn't realized was that when she had leaned over to whisper in Hiei's ear it appeared she was kissing him, at the very least on the cheek.

Hiei decided to see why so many girls were glaring at his date. Underneath his bandana his Jagan eye opened and he was aware of the thoughts of the females of his so choosing.

He started with the counter-girl.

'Dear gods…the man is divine!! I don't think I have ever seen anyone so sinfully exotic!! Take me now!'

He raised an eyebrow at this thought process.

'What the hell is a man with his looks doing with…that?' She sneered towards the oblivious Callie who was rocking on her heels, looking at the selection with a happy face. 'She looks like a…well one of those uke-boys from a manga series…an anorexic uke-boy.' She then gazed back at him.

'Just turn up the charm, Naoki…he's yours once you turn up that charm.' She smiled pleasantly at him and he went to the next girl and then the next, all having the exact same thought process.

'He's so hot!!'

'What the hell is that thing clingy to him? She looks like an ape…'

'My word the guy has an ASS!!'

He rolled his eyes before he went to Callie's thoughts.

'Um…shit…I can't really concentrate with all these death-glares…' She physically shuddered as she felt the intense hate sent from the girls. 'Whatever…crap…too many choices…I think I'll ask Hiei what's he getting…'

"I'm getting a shake." He answered before she opened her mouth.

Her jaw dropped, 'I can't be that easy to read!! I mean--really!! You're a physic!! I know you can hear my thoughts!! BASTARD!!'

He smirked at her ranting. "Well? What are you getting?"

"Uh…oh…um…"

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" The girl behind the counter snapped.

Callie sighed, 'Why the hell am I so unpopular? I mean do I have a sign on my back or something? LET'S ALL HATE THE CALLIE!! STONE HER!!' "Rocky Road." She replied calmly. 'STONE THE FUCKING WITCH!!'

Hiei chuckled, he had to admit the little girl was amusing.

She sighed when the girl went back to get their orders. 'Maybe coming here was a mistake…no…this whole thing was a mistake…I don't do dates!! Me and my stubborn pride!'

'You should've thought of that before you made this thing.' Hiei smirked. 'I'm not letting you get out of this that easy.'

Oh yes, Hiei had the art of revenge down perfectly.

* * *

**Author:** I've never had Rocky Road…I love Chocolate Chip and Cookies n' Cream…but we can't always base all our likes and dislikes onto our characters…Right? And the only reason right now Callie is unpopular is because she's next to that stud…girls can be mean when their jealous…believe me…Oo I really hope I'm not making her into a Mary-sue but my word it's hard!! Please give me warning if you think she's going down that road--but she shouldn't…hopefully.

And yes--Callie isn't ugly. I picture her looking a bit like an uke-boy, some of which can be pretty…but she isn't. She's just cute but not feminine or pretty enough to be considered cute in the girl's sense I guess.

And please-PLEASE-PLEASE review!! I beg of you! If you read this review it! Just a simple 'Good' or 'Update' will be most loved and welcome. Please-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE!! Give me some reviews!! I am begging here!! PRETTY-PLEASE WITH A NAKED HIEI ONTOP!!….Wait…no not a naked-Hiei--he's mine…or Callie's….or something…but anyway!! PLEASE!!

**Next time:** More of the dreaded date, a run in with Shizuka, and Hiei actually defending Callie? The sugar must of messed with his brain…


	10. No Romance: A Reluctant Hero

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

****

No Romance: A Reluctant Hero

"Well…for a second there I thought the girls weren't going to allow me to escape from that shop alive." She sighed, taking a bite from her ice-cream as she leaned against the park bench. 'Really…is there something wrong with me? No, wait…I don't want that to be answered.'

Another bite, this time getting some good chunks--she licked her lips and then smacked them a bit. She then stuffed her hand into her pocket pulling out the sheet of paper reading over the contents.

'Huh--I wonder if any of these will be alright with him.' She peeked up at the handsome male threw her lashes, going over his features a bit. Even she had to admit the man was absolutely…amazing in the looks.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

She blushed and stiffened when she realized she had been caught staring. Quickly looking back at the list she shook her head, not answering him. "Ok…mom wrote down a few things…the arcade,"

"No."

"The zoo,"

"No."

"The movies,"

"No."

"The mall….I'll answer for you; Hell no." She sighed before she continued down the list. "The amusement park."

"Fuck no."

Her eyebrow began to twitch, "What the hell do you do in your free time?"

"Sleep and train."

"Damn--I was wrong--a slug has _more_ personality then you." She rubbed the back of her neck. "There has to be something you will be at least somewhat willing to go to! Come on the movies are at least dark! You won't have to be seen with me!"

"Good argument."

She fumed, puffing her cheeks, "You were suppose to say, "Oh no! Its not that I don't want to be seen with you! It's just I'm an anti-social butt hole with no knowledge of the normal life of teens!!"" She screeched. She then shoved him the list. "HERE! You pick one!!"

"You're joking."

"No I'm not Mr. Incapable of saying more then two fucking words at a time!! Either you pick something here or I will say you lost the bet and to just piss you off all the more, force you to stay here with me and talk about me and my wants!!"

"The movies."

She beamed, "Now, was that so hard?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Hey--you said more then two words that time! Good job! Whose a smart boy?!" The brunette chided, going so far to even pet him. At the moment she really didn't care that she was pushing her luck with the handsome man, she was pissed off and she was going to let the world know it. "Now what do you like?"

He raised an eyebrow, trying to control the urge to smack her and her smart-mouth.

She in turn rolled her eyes, "Movies. What type do you like?…Oh wait--I forgot. You have no life or personality outside of being an ass and training and sleeping." She rubbed her head. "Let's try again. I know for a fact you don't like romance, because you certainly don't know how to treat a girl!" She hmphed. "And at the moment I am glad you don't chick flicks make me gag…you don't have any sense of humor…"

"I'm allowing myself to be seen with you publicly--you don't call that a sense of humor?"

Callie slapped his arm, "Asshole. Oh shit…I hope they have subtitles, I don't know Japanese…ugh!!" She gripped her head, throwing it back wailing.

'Oh yes, I definitely must have a sense of humor or something if I am allowing myself to hang around with this embarrassment.' Hiei thought as he watched the girl try her best to think, gaining attention and whispers of passer-bys.

But the girl didn't seem to care what others thought--she just spoke her mind, even more so then Yusuke and Kuwabara.

And she was stupid--it gave her a headache if she thought about something to long. Everything about her was pure instinct, if you could call it that. 

'No…instinct seems too smart a word for this dumb-shit.' He thought as he watched her. It was really rather sad, the girl really did make Kuwabara look smart. At least his brain only went blank when he tried to think--it actually made her head _hurt_.

She was impulsive, that was a better word. Once she wanted to do something, or thought she wanted to do something, she went right for it…

This day was going to be one right from hell. What did he do to deserve this?….Never mind. 

But even after all the killing and other various crimes he has committed he was sure this torture was uncalled for. Surely he deserved something like being attacked by an undead Sensui or Toguro, ripped apart by man-eating plants, suffocated by Yukina, forced to eat Kuwabara's cooking…not going on a date with this human.

"Alright!" Callie then exclaimed, clenching her fist. "We will go forth to the movies and I will face any non-subtitled movie head on!"

And she was childish and over-dramatic…really, why was he stuck spending the day with a girl the complete opposite of him?

She then grabbed him by the hand and began to drag him off, "No-ow!! We will get to know each other a little better!"

"I would rather swallow a life trout."

"I already know you're an emo-ass with no life, is there anything else?"

"That I want to share with you?" Hiei asked, wrenching his hand away from hers.

The girl also had serious mood swings…

He paused, eyes narrowing. 'We're not sure if she can help that…those damn pills she's taking are slowly poisoning her mind…who the hell is doing this and why haven't we been aware of it?'

She had stopped seeing his look, "Hiei? Something wrong?"

'Not only is it being smuggled into the human world but its being placed out as medication…this is something that damn brat should've known about!'

"Hiei!!" She cried out, shaking him. "You're starting to scare me, going off into la-la land like that!"

"Maybe I was regressing back into my mind to escape you."

Her eye twitched, "Should've known this is what I get for worrying about you. Come on! The movie theater is….er….that-a-way!!" She sang out as she pointed in a random direction.

"Wrong direction moron." He deadpanned grabbing her by the collar of her jacket and took the lead--the day would probably go much faster without this monkey getting them lost.

He was now so happy he took the time to memorize the layout of the city and some near-by areas, it will make getting to one place at a time much faster.

Finally they made it--there wasn't too much of a line.

And then, of course, his 'cell-phone' rang off. Rolling his eyes he ushered the girl towards the line, "I'll get this--besides the more time away from you the better."

She rolled her own eyes and did as told.

Walking a good distance away he fell back easily into an alley-way before with a _fsh _appeared on the rooftop of the theater.

He flipped open the communicator--it was Yusuke, "Would you believe me if I told you I am happy you called?"

The leader grinned, "Having a hard time?"

"I'm about to kill myself." Hiei replied.

"Aw go easy on the girl--she's just trying to have some fun with you. I really think she likes ya and just wants to get closer." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hopefully not too cloACK!!" He was shoved to the ground and Kurama appeared.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"If you define alright as being annoyed to the point of killing everything nearby, including that human sister of yours, then yes everything is fucking alright." Hiei snapped back. 

"Just be careful with her…she's a bit klutzy and danger-prone."

"No shit."

"I don't want her hurt, Hiei." Kurama warned.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Despite the fact I am thrilled you interrupted my torture time, is there a point to this call?"

"Just a check up. Remember there might be demons in the area."

"I know…I'm about to go see a damn movie with one right now." Hiei grunted.

Kurama sighed, "She's not that bad. I guess I will leave you now with her--don't leave her alone too long. For all we know she will find a way to fall down a drain."

"I honestly would not be surprised if that happened." 

Yusuke then appeared again, holding a nest lump from where he was hit and where he smashed against the ground, "Give her a kiss for me!!"

Hiei shut the compact closed as he saw Kurama's foot make contact with the cheek of the leader. That guy could seriously not learn his lesson about making fun of an over-protective sibling--he was probably suffering a terrible beating at the moment. 

Rubbing his head, Hiei tried to get a hold of his emotions, hoping he could survive the day.

He peered down and saw the brunette by herself looking annoyed at being left alone. Underneath the bandana his Jagan opened…for some reason he always wanted to hear her thoughts.

'They're just amusing.' He stated as he listened in, hoping to find something he could use to make her life miserable.

* * *

"Damn it…get the tickets he says…well not actually said, but the message was clear…not the point!" Callie hissed to herself as she crossed her arms, getting ready to start tapping her foot in aggravation. "We never agreed on what we wanted to see!"

'Why can't I ever think before I speak? If I did that I wouldn't be in this problem right now having to go on a bet-date with him! I could just be hanging out at the shrine with those who are actually nice to me!!'

She then sighed, looking down, 'But I do want to get close to him…Shuichi likes him, Yusuke and the others like him…so there has to be some good in him…so why won't he show any to me?'

Pursing her lips, she then altered her vision from the ground to those around her, getting lost in her own thoughts, 'I guess he doesn't trust easily…I really do want him to like me…I mean I like him on a certain level…but its obvious he rather kinda hates me…' 

Rocking from one foot to the other she looked around and waited for him to return. 'Ok…he probably has never been to the movies so…form his personality I know he wouldn't like a chick-flick…if he did would that make him gay? Whatever…uhm…we covered humor…hell no on horror.' She cringed. 'I would probably cling to him screaming and I know he would have nightmares from that and not the movie…I doubt he likes car-chases…soooo…' She looked at the listings, so happy that many were in English and there were subtitles.

'There…a samurai vs. ninja movie…its not too long. It should be pretty fast pace with mostly fighting--maybe a bit of romance but then again most everything has to have it…as long as there is no s-s-ex,' She cringed again, a blush going on her cheeks. 'Man I can't even think it!? Ugh damn the 's' word…DAMN IT!! Ok! Its settled its that…thing!'

Above Hiei was rather taken aback at her line of thoughts, he didn't really know she cared like that for him or that she was somewhat decent with regarding people. It was true--he did not trust or respect easily.

And it was amusing how she couldn't even think the word 'sex' but could say 'fuck' and an assortment of other colorful words easily.

'At least she picked something that should end quickly and hopefully won't bore me.' He thought getting ready to jump back down.

'Oh you must be kidding me…' He heard her thoughts. Looking down he noticed her vision was to a group of girls whose eyes were now set on her like sharks to a minnow.

'Of course!!' She groaned before she turned to try and ignore them. 'Of course it had to be them…what? Did I commit genocide in a past life or something?! Just stay calm…they might not even recognize you!'

"Well!" The one with long black hair laughed. "Is that Callie?"

'Aw damn it…they recognized me…'

"No way!" A girl with brown hair gasped. "What happened to her?! Is she trying to make people feel sorry for her? I mean really--this attempt is just sad!"

Her fist began to clench tightly before she rounded around, mouth open and ready to verbally smack down the group of girls.

'Come on monkey--get them to leave.' He thought, not wanting to face any more females at the moment.

"Ut-tut-tut!" The leader of the pack cried out, placing her finger on the brunette's lips. "Have we forgotten? If you fight with me you will be expelled!"

Callie closed her mouth, growling, "What is it, Shizuka?"

"Was that a threat!?" Another girl with black hair cried out. "I distinctly heard a tone of threat in that sentence! We should go to Mori-sensei as soon as possible!"

"W-what…y-you can't!" Callie cried out.

"Is it true that your mother is pregnant?" The small brunette girl stiffened. "It would be oh so stressful on her for her daughter to not only be kicked out of school but placed under the charge of threatening an innocent bystander!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, 'What the hell…? Why isn't the moron saying anything?'

"Now…be a good girl and apologize. If you do that, I won't tell sensei of your little threat." Shizuka chirped.

Gritting her teeth, Callie did what Hiei did not expect; she complied. "I'm sorry, Shizuka."

"Shizuka-sama…" The girl corrected, looking more then smug at the predicament the tan-girl was in.

"Shizuka-sama?" Callie blinked.

"Oh that's right--your from America! Sama is basically lord or master…now be a good little rodent and say it. From the top now!"

"I'm sorry, Shizuka-sama." The girl spat.

"Much better!" She laughed as she gave the girl a pat on the head. "Now--what on earth are you doing looking like that and doing here?"

"Don't tell me…" A blonde began. "You're on a _date_!?" And at that the four girls burst out into a peal of laughter. "Her? Dating? Who in their right mind would date this _thing_?"

"No wonder she is trying so hard!! She's impressing her man!" The brunette stated, giggling.

"Whose to say its not a girl? You all don't think this bitch here is a dyke?" The other black-haired individual sneered.

'They're just jealous because I'm living with Shuichi…that is the only reason they are doing this. The only reason…don't cry. Don't you dare cry and give them the pleasure…' But her shoulders were already beginning to shake and her eyes misting at the taunts.

She had to vent her emotions some way, she had to be allowed to scream and get angry or she would break down and cry. And since she was disallowed to do the first she was about to perform the second.

'Don't cry…don't cry…Hiei--where are you?'

And it was that little cry for help that set the man in motion. He jumped down from the roof and back into the alley, hurrying over to the girl's side.

"Really who would want to date a monkey like this?" Shizuka continued.

'Shut-up…just shut-up…' Callie hissed internally as the tears began to take shape. 'Hiei…please…' And it was then she was pulled back, an arm around her shoulders as the side of her face was smashed against a hard chest. 

"Are you bitches bothering her?"

Callie's eyes flew wide, "Hiei?" She asked in shock. He had actually come? What the hell? Did Hell just freeze over or something? She was so tempted to look around to see if Satan was walking around with a newly purchased heater.

Hiei could not be coming to her rescue!

"I asked you a question; are you bitches bothering her?" He snarled.

"U-uh…" None could speak.

The girls were gaping as well--the man was divine looking! His looks were the opposite of their Shuichi's but definitely did not pale in comparison. While Shuichi was stunningly beautiful, this man was sinfully exotic.

And when they sinfully they meant **_sinfully_**.

This was the male the monkey was dating?!

Seeing he was not getting an answer he growled, "Get the fuck away, **_now_**."

With a gasp they spun around and ran off, too afraid to even glance back to give the girl a glare.

Hiei then grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her away from the theater, finding another place to sit her down. Once she was down, he remained standing to tower over her. "Why the hell didn't you defend yourself back there?!"

She blinked stupidly at him, "Y-you…"

"I asked you a question." He placed his hands on the back of the bench, arms on either side of her body preventing her from escaping. "Now answer it, woman."

He was furious and when he was this mad his demon ways began to show--and by the way he was raised women answered to men. The girl had better answer him why the hell she was about to begin _crying_ instead of ranting like a lunatic in the next five seconds or he was going to go on and kill those girls--screw the rules that stated he couldn't. He damn well would after this.

"A…a teacher at school said that if he finds out I have had a fight with Shizuka, she was the one who called me a monkey, then he would have me expelled." She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "Her dad is powerful--a lone shark I believe--and she is using that as a power to I guess threaten him to threaten me…she doesn't like me because I get a lot of Shuichi's attention…"

A small sigh escaped her lips, "She could even lie about it and _everyone_ would believe her simply because they have to…while I don't really like the school I'm at I don't want to cause any problems for mom who is going to have a baby…"

"They're blackmailing you." He snarled.

Now she shrugged still looking down, "I guess…they probably won't tell Mori-sensei yet…I have a feeling she will be using this for as long as possible until I actually do snap and defend myself. Its sad really--besides Shizuka they don't personally have anything against me other then I live with their school-idol. Jeeze, humans can be pretty damn low."

They could, one of the reasons he had never liked the species but only a select few.

"So I can't do anything against them during and out of class or else I'm kicked out. And because I have these stupid control problems over my emotions I either have to get angry and snap at them or I cry…man," she buried her face in her hands, some of her fingers in her hair as she blew out some air. "I cannot believe I am this messed up."

"You should've told your family." The male grunted.

"And what could they do? They know I have problems with getting into verbal-fights sometimes fist-fights. I do it everyday. And even if they believed me it would be the school-board's choice and they all are probably corrupted by the girl's dad--and for all we know that will cause more harm then good towards everyone." She shook her head. "No. It's probably better if this just stays between you and me and the hookers we ran into…"

She then looked up at him, her eyes a bit watery and red but she was able to hold back any tears long enough. True she would probably be bawling into her pillow as she smashed her fist into it later that night, but now she was better.

"Why did you do that? You had nothing to gain and you've insulted me worse then all of them…"

"First off you never take what I say literally--you were actually believing everything those damn whores were saying about you."

She blinked, 'How…did he know that?…Damn mind-reader.'

He then reached down and grabbed her wrist once again pulling her along.

"Besides…I'm the only one who can call you monkey."

Her eyes went wide at this, her cheeks colored as she looked down at her feet, 'Hiei….thanks.' She smiled.

"What the hell do you mean you're the only one who can call me monkey?! I never gave you permission to call me that!" The brunette snapped.

"I don't need permission to call you that. I said that I'm the only one allowed to."

She scowled, "You are a sick and twisted freak!!"

"And you are an immature gorilla."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch."

"Asshole!"

"Monkey-whore."

"Shrimp!"

"Shorter then me."

"…….DAMN IT!!"

* * *

Keiko sighed as she looked over the bruised Yusuke, "Really--you should know by now that teasing Kurama-kun over his protective instincts over Callie is a dumb thing."

He scratched the side of his head grinning, "Yeah--but is worth it every time to see him so flustered and pissed off…he is never like that! I guess a little sister can do that to a person. I mean look at Hiei! He kicks Kuwabara's ass every time even he breathes to close to Yukina."

"I think its just a brother thing--Kuwabara is the same way with Shizuru despite the fact that she is older." The brunette then pursed her lips. "And you are getting attached to Yukina, Callie, and Botan like your sisters as well--so don't you go bad-mouthing protective siblings when you are becoming one yourself."

"Yeah-yeah…" He stated, rubbing his bruised cheek. Looking over at his girlfriend he sighed, "Are you sure you are ok? Nothing…you know…bad has happened…"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "The moment you found out I was being targeted you haven't left me alone for a single second--I think you should know if something bad has happened."

Yusuke hung his head slightly, "I know…its just that I can't believe you got caught up in my work again! I am tired of you being in danger!"

"This is the second time I have been threatened….it comes with the territory of being with you. And before you get one crazy thought in that dumb-skull of yours I want to be with your despite the dangers." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You are getting too worked up about this…you are one of the strongest beings in the three worlds, you can handle a few demons."

He sighed as he held onto her, "That doesn't mean I have to like you being targeted…."

"I don't like being targeted either Yusuke--its just something we have to deal with at the moment."

"They're probably roaming the city for you--GAH!! I just can't take this!" He growled.

"Calm down--you are getting to worked up. Do you seriously think they will be stupid enough to attack me when I am with you? Not to mention guards are stationed at home and the restaurant. Everything is fine."

"Tch. Fine…I don't see how this predicament is fine…"

She sighed, "You are so stubborn. Have you been listening to my reasons at all? Everything is perfectly fine! This will probably blow over soon enough and then no more worrying about me alright?"

'After this I will never get some time to myself--he will be breathing down my neck constantly.' She had already been at Genkai's for what was coming up to a week. She had told her parents that Yusuke was feeling fluffy and wanted some alone time--that had gotten her mother to fall in a fit of giggles and her father to become suspicion.

It had taken her awhile to convince him that her boyfriend was just being a baby about not being able to spend enough time with her and only wanted to do some dates and a camping trip and so on--she promised no sex was involved and that she would not miss a day of school.

She had kept that promise…

Yusuke, poor Yusuke, was now known as the fluffy-bunny-boyfriend to her mother now after this little lie.

"I'm giving this three more days, Yusuke. Then I need to get home."

He groaned, she was no where near as protected at her home as she was here.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying!"

"Puu?" 

Keiko beamed down at the penguin like creature, "Hey there Puu! I'm sorry I haven't been able to play with you--with Callie around so often its very difficult."

"Puuu…" The little animal drawled, looking very sad.

"I…I know you want to meet her, but you just can't. She cannot be aware of what is happening." She sighed. "Though I wish she does…maybe in a few more days we can ease her into introducing her to you."

Yusuke's face went expressionless.

"Hey…Keiko?"

"Hm?" She replied as she picked up the creature and began to stroke its hair in a comforting manor.

"I think…I think we might need to start pushing Callie away."

* * *

"Well that was pointless." Hiei deadpanned as they walked out of the theater.

"Must you complain about everything!?" The brunette snarled. "I liked the damn movie!"

"Of course you would."

She twitched, "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You have no knowledge of real fighting--you are just an ignorant little fool who get absorbed in the dumbest of things." He smirked as he watched her twitch and growl at the insults.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Yes."

She looked shell-shock for a moment, "You…you mean you enjoy me bursting a vein over your damn insults?!"

"Yes."

"Ah-a-ah…" She sputtered, her voice lodged in her throat at this confession

"What?" His smirk grew. "Are you actually being quiet? Has the damn loud-mouth finally run out of things to scream about?"

"Can-it you spork."

He blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Spork--you are a spork! That is now and forever will be your new nickname…spork." She grinned, actually very proud of herself form coming up with it. She then saw his confused look and gaped, "You have never seen a spork?! It is like one of God's greatest creations!! A spoon and a fork molded into one!!"

He twitched, 'I'm now being compared to an eating utensil?'

"Spork-spork-spork-spork!" She sang out happily as she skipped beside him. 

'Someone please…kill me.' He growled, his hands now beginning to shake with a want to wrap around her neck and squeeze.

"Alright! We still have a few hours left--let's see…we can have lunch then do maybe two more things and then go back…" She tapped her chin, the song of 'Hiei is a spork' out of her system as she thought about things to do.

"Aw, hell--I'll think about that later…now let's get something to eat!!" She squealed out, grabbing his hand once again and dragging him.

"Damn it, woman!" He snarled. 

"Don't call me woman! That is a degrading term!" She snapped back, and did not release her hold on his hand.

"You get more upset about me calling you woman then monkey?" Hiei snapped right back.

"Er….w-well…uuh….Huh…I guess I do….weird." Hiei slapped her over the head. "OW!! Ass!"

He growled, finding himself growing more and more annoyed as the seconds passed. "You have to be the most annoying bitch--"

"Even more annoying then all these other ones who are salivating over you?" She asked with a small huff as she took noticed of most every girl at the very pausing in their step to look at him. 

Many were also rather taken aback at the contrast of the 'couple'. Some were just doing a double-take, making sure if indeed they had saw such a divine looking specimen of a man. Others were drooling and robotically moving in closer to the male, much to the chagrin of their boyfriends.

He growled, "What the hell is wrong with all of these women?" He didn't even bother to use the Jagan, frankly he held no interest what they thought of him--he mainly used it at the ice-cream store to understand why the hell they were glaring at the girl who had yet to cause total mayhem and make the store collapse because she tripped--they had no reason to hate her.

Until he peered inside their minds and discovered they were jealous that she was near him.

But why?

She gave him an disbelieving look, "Oh come on--you do know what it is right?" The male raised an eyebrow at her, and Callie gaped at him stopping in her steps as she jumped in front of him. "You're a pimp, spork-chan!" She teased.

Hiei twitched, "Come again?"

She sighed, "Sorry--that came out a bit wrong. You are incredibly good looking, I have already stated this…" The honey-brown eyes gazed around at the people who were giving him some side-glances as they walked by. She then beamed up at him and flicked his nose. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it…even Shuichi knows he has the looks that make most women weak-kneed. You're looks are no different in that sense."

He blinked, "Did you just compliment me?"

Callie puffed out her cheeks, "Jeeze…of course I did moron! You are extremely handsome! Man…I would think you would've realized this by now--you even made fun of me thinking that you are a 'looker'."

She then shook her head before she continued to drag him towards a restaurant.

"So what exactly do you want? I really don't know what your type of food is…are you even hungry? What exactly do you want to do after we eat?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't let that compliment go to your head--I was just being honest."

Hiei woke from his stupor--was that his first compliment he had ever received that didn't have anything to do with his power? "I wasn't idiot--I was just stunned that you actually had he class and knowledge how to compliment someone."

She spun around, "Excuse me?! You think I don't have class?! And what about you--you have never once complimented me about anything!"

He shrugged, "Because I see nothing worth complimenting you about."

A growl escaped her lips, "You're…son of a…you-you…" Her eye twitched. "There is plenty of good about me! I know you can find something if you just try!!"

Hiei merely raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her.

"There is something!!…right?" Callie then began to panic. "There is something right?! I'm not all bad am I?! W-w-what if I really am terrible a-and I-I'm causing nothing but problems for everyone!? What if I make mom stress to much and the baby gets hurt!! I need to get home!!" She wailed as she took off only to gag and choke when Hiei grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and she fell back onto her butt.

"Will you calm down? You jump to conclusions to fast, idiot."

"You're the one who made me jump!!" She hissed back.

"I made you jump? You were the dumb-ass that did that all on your own."

"I'm a dumb-ass?!"

"So glad that you agree."

"I didn't agree to anything!!"

More people stared as the two stormed by snarling at each other. Obviously they weren't a couple…but why were they still holding hands?

* * *

**Author:** Some romance but mainly things they aren't noticing because their too wrapped up in screaming at each other. Yeah--only Hiei can call her a monkey.

Ok…this fic might be extremely long. Its going to be turning rather serious soon, now it will remain fluffy and wheee kinda thing but soon things will turn for the worst…dun dun duuun!

And I have changed the genre to Humor/General and slightly altered the summary. I think it suited this particular story.

****

IMPORTANT!!

I have to tell you that this, this WILL be split up into at least TWO stories. Because well…I usually do fics where the male lusts for the females at first sight…this is where they both hate each other, then only annoy each other, then kinda tolerate each other, then…well…I guess we really have to see. So it will take some time… 

But to maybe cut it down a bit once the serious things begin the chapters will become longer…

This fic might end at chapter twenty, if I can time what I plan on doing right. It might be a bit longer but I doubt it will be shorter…and to answer a question that might be asked this story won't be finishing with Hiei and Callie getting together, that will happen in the next one--that one will have romance as a genre.

But I really think this will be better because if I don't do this it will be like…maybe 72 chapters long (I'm guessing and maybe exaggerating--I really don't know) But this one was more humor filled and the next one with drama and serious stuff, and definitely more romance.

****

Next Time: The conclusion of the date and some tough decisions are made by Yusuke and Kurama… 


	11. Survived: The End of Day One

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

****

Survived: The End of Day One

"You haven't answered my question, spork. What the hell do you want to eat?" Callie snapped. "We need to go eat, I'm starving…and you should eat as well! Do you eat properly?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, one moment she was raging at him the next she was nagging at him like a mother. He quickly blocked her out, ignoring all her words and waited for her mouth to stop moving so he could place in his insult and then start off on another argument, then another rant, until he interrupted with another snipe comment and the process begins all over again.

Was she still talking?

"And you could at least try to smile and be nice to others!! I'm pretty sure you have a nice smile! True just because you have amazing looks and mouth does not mean you have to ability to light up the room or something, but you can at east try!"

Yep, still yacking.

"You have such great looks--but it gets all mucked up because of your personality! I'm sure you could land yourself a nice girl if you just be…a bit nicer! What do you look for in a girl?"

'Dear gods, does this girl ever stop?' He thought twitching as a migraine began to throb.

"I mean--you aren't gay right? Not like it matters to me, but I need to set you up with someone! You need a girlfriend…or boyfriend!"

He slapped her upside the head. "Damn busu…" 

She blinked as she held the back of her head, "Busu? What does that mean? Damn it Hiei--You know I don't speak Japanese!"

He smirked, "And you should know that I am fluent with it…I think I will have fun calling you things your incompetent mind will be unable to grasp."

Callie wailed, "Oh come on!! That isn't fair!!"

"Urusai, kono bakayaro." He looked so close to just grinning manically at her confusion and anger--she wanted to know what was being said.

She screeched and almost began to pull her hair, "This isn't fair jerk-off!! I don't know Japanese!! Come on!!"

"Hn." There was that damn smirk. "Buotoko…"

She slumped in anger and defeat, "I hate you."

His smirk grew, "For all you know I am complimenting you."

She perked up, looking at him with hope in her eyes, "Are you?"

"What do you think?"

Instantly, all happiness was deflated. "You are an ass. Maybe I will learn another language and speak that!!"

"Uh-huh…" He drawled out, not believing her at all. "And how do you know I wouldn't know what you are saying--I know many languages, some you have never heard of."

She puffed out her cheeks, "Butthead…maybe Gloria would be able to tell me some Spanish curse words…and Sarah knows some Swedish and she does love to curse…I'm sure she would know something…"

"Will you stop speaking aloud, monkey? I know it is very difficult for anything to actually pass into that thick skull full of air, but must you drag everyone else into this torture?" His eyes glinted when he heard her growl. "If you need help thinking, you shouldn't feel so ashamed to ask for help…"

"I'm going to bite you." She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, "That almost sounds sexual….are you trying to hint at something?"

"I hate you."

"Already said that--you need to come up with something better."

"AAAUUUUGH!! You are so infuriating!!" 

"That's a new word for you. You sure you know what it means?"

She growled again, "What the hell do you want to eat?"

Seeing her give up made his smirk grow once again, this creature was too amusing for her own good, "I never said I was hungry--I'm not a glutton like you."

"You are very mean." She deadpanned. "Fine, _I_ will decide."

"Good luck with that."

"Will you stop saying I'm dumb!?"

"Will you actually stop being dumb?"

"Ass."

"Monkey."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Do you always have to win!?"

"Yes."

"….I hate you."

* * *

Kurama looked at his watch, the two should be returning shortly. 

He couldn't help but be a bit worried. Normally it wasn't in his nature but, like Hiei, he had a demon's protective streak over those he cared about--and he really did care about that girl who was a bit of an accident-prone.

It was a bit difficult, in truth, to understand why his Yoko persona looked at the girl like a kit. Yes he had slept with many women back in the day when he was the greatest thief of all time--ok he **still** was the greatest thief of all time--but he never took on a mate…and even if bore a kit it would still be alive in the Demon World.

And even if the kit did die he had serious doubts that it came back to life as a human girl…and again, even if it was true, he also seriously doubted that they would actually know about it and care.

But something about this girl just actually awoke a parental instinct within the demon.

**__**

'I say we blame it on our lovely Botan.' Yoko inputted.**__**

'For what?' Kurama asked.

He could almost see Yoko roll his eyes, **_'Botan is our mate. When one finds their life partner they want to have kits. Sense we haven't mated with her yet,' _**Now Kurama was sent a message of Yoko scowling. **_'Our instincts have been placed on hold, and have been for a good while. Had you actually taken her--like you once would've--we would've already had a kit to call our own…since you didn't,_**' Another glare was sent his way. **_'Our parental-mind set has taken on a replacement.'_**

That made sense.

**__**

'But why haven't we done the same for Shuichi?'

Yoko shrugged, not really caring, **_'Perhaps its because he's a male, or maybe because he has parents, or maybe he came to us before our real feelings for our mate surfaced…there are many different reasons--all could be true or all could be false…why are you even questioning such things?'_**

Now Kurama shrugged, **_'I'm just curious…you are not one to welcome anyone into our life so easily and yet you did with Callie.'_**

'I like her. Why question something like that?'

'You were always one to question things, to figure things out.'

'But about emotions? I usually blocked them out so as there would be no trouble or thinking. When I lusted after a female I took her, when I wanted a treasure I stole it, when I was mad I killed things…I like the kit **_so I welcomed her as our own.'_**

'And we are blaming all of this on Botan?'

'No--I changed my mind. I am blaming all of this on you. Had you done the natural thing, confessed then mated, we wouldn't feel like this towards the kit--hell we probably wouldn't have given a shit about her.'

'At first.' Kurama corrected**_. 'She is still a…reasonably nice and…somewhat stabled girl…'_**

'Yes-yes, at first.' Yoko sneered back, hating being corrected. **_'Now that brings me to another subject manor…this date…'_**

'Hiei claimed it is just a bet--I trust him.'

Yoko snorted, **_'Well I don't.'_**

Now that took Kurama a bit by surprise--Yoko had trusted Hiei with his life for a good while now. Hiei was loyal, trustworthy, and honor-bound…

**__**

'He's also male, you moron!' Yoko sneered. **_'And Hiei is not one who goes after looks!'_**

'First off, she's not ugly. And second--what are you talking about? Hiei would not want to mate with her…'

'I never said she was ugly--but compared to Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, our Botan, even the young Genkai she's just…cute.' Yoko sighed, rather annoyed that now he was not only being corrected but being accused of insulting the kit. **_'And can you name any other female who can get him riled up, can actually control his emotions like this?'_**

'And everyone says I'm overreacting…listen, Hiei will not…well what exactly are you thinking will happen? The only thing that could possibly happen, and this is very slim, is that they become better friends…not lovers…' Kurama cringed at this. His little sister having a boyfriend? Hell no.**__**

'Why not? Whose to say it won't happen? Hiei does deserve a nice strong mate and Callie needs a male who will protect her…'

'Will you make up you mind?! First you sound like you don't want Hiei near her and now you're talking about setting them up! Which is a no. She will not be dragged into our world--now why don't you shut up and leave me alone.'

**__**

'Testy…' Yoko grinned evilly. **_'I'm just saying…but if you don't want to talk about this now, we won't. But we have to leave this possibility out in the open--after all those two getting together wouldn't be the weirdest thing we have seen.' _**And with that ended the link.

The red-head sighed, 'I am such a schizophrenic.'

* * *

"Well that was an eventful day…" Callie snapped sarcastically. 

It had taken almost the rest of the day for the two to agree on a place to eat, by the time they were finished with their meal it had been time to return back to the shrine. 

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

She twitched, "Stop saying that grunt thing!! Talk like a normal human!!"

'I'm not a human you Neanderthal…' He snarled in his mind. "I am just thrilled that this day is finally over--despite it holding such an anti-climatic end." He also snapped sarcastically.

"Well…at least we weren't thrown out of the restaurant…" Callie sighed, trying to be optimistic and finding the bright side of the whole ordeal. "That would be the last thing we needed to end such a perfect and wonderful day…"

Hiei just shrugged, not really caring. He was all too happy that the first part of the bet was done and he was, as Ningen's say, home free. Now he had to give this girl hell tomorrow…oh he will oh so happy see her terror-stricken face at all he was going to make her do.

Revenge was such a wonderful past-time.

* * *

Yukina almost clasped her hands in excitement, "I can't wait for them to return and tell us of the day! I think they make such a lovely couple…"

Kuwabara grinned, "I think dat too my love! Once they get past their little spats I see some romance in their future." 'And then you won't need to have a crush on the Runt!' He almost beamed at his brilliance.

"Are you insane Kuwabara? They can't be together!" Yusuke cried out, eyes narrowed.

"Yusuke is correct, Kuwabara--the two will not be together." Kurama deadpanned, ignoring some of the sneers his demon-part were throwing his way.

"Huh? Why not?" Botan asked.

The two males sighed--were they the only ones who got this? "Them being together is impossible. Hiei is a demon and Callie is human for one thing." Yusuke explained.

Keiko's and Yukina's eyes narrowed, a very cold feeling spreading threw the room.

"I am a demon, Yusuke. I cannot be with a human?" Yukina asked. While sweet and innocent she was still a demon, and by blood she was fiercely protective over her chosen mate--Kuwabara (though at the moment he still doesn't realize that he is her property). By him saying Hiei and Callie couldn't be together simply because they were human and demon did not suit well with her--because that led her to believe that he was saying she and Kuwabara couldn't be together either.

And one never-EVER comes between a demon and their chosen mate--male or female. Because they will hurt you, no matter if you are friend or foe.

"And I'm human Yusuke…we can't be together?" Keiko snapped.

"No-no-no! I-I didn't really mean it like that! Well…I kinda did….but Callie is not apart of our world! And she won't be." Yusuke sighed. "Should the two get together she will get tangled up in something she has no business being apart of. All she can do is see ghost--she is at Kuwabara's level before we went to Genkai to train that first time. We get attacked often--Keiko, you already have a hit out for you. Do you all seriously want this for her?"

Keiko kept her stare steady, "We should not prevent her from choosing a life she wants to live. I chose to go to that Tournament, to follow after you, and waited as you fought many foes…I am still with you because I want to and I love you. Should something happen between them we are in no position to tell her no."

"Don't you get it Keiko? She wouldn't have a choice! Once she is in--she's in." Kurama stated. 

"She could always disown us, to go back to America…to do many things. She would still have a choice in leaving." Keiko then glared at Yusuke. "I don't agree with your plan to push her away. She is our friend!"

"And she is clinging to Kurama and the rest of us--had she gone for her littler brother this would've been simpler…but since she likes us so much--"

"And we like her." Shizuru inputted. 

The leader sighed, "Yeah…and this is making things difficult. Those we care about are always in danger. Which is why I think we should push her away…do whatever we can for her to find some other friends or something…she cannot be welcomed in this group."

Botan shook her head, "I'm sorry to say that I don't agree."

"Yeah, Urameshi! This is stupid! If she should ever find out about us…well…we'll handle it then! We shouldn't just push her away! Kurama, as being her big brother you shouldn't just…abandon her!"

"Damn it Kuwabara--Callie could be placed in danger and it would be our fault!" Kurama snarled, his eyes flashing gold. "She will not be welcomed into this group!"

"Uh…"

Everyone stiffened.

'I-I didn't…oh gods…I wasn't paying attention!' Kurama gasped as he spun and saw a rather stunned Hiei and Callie at the door.

__

'Fox--what the hell?'

'I-I'll explain later…' Kurama cursed, 'I can't believe I was this careless! I should've noticed her the moment she hit the steps!'

"Uh…" Callie began again. "Is this a bad time?"

Yukina shot up, "I-It's not what it seems! I-mean…it's…don't….we--"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" The brunette cried out. "Easy there Yukina!" Callie laughed. "We're you guys arguing or something?"

"Arguing?" Kurama repeated. "What did you hear?"

"Well I heard a lot of screaming but my head was still kinda ringing from Hiei's slap." She glared at the male who shrugged--he had been hitting her upside the head periodically all day. Besides it wasn't like there was anything in there that could be damaged. "And I was kinda plotting my revenge so I didn't really hear any words except for 'into this group!'…or was it guppy?…Who are we talking about?"

Hiei sighed, as he gave her a pat on the head, "Don't over-work that brain of yours…its already on the verge of a breakdown from trying to remember how to breathe."

She glared, he was petting her to degrade her--what was with him and putting her down?! "Jerk-face!"

"Oh, nicely done. No one could've thought that one up."

Her right eye began to twitch, "Y-y-you…"

"Nothing?"

"…..Nothing." She snapped back, finding herself all dried out of what to say.

"Dried it up?" Hiei teased.

"Damn you."

"Hn."

"Stop saying that grunt-thing!!" She screeched, getting ready to tackle him to the ground.

"Come one Callie--we're going home. You can come by tomorrow to finish up your bet." Kurama ordered rather coolly as he grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the room.

She was shocked as he forcefully moved her away from everyone, "S-Shuichi! What ar-are…can't I at least say….uh…bye guys."

__

'Kurama what the hell?' Hiei repeated, also very shocked at the rough treatment he was giving towards the girl who, if memory served him correctly, he seemed to adore that morning--and now…his grip almost looked bruising.__

'Everyone will explain.'

'No--I want to know why the hell you are hurting her your sister!' To say Hiei was furious was an understatement--how would anyone hurt their sister? He gave a small glance towards Yukina, almost imagining himself bruising her skin. _'Damn it, kitsune!'_

'Everyone will explain.' The fox-demon snarled back, ending the link.

Hiei's fist tightened, his eyes narrowed--what the hell was going on?

* * *

It had taken an hour to cover everything to Shiori, who had squealed happily every so often. How adorable--wouldn't you two make a great couple--did you kiss? And so on and so on…

And her father had looked most displeased at all of this, keeping silent as he pouted about the date. His daughter, dating?! Oh what a terrible horror!

Little Shuichi had teased her though he too didn't seem all that keen on his big-sister dating--but he was much more at ease about it then his father who looked close to ranting.

And then…

Callie sighed and turned to her side on her bed, looking out at the window--it was eleven-thirty, she knew she should've been asleep since she had to wake up and actually do some training…but she just couldn't get it out of her head.

Big Shuichi--his face had remained passive. He held no emotion when looking at her, he was firm and sure--something had gone seriously wrong.

With another sigh she picked herself up and walked out of her room and towards the door at the end of the hall. As she reached for the knob she noticed how badly her hand was shaking--she watched it slightly, observing it and wondering why….

Shaking her head she grabbed the knob and slowly inched the door open.

She blinked when she saw the red-head pause at the window-pane, "Are you sneaking out?" She whispered. "Where are you going?"

Kurama inhaled, he did not want to do this--but he had to get this _pushing_ started. "Out." He stated simply.

She gave him a small smile, "And I thought that I would be the problem child…you know I could use this as black-mail material."

He frowned, "Would you really be that bratty?"

A shrug, "I probably could. But I won't…stop taking this so seriously. Sneaking out is quite normal I guess…listen, Shuichi…"

"I'm busy--go back to bed."

"Huh--wait!" She cried out softly as he jumped from the window and to the ground. She ran over to the window, grasping the seal, and peered over blinked when she could no longer see her brother.

__

"This is stupid! If she should ever find out about us…well…we'll handle it then! We shouldn't just push her away!"

Her eyes glazed slightly at the memory, her eyelids drooped slightly as her teeth began to gnaw on her bottom lip.

__

"Kurama, as being her big brother you shouldn't just…abandon her!"

Her eyes closed in slight pain, 'Kurama?'

__

"Damn it Kuwabara--Callie could be placed in danger and it would be our fault!" 

'Danger…huh?' She inhaled and turned around to leave the room.

"He leaves quite often."

Callie jumped and looked over at little Shuichi. "You were awake?"

He didn't answer as he picked himself up, placing an arm over one knee as he stared ahead at the wall. "He doesn't know that I am awake…but he leaves many times during the week and returns only milliseconds before the alarm goes off…I lay awake worrying about him…"

"Does--"

"Mom and dad both know. But they…well…we haven't confronted him about it." He looked down a bit. Callie walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "We trust him…but for some reason he doesn't trust us…that's why we are patient about him…"

She pulled her knees to her chest as she listened, "He's doing something dangerous…we know this…but we just don't know what it is exactly." He sighed. "About a year ago he disappeared for a long time. He claimed it was a college thing--hell he even had the papers to prove it…he even set up mom and dad on their honey-moon and got me into this really great camp."

He shook his head, "No one under eighteen should have the ability to do all of this so easily…"

"Do you have an idea? I mean…what he--"

"We don't know what he does…but we trust that he is doing something good. But the week before I left for camp and he left for this supposed college thing, I remember being very sluggish and have some of the worst dreams…"

"What? Dreams?….What happened?"

"A creature of sorts, he almost was like a fungus…a parasite that had been nestled within my skull and then crawled out of my ear and had a conversation with my brother. I never can remember any words…but my brother looked furious…actually, I do remember some words…brother was called Yoko and Kurama." Her brother shuddered.

"Kurama?" Callie repeated looking up. "Kuwabara called him that today…something happened today while I was on this date…and now…well…this is very fucked up--pardon my French."

He gave her a smile. "We believe he will come to us one of these days…but neither mom or dad have heard about my dream. So they don't know of this Kurama-Yoko thing…so…"

"Don't talk to them about it…" She looked down. "This is…insane…I mean this…I don't know."

"We need to be patient with him--or that is what mom says. She really trusts him and believes that he will come to us…but I don't know. I mean, I think mom should face him."

'So be patient with him…I'm not a very patient person, but I guess I could try.' Callie sighed out, she didn't want to be patient she wanted to know what was going on now. She wanted to face her elder brother this instant.

__

"She will not be welcomed into this group!"

'What brought all of this on? Why is it that he all of a sudden decided to take this course of action? I mean…I didn't do anything wrong…right?'

She looked at her fingers that was on her lap, "What is your opinion?"

"About…brother?" He was unsure on what to call him at least during this conversation.

"Yeah…"

"Its just me being a kid…me getting paranoid about my dreams." He began, wincing as if he was ashamed about what he was about to confess to the girl.

"I don't care, I just want your opinion. What do you think of our brother? I need you to be honest because at the moment I am very confused and lost." 'And hurt…damn it…what is going on?!'

"Well--this can't be true. I mean it just can't…I'm insane for thinking like this…I really am." He buried his face into his hands. "But…I don't think he's human."

**

* * *

**

**Author:** Sorry for the Japanese terms, but I know Hiei would have fun 'showing-off' the fact that he knows another language and can use it to insult her (and use it to tease her, because for all she knows he's complimenting her and by defending herself she just said she was something the opposite).

Hiei is the type to rub people's stupidity in their faces…whether it is actually stupidity or not (come on you butt-head, not everyone can know Japanese!) Now remember--this is more of an American-control "migrated" thing…so most everyone knows basic English and Japanese…besides Callie who only knows two languages; English and bad English (Fifth Element thing…sorry)

But to help you all out here are the translations:

Busu- ugly girl

Urusai, kono bakayaro- shut up, you noisy idiot

Buotoko- ugly boy (ouch Hiei--that one was low)

And the point is to **_not_** understand what was being said, because she doesn't know either. 

And no--**_NO_**--Callie is not the reincarnation of Kurama's kit. He's just speculating on why he and Yoko care so much about her. It's as Yoko said, he has been wanting to be with Botan and had his demon-blood controlled him more he would've already and probably already had a kit…he's just taking in Callie as a replacement.

Sorry for not explaining this earlier but this is semi-AU. The Three King Tournament took place when it did and it lasted for eight months (six for training, two for setting it up) but Yusuke did not stay for those two years. He also won, but gave the position to another--this will probably be explained in more detail later but this is just to let you all know what is going on.

And they still do missions because there are rebels who do not like the idea of Yusuke being king (despite turning down the position) and while King Enma hates it he understands that to keep things at more balanced he has to leave Yusuke and the others as 'protectors' to well…protect…once again all of this hopefully will be explained later--but it might be a while so I'm giving you this brief right now…ok?

****

Next Time: Oh yes…Hiei has the art of revenge down perfectly. 


	12. Revenge: A Sister’s Hope

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

****

Revenge: A Sister's Hope

Callie could almost feel chills vibrate down her spine at the predatory smirk on the handsome man's face. 'I'm gonna die…' She winced almost wanting to take a step back. Normally she was terrible at reading what others were feeling--if she was ever correct it was a very lucky guess or extremely obvious--but at the moment she was reading that this extremely handsome son of a bitch was going to kill her…or eat her.

Either way, at the moment, it really sucked to be her.

Hiei took a step forward towards the girl, looking ready to pounce. He was going to give her hell for all that she placed him threw yesterday.

"Oh come on! Is this even fair?! All we did yesterday was argue--watch a movie, eat lunch, and eat ice-cream!…True not actually in that order….but you get the idea!! Was that even a date?! You cheated--didn't you?!"

He just continued with that damn smirk of his, "Cheated? Really now…this just seems like stalling or a way for you to get out of this bet that **_you_** made up. But fine, I don't care."

She paled. That didn't seem like him.

"But that means you forfeit and I win and you become my slave."

That was like him.

She winced, "You are being terribly cruel."

Damn that smirk of his. His face was always either in a scowl or a smirk (though she and Kuwabara were able to get his 'angry-face' out rather easily) and right now…she was seriously detesting that smirk of his. Who did he think he was?

He loved seeing people wither in pain, the sadist.

Shrugging he towered over her--despite being only an inch or two taller then her, he had that affect on people…or at the very least her.

She cursed him again.

"Now, are you going to whine or are you actually going to do this?"

She glared at him, "I'm going to whine **_and _**do this!! How's that you douche-bag?!"

Genkai watched from the porch as she drank tea and had a plate of cookies in front of her--she was ready to be amused and entertained. She had to wonder how well the girl would be able to keep up with the demon. She had a lot of energy and seemed to have some fighting skills--perhaps to Yusuke's once human-punk level.

She sighed, 'She has Kuwabara's power and Yusuke's old strength…had I trained her she would be giving Kuwabara a run for his money as the most powerful human.' A small shrugged. She was very pleased that she had met Kuwabara though and he had been the one that had gotten to where he is.

Still, it was always fun to speculate and imagine.

'I do feel childish about this, but I am very upset that we have not come across too many great female fighters.' The elderly woman glanced at the girl. 'Perhaps I can change Yusuke's and Kurama's minds about her being pushed out of the group…she would make a very decent fighter in her own right.' Taking a sip of her green tea she continued in her thinking. 'True she would never even make it to Kuwabara's level but…I have been proven wrong and taken surprise before.'

Callie was fidgeting as the male eyed her form, "Frankly I don't even see how you are going to survive. You are incredibly--"

"Don't say it." She threatened.

"Say what?" He asked innocently, as if the word innocent could ever be used to describe him. "That you're--"

"Don't say it!!" She pleaded.

"Small? Breakable? Weak?" He almost grinned at her face--she looked close to jumping up and down in a tantrum. "And now your acting like a spoiled brat…your personality just gets better and better."

"Shut-up Hiei."

He raised an eyebrow at her command, "You do know that I am in charge of you schedule today--if wanted, I could make this all the more terrible for you."

Her brown eyes glared up at him, "Hey--you got to pick things yesterday!!"

"You gave me a choice. I'm not allowing you that privilege. It was you decision to do that and make things 'easier' for me….I'm not so kind."

Her cheeks colored in anger and embarrassment. "At least I got you to compliment me."

"Being kind is not a compliment. You can get pushed around, taken advantage of, most everyone will be ungrateful, and you will be considered weak."

'Well,' Genkai thought with a small grin. 'Hiei is actually protecting her. True he is being rather mean about it--but he is trying to help her. But he also needs to learn that kindness is not such a terrible thing.'

Callie pursed her lips, "Not always. You can't be mean 24/7--being kind is not a bad thing!"

He sneered, flicking her forehead. "Moron." He was not going to go any further into this--he knew she wouldn't grasp the concept, the dumb-shit she was. He's seen how cruel the worlds are and how one can not be kind and survive.

And this girl, while she tried to be a tough-ass, would not be able to survive the world; human and especially the demon.

'And is it just me or am I sensing major sexual tension from these two?' The woman had to wonder as she watched the two stare each other down, giving off an insult every so often. 'Hmm…maybe not major since it doesn't appear that Hiei is aware of it…the runt probably doesn't even know what sex is, the moron.'

She continued watching as they began snapping at each other again--Hiei slapping her upside the head twice. 'It will only be a matter of time before Hiei realizes that there might be something going on between the two of them…and at least three things could happen; Hiei will not show any difference and just ignore everything, Hiei will actually voice his opinion--and of course by voice he will just say, 'I own you, monkey…we're having sex, now.' or he will push her away….my bet on the first or third.'

Smirking into her tea she had to wonder what course would be taken.

"They still haven't started yet?" Yukina asked as she sat next to the woman, glancing out at the two.

"No. They're still arguing." Genkai shook her head. "At least Callie is stalling her torture…"

"Shove your sarcasm right up your ass Hiei!!"

"Damn crude bitch." 

The two women sighed as they watched the argument. 

"She is the only one who can make Hiei seem immature. He's already hit her a few times over the head and has questioned her intelligence and insulted her looks and height." Genkai stated as she handed another cup to Yukina. 

"Thank you…" The ice-apparition stated with a smile. "I do find it very nice that Hiei is loosening up. Do you think he even knows that he is becoming rather attached to her?"

"He and Kurama are extremely intelligent and aware of all of their surroundings. They are the best fighters and can not be fooled so easily." Genkai replied.

"So…no."

"He's still male. Of course he doesn't know." 

Yukina giggled before she looked at the two--they were still arguing. "Remember what Callie said awhile ago…about Hiei as my brother?" 

"What made you remember that incident?"

"I just remembered that they were arguing, as usual…and I don't know I just thought of it…" Yukina then bit her lip, it was apparent that she was heavy with thoughts. Finally after a moment she looked like she had made a decision and looked at the psychic, "Do you think he will ever get ready to tell me?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Genkai, please…I am so tired of Hiei pretending that he is not my brother."

The elderly woman smirked, "I had a feeling you knew…everyone here has been trying to keep it a secret from you, except Kuwabara and Callie. They don't know about your relation to Hiei. Its from his orders you know--they all want you to know, but Hiei is absolutely petrified of telling you…he feels that he doesn't deserve to have a family or to be related to such a kind and gentle woman."

Yukina shook her head, "I might be naïve at certain times…but I am not dull-witted. I knew my brother was exiled because he was a fire-demon. Hiei is a fire demon. Our race has blue, green, white, or silver hair like snow. Hiei has white within his black. I have red eyes that was received from my father. Hiei has red-eyes…we're the same age, he is always around to protect me…and I have seen the other stone he has."

"I'm afraid he is also incredibly stubborn, Yukina. You are probably going to have to tell him this yourself…once he knows that you know and that you accept him then…well…I guess you will have to see what happens."

Yukina looked sure of herself and strong, "I plan on talking to him soon. I always feel so jealous of the Kuwabaras and of Kurama and Callie…they have such a great relationship…despite Kurama now wanting to push her away."

"There is nothing we can really do about that right now. You concentrate on getting Hiei to open up."

"I guess…please don't tell the others that I know. I will tell them myself after I talk to onii-san…" She smiled at the sound of calling her brother brother. Something she had wanted to do for such a long time. She would be doing this--she would finally have her brother, the one she had searched for so long, who she found and had not been able to say anything…so close and so far was the perfect way to describe it.

"You're a dick!!" Callie snarled.

"Damn monkey."

"NOT A MONKEY!!"

"Will you two morons get started already!?" Genkai snapped. 'What was I thinking? These two don't have sexual tension…if this is sexual-tension then Yusuke and Kuwabara have some things they probably need to discuss with their girls…'

Callie had the decency of looking a bit sheepish, Hiei just sneered at the fact that their argument was interrupted. 

"Fine." He then grabbed the girl by the ear and dragged her away from the shrine and towards a clearing he always used.

"Damn--we don't get to see the torture."

Yukina giggled at this, "Well--maybe some alone time will be good."

"They had alone time yesterday….well, perhaps we can see if they act differently around each other after spending so much tome together."

"Genkai--I have been meaning to ask…do we want them to become mates? Why does it seem we are so determined to bring them together?"

The woman shrugged, "Different reasons. One is because we're bored," Yukina twitched. "One is because we really think Hiei deserves to be with someone. He is…one would call a bit unstable. Your brother is a very dark being…Koenma is very worried that something could happen that would tip the scale of his rather unbalanced mind and lead him to becoming back to the being he once was…"

Yukina nodded in understanding, "He needs a light. Kinda like how Kurama is like around Botan and Yusuke with Keiko. And since onii-san has so many…sides to him he needs something like a mate to call his own."

"Exactly…and these two just seem to click in the right way…or wrong way…they click in someway and that is a start. For all we know it will turn out that they aren't right for each other--but we have to try. Hiei needs someone…if we can find someone better suited then we'll get her towards him."

"Are we just using Callie?" Yukina asked, rather horrified and put off.

"In a way…yes. Now we still care about her and we still will even if we find out that she isn't the one for him. But basically everyone in this group has a pair…Hiei needs one as well."

"I guess…" The demoness shifted uncomfortably. "But if she isn't the one and we find someone else wouldn't we then be placing Callie in that same position as onii-san?"

Genkai sighed, "Yes…but right now we also have to look at the situation in that Callie might not be welcomed in this group much longer."

* * *

"Stop yanking on my ear!!" The brunette roared, trying to slap his hands off of her, it was beginning to grow the uncomfortable bun that happens when you pinch skin too long--soon it would be numb. "Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!! Hiei--let go!!"

"Oh it's your ear? Sorry, its so big I mistook it for your hand."

She kicked him in the shin, "Bastard!!"

"You're kick was terribly weak." He deadpanned. 

She blinked, 'That was weak? Odd…even if I didn't place much strength into it it should've hurt a little since I am wearing boots and the shin is a place that really hurts if you …' She then sighed, her body still bent forward. "Can you let go of my dumbo-ear now?"

He simply gave it another tug, "You will be listening and paying attention to all that I say today, got it?"

"Yes--I got it, now let go!!"

Hiei smirked, "Are you sure you understand?" He asked as he pulled the ear some more. "Because I will not let go until you do understand that today you obey me."

"Yes, my master. Now…LET GO!!" 

He grinned, "Don't be a smart-ass." He gave her one more tug before he released her. She whimpered and rubbed her ear with a small whimper. "Stop whining--you have another one."

A death glare was sent his way, "You're a bastard."

Hiei just shrugged, "Just because you are too weak to handle a little pain should not make me a bastard."

"I will destroy you."

"Uh-huh." He replied back dully. "Are you ready to do this or not?"

"Not particularly…"

Ignoring her, he moved over next to her, pushing her feet away from each other. "Get back into the correct position you moron. If you do this wrong you will be in even more pain…and as much as I love to see you in absolute agony my ears don't want to hear your wailing…"

Seeing her not doing it right, _still _after his _great_ explanation and teaching, his palm connected with her forehead knocking her back on her butt.

"OW!! THE HURT YOU ASS!!"

"Good."

"I HATE YOU!!"

Hiei groaned, this day was going to be absolute hell for him. How was he suppose to enjoy his revenge when he was suffering as well?

* * *

Yusuke raised an eyebrow when Hiei came into the shrine with Callie on his back. "Uuuh…?"

"I can't feel my legs." The brunette groaned into Hiei's neck and hair. "Or much of any other part of my body…"

"She's weak." Hiei deadpanned.

"If I was able to move my hands I would hit you." She muttered in agony.

"Well," Shizuru stated, "It looks like both of you won the bet--so no slavery?"

Hiei shrugged, "It appears so."

"Damn." Most everyone in the room hissed, snapping their fingers at the opportunity and amusement that had just been missed.

The two rivals glared at them, knowing that their so-called-friends had been very entertained by their misery.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Callie asked.

"I have no idea." Hiei replied back, sighing.

"They wanted one of us to be the slave for the other…" She grunted in annoyance as her forehead fell against his shoulder. "This sucks…ow…well. At least I did it."

"Hn." He snorted. "You did it? You were pathetic. I do that and _more_ on a daily-basis…as stated before; you are weak."

"Bite me."

"Stop begging me to sleep with you--it won't happen you monkey."

"ASS!!"

"And what is this fascination you have with my ass? Stop being a pervert already." He smirked when he could feel her cheeks burn with anger and a horrified embarrassment. "Besides…I'm not into men."

Her jaw dropped at the insult, "FUCKING BASTARD!!" 

"No I won't fuck you--now stop trying to molest me."

She twitched and growled, almost drooling in her fury.

Kuwabara looked over at his sister, "I still think they are flirting with one another."

"Littler brother….you are an idiot."

The orange-haired individual glared at his older sister--why was it so wrong for him to voice his thoughts?….Ok, many times when he opened his mouth he did say something rather idiotic but that didn't mean all the time!

Genkai grunted, not yet saying her opinion on the matter--though as the days passed she too had to believe that these two were indeed, on their own weird and peculiar way, flirting with one another…true at the moment neither Callie nor Hiei knew this.

'I have been alive for a very long time…and from my observations it appears these two are flirting with each other.' She shrugged. 'Maybe we should stay out of this…damn it, the dimwit has corrupted me. I'm contradicting my thoughts.'

"Aw screw it, Hiei." Callie moaned, her head once again falling back on his shoulder. "I'm to tired to argue. Just go drop me on the couch or something…"

"Hn--weak ape, don't order me around. Neither of us won this pointless and time-wasting bet…and incase you don't get it; I'm not your slave--you can't order me around."

"Hey, Hiei--why don't you just go on and place her down? I mean, despite the fact you keep insulting her and claiming she is molesting you you have made no movement to get rid of her." Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows. "If I didn't know better I would say you liked carrying her and being molested by her…rawr--what a hot relationship."

Hiei growled dangerously, "Urameshi--you dare…" He made a movement to go towards the leader when their was a small _pop _and a body appeared right in front of his face.

"YUSUKE!!"

Everyone paled as the looked up, and there he was. The prince with no sense of discretion or timing; Koenma.

'Of course…' Hiei thought with a twitch. 'Of course this infidel bastard would show up now.'

"Hm? Who the hell is that?" The brunette asked, not wanting to pick herself up.

__

'Hiei--think of something!' Kurama ordered, watching as Callie pick her head up to see the new voice, since no one was answering her. _'We can't let her see this otherwise--'___

'Fine.' The fire-demon interrupted, already knowing something had to have been done to prevent the moron from seeing anything. Almost naturally he walked backwards, paused at the edge of the porch and brought his arms out form under the girl.

Callie screeched when all support of her body disappeared as she fell back a good few feet onto the ground below.

__

'There. Its been taken care of.'

Kurama sweatdropped, "That's not what I had in mind, Hiei.''

The shorter demon just shrugged, "It got the job done--that's all that matters. And we have some time--she's like a turtle now. She won't be off her back for some time."

"Oooh…the….pain…'' They heard the poor girl groan in misery from the ground.

"You mind telling us why the hell you just barged in here, when you know we are hanging out with someone who is not in touch with the fact we are fighters that protect the human race and that five of us happen to not be humans?!" Yusuke hissed out, an eye twitching as he glared at the infant. "Now, because of you, we will have to face the wrath of that-that…devil!!"

"Devil?" Kuwabara scoffed. "She is not."

"Because you haven't been on the receiving end of one of her punches from hell--that girl is a wolf in sheep's clothing!!'' The leader snapped. "Now hurry up and talk before the she-devil arises and brings upon an unholy and bleak existence to all who need air to breathe and don't feast on the souls of children…"

Koenma blinked, "I take it she has damaged your manly pride again."

"Majorly. Damn brat…she defeated me--ME--in Mortal Kombat!! ME!! I had the highest of all high scores and she beats me!! And then points at me and laughs like a fucking maniac!! She is a cruel and twisted spawn of **Satan**!!"

"I couldn't agree more." Hiei stated as he leaned against the wall by the door, keeping an eye and ear open in case the girl rose like a zombie ready to bring upon her revenge. "Now hurry up and talk damn it, we have wasted enough time as is."

"Right-right. I'm sorry about barging in like this. I completely forgot she can see and hear me _and_ that she hasn't been told of what is going on" He then waved it off. "No matter…but you wanted me to come the moment I had news about the rebel demons that are after Keiko."

Yusuke brought his girlfriend closer to him, his face stony but his eyes burning with rage.

"They have finally reached Sarayashiki and have gotten wind that she is being hidden--which means they know we are onto them…I seriously doubt they will be giving up…but now they will be more cautious and prepare better…in such we have to as well." He sighed and looked over at the brunette young woman who was taking all of this calmly. "I'm sorry Keiko--but you will have to be left under our protection for a few more days."

She sighed, "We need to figure out something to tell my parents…"

"We'll think of something. But right now you will have to be closely guarded. Hiei; I need you to watch over her as well. Kuwabara and Yusuke will be able to stay with her the entire day but it doesn't hurt to have back-up. Kurama I need you to keep an ear open in case you are called or something…we cannot have Keiko harmed in any way."

They all knew why--an angry and distraught Yusuke was not something one wanted to face.

"I just needed to give you all a head's up…and you might want to help that girl back up--she's being awfully quiet I think she might have passed out." And with that disappeared with another small _pop_.

Hiei walked over to where the girl was and saw her honey-brown eyes glaring daggers out him, "I will **_KILL_** YOU!!"

He smirked, she was, like he predicted, on her back stuck. "Sorry about that monkey…your sexual advances on me scared me so bad that I dropped you." Hiei then cocked his head to the side, trying to feigned innocence--once more. "Besides you said to drop on the couch or something--that wasn't a very specific 'command'…I was just dropping you on something."

She gave him a very scary growl, "I. HATE. YOU!!"

"Oh and that hurts me so much." He stated sarcastically back. "I don't think I can live now that you hate me."

"As soon as I get feeling back in my body I will hunt you down and rip your skin from your flesh…NOW PICK ME UP!!"

"What's the magic word?"

"**_NOW_**!!"

"You are a spoiled brat, you do realize this don't you?"

"And you are a stuck-up prick. Now that we have covered those bases…PICK ME UP!! ANTS ARE BEIGNING TO DIG INTO MY FLESH!!"

He rolled his eyes before he jumped down and scooped her up before jumping back up onto porch. "Show off." She muttered before she was dumped onto her step-brother's lap. "Ow."

Kurama sighed, "There you have finished your bet…now we are going home." And he pulled her onto his back, giving them all a small wave and catching Yusuke's eye--he understood and nodded back.

Everyone else frowned.

"I hate this plan, Yusuke." 

"Not this again Keiko." Yusuke groaned. "It has to be done…right Hiei?"

The demon didn't answer for a moment before he shrugged, "I don't care." And with that turned heel to go continue training, his sister's eyes watching after him.

'You don't care?' She contemplated over that short statement. 'You hardly speak three words to any of us--except her. You hardly ever laugh or smile or tease around any of us--except her. You're not yourself with any of us--except her…Hiei, how can YOU not care?'

* * *

**Author:** Sorry if the training was rather boring…luckily things will begin to pick up. Callie knows something is amiss about Kurama and will probably be looking into it…and there will be some things else will be coming up. Now the rating might change in the future and for all I know the genre as well--I might make it general/romance because there will be plenty of humor but there will also be drama/angst/family-friendship/action-adventure coming up as well…and I guess general kinda covers all of that…

And for Hiei's reaction to any "feelings"…I seriously doubt it will be the second one. And I also seriously doubt the majority wants to see Hiei do that to an OC…and Genkai just jumped to conclusion--there is no sexual tension. Unless you see it of course, but there shouldn't be any yet…its only chapter 12.

Hopefully they will stop fighting soon. They're getting annoying XD….unfortunately they probably won't. Its just in their nature and relationship.

And I believe that Yukina is not as innocent as we are let onto believe--yes she still is in a demon's stand-point and even to human's but she still has demon blood and has seen so many things…now I am not saying she is another Hiei and she is hiding it behind a mask, I just think there is more to her then is let on…

And I am almost positive that she knows he is her brother. Especially at the very end when he goes to Demon World…I was like her inner-self is probably going, "YOU'RE MY BROTHER!! JUST ADMIT IT, DAMN IT!!"

But she is playing innocent for him, and waiting for him to come out and tell her. So yeah--I guess she is wearing a bit of a mask, but…Do you all understand what I am getting at?

I feel a bit iffy on this chapter and how I made the conversation between Yukina and Genkai though….

****

Next Time: Kurama and Yusuke put there plan into action and Koenma begins to unveil the terrible truth about the pills. 


	13. Cruel Intentions

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

****

Cruel Intentions

'I have to wonder if they are any good at being discreet…or if they really find me so dumb or something. Because I could hear most all of that damn conversation.' Callie thought as she tapped her pencil in a bored manor against her desk as she leaned on her palm and pushed the drone of the teacher out of her mind.

'Well--I was stunned a bit. So I might have either been delusional and had imagined the whole thing up or I blacked out at some key-points…'

__

"…but you wanted me to come the moment I had news about the rebel demons that are after Keiko."

That's what the voice said. It was familiar…but she couldn't put a face to it.

'So…Keiko is in trouble?' Her face fell. 'Why haven't they told me anything? If a friend of mine is in trouble I wan to help protect her!' Her gaze then went out the window--hoping she doesn't get caught day-dreaming in the first ten minutes of first period.

__

"You mind telling us why the hell you just barged in here, when you know we are hanging out with someone who is not in touch with the fact we are fighters that protect the human race and that five of us happen to not be humans?!" 

'I wonder why this isn't really…uh…freaking me out as much as it should? Am I just weird or accepting?…Maybe I'm just insane.' She sighed. 'Or maybe I had a feeling about it. Maybe on some level I knew they were different and that's what attracted me to them…or maybe I'm just insane.'

She bit her lip, 'And why the hell am I more concerned about mom being pregnant then the fact that big-brother and a good majority of my friends aren't human?…Yep. I think that possibly, maybe, could be a _little_ bit insane…'

Her frown then turned to a small smile, 'I wonder if Hiei is a demon? He certainly acts like one…and his ability and power…and he definitely seems weird…and he did say he did all of that training and more everyday. He even had said that all he did was train and sleep. Who the hell does that…not to mention….' She blinked something now just clicking.

'Whoa-whoa-whoa…wait a minute. He said he knows many different languages, has read many books…in simple terms very-very smart. But when he was introduced everyone claimed that he was a drop-out…Now I don't doubt that some people who have dropped out of high-school weren't smart or something….but this seems beyond college-level and they never said he had been to a college or anything…and he has said so himself that all does is train…'

Callie then frowned a moment, 'But would that make him a demon? Just because he is very smart and he has no school…maybe that's it. He doesn't go to school because he is a demon but he has been taught something different when he was a demon…wait…I'm confused….shit…ah…well…aw DAMN IT!! I'm really-really confused!!'

She sighed, so close to just slamming her head repeatedly against her desk. 'I had a good thought process going there but then I just had to push it and think to hard--I just had to strain myself and now look! I lost my place and I can't exactly remember where I was heading with all of that.'

A growl escaped her lips, 'Damn it…well…no use stressing over something I can't figure out. For all I know I misheard everything or they are playing a joke….or I'm insane.' She rubbed her head. 'Well if they are demons…I'm sure they will tell me one day…so I don't have to think or worry about this too much…'

"Johnson-san!!" The teacher screeched.

"Huh?" She replied dumbly.

The woman at the front had a twitch in her eye, "Tell me…what is root of the sentence in number 23?"

"Uh…" 'Wing it-wing it…say something witty…do something….' And instead she did the dumb thing. "Uh….what?" The chalk hit her head dead-center.

"OUTSIDE!!"

She squeaked, "Yes ma'am…" 'Damn it…in trouble again.'

* * *

Keiko peered out from the window from her classroom, much like her brunette friend had been doing. 'This seems so unfair…if Yusuke and Kurama-kun were planning on pushing her away from the beginning why did they let her get so close? This is unfair to Callie and us! We really like her and now that we are getting even closer we have to push her away?'

Deep down Keiko knew that the two thought they were doing what was best. Getting mixed up with the group was very dangerous and deadly--and beside herself, everyone knew how to defend themselves or had powers.

Keiko blinked at the discovery, 'Is that why I am so against her leaving the group? If she joined she would be just like me…she wouldn't be able to defend herself, she wouldn't have powers, or complete knowledge of the demon-world. I wouldn't feel so alone and useless…I would have someone I could really level down with. I mean while she does see ghost and is very tough…she is different from Shizuru…she and I could actually talk about things…'

She bit her lip, 'Am I just using her to help myself not feel so lonely?…Am I lonely? Am I actually lonely and rather feel like the odd-one out? I mean…everyone in the group is so abnormal and I am just…normal…'

Her brown eyes almost watered, 'But Callie isn't normal either! She can see ghosts, her parents are dead--just the fact that she grew up in another country makes her different…she would probably fit in better then I do…'

A sigh escaped her lips as she went back to the assignment that was due at the end of class., but finding it difficult to concentrate. 'Can I ever really fit in with Yusuke and Botan and the rest of them? I care so much about them but I don't think I will ever be able to understand their world fully…even Shizuru fits in better because she is practically a medium.'

Writing down an answer of one of the questions, she tried to concentrate but her mind went back to the topic. 'This just seems…wrong. Why am I doubting all of this now?' Sighing she ran a hand threw her hair which she had begun to grow out. 

With a gulp, she tried to ease her nausea that was beginning to grow more and more as her thoughts to continue down a rather depressing path. 'I looking much to into this. I need to stop panicking--stop thinking like this and get back to my work. I have at least nine more problems I need to finish before the class ends…'

She could feel Yusuke's worried glance towards her, but she ignored it as she buried herself in the work. If she appeared to be concerned about the work perhaps Yusuke wouldn't worry about her--Keiko hated it when he had that look in his eyes and then blamed himself for her worry.

'Damn it.' She swore, one of the few times--even mentally. 'This is…just…stupid! I should be more concerned about the demons that are after my life then my position in the group! I know they all care about me and I care about them--and in the end that is all that matters.'

She tapped the end of her pencil to her mouth as she glared at the paper, all the words blurring together as she continued to daze out. 'I'm just getting flustered about this whole ordeal. Nothing else--in fact I am being an idiot. I shouldn't be doubting everyone and my place in the group…we all have a place.'

Her brown-eyes narrowed, '_Including_ Callie--that is why she should not be pushed away!'

Now angered she used it fuel herself to take on the assignment. 'Now, how do I convince Kurama-kun and Yusuke?'

* * *

Koenma tapped his fingers against his desk, forming a small rhythm as she glared down at the documents that he had to sign sometime in the near-future, "Is there anything?"

George the ogre shook his head, "Nope. It seems that these demons are just an unknown group--we have no information on them like we did when we first met with Kurama and Hiei. So that leads me to believe that they aren't as strong."

"Of course they aren't as strong!! There are hardly anyone who is as strong as Yusuke and the others! That is one reason why they are going after Keiko! Ugh!" He slammed his head against the desk, growling under his breath as he gnawed on the pacifier. "This is insane…are we positive that these bastards are indeed intelligent? The fact that they are going after Keiko--they would have to be insane. We are probably dealing with mindless D to C-class demons who have gotten lucky…"

"I honestly cannot say, Koenma-sama. But it would seem like it, wouldn't it? In fact going after anyone in the group would be very unwise. The three most powerful demons known are apart of it and the most powerful human and the famous Genkai and they all are protected by you sir, one would think that no one would want to face them or threaten their friends."

"Threaten what is _theirs_ period." Koenma sighed. "Demons are possessive and protective creatures by nature. Gold, power, mates, friends…all of it is theirs to have and protect…these demons should KNOW that! They're demons themselves…but they're judgment is being clouded by _their own _possessive ways of obtaining power or being the best…or whatever it is they hope to accomplish by going after Keiko."

George frowned, "If that's the case, sir, then why are they pushing that little brunette-girl away? What was her name? Calico?"

"Callie." The prince corrected. "They are probably doing this before they got too attached and feel unable to push her away. But I have a feeling it is too late for that…but we have no say in the matter. It is up to them if they so wish to push her away. Its almost a pity though…had I caught onto her a bit sooner she might've made a nice edition to the team…"

"Pardon me if I am prying….but do you think they should push her away?"

The toddler frowned, "I have no say in the matter--so it makes no difference as to what I think!!"

"I am just curious…." The ogre whimpered. 'Why haven't I gotten a new job? Or at the very least a promotion!'

Koenma intertwined his hands, "Let's just say I can see where they are coming from. Yusuke's world is dangerous--his friends are always on high-alert because they could be threatened easily…especially the girls. Genkai is no where near to what she once was, even Dark Tournament standards…now while she is healthy and probably has a few more years in her she still wouldn't be able to defend herself and everyone else should they be attacked…Botan only knows some basic attacks and martial-arts…" He shook his head. "I'm babbling…what I am getting at is that they already have too many people they personally have to protect. To add another would be rather stressful…and not to mention…it seems she and Hiei are getting to close for comfort."

"For comfort, sir?"

"Yes. Yusuke at least has a minimal balance within himself…Hiei doesn't. With all that he is he could loose control easily. He hasn't simply because_ he is who he is_. Now add that girl into the equation….lets say they become mates in the near-future…Hiei finally has balance in his life, finally has something he could personally call his own, has a light and an anchor…now imagine if she was killed because of what and who he and the others are."

George winced, "I see your point. But what about the possibility that she doesn't get killed?"

"She's still human. She will age and die. There are only a few ways for a human to get a longer life-span and I can't do them without good cause or without explicit permission from my father and after he has taken it to council." He shook his head. "And even if I put it up to him now it would probably take another ten years for him to make a decisions and it would probably be no and by then the aging process would have begun to take its hold and then it would probably be too late for anything to be done."

"I understand Koenma-sama. It would probably be easier for them all in the end for her to be pushed away."

"Glad you saw the light, Ogre." He snapped with a twitch. "Now back to more important matters. I want to make sure that Keiko is safe. She must be watched 24/7--that will be left to those who we trust; Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke himself. I want a small support team on guard around Keiko's family members and some of her closer friends outside of the group."

George nodded, bowed, and hurried off to get the task done.

The brunette-toddler heaved a sigh of relief, 'Now…onto a different manor.' He picked up the file underneath the other documents and opened it up. Inside was a short file on Callie with a picture of her face. His eyes skimmed over the contents. 

"This is not good…how is it that I didn't know about this? Is the plant being smuggled in threw the drugs and it accidentally got mixed up and now being distributed to kids?" He shuddered in horror at the thought. "She is lucky that it is only being given to her in small dosages…this plant is highly toxic and has left many in a vegetable state…"

He flipped over the page to a list with more pictures, "From what we gathered there are twenty-three kids on this drug in all. So far only two of the original twenty-five have died--by unrelated cases…one a drug over-dose of cocaine and the other drowned."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Other then that none of the others have shown any signs of distress or cause for alarm, however, neither improvement has been taken into regard from the…four months of being used?"

He let out an irritated screech, "FOUR MONTHS?! These twenty-five kids have been using this brain-melter for four months!?" He huffed, slapping his hands on the table with a snarl. "If that is the case then I seriously doubt those two children died of over-dose and drowning…damn it!! Why wasn't I aware of this?!"

Growling he looked up the two's names and instantly began typing on a keyboard--his large screen came down from the ceiling and it a lit with life.

A young girl with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, her skin sickly pale and her eyes sunken into her skull slightly--she was terribly skinny and looked ready to shatter into dust. There were crow's feet around her eyes and looked much older then her actual age.

"Claire Peatry. Died at the age of fifteen from a drug over-dose." His eyes narrowed. "I have it down as an over-dose…all the scans from when she was taken to the hospital and then to the morgue said it was an over-dose as well…but something isn't right…"

Clicking the screen another picture appeared, this one of a Hispanic boy.

"Juan Aguilera. Died at the age of twelve from a swimming accident--though it was ruled a suicide. It seems he snuck into the pool at the apartment building he was living in and drowned himself during the night…"

Something wasn't clicking, or something was clicking but he still couldn't see it.

"Well let's start with the basics; all of them are American--so it is safe to say that this business is there. But Claire was from New York and Juan was from California…neither have been in Texas. Damn it…" He panted. "It's a corporation!"

He began typing again, his eyes scanning over the contents for anything that would link the two together. 'Nothing…they have been to doctors and psychiatrists but the name of the place is different and owned by different people…its…not really adding up…" He looked back over at the list of kids who were on the drugs their ages ranging from eleven to twenty.

"Well, all of them are from either California, New York, Texas, Florida, or Oregon…from each corner of America, give or take, and one at the south…they're spreading themselves well." Koenma scratched the side of his head. "So they are starting out and are going in."

Biting his lip he looked down at the paper, 'What is it that they all have in common to each other besides taking the pills and going to psychiatrists?" He paused for a moment then shot up. "Holy shit," He swore, something he rarely did. "That's it…the psychiatrists."

He looked back up at the screen. "Claire went to one and other doctors to get help about her addiction. Juan was from a divorced family and his father abused him and his mother and was suffering behavioral issues…that is what they all have in common…they all are either street kids, from gangs, prostitutes, orphans….basically those who need psychiatrists. No one would give a second thought if they were being used for an experimental drug that could one day hopefully spread…and what better place to start then at one of largest industrial nations and one chocked full of problem kids?"

His fist clenched, "And no one, not even the great prince of Spirit World, would doubt one of these kids committing suicide or over-dosing or getting kidnapped and killed….especially if these bastards actually make it appear that way to cover up the toxic in their systems when it finally takes over. DAMN IT!!" He punched a button over the intercom, "I WANT KURAMA HERE **_NOW_**!!"

* * *

Callie sighed, her elder brother had been avoiding and ignoring her all day--he even went as far to say she wasn't invited over with the rest of them at the shrine that evening.

'This isn't being very subtle or soft.' She thought with a sigh as she cradled her head as she walked down the street to her home, alone. 'I hope I can find my way without getting lost--Shuichi always walks home with me.'

"Ah--I bet I can find my way home easily. Its not that far and I have been walking down this way for over a month now." She yawned as she looked down at the sidewalk. 'I kept getting in trouble today because I kept thinking about this demon-business…its so weird…maybe the reason I'm not freaking out is not because I am insane but because I am actually in shock from it all.'

She paused a moment, in her thinking and her steps, 'Damn it…why don't I just go up to them and ask? Am I afraid or something?' She shook her head, 'But what could I possibly be afraid of? I don't fear my brother or my friends and what they could be…I grew up at a ranch that was filled with kids who's physique has been severely damaged. So I'm not afraid of that.'

Biting her lip she kicked the innocent ground, before storming off toward her home, 'Then what is it?! Why am I being like this?!' 

__

"Go on home Callie." 

She winced slightly at the rather cold voice the red-head had used. 

__

"Honestly--you are too clingy and suffocating. We all need a break from you."

'Am I suffocating?' She winced, she knew the answer to that. In truth she was rather clingy and despised when she was left alone and when she was she tended to whine a bit--she was a major spoiled brat and a bit of a crybaby. 'Maybe I have been annoying all of them…and they are making up this story to get some breathing-room.'

__

"Besides, I'm getting a bit tired with hanging around my younger sister."

'But that just doesn't sound like Shuichi!' She frowned. 

'Then again…do you even KNOW the real Shuichi?' A voice asked sarcastically. 'Can you honestly say you know anything about anyone here? You are the newbie, the tag-along, the sad little orphan girl who uses her situation for pity.'

Her eyes shot wide, "I do not…" She whispered. "I do not use the fact that mom and dad are dead to get pity!!"

'Oh really? You can honestly say that? Jeeze…that is why they don't want anything to do with you. You're no better then the whore.' Callie almost gasped in pain. 'In fact you're worse. At least she knows who she is and goes along with it--she doesn't hide behind an innocent facade to get attention from everyone.'

She inhaled and shook her head, knowing she was probably looking like a psychopath. "That is not true…that can't be true."

'Oh please…don't forget about how you were so upset when you were told that Shiori is pregnant. All the attention would be moved from you to the baby.'

"Huh?" She gasped out. 

'Duh!! You were jealous and afraid you wouldn't be the center of attention!'

All of a sudden she felt a bit sick, ducking into a tight alley she fell to her knees coughing, her head was pounding. "Shit…is this a mental-breakdown?" She had remembered that her doctor had said this might happen over the course of taking the pills.

'Did you want to do it?'

She held her head wincing in pain as it continued to throb; this wasn't her voice--where was it coming from?

'You did didn't you, you disgusting piece of shit?'

"What…is going on?" She was shaking, clenching her eyes shut.

'You wanted to kill that baby…'

Her eyes shot back open wide before she vomited on the ground.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Yusuke roared, glaring at Koenma who was sitting in his chair. "You mean they are using twenty-three kids?!"

Koenma nodded, "Yes. It was pure luck that Callie came here…if she had never arrived or had she been placed with another family we would've never known about this. These people knew I mostly concentrate on Japan since this is where you live and where most are born with spiritual energy--people are more in tune and this place is just a magnet for demons." He shook his head. "That is another reason why they had gone to America…"

"Have you pinpointed the distributor?" Kurama asked, his face deadly.

"No. I haven't and that is the scary part--they are able to hide form my radar. Only powerful and extremely intelligent demons can do this."

"S-Class." Kuwabara breathed out.

"Unfortunately…yes. But as of yet we don't know why exactly they are using this pill on humans--are they experimenting or are they wiping people out? We seriously do not know at the moment."

"You said two have died…was it because of the plant?" Keiko asked.

The prince, who was in his adult formed, sighed, "I can't say. Nothing was investigated. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just two kids who suffered tragic deaths…"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOT KNOW!?" Yusuke screamed.

"Because I am the head of the Judgment Gate! The Gate is divided into many sections--one for each country! Do you honestly believe I would've ever been able to even **_meet _**you if I met up and was in charge of all the documentation for everyone who died?!"

"What?" Yusuke asked, never hearing of this.

Botan sighed, deciding to explain to stop a fight from breaking out. "The Gate is divided as he said. And there is a head for each division--Koenma-sama is in charge of all of them but he does not personally see to every death, just the special cases like you and Toguro. But his office is located in the Japan's section which is why I work for him. Each division has their own different Grim Reaper. Some are called angels, some are called deities…its all really based upon the country and the religion of the person who is brought up….but we all are the same." She hoped that made sense--explaining how exactly something like this worked was not easy, it was just something one had to live with and got use to.

"Its like a company. My father is the CEO and owner of it--his only boss is the one that is after the Gate." He shook his head. "And no one sees that particular Boss until they are dead. Technically I am not dead so I have never seen that one…in other words I don't know if its God, Jesus, Buddha, Kami, Allah…I even wonder if my dad knows…"

"So you just see the special-cases. The ones that really jump up." Yusuke asked.

"Yes. I am mostly in charge of keeping the Demon World, the Spirit World, and the Human World balanced. When someone shows up that could alter it, like Toguro, or help protect it, like you, I see them. Other then that I do the paper-work of keeping the barrier fixed, or looking over the deaths of humans caused by demons, or checking some inventory over the smaller division…I have spoken to the one in charge of the America division--they had no knowledge of it. From their papers it was indeed a drug over-dose and a accidental-drowning that had begun as a suicide."

"So they know nothing. They don't know that twenty-three kids are being used by demons as…as…whatever the hell they are being used for!?" Kuwabara snapped.

"Yes." Koenma answered simply. "This has gone completely under radar. I am hooked up with ALL of the countries, not just Japan, for demon attacks or movements…nothing has even given me a glitch."

"Haven't you found that too clean?" Genkai asked.

"No. The major barrier is positioned here in Japan--if you are a demon you will have to escape threw that one to get out into this world…now I don't know if they are actually interested in America or Africa or China or not…the point is we usually stop them before they leave the shores."

"But this one slipped threw." Shizuru deadpanned.

Koenma heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes. And they have gone to the United States to begin this plan…I guess because it is under radar. We mostly look to Japan. If they are able to escape Japan they are home-free so to speak."

"Then we need to speak with those other kids." Kurama stated.

"Can't. Its against so many regulations to let the knowledge of Spirit World and Demon World onto so many people. One at a time and on special occasions like Shizuru and Keiko…it can only be let out by 'accident.'"

"What kind of bullshit rule is that?!" The leader snarled. "And even if I decided to listen to the reasons behind it all--this doesn't count for a special occasion!?"

"No." Koenma replied seriously. "Not until we are completely aware of what is going on. For all we know somehow the plant escaped from the Makai by itself and has cultivated somewhere and people have discovered it and are forming it into medicine. For all we know demons have nothing to do with it."

"HOW THE FUCK COULD IT GO BY ITSELF?!"

"Wind, on the clothes of a human who accidentally wandered in and then the spores traveled along with him…reasons of nature. Now if we go in and show these kids this world and it turns out we could've easily covered this whole mess what are we going to do with all of them?"

"Er…" Yusuke groaned out, stuck.

"Exactly. We have to take this calmly. But we have to figure out a way to speak with this psychiatrists and see if they know anything about what they are giving to these kids."

It was silent for a moment.

"S-so…could she…die?" Keiko asked, her eyes watery.

Kurama clenched his fist tightly.

"She has shown no serious signs other then being a bit bi-polar and unable to control her emotions to much. And for all we know she has always been like this."

"No." Hiei stated, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began. "She told me that she use to only be unable to control her temperament. Now she just seems bouncing off the walls one moment and the next feeling a bit down, and then furious at any little thing. She claimed she was always very easy to temper and very impatient, but not to this extent…the medicine is making it worse."

'That is the longest thing I have ever heard out of him.' Genkai thought with some amusement. 'This damn brat really does care about that runt.'

"What other symptoms are there?" Yukina asked.

"Many and each person can react differently to it. Some become delusional, some form a split-personality, some become paranoid…I have the list of symptoms here with me." The prince handed it to Kurama who scanned it over.

"So far she hasn't shown any of these, besides the one we have already covered…what about the other teens?"

"Unfortunately, before I came here I looked into it all a bit more and…three more have fallen to the drug. They are in a psychiatric hospital and are on even more medication." Koenma turned to the screen and the faces of three humans showed up, shaking his head sadly at what had happened to the three.

"The first is the black-male, Terrance. He is suffering from delusions. The girl in the middle, Rebecca, has become terribly suicidal and talks to herself. And the final one is Chloe, she suffers from random seizures and an impulse to strangle things…all of these kids never had mental-problems, at least to this state, before they began this drug." 

"A-and…something like this could happen to Callie?!" Keiko cried out, positively horrified.

"Yes. It seems the time-period for the affect of the drug is different for each person…but from the stats something like this will happen eventually. We have to get her off that **_now_**." The prince commanded gravely. "We might have more time with her because she has a rather strong spiritual pressure and presences, the fact that she can see ghost or other spiritual entities and can communicate with them means she is rather strong. But that won't last too much longer…"

Kurama stood up, "Then I will go now and dispose of them and then somehow convince her and mother that she is to not take it anymore." He stuffed the sheet of symptoms into his bag, "I suggest you print out one for each of us--if she is ever alone with one of us it would be good for everyone to know." And then he stormed out of the office.

"I haven't seen Kurama-kun this mad in a long time." Keiko whispered.

"Me neither…damn it. Those bastards better pray they are never found. They're as good as dead once we discover them." Yusuke growled out. 

"As a change of topic--there has been no news about the demons after Keiko. They might be thinking of something else--something that won't involve her."

"I hope." Yusuke sighed out. He then looked around. "Aw damn it--where's Hiei?!"

* * *

"There you are!!" Shiori scolded when Kurama entered the home.

He blinked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Next time when Callie says she doesn't feel good and for you to go on to your friends you should at least walk her home!"

"What?" He asked, not grasping what was going on.

His mother sighed again, "Your sister came in sick--covered in vomit and having a terrible fever. She said she told you her stomach was upset after school and that she was going to come home and you should go onto the shrine--you should know if she doesn't feel well enough to go see her friends she probably isn't well enough to walk by herself."

Kurama winced guiltily--Callie had lied for him.

"Wait…how bad was her fever?"

The woman looked close to tears, "The moment she entered the house it was 103--I was going to take her to the doctors but after she took a cooling bath and was in bed it dropped to 100...so it is slowly going down. It turns out that a nasty stomach virus is going around, but I was so scared--you normally don't have such a fever with something like this!!"

Kurama had to stop a snarl from escaping his throat, "I will go check on her and apologize. She honestly looked fine when we got out of school…she probably felt off during the day and knew something was coming and wisely went home. I honestly saw nothing wrong with her."

She smiled, "I'm sorry I snapped at you--that is what happened. These things can hit you out of no-where. But I bet she would love a visit from you…but later. Right now she is sound asleep."

"I will be quiet then…Little Shuichi at soccer?"

"Yes--OH! He has a game!!" She looked mortified that she had forgotten such an important thing. "Oh…I can't go…not when Callie is so sick…Little Shuichi will be so upset though…"

Kurama smiled, "You and father go. I will stay here and study and look after her."

"Are you sure? You love going to his games…" She trailed off unsure, but looking like she was desperately close to giving in--she simply adored going to her child's game.

"I'm positive. Besides I have a test I need to study for and he will understand that I stayed to keep her well. You go on--I know you hate missing them as much as I love them. And with you being pregnant who knows how much longer we will allow you to step out of the house."

She gave him a mocking glare but giggled and kissed his cheek, saying they would be leaving in a few moments and wouldn't call out their leave to not disturb Callie.

The fox-demon walked upstairs, his face stony.

Passing her room he glared at it--he could smell the sickness.

Entering his room he waited patiently to hear his parent's leave--it was only a few moments before they did. Picking himself up he walked out of his room and into his sister's.

She did look awful. Her body was shaking terribly, even with the two extra blankets, her face a pasty-pale, almost a dead-yellow sheen to it, except for a bit of pink on her cheeks from the fever. Her breathing sounded scratchy and there were rings under her eyes.

'Damn it.' He then walked over to the window, and pushed it open.

"What is going on?" Hiei asked as he entered the room.

"She's really sick." Kurama answered. "Mother said she came home vomiting and with a high-fever. She was fine when I left her--she didn't have the stench of being sick or that something was coming up."

Hiei pulled his lips back in a snarl, "It's a symptom--its started."

"Yes." He moved out of the way so the other demon could enter. 

The red-eye man glared down at her limp figure, reaching up and placing a hand on her forehead. "She does have a high temperature for a human." He then pulled back the covers and placed his head on her left breast. "Heartbeat is irregular, and it sounds as if her lungs are filled with fluids…" She looked even smaller when she was sick, he noticed.

He almost began to shake with rage when he heard her shaky breathing--no matter how hard she tried in her sleep she just couldn't catch her breath.

Callie wasn't this weak--this wasn't right. She was such a strong-willed and stubborn bitch, the fact that she appeared like this and it was taking all the energy she had to just _breathe_ made him want to howl in wrath.

She gasped slightly in her sleep, falling into a small fit of coughs--Hiei almost panicked but placed a hand back on her face, trying to soothe her down slightly.

A few moments passed and she calmed down a bit, thought it looked and sounded as if it was painful for her to breathe--the coughing fit had just took even more energy from her depleted body. She whimpered in pain--Hiei stroked her hair a bit more.

"Damn it…" The fire-demon sneered.

Kurama said nothing.

Hiei pulled the covers back up to her neck, "So…she will be getting sick?"

"Its just one thing out of hundreds that could happen. We will have to keep a close watch on her."

The fire-demon crossed his arms over his chest, "And push her away at the same time."

"Don't get smart with me Hiei. And don't you dare tell me you are against this as well."

Hiei paused for a moment. His first response would be to say he felt apathetic about the whole thing, but that wasn't true. But now he had to figure out what exactly he was being pulled towards.

What Kurama and Yusuke were saying was true--should she get mixed up in everything her life could be ruined. And not only ruined but taken as well.

However, he would never let any harm fall on her--so her life would be saved…but it still could be ruined.

But everyone else were making good points as well--she could live amongst them, be apart of their group, and be protected by all of them.

She just might be happy with who and what they all were.

And then Hiei came to a realization he hadn't come to in a long time, "I…I don't know."

* * *

**Author:** Angst will be showing up now and again. Things will soon be really picking up with action/drama/teen-angst…don't know about the romance…what do you guys think? You want the relationships to start moving along a bit more or draw it out just a bit more? (this is not sarcasm. I want to make this rather realistic…and I want to appease everyone since this is an OC story)

And I want to go a bit deeper into EACH character. Not just my character or Hiei. I have taken notice that many OC-fics only concentrate on the OC and the love interest. Now while she and Hiei are main characters that should not take away from the others….who are also main characters.

They all are really great and deep and should be looked at--like Keiko. She is the only normal one in the group, doesn't she feel upset or awkward at times? Things like that…now Callie won't always be the cause of these thoughts. Keiko just realized this by thinking of Callie because she had to wonder if there was another reason why she wanted the girl to stay and that lead to her thinking.

And as you noticed the chapter-title was different. Since everything will be beginning to become more serious I decided to show it and give each chapter a more mature title. I have planned this for a while now and I will be keeping this idea…that I was beginning to run out of catchy titles.

****

Next Time: Yusuke's and Kurama's plan back-fire when Callie is brought into their world in one of the worst ways… 


	14. Push and Shove

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho 

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

****

Push and Shove

Yusuke was close to slamming his head against a wall. It had been a week and no movement from the demons--maybe they really had given up?

But he knew the moment he let his guard down something would happen.

And to top off the great and wondrous week--Callie was beginning to show the symptoms of taking those fucking pills. Not to mention the majority of the group was getting a bit cold towards him and Kurama for wanting to push her away, Hiei had been even more silent then usual, **AND** he had a test on Monday that he knew he was going to fail.

Life was just sucking for Urameshi Yusuke.

'AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!' He wanted to scream. 'TO MUCH!! TO MUCH!!'

Keiko sighed as she watched her boyfriend fall into one of his fits. Looking around she shrine she let out another sigh, 'Everything was perfectly fine until she showed up…and then she did and everything continued to go perfectly fine--maybe a bit better since Hiei actually seems to like her…maybe he was replacing Yukina with her a bit--since he can't be the doting big brother he wants to be with her he is using Callie…'

She then frowned, 'No…that sounds wrong. There is something else there! And it is not the romantic in me that see's it!' She bit her lip. 'Although…Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara are the only ones who sees this and all of us are the romantic ones in this group. But there has to be something there…hasn't Genkai said something? No…she thought something but she decided against it in the end.'

Yusuke had now given in and was slamming his head against the wall.

She shook her head, "I'm going outside for a moment."

The black-haired individual pointed to the yard where she would be in perfect view, never pausing in his abuse towards his head.

Shaking her head, Keiko hopped outside, inhaling the fresh air as she tried to calm her thoughts and temper. 'It doesn't matter--the point is she should stay. She has found her place within the group and she should be allowed to stay!'

Keiko sat against a big rock that surrounded a pool filled with koi, placing her elbows on her knees and leaning against her hands. She shuddered a bit--it was said over the news that a winter-front would be coming in later this week. Snow and ice were in the forecast by next Wednesday.

'This place had been rather…gloomy. Callie is rather all…sunshine and lollipops at times and knows how to brighten up a room…I guess…why does that--_she_ have to be taken away?' Exhaling she tapped her fingers against her chin and cheeks, feeling rather down about the whole situation. 'And now she is sick…and she might get even sicker because of those pills.'

She frowned, 'They should be concentrating more on her then on me! Just because I'm Yusuke's girlfriend and have known them all longer does not mean she should be in second of being protected…I mean she is slowly being poisoned!'

Pursing her lips, her brown eyes looked over at Yusuke who was still slamming his head against the wall. 'I know he has so much on his plate…but he should concentrate more on this then on me. I can be protected by someone else…or at least she should be able to stay with our group…or Kurama-kun or Hiei should be around her…she needs some protection! Its just not fair…'

Her heels clicked together as she continued to think about what has been happening. 'I haven't told Yusuke…but I am rather worried about the whole demon-after me thing…I know they will protect me, but it is still rather unnerving…I just hope the matter is solved soon so all of us can concentrate fully on Callie and this smuggling operation that seems to be taking place.' She frowned. 'I wonder if Yusuke and the rest will have to go to America and investigate…I guess it would be better then him going to the Makai but…he still would be away…'

She blinked, 'Am I possessive? I don't know exactly how I would describe myself or this relationship…I seriously doubt they have any advice or a terms for someone who is in love with a demon, a Spirit Detective, and is royal-heir…'

Her teeth clenched, 'I'm thinking about getting up and joining him there at that wall…this just isn't something anyone should deal with…' She then looked over at Yusuke. 'I need a break--I need a breather…' She then looked over at the near-by woods. 'Oooh…Yusuke is going to kill me for this.' And with that picked herself up and slipped off and into the surrounding forest.

* * *

The small brunette groaned in misery at the sight of all the make-up homework she still had to do--three assignments in History, two in math--damn that Mori-sensei, four in English/Japanese, and two in Cooking--which she was saving for last since it would be easier for her.

"UUUUGGGHH!! THIS IS WHY I HATE GETTING SICK!!" She screeched, her hands in her hair pulling. She fell off the chair in her rant. "Ow…"

"I heard your screaming…" Her mother deadpanned as she entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the girl on her back on the ground. "Why don't you go to the shrine and hang out for a bit? You need a break and some fresh air. You are well enough to go spend a few hours with them."

Callie bit her lip at the mention of them, remembering what had happened before she got sick. "I…dunno…what if I am still contagious or something?"

"I don't think you ever were. None of us got sick." Shiori then frowned, "Has something happened between the lot of you?"

The girl sighed, "I don't know…I…really don't know…"

Her mother's eyes narrowed, she had taken notice how the eldest of the son had been treating her. 'Something has happened…something is seriously wrong.' She reached over and helped the girl up her feet. "You need a break and if something has been happening you need to talk to them and get it all straightened out." She smiled. "I'll go tell Big Shuichi to take you--get dressed."

"B-but…" The brunette tried but was ignored. 'Oh shit…I hope nothing becomes awkward…'

* * *

Hiei narrowed his eyes before rolling them as he jumped down, startling the poor brunette. "What the hell are you doing out here alone?"

Keiko winced, "I needed a break--I know, I know…its completely dumb, selfish, and irresponsible to wander off especially during this time when I am a target. I know. But I needed a break."

The fire-demon growled, "You do know what will happen should anything happen to you…"

The girl winced, "I know."

"For someone who _knows _a lot you sure are doing a dumb thing." He retorted sarcastically.

She bit her lip, "Alright-alright…I will go back." A small sigh escaped her lips. "What are you doing here, anyway? You haven't been around here too much…you also have been very distant since…you know--she isn't allowed here anymore."

He stopped, "What the hell are you getting at?"

The brunette held up her hands, "Nothing! I'm making an observation! This week you haven't been around…at all. Just curious why you…seem so down without her." He snarled at her. "I don't mean it that way--necessarily…you just seem…really upset." She held his glare. "Is there something wrong? Is there actually something going on between you two?"

"That is none of your business, woman."

Her eyes narrowed, "I know it isn't…no…actually, it is my business Hiei. You and Callie mean so much to me and the rest of us. The fact that you are getting so upset and cold towards us…well it really hurts." She then looked at him. "You haven't said anything about this situation of pushing her away."

"I have no fucking opinion about it, alright!?" He spat. "When will you al just drop it!?"

"Now that is denial in its prime." She almost smirked. "You're acting like a teenager…which we have taken notice of. You act relaxed and, dare any of us say it?, happy when you are around her."

"When will all of you drop it? I do not have feelings for her!"

"Sure you do."

He glared at her, it was obvious she was backing him up into a corner--and a trapped Hiei was not a good thing. "You dare--"

"I don't mean romance. I mean a very close friend or a kinda…I wouldn't say replacement, but a vent for your big-brother instincts that are demanding to be released but can't because of this whole mess with Yukina." She shrugged. "You just might be using her as a sib--"

"I would NEVER **_use_** her!!" He snarled at her.

Keiko froze at his tone. "Hiei…I-I didn't mean it like that…"

His cheeks flushed slightly at his statement, "Just shut up and let's go."

The brunette followed after him with a smile, things might just be turning up for them.

* * *

"Sir…we've pinpointed Ukimura Keiko." A green-skinned demon purred. 

"Really now? Any problems?"

"She is, unfortunately, with Hiei of the Jagan Eye…at least that is what we have been told." The one with green-skinned sighed, "I wish we knew exactly what she looks like."

"You got the description and she is always with Yusuke or another friend. Are we positive it is Hiei?"

"Most positive…but the translation might've been messed up…but she is with a demon within the group. We should be obtaining her in a matter of moments."

The leader smirked, "Finally, we will have the _great_ Urameshi-_sama _right where we want him."

* * *

Kurama sighed as he glared back over his shoulder and looked at the girl who was slowly following him. 'This isn't good…what are we suppose to do now? She was beginning to get to the hint to take a step back…'

"Hey…Shuichi?"

"What?" He snapped. He hated doing this, but it had to be done. Besides he had preformed worst acts, like when he was facing off the game-child and had to kill him…this time it should be easier. He wasn't killing the girl, just pushing her away for her own safety.

"What did I do wrong? You all were fine with me hanging out with you…and if your not I want you all to tell me that and to explain…I do not like being lied to or being kept out of something." She met his green eyes in a glare. "What is going on? You're hiding something from me…from all of us; mom, dad, Shuichi…"

Kurama's fist clenched even tighter, "Don't drag them into this."

"What are you doing? Yes--I am dumb but don't forget that I am spiritually aware. You are hiding something…you, all of you are doing something."

"Callie--drop it."

"Are you human?"

He froze and spun around, "What?"

"Are you and the others human?"

"W-What brought this on?"

"You guys are not discreet in your whispering. I heard you talking. When I came back from the date with Hiei I heard you talking about pushing me away, I also heard about someone being after Keiko, and that most in the group are not humans."

His face was stark white.

"Hiei isn't human is he? I had a feeling that something was very different about him for a long time." She shrug. "I just thought I was insane…in fact I still think I am. But its what I believe…am I right…Kurama?"

"Y-you…how…" Kurama, for once, was at a complete loss for words.

"I already said you guys kinda suck at being all spy-like, at least around me." She shrugged again. "Maybe you underestimated me or something…the point is I have heard a lot of things. And the fact that you have not denied anything, gone along as if this was a joke…hell do something else besides this makes me believe everything I have thought is true." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now tell me…are you all pushing me away because you all actually hate me or you don't want to get me mixed up in all of this? I want the truth."

The red-head blinked at her, "You misheard everything…go home."

"Damn it! Don't give me that bullshit!! Just answer me!"

Kurama hit the wall by her, the bricks crushing under the force. Her eyes flew wide at the sight. "Hiei and Yusuke can do much worse…we are monsters…we live in a world of monsters…a world you are NOT welcomed in!"

She stiffened, her face looking hurt. "How can you say that?! You all brought me into this--I won't leave that easily!!"

"Go home." He ordered.

"No!! I am going to the shrine and we all are talking about this!"

"This does not concern you. Go. Home."

"Doesn't concern me?! Of course it does! If it concerns all of you it sure as fucking hell concerns me!!"

"Go--Home!!"

"You're all my friends…I love all of you--there is no way I am going fucking home!!" She then gasped when she was shoved to the ground, wincing as the concrete scrapped against the skin of her palm. She blinked up at him in shock--he had actually pushed her, he had actually hurt her.

"You are not welcomed. We don't want a damn thing to do with you…go home…in fact it would probably be best if you went back to America. You are not wanted here."

A very shocked and pained looked swept over her features, "What?"

"All you are doing is causing problems. Go back to America and leave us all alone." His eyes were shadowed and his fist were clenched so tight that some blood was beginning to seep out. 

Callie inhaled, as she glared up at him. "I will NOT!! I know for a fact that you don't mean any of this shit!! I will be coming to the shrine and I will be telling them what I heard and I will be told what the hell is going on!!"

"Just because you demand it does not mean it will happen. Just go home."

"Just because you demand it does not mean it will happen." She mimicked. "I'm going with you."

He growled and then spun around and ran off, she blinked at his speed. 'He…actually left me here! What the hell…th-that was…he…that…'

"That was terrible."

She blinked and looked up, coming face to face with a large hand. Looking up past it she found the baby-face a young man, probably only a few years older then herself. His blue eyes were crystal-clear as he gave her a sympathetic smile, "I took notice that the two of your were fighting…don't worry--I wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said." He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want to eavesdrop…but I came over to help when he pushed you over…a lover's spat?"

"Oh no…he is…like a brother to me." She frowned slightly, completely hurt.

"Do you need help up?"

"Huh? OH!! Sorry!!" She grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "I'm a bit in shock…I wasn't expecting him to…actually get physical."

"Do you wish to call the authorities? No one should be allowed to push around a girl…or anyone now that I think about it."

"No. It's ok…thanks."

"It's alright. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going? I could walk you there?"

"Just to a friend's place."

He blinked, "Is that friend Urameshi Yusuke?"

She blinked right back, confused that someone would know Yusuke. "You know him?"

"Not personally--but he has a reputation around here. And I have seen that red-head hanging around him." He looked down at her. "You know he is not the safest person to be around…things tend to happen to those he cares about."

She paused in her steps, alarm bells began ringing in her head. Something that didn't happen often--she had been told she was too trusting. But right now something was making _her_ suspicious. "O-oh? Well he is very nice to me!…I haven't caught your name…" Her eyes narrowed. Her heart was speeding up---something was wrong.

He smiled again, "My name is Hanzou Daichi."

"Oh I'm--"

"I already know who you are."

"Huh?" Now the alarm bells began screaming in her head--was it just her or had the air gone a bit colder and tighter? "You already know my name?" She took a step back. Something was now screaming at her to run, run as fast as possible screaming at the top of her lungs for her brother.

"Of course!" His smile was now sharp. "Close friend to Kurama, even _closer _friend to Yusuke, and the only brunette in the group…"

'Only brunette…' Her eyes shot open wide, remembering a certain someone else in the group who had brown hair and brown eyes, a certain someone who was being pursued by demons--if she had heard everything correctly. 'Oh shit…'

"Ukimura Keiko, I presume?" And like that his appearance altered--his skin went tighter around his body and faded from pale-skin to a dark blue, horns bursting out on his head, and long claws forming on his face. 

'Holy fucking shit!!' She took a few steps back in terror and shock. 'Oh…my…' And then she spun around and ran. 

The demon formerly known as Hanzou Daichi just laughed, "Poor little Keiko-chan! Left all alone to defend herself! And here we thought you were with Hiei…"

'Must run faster….must run faster…must run faster!!' She chanted, wondering why the day turned into a horror flick. 'I mean…WHERE THE HELL ARE THE PEOPLE?! The streets are suppose to be filled with people--not empty like in fucking slasher movies!!'

She screamed when the creature appeared before her, a toothy grin spreading on his face--she almost cringed at the drool that looked more silver then clear. "I will not be some damsel in distress." She snarled, hiding her pants-pissing-terror with her anger.

"HA!!" He almost barked out. "You think anyone will be coming to save you? Though I suppose we should hurry and take you back…they will be looking for you soon."

She paled, taking a step back before inhaled, "KUR--!!"

"ACK!!" He sputtered, as he slammed his large scaly hand over her mouth, some of his nails scraping against her skin. Some blood being drawn and falling to the ground. "Oh no you don't there, little one." Daichi looked over her with some suspicion, "I thought you would be taller…and prettier." He shrugged. "Oh well…not my problem if Urameshi has bad taste in women."

Her honey-brown eyes narrowed dangerously at him, he was kidnapping her--making her into a damsel--and now was insulting her looks? 'Oh its on now, bitch!! When you let me go I'll go PMS-psycho so hard on your ass you will be crying out you've gone gay!!' She struggled to get out of his hold, she picked up her hand and began to claw at the skin, tears now beginning to gather.

The hand was beginning to crush her nose--she could almost feel blood begin seeping out of her lips and down her nose. She began choking slightly when she was unable to get any air into her lungs. Closing her eyes she let out a whimper, no longer caring about being a damsel in distress.

'Someone…come on! This is where the hero swoops in!! COME ON!! Anyone!!' She pulled back, or tried to but somehow he had managed to twist himself around and now her back was against his chest, her mouth still covered.

'Come on Shuichi--Kurama…whoever the hell you are!!' She sobbed, tears finally pouring down her cheeks. 'Kuwabara…Yusuke…' Her eyes went wide when she felt her feet get picked off of the ground. 'HIEI!! HIEI PLEASE!!'

She prayed that because he was a demon he could hear her thoughts. 'Come on porcupine--come on, you damn spork!! Please say you hear me!!' She screeched when she saw that they were atop the buildings and was running and jumping from one to the other at a break-neck speed. 'Guys…please!!'

Blackness was beginning to cloud her vision--she couldn't breathe. '**_HIEI_**!!'

* * *

The fire-demon paused momentarily, a cold-shudder going down his spine. 'What the hell was that?' He shook it off before he continued to ignore Yusuke's rant towards Keiko.

"You decided you needed a break?! Keiko--are you insane?! If Hiei hadn't found you…ugh!!" He rubbed his forehead, inhaling and exhaling. "I'm sorry. You do need a break…but it won't be too much longer."

"I shouldn't have run off…that was really dumb of me." Keiko replied softly.

"No. Its really ok--I can understand wanting to run away from something. But please don't do something like this again."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the romantic scene, 'If I ever get like that kill me.' They all looked up when Kurama stormed inside, looking furious. "What?"

The fox demon then threw down a rather bloodied up demon on the ground, the creature groaned in pain. "He was near the stairs--a scout. I believe we have found one of the demons after Keiko."

Yusuke snarled, pushing his mate behind him before he stormed over and grasped the creature by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "You…you've been after my mate?" His hair was standing on end and slowly easing into a dull white, tattoos appearing on his skin.

"Yusuke!!" Keiko snapped. "Calm yourself!"

"STAND DOWN!!" He roared at her, making her jump and blink.

"His demon instincts are taking control over him." Yukina whispered to her. "He's not mad at you--but at the moment he can't have you ordering him around. Males are usually the dominate ones, you ordering him around when someone is after your life is not something he is happy about."

"B-but…"

"Don't worry--I bet he will apologize once he calms down. But right now its his demon-blood. Did you notice that he regarded you as a mate and not as a girlfriend or a human term?" Keiko nodded. "That's because he's being controlled by his blood…so don't worry."

"I-if your sure…"

"Now, answer me…what the hell have you been planning?" He sneered as he sniffed the air. "Half-breed…it's a group of fucking half-breeds?!"

The creature hissed, "I don't have to answer to you…you will fall off your throne and everyone will see what you really are. And it will happen with the death of your woman!"

Yusuke stiffened, his face going stony, "Keiko…you and the rest of the girls leave."

"Huh? Leave?" She looked around. "Leave where?"

He was close to panting, "Go on the other side of the shrine…I will call for you later."

"Uh…" She looked over at Yukina who had begun to pick herself up, the demon nodded. "O-ok…" She hurried out of the room, the other females after her.

"I said all of the females." The leader snarled towards Genkai.

"I've seen my share of blood and death. Don't mind me." The woman stated dully as she placed a cigarette in her mouth.

Yusuke didn't look happy that his order was denied but over-looked it as he glared down at the demon. "You might want to leave as well Kuwabara."

The orange-haired male gulped, "Y-yeah…I just might…but I'll stay…j-just go on and do what you plan to do."

"Hmph…" Yusuke scooped the creature up, glaring daggers at him. "This is your last chance. Talk."

The demon just spat at him.

"You're choice." The neck was then snapped and the creature fell to the ground dead.

"How anti-climatic." Hiei deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the dead creature--despite being one of the good-guys, as Kuwabara so elegantly states, Hiei would probably always be rather sadistic and blood-thirsty at times. "By way you were talking I had almost thought that you were going to drag it out."

"No time…I'll save that for the leader." Yusuke stated gruffly. "Dispose of this would ya?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I live to serve." He walked over, grasped the demon's by the skull and hoisted him off the ground, and tossed the creature outside--but before the dead-body hit the ground it combusted into black-flames. The ashes snowed down on the ground. "Hn. There, your trash has been taken care of."

Yusuke nodded, his appearance altering back to his normal form. He gazed at Kuwabara who looked a bit shaken, "I told you--you should've left."

The tall male shuddered slightly, "I-I know…but I'm apart of this and you are my best friend…I need to face things like this like a man."

Yusuke shrugged, "It was your choice…" He sighed as he fully returned back to human appearance. "Ok Keiko!"

She poked her head in, "Is it alright if this lowly wench returns?"

He scowled, "Don't be a smart-ass. You are not lowly."

"Ha-ha-ha." Keiko droned out sarcastically, taking notice he skipped over the wench part, before she looked around, "Where did he go?"

"You don't have to concern yourself with it." He ended it with that before he looked up at Kurama. "Is something else troubling you?"

"She knows--Callie heard our conversation. She knows I'm not human."

It went silent momentarily. 

"I see…" Yusuke sighed. "Damn it…what should we do?"

"She will probably be coming up soon and demanding to talk about what is going on and then…hit me for pushing her." He winced with guilt.

Yukina gaped, "You PUSHED her?!"

"Yes. I lost control for a moment…and I wanted to scare her off…but--"

"The moron just insulted and mocked you and then said she was coming no matter what." Hiei deadpanned.

Kurama nodded, running a hand threw his red-mane. "She will be here momentarily."

"Of course she will be." Kuwabara said. "You pushed her and told her to do something--you know how she retaliates against something like that!" He then looked over at Yusuke. "What are we going to tell her?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice. We have to tell her the truth."

Kurama frowned, "She shouldn't--"

"We're going to tell her about it--we don't have a choice." Hiei snapped, glaring at his best-friend. "Why are you so against her joining?"

"Why are you so for it?" Kurama retorted.

One would have to look closely, but if they did look they would've seen a slight pale blush on the demon's cheeks. "I never said I was for it."

"You've never given you opinion about it at all--you can't be apathetic about this, Hiei." Kurama stated.

"I couldn't care if she left or if she stayed, Kurama." He spat back.

"Hiei is terribly sensitive about this subject." Kuwabara whispered under his breath.

"What was that you fucking ass?!" 

"Nothing!!" Kuwabara squeaked out, taking a step back away from the pissed off fire-demon. "Just…uh…shouldn't she have been here by now?"

Kurama pause, "She should've…where is she?"

"She couldn't have gone back…" Shizuru pointed out. "Too stubborn."

"I bet she is lost." Hiei grunted. "The damn ape."

A familiar _pop _filled the air, and Koenma appeared looking very panicky, "Yusuke!! Where's Keiko!?"

"Uh?" The teen blinked, "Right there." He jabbed his thumb at his girlfriend who waved at the male.

"Then we have a serious problem…you're all coming to my office now. Keiko--stay out of sight."

"Hu--" It was like a whirlwind and with another _pop_ they all were in the office of the great prince Koenma. "--uh?" She finished looking around in shock, none of them had experienced anything like that before.

"Remember Keiko--stay out of sight. Do not make a sound." She nodded, the prince's voice was terribly serious. "The rest of you come here in front of the screen."

They all positioned themselves in front of the screen, Keiko in the back, but able to see everything but, from what she guessed, she would not be seen in return.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, something was very wrong. 

The screen lit up and a face of a demon appeared. His face was rather human, but scales covered his face from the hairline and down his neck--hidden in his shirt, but they reappeared on his hands forming around them like a glove.

He smirked cruelly, "Hello there, Urameshi-sama."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Just wanting to talk…how is your mate?"

Eyes went wide, "You," Yusuke snarled. "You're the one…"

"Yes. I'm the leader of this and the one who has your mate."

Yusuke paused, "_What_?" He caught Koenma's eye who shrugged, obviously this was the reason he had hurried to them. 

"Oh yes, I am surprised that she was left alone." His eyes then darted to Kurama. "Such an irresponsible thing to do…"

"Irre--" Kurama stopped, his body going rigid. "_No_."

"Oh yes!!" The half-demon gleefully laughed before the camera angel swerved and centered on an unconscious Callie on the ground.

* * *

**Author:** I really wanted to get into Yusuke's demon-side. In my weird little mind the demons can fall back into an animalistic instinct--protect their 'pack/herd/family group' and mate. Both Hiei and Yusuke seem to kinda scream alpha-male (but at the same time are able to live peacefully together) and at times can be controlled by this. Kurama can become kinda alpha male but he mostly doesn't care…remember this is how I see it….but I always kinda make the males kinda dominate and possessive…but I do find that should Keiko, or anyone really close to him, be threatened Yusuke's demon side would probably really show up--but it is definitely mostly Keiko that will bring it out.

And I don't think Hiei has feelings for her yet, but there is definitely something--he just doesn't know what it is. He is mostly embarrassed that he is completely at a lost for his emotions and feelings, something that doesn't happen to Hiei. 

Yeah--Callie got kidnapped. I wanted to bring her into the 'world' kinda drastically and I couldn't really think of anything better then her getting kidnapped. But the target was Keiko who was the only brunette in the group, so it was easy to get Callie mixed up…and yeah, you will find out more about it next chapter…but it was just so damn tempting to make her kick-ass. In most of my fics that I do (that are one-shots and will never be placed up) she is a major fighter--but she can't be that, yet if ever in this story….I think a few people are rather…pissed off--wouldn't you agree?

****

Next Time: Callie has been kidnapped--how will she handle being a captive of a group of twisted half-breeds? Well…the group is about to get one nasty wake-up call--this girl is not an average damsel in distress. 


	15. Separation Blues

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Will and Determination**_

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

****

Separation Blues

She had some blood, still wet and dripping, oozing out of her nose and mouth--her face bruised and her cheeks carrying some cuts. They could vaguely make out the imprint of the fingers and palm that had covered her mouth when they had taken her.

Her clothes were now covered with mud and sludge that had formed on the ground, it was obviously wet as they saw her clothes begin to stick to her. Her body was already beginning to shake from the cold, she still hadn't fully recovered from being so sick--it appeared that where she was brining back her illness as her skin began to pale somewhat.

The group was frozen stiff.

"I had been told she was prettier then this--but now that I look at her, she isn't that ugly." A clawed finger went over and stroked her cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" Kurama roared.

The demon raised an eyebrow, "So serious, Kurama-san…she isn't your mate." His eyes then darted over. "And Hiei-san…you almost appear ready to release that Dragon attack of yours…I had no idea that little Keiko-chan here was so popular." The finger went to her neck. "Pretty skin--you don't see color like this very often. I think that I might take this skin for myself…" The nail began to dig into her flesh.

"You make her draw anymore blood," Hiei warned. "And you will be screaming at me to bring you death." His Jagan eyes was open and glowing with rage and his right arm seemed to be pulsing, a black aura slowly wrapping around it.

"Oh, so scary." The demon mocked. "I don't see how you could possibly stop me from your position." His nail dug in, blood now coming out of the new cut--she whimpered slightly in pain.

"I fucking warned you." Hiei snarled, his eyes watching as the blood eased down her neck and around the individual's finger. "Death will be a relief for you once I am finished."

"Heh--I seriously doubt that." The demon spoke, licking the blood off his finger. "I have Urameshi-sama's woman…should any of you do anything and I will kill her." He drew a small line over her neck, "All I need to do is apply more pressure and her throat will be slashed…give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Because that's not--" Kurama slapped his hand over Yusuke's mouth.

"Calm yourself! Do not speak out so rashly…they have the upper-hand at the moment." He hissed out loud. "We will get her back, but right now we have to do what they say."

"Ah! There is the calm and intelligent Kurama-san! You had me worried there for a moment…" The demon's grin grew all the more. "You better listen to your friend, Urameshi-sama…your precious mate's life is in my hand." 

And with that his fingers wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground, her body was completely limp in the hold. 

"Humans are so delicate--especially the females." He gave her a small squeeze and her body began to tremble slightly from the pain.

"STOP IT!!" Yukina screamed, an icy mist pouring from her body. The pitter-patter of her tears turned stones hitting the ground. "Stop hurting her!!"

"That is enough--you have proved your point. What do you want?" Kurama asked, his eyes flashing gold.

"I simply want to meet Urameshi-sama face to face and have a little…ah, discussion one might say. You all are invited, should you want to come! But better leave the females behind…things might get a bit messy and we don't want to taint any of them." He purred, eying Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru.

Kuwabara stood in front of his sister and Yukina and Botan unconsciously hid behind the back of the fox-demon.

Kurama inhaled and exhaled, "Name the place and we will meet you there. However," He growled out. "Keiko must be left unharmed and untouched." His golden eyes narrowed--he knew this bastard understood what he meant. "And just so you know, she will need to be alive when we arrive--when we see her."

The creature let out another fit of laughter, "Of course! Of course! I will see to it that Keiko-chan here is left…ah…pure." His smile was like knifes. "And no more harm will befall on her during her stay with us. It took us so much trouble to send this video-link to you…so in two hours I will be sending one of my subordinates to pick you up at that shrine you all seem to enjoy hanging out at…be ready."

"And might I inquire to your name?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me! I have completely forgotten to give you my name! Its no big-deal--I am but a lowly half-breed trying to survive in this world." He sounded so dramatic. "You won't find any big files on me…the name is Hidan. Haruka Hidan…and now I say; farewell!" And with that the communication ended.

"**DAMN IT**!!" Kurama roared spinning around and slamming his fist into the wall, almost shattering it.

Botan jumped back in shock, Kurama did not have so much physical strength--yes he was strong and powerful…but nothing to this caliber. Choking slightly, the blue-haired woman reached over and gently touched his shoulder, almost expecting him to jerk away, "We'll get her back--"

"I LEFT HER!!" He snapped at the deity. "I actually left her there! She's in this situation because of me!!"

Botan's candy-eyes narrowed somewhat, "There was absolutely no way of knowing this would happen and you know it. The whole situation seems impossible…the fact that she was mistaken for Keiko never crossed our minds. We all had thought they knew exactly how she looks."

Keiko sobbed, "W-wouldn't s-so-someone have a clear-pic-picture of me? I-I mean…w-what if t-they di-discover that isn't me!?"

Hiei spun around and hissed at her, "She'll be killed--what the hell do you think!?" He looked close to attacking her--as if he was blaming Keiko for what has happened.

She hiccupped, sobbing in guilt.

"That is enough Hiei." Yusuke stated, growling a the fact that his girlfriend was crying.

"GUYS!!" Kuwabara snapped. "Enough of this!! Come on--we all can argue and play the blame game AFTER we get Callie back! Shouldn't we…uh think of a plan on how we can get her away from these bastards? I mean…they're only half-breeds and the half-breeds are usually C-Class…at least these bastards are…"

"Heh--look who is mister sensible." Yusuke chortled, "This is very surprising--I never thought I would say this but Kuwabara is right."

"Yeah!…HEY!!" 

Ignoring him Yusuke continued, "We need to think of a plan. Yes, these morons are C-Class…and yes, they are indeed _morons_--the fact that they went after my Keiko in the beginning proves this. Now the fact that they have mistaken Callie for her makes them even more moronic-idiots…they didn't have a picture of her."

Hiei snarled, "He harmed her in front of me---I fucking told him not to touch her."

"Just because you commanded it Hiei does not mean it was going to happen--they hate all of you, Yusuke especially." Koenma began, ignoring the very scary glare sent to him by the fire-demon--it probably wasn't the smartest thing to mock him when he was already very mad. "And as we have all covered; they're idiots. Idiots who seem to be very lucky in that their plan has worked and they have…well a female. You all will need to return to the shrine as soon as possible and a plan must be thought up."

"I'll just snap the bastards' spines." Hiei growled.

"Yes--your speed will be able to get to her. But if she is in a hold, any sudden movements and she's dead. But this Haruka Hidan will be a nervous wreck during the meeting." The prince explained. "They will be keeping her close and be using her as a shield. For all we know they are planning on killing her once we all arrive…" He winced at the look Kurama had, Hiei wasn't too much better, but it was Kurama that had such a killing-intent around him--they all could vaguely see his hair turning silver. "We need to remain calm."

Kuwabara placed a comforting hand on Kurama's shoulder, "Don't worry there bud--we will get her back. We've faced worse…haven't we?"

"Of course we have!" Yusuke stated. "Demons, tournaments, demons, psychopath former detectives who didn't get their retirement fund like they wanted, more demons, more tournaments, kings, the demon world, oh yeah…and more demons." He exhaled. "Not to mention we have rescued Yukina here…we can do this!"

"But she doesn't know how to handle this situation. She's never been kidnapped or understands what is going on, not to mention while she might know about us being demons…she just doesn't understand what is going on…" Kurama explained, rubbing his head, his anger repressing slightly now. 'I have to remain calm…should I let my emotions and anger cloud me she will get hurt…' He clenched his eyes closed, 'Sorry…I really am sorry for this. Just please be ok…'

He then paled and placed his head on the wall.

"What?" Botan asked.

"It is just now hitting me…Callie was kidnapped."

"Yeah…its ok. We will get her back." She comforted.

"No…it was _Callie_…the girl who can't keep her mouth shut for more then thirty-seconds."

They all paled before groaning out, "Aw…shit."

* * *

"Ugh…" The small brunette groaned out. "Ow…" She slowly picked herself up, her body was achy and sore--she was terribly cold and found herself exhausted. "What…the hell?"

"Ah!! Little Keiko-chan has awaken!!"

She jumped and looked around, 'Keiko-chan?….are you shitting me!? You mean that was all real?!' Callie's teeth were chattering against one another, the sound echoing in the room as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What? Nothing to say, Slumbering Ugly?"

A glare was sent into the darkness of her cell. "Fuck you."

"My!! Such vulgar language! I was told Keiko-chan is a proper lady!"

Callie swallowed, her throat throbbing, as the situation began to slowly seep into her mind. 'Once they find out I'm not Keiko…I'm dead….' She almost got sick and wet herself at the thought, but quickly shook it off. 'Get angry…don't let this bastard push you around…besides…they can't figure out that you are indeed NOT Keiko.'

"I'm a proper lady around proper people." She crossed her arms over her chest, praying she was mimicking Keiko. 'Crap…I suck ass at lying and I can't act worth shit!! Ok…Ok…just calm down…Keiko can be a rather sarcastic-bitch when she wants too…just keep the bad-language to a minimum…' She then threw her head to the side as she leaned against the wall. 

"Heh--Keiko-chan is so amusing. And I had no idea how popular and well-loved you are!"

She blinked, "Huh?"

"Tell me…are you sleeping with everyone in the group?"

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean, I have never seen Kurama or Hiei so furious. Hiei's Jagan was glaring at me…" He chuckled. "You must be a good lay if he's so protective over you!"

'Hiei?…What the hell is a Jagan?' She inhaled, going along with everything, "If its getting like that you should just let me go! Things are going to get messy--you're going to face some very scary people soon!" She had a feeling this part was true--something told her things were going to get very bad.

"They're going to save me." She finished, glaring at him. "Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara…they're going to put you in your place!!" 'Please say I named everyone correctly…holy shit--I hoped I haven't said something wrong.'

Finally the lights turned on, she whimpered in pain when it hit her eyes.

"Put me in my place?"

He looked like what happened if a fish, a mermaid, and a human all somehow cross-bred with each other.

"No…**I** will be putting **them** in their _place_…especially that Urameshi-sama…" He explained, trying to keep his temper in check. "He has no business being a ruler--no business at all. He isn't even a half-breed--he is human with a demon ancestor…it's…it's not fair!"

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion.

"Why should he get power like that? Why should a nobody get such power and prestige?" His eye was twitching. "We half-breeds are looked down upon as disgusting pieces of nature. We are even lower then humans…and yet this bastard comes up and has the power to become king? He's not a human, or a demon, or a half-breed…he's even lower then us!! But look!! Look at what he gets!!" He shot up and slashed the chair he had been sitting on.

"You mean…this is all about…_jealousy_?" She gaped. 

He spun around and threw a large piece of the chair at her, she yelped and ducked as it splintered against the wall. 

"Do not patronize me!! This is not jealousy!! This is about justice and balance in the worlds! Something as lowly as the great Urameshi Yusuke-sama should not hold the power of a king!!"

Her eyes narrowed, "That is still jealousy!! You're upset that he was able to beat the odds and do something with himself and his power!"

"SILENCE!!"

"Like hell!!" She stood up, her legs shaking terribly. "This is jealousy!! A 'why-him-over-me' thing!" She knew that feeling--when she was seven to ten and how she saw so many kids with families she always thought like that. 

It had been annoying--**_she_** had been annoying.

It was all, "The world is so unfair!!", "Everyone is out to get me!", "God hates me!", "Am I not special enough to have a family?! Why me?!"

That's the word she had used in every sentence; me. She had also used mine, I, myself…it had been all about her. She had never cared about others and the fact that many had the same thing or had it so much worse.

She had never been abused; sexually, mentally, or physically by any family member. She hadn't been abandoned or forgotten or treated like a slave to another sibling…she just suffered a tragic-_accident_.

And she had blamed the world and others for it.

Needless to say, getting reminded of how shallow and whinny she had been annoyed the hell out of her. 'I still am annoying and I probably am still a bit shallow…I don't know…but the fact is…one shouldn't think like this!!'

"UGH!! This is annoying and low!! What the hell is so great about power?! Haven't you heard the saying, 'With great power comes great responsibility'?! Maybe Yusuke doesn't want the power and all that comes with it! After all--LOOK WHO GOT KIDNAPPED!!"

"Are you always this loud and obnoxious?" Hidan spat. "Really--how does anyone put up with you?"

"HEY!!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I am not obnoxious!! You take that back you moronic offspring of a mermaid incest relationship!! When the guys get here they are going to kick your ass!! My…er…Yusuke will beat your skull in!"

"Damn it--will you shut up?!"

"MAKE ME!!"

He growled, "You are…you dare to take that tone with me? You think they will save you--that you will survive this?"

"Brilliant deduction, Watson, ole'chap!" She sated in a British accent. "Can't pull the wool over your eyes, eh?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"By Jove! I think he's got it!"

Hidan snarled, "Do you understand the situation you are in? You're precious friends and mate will not save you…I will kill you right before their eyes." His fist clenched tightly. "I would kill you now…but the thought of seeing their expression when it actually happens to good of a chance to pass up…"

Her lips pursed, "And then nothing is stopping them from getting to you."

"HA! They would be too distraught--especially Yusuke once his precious mate falls to the ground dead. I just need to kill them during that moment of weakness."

Callie gave him a dead look, 'Is he shitting me? Something tells me that they would kill him then get all distraught…' She bit her lip, not knowing how she should feel about her other thought. 'Not to mention I am not Keiko…they won't be _distraught _should I get killed…'

A small choke escaped her lips, keeping a sob in check, 'No! This is a good thing! That means this guy will be stopped and won't harm Keiko!' "You won't win this…and I know you know this."

"Tch, you are so sure of your friends."

"Damn straight." She replied confidently. "They will save me. I know they will…and you will pay for making me a damsel in distress…I don't do princess locked in a tower!"

"Well technically this isn't a tower."

"Now look who is being obnoxious." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The cold was getting worse, almost seeping into her bones. She felt rather weak and light-headed--her legs getting weaker and weaker.

"You won't have a smart-ass mouth too much longer…" A rather scary grin went on his face. "Now is there anything the princess wants? Water? Bread?" His smirk went even sharper when she shuddered. "Aaww…are you cold? This place is rather damp…you want a blanket?"

"I want a boot."

"A…boot?" He repeated in confusion.

"I want to perform 'the American way' and shove a it up your ass." She fell down, her legs crossed as she glared at him.

"Oh…I will so enjoy killing you. To shut that annoying voice of yours up and rid the world of such a headache."

She glared at him, "I am not annoying!! And neither is my voice!! You…you jealous moronic…half-breed!!"

His eyes darkened, "Shut your damn mouth."

"No! You are nothing more then a shallow and jealous ignorant moron!!"

Hidan entered the cell, his face dark--close to loosing control. "Shut. Up."

'I'm pushing my luck--stop while you're ahead, Callie. Come on! Show you have some control!' She glared at him. 'Damn it…' "You're probably going to beg at Yusuke's feet…"

There was a sharp crack and her head was slammed against the wall after being slapped.

"You…disgusting little slut." He hissed. "I will never bow down before anything of them…especially that damn Urameshi!!"

Black dots swarmed her vision and it took all that she had in her to not just black-out, 'Yeah…yeah….yeah, I think I went too far with that last one…' She blinked slowly when she felt a dull pain and something crawl down her face.

"You're going to die…I will choke the life out of you…kill you…slaughter you…I will kill you!!"

Robotically and shakily she picked her hand up and wanted to swap whatever it was that was crawling--her fingers met liquid.

'Shit…is it blood?' She pulled the hand back and found that it was, indeed, blood. In fact not just the side of her head, but the corner of her mouth and the cuts on her cheek were bleeding as well. 'He hit me so hard he not only added a new wound he re-opened some of the others…'

Her head and face was throbbing.

"Nothing to say to that, huh? Now you should just lay there and be a good girl and keep your damn mouth shut!"

And with that turned heel and stormed out, slamming the cell-door closed.

She barely heard it, her lungs felt full again--she coughed, wincing in disgust as she felt the phlegm loosen up. 'Oh yeah…the princesses in the story books always have their lungs filled with snot and their faces swollen and covered in blood…'

And then the lights went off and she was left alone in the dark.

A sigh escaped her mouth before she fell into a fit of coughing, spitting out whatever came up. 'I really do hope you all come and rescue me…please…I really am…kinda scared…' She pulled her knees up to her chest, shaking. 'I probably could piss myself--no one would notice…I'm soaked and covered in…gunk…I will go with gunk--I seriously doubt I want to know what it really is…'

Her eyes felt heavy. 'No…don't fall asleep…you've been hit in the head…' She felt woozy and her eyelids felt heavy and she knew that one should never sleep after getting hit in the head. Instantly she tried to think of something to distract her.

'I…wish Hiei was here. We would be arguing about stupid things like our height and probably my smell and voice…about basically everything.' A small smile went on her face. 'For some reason arguing with him always makes me happy…I forget everything…damn-it…I wish he was here so I can forget about all of this!!' Her eyes clenched shut as she felt the tears come. 'I…w-want…I want to be with Hiei!!'

* * *

Kurama frowned as he thought over a plan, but he just kept worrying--and neither Yusuke or Kuwabara was helping he situation.

"I-I mean…sh-she probably would've insulted Toguro!! Called him a sausage-face steroid-taking bastard!! And that guy was high B-Class maybe even A!!" Yusuke wailed as he paced around. "She's going to be letting one insult after another rip off and out of her mouth!!"

"I know!! Runt isn't good with assessing a situation!! What are we going to do!?"

"Kuwabara--Yusuke?" Kurama began. "Please…Shut up."

"Uh…Oh! Wha--sorry!!" Kuwabara sputtered over his words. "Sorry…I mean…sorry…" His head fell and his shoulders slumped. "We're just really worried about her, you know?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes, I know…but you are not helping the situation with your talk. In fact you are making things worse for everyone." He sighed again and picked himself up. "We have less then fifteen minutes left, I'm going to continue my thoughts outside…"

Picking himself up the fox-demon left the shrine and went out.

His sharp eyes then looked over, "You seem more on edge then myself, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei appeared next to him, glaring daggers at the red-head. "You're looking into something that isn't there."

"You want to kill them."

"I want to kill a lot of things."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "But you are actually getting emotional about this particular killing."

Hiei just glared at him, "Emotional? About killing? You've been living with the monkey too long--you've become an idiot."

"I want the truth Hiei…" Kurama stated. "We're best friends and she is my sister…I deserve the truth…and I think you do as well." He ignored Hiei's questioning look. "What is it? What do you feel for her? You can't say nothing--I know this is not true. I want the truth now. What do you feel for her?"

Hiei was silent for a moment before he wiped any emotion off his face, "She's nothing more to me then a form of amusement. She's just a toy."

Kurama's face was also expressionless as he listened, he then sighed and shook his head, "Fine. That makes sense. She's the toy and you're the child." He ignored Hiei's eyes narrowing. "But be careful Hiei-- a toy doesn't last forever and usually winds up broken and abandoned by its owner in the end."

Hiei blinked, "What…?"

"Now if you will excuse me I have to come up with a plan on how to save your toy."

"Kurama." Hiei warned. "Do not push me."

"I'm not. You said she was your toy--I am just trying to think of a way to bring her back safely."

"Fine!! She's not a toy." He growled out. "She's a…good friend."

"Is that all?" Kurama asked, not really believing him.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "_Yes_. She is just a friend."

"That you are fiercely protective over."

Now Hiei's cheeks colored slightly, "I am not fiercely protective over her!"

The fox-demon sighed, "I know you are not this oblivious to your feelings, Hiei. If you calm down, go meditate or something you will realize that you are quite protective--and she is not your sibling."

Hiei growled, "I know she isn't! And I am not using her as a means to 'express my brother instincts'!" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Yusuke's woman."

"Ah. Well--you just might be. Yukina and Callie are very different, however there are plenty of similarities…both are terribly naïve and innocent, they are rather trusting and by the looks of it both can be rather easy 'damsels'."

"That doesn't mean anything. I am not using her as a replacement for Yukina." Hiei spat, very insulted. "I care to much about Yukina to replace her with that monkey."

"Hm." Kurama closed his eyes for a moment. 'They will be using her as a shield, no doubt. I would rather not take the chance of making any movement when their attention was mostly centered on her--if we breathe wrong they will panic and try to kill her…she needs to get away from them for a second and then Hiei or one of my plants can take care of the enemy.'

"I think I have a plan."

"And you got it just in time." Yusuke deadpanned, his eyes narrowed looking a bit displeased. "The demon is here…its time to go."

* * *

"Time to go Keiko-chan!" Hidan chirped. "Oh my, Keiko-chan--you look awful! Too think all of this happened in a little over an hour!"

His fake concern earned a pitiful glare. She did look awful--she knew this. Too feel this bad, sick, and sore one had to look at least a bit unappealing. Her cheek was probably swollen a bit and probably purple and green with a nasty bruise--at lest three cuts that were probably scabs now. The other side of her face had a thick trail of blood, that had only recently begun dry, and was still rather sticky and went to her chin and neck. Her lip had a thick cut and if she talked it would reopen.

'At least…my nose isn't…broken…' Her head was so stuffed that she couldn't even think properly.

She also looked sick. Her eyes were heavy and had bags under them, her skin beginning to go back to the pale look--she looked terribly breakable. Her lungs and chest felt heavy--she was almost afraid that they were filled with blood. 

'Ok…I feel…and look…like shit.' She yelped when she was grabbed by the hair and yanked up on her feet. 'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…headache-headache…'

"Now come along little Keiko-chan!" He sang out, pulling her hair almost out of the roots. "We mustn't keep our company waiting!"

'Screw blood and slaps--this asshole is feeling the wrath of my voice.' She licked her lips to wet and soften them up before she glared at him. She inhaled, knowing that was she was going to do probably wasn't the safest. She grabbed his head pulled him down and let out one of her loudest screams she could muster.

Hidan screeched in pain, releasing his hold on her and covering his ears--that could've very well broken a window. 

Seeing his pain Callie spun around and ran as fast as he trembling legs could carry her. The room was beginning to spin but she was not going to black out--not yet at least. 'Screw being saved! I'll save myself!!' She tripped over some of the loose rubbles on the ground but actually managed to keep her footing.

"You…you…little BITCH!!" He roared from behind her.

Callie ignored him and then bounded up the stairs, her lungs where on fire. 'I was in a basement…'

"GET BACK HERE!!"

'Oh….I am in soooo much trouble!' She shook her head. 'Just keep running!!' She took a sharp left, praying she would find her way out of the building. 'Ok…this isn't a dungeon or castle…it's a building of sorts…' It had obviously been abandoned for many years now. The insides were appalling, and the fact that she was covered in so much disgusting filth only proved her point.

Her eyes looked over at the windows, all of them were still in-tack. She pumped her arms hoping that the luck would remain. 'I just need to find the front door or something and take off into the night! Nothing can stop me now!'

"There she is!!"

'Did I just jinx it?' The brunette wondered as she saw another demon of sorts appear up ahead in the hall. She looked over her shoulder and saw the one she had probably made deaf coming up behind her. It was a straight hallway--either one way or another.

'Oh…please-PLEASE let this work!!' She whimpered as she pushed her speed a bit more. Everything was hurting, 'I must be insane for this…I mean…I really do…' When she was just a few feet from the other demon she fell to the her side and slid between his legs.

He stood there dumbfounded--she took this chance to kick his legs out from under him.

Picking herself up and continued to run, smirking when she heard the cursing and a _thump_--the leader had obviously tripped over the fallen demon.

'I thought that only works in the movies!' She grinned as she continued to run--her chest was on fire, her head spinning more and more but she was escaping! 'I…can't run for too long… I need--weapon!!' Her eyes brightened. 'Pipes!! Hell yeah--that will give them a headache!'

She paused long-enough to reach down and grab a thin lead plumping pipe--it didn't smell pleasant, and like most everything else in the place it was wet and covered with disgusting mold and other un-pleasantries but it was a weapon of sorts and she was in no mood to be picky.

A screech escaped her mouth when a blue hand shot out at her and grasped her free wrist. Her eyes went wide before they narrowed in anger. "Daichi…"

"Little Keiko-chan!! Where are you go**_ACK_**!!" The pipe was slammed against his head with a sharp _konk_.

Callie had a feeling that something like a hit with a pipe wouldn't kill the monster--which was good, she might've been considered a delinquent or a bad-girl or whatever, but she would never kill.

She settled for something crueler.

With a small snarl she lifted the item above her head before slamming in on the creature's groin.

The scream that came out of him sounded like a five-year-old girl who was also part chicken. It was a peculiar, annoying, and amusing sound all wrapped into one.

Leaving him to wither in pain she hurried on down her escape route, her pipe tight in her hand. She could hear talking behind her. "That fucking bitch!!"

'I keep getting called a bitch…' But she smirked none the less. 'At least I kept my promise to the bastard. He probably will be going gay after that hit--never will look at a female the same way I bet!! HA!' She was gasping in pain by then and the headache was getting worse.

She leaned against the wall for a moment trying to capture her breath back. 'I…can't stop now! I-I ne-need to…at least ma-make it outside!!' Whimpering she pushed herself up and sluggishly moved on forward, she gasped in absolute pain when the cramp slammed against her stomach. 'Shit…I am completely winded and in major pain…'

Growling she ran to a window and slammed the pipe against it like a baseball bat, the glass shattered. Ignoring the pain she placed her hand on the seal and broken glass and jumped out, falling on the ground and to her knees.

'So close!' She was so close to her freedom now. Hurrying out into the front of the complex she was about threw the gate when a force was slammed against her back and she was slammed forward on the ground. Yelping, the pipe was thrown out of her hand and skidded to a halt a few feet away.

'Damn it!' 

A hand went into her hair and yanked her neck back hard before slamming her face back in the dirt. "You," he lifted her head up, "disgusting," and back down to the ground, "piece" up "of" down "filthy" up "SHIT!!" and right back down, harder then before.

She gasped in pain, gagging slightly as some dirt went into her mouth.

"You're ruining everything!! Everything was to go perfect!! You bitch--you whore!! Why couldn't you just act like a normal bitch and stay put!?" She gagged, clenching her eyes shut in pain. "You will die!! I will kill you!!"

'Insane…son of a bitch!' She growled at him, tears beginning to stream down her face, her wounds having once again reopened. He then released her hair and her face fell forward against the floor. "Ow…" She whimpered in misery. 'Guys…Kurama…Hiei…where the hell are you?'

'_Here._'

'Huh?' She blinked as she shakily picked herself up--and there in front of her were her friends and they looked very, **_very _**angry.

* * *

**Author:** Its hard at times to get Hiei's emotions done perfectly. I think it might have been a bit too soon for him to get all flustered like this, don't you agree? But I tried for it to seem like he was more insulted that he was replacing Yukina--not that he was using Callie. I don't know, I'm just a little…nervous I guess one could say in me getting Hiei's feelings right when romance begins to set in. I have already said I am taking it rather slow on his part.

I also couldn't just leave her to be a damsel-in-distress…sorry. I tried to make her escape more realistic and not someone who all of a sudden got this great power where she can escape and save the day or whatnot. She has more luck and a bit of street-knowledge and a ton of stubborn pride where 'I'd rather DIE then being a princess-pussy-shit!'…in her words.

****

Next Time: A group of ignorant half-breeds are about to find out _never _touch a friend of the Rekai Tantei…especially the baby sister of one Yoko Kurama. 


	16. Hit the Floor

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Hit the Floor**

"Yes mother." Kurama laughed, despite the situation. "She fell fast asleep. Genkai-san said she can stay here the night. It would probably be best if she isn't moved tonight…the temperature is beginning to decrease rather rapidly…yes winter has defiantly begun to set in." He then sighed, kicking the corpse of the subordinate who had picked them up and taken them to the place--the bastard hadn't stood a chance when he met up with Yusuke's wrath.

"I know--she still hasn't finished all her assignments. I promise I will help her tomorrow. But I don't want to disturb her when she is resting, especially since I would be forcing her out into the cold."

He eyed the abandon apartment complex with contempt, knowing his little sister was locked away in there. "As soon as she feels better I will have her call you…don't worry, I'm taking care of her." He explained. "Love you to mother--bye." He hung up the cell-phone, his mouth pulling back into a snarl.

Placing the item into his pocket he began looking at the surroundings, so far there had been no movement. There were no guards or any sign of his little sister. He sniffed the air--he couldn't smell to much, the wood was stale and moldy, and there many puddles of disgusting water. 

And a sick and possibly injured Callie was trapped within this vermin filled, bacteria and viral infested hellhole. 

"Let's go then…"

But as soon as they made a movement forward there was a scream, making them all stiffen.

Panic washed over them.

"Was it her?! Was tha--"

Kurama shook his head, stopping Kuwabara's thought process. "No--the voice patterns were different then Callie's. I don't know who that was…but it wasn't hers nor was it human's." He explained, not caring since it wasn't his sister.

They jumped down towards the front of the complex, looking around for the leader of the half-breeds--knowing he should be around the vicinity. "He's late." Yusuke seethed. "He kidnaps her and is late!"

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, his gold eyes narrowed dangerously as he sniffed the air. "I can't smell her or anyone else for that matter." It was because of the damn rotting wood and water, because that particular scent was blocking everything. 'They must be inside…maybe even in a basement.' He hissed at the thought of her being all alone in a basement, surrounded by all of these disgusting demons.

"They set us up!?" Kuwabara gasped out.

"I don't know…" Kurama was close to panting with rage--would they actually set them up? 'What…what if they figured out she isn't Keiko?' He shook his head from the thought. 'No…I have no time to think of this. If they have we only have a short amount of time to rescue her…'

And then there was a shatter of glass.

Their heads snapped over to the side and watched as glass from a window fall to the ground and who should jump out of the said window? None other then the small brunette they were there to save. 

She slapped her hand against the window-seal and jumped out a pipe in her other hand. Falling to her knees she took a few breaths before she pounced up and began running away from the building--closer to them, but it was obvious she hadn't seen them yet.

And just when she was getting closer to them and the escape route the demon leader appeared and slammed her to the ground, ranting and raging.

While screaming and calling her obscene names he began to slam her head against the ground. "You disgusting piece of SHIT!!" And the final scream he just slammed her face hard against the ground.

Pissed off did not begin to describe how the males were feeling.

Homicidal enragement was a much better term.

"You're ruining everything!! Everything was to go perfectly!! You bitch--you whore!! Why couldn't you just act like a normal bitch and stay put!?" They heard her gag in pain as he pulled her face out of the dirt, continuing to scream at her. "You will die!! I will kill you!!"

He released her hair and watched as she fell back rather limply onto the ground, almost gasping in pain. He remained on her back sneering down at her as he stretched his claws, preparing to slit her throat.

'Guys…Kurama…Hiei…where the hell are you?' She whimpered internally, her mind reaching out for Hiei's.

Hiei instantly replied to the call, '_Here._'

'Huh?' She looked up when the voice filled her head, finally taking notice of them.

Homicidal enragement went up a whole new level.

Her face was a mess--it was obvious she had received a fair-beating while being separated from them. Blood, scabs, bruises, tears…all were covering her baby-face. It was beginning to swell and she had a nasty bump at the side of her head with a deep gash.

Hiei and Kurama were pratically snarling in fury.

But then, much to their relief and soft-amusement, she grinned at them--ignoring the blood seeping out of all her wounds. "You're…late." She croaked out.

Yusuke grinned back at her, obviously trying to comfort the girl who still was crying. "If there is one thing you need to know about us; we like to arrive at the very last second. That whole cliché suspense thing is a turn-on for us."

She gave him a tired giggle only to yelp when a hand went back into her hair and yanked her up to her feet. Her hands went up and tried to claw the own hand was grasping on tightly to her short hair and scalp. "Le-let go!!"

Now both Hiei and Kurama stiffened in a rage as they saw her small body get pulled up by her hair--her face twisted in pain. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to place a hand on their shoulders to prevent them from loosing control.

"Shut up!" He hissed at her, pulling her back as he glared at the group of males. "Don't come closer or she is dead."

"You let her go right now!" Kuwabara snapped, pointing his sword of light at Hidan. "How dare you hit a girl! Release her now!!"

"Ha!" Hidan spat, glaring dangerously at them. "This damn brat--she deserves death! You would probably thank me once this obnoxious loud-mouth is out of the picture." He shook her roughly making her yelp. "Pathetic, ugly monkey."

Hiei growled his eyes flashing black as his lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing his fangs.

No one--NO ONE--could insult her but him and the others in the family.

And definitely **_NO ONE _**was allowed to call her a monkey but him.

This bastard was dead.

"Hey, asswipe!!" She growled. "Only Hiei can call me that!! Now LET GO!!"

"Callie--shut up!!" Yusuke snarled only to yelp and his eyes go wide. "Oh shit…"

Everything went silent as the sentence sunk into everyone's minds.

It took only a moment for the demon to begin to place things together--how Yusuke didn't have the normal reaction as a mate would when he saw the unconscious brunette and how the girl didn't fit all of the descriptions of Keiko…

"Callie…?" He repeated his anger beginning to boil. "You're not Keiko?" Hidan was panting, glaring daggers out the brunette whose own eyes had gone wide as her face went even paler. "I've been tricked?…**_I've been tricked!?_**" The clawed hand went to her throat, the nails digging in.

She gasped in horror and terror, shaking as she felt it begin to penetrate her skin.

"NO!!" Yusuke roared. "You didn't take my mate…" He looked over at Kurama, hoping he could say something.

The red-head took a step forward, "You took my sister."

The half-demon stiffened slightly, releasing her neck--but kept her hair in a painfully tight grip--as he looked at her suspiciously, "You don't have a sister. You have recently gained a little brother from a marriage but you have no sister…you are lying." He brought a nail up against her jaw-line. "I'm going to just rip this ear-shattering large mouth right off of her ugly lying face."

"I am not lying--she is a foreign exchange student who has been adopted by my family. She arrived only about three months ago…that girl is my sister."

Callie would've smiled if her head and so many other areas weren't throbbing in pain--she could barely feel the ground, he was lifting her up so high by her hair. A tiny sob escaped her mouth, she wanted to run over to her friends and hug her brother.

Hidan seemed to contemplate this, "Oh-ho? The great Yoko Kurama's sister….well then. I might have taken the wrong girl but at least I get one where you all would do something for her…" He grinned over at Yusuke. "Get on your knees and beg for her life…all of you."

"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked, not sure if he heard the creature right--this was what he wanted in exchange for his friend's life? What was going on?

The captured brunette decided to let him in on the big secret.

"Yusuke!!" Callie called out, wincing when her hair was yanked. "He's jealous!! He's jealous of your power or title or something--this is all about jealousy!!"

"What." Yusuke growled out as he glared at the demon. "You went after my mate--threatened her and scared her for jealousy?" He took a step forward. "You drag an innocent girl--a girl who has been placed under _our _protection because you are fucking JEALOUS!?"

Hidan snarled down at the girl, "YOU BITCH!!" He used his other hand and slapped her across the face.

Her face twisted in pain as she body tried to flail out of his grasp but was pulled back by the grip on her hair--many were beginning to be pulled out and some blood was beginning to gather. A whimper escaped her lips before she spat the blood on the ground.

Callie's infamous temper was once again clouding her fear. 

"Could you please…stop slapping me…on the cheek…that is ALREADY INJURED?!" She screeched before she kicked him hard on the thigh, his grip loosening slightly from shock and mild pain, and shoved him off of her.

Without the hold on her she fell back, her legs weak, 'I didn't…think that would actually work!' She thought in rather shock. 'Movies don't lie! And now I'm about to crack my head on the ground…'

She blinked however she found herself in muscular arms. 'Huh?' Blinking she looked over and saw Hiei, glaring forward at the half-breed. "Hiei?" How did he get over to her so fast?

A gargled scream brought her attention back to Hidan, and almost jumped back in shock had Hiei not been holding on tightly to her body; the mermaid-male was caught and trapped in a plant--unable to escape. 

"While you were busy _hitting_ her I took the liberty of throwing some seeds your way." Her brother explained in a deadly cold voice. "Struggle all you want--you are not getting away." He looked up towards the building. "There are more inside…Hiei do you mind doing a count?"

The brunette looked back up at the male who's arms were wrapped securely around her body, keeping her steady. Her jaw almost dropped when he pulled his bandana off his face, a purple eye appearing. 'Whoa…pretty color…' 

She saw his lips tweak in a smirk, '_Of course--you would be more interested in the color._'

'Eh…the…hell?' Her jaw then dropped. "I **_knew_** you were a mind-reader!!" She grinned slightly, leaning against him slightly, completely exhausted and drained.

The fire-demon chuckled slightly scooping her up into a bridal-position, making her squeak. His eyes then went to the fox-demon, "Hn. There about twenty inside, Kurama." He maneuvered her to get her in a comfortable position, almost afraid that there were more injuries to her body. "Not near enough to fully release our annoyance, but it will be sufficient for now."

'Sufficient? What is that suppose to mean? And for their annoyance?' "Huh?" She squeaked, holding onto his neck as he walked away from the apartment complex. She jumped slightly when she heard Yusuke snarl out, "Spirit Gun!" followed by a loud explosion and something--A building? A wall?--crumbling to the ground.

She tried to peer over Hiei's shoulder to see what was going on but he refused to let her witness anything.

He was also being so gentle with her as if she were made of glass.

It was very weird, but she accepted it none the less and buried her face into where his shoulder and chest met--still trying to look over and see what was happening.

"Take her back to the shrine." Hiei commanded as he handed her off to Kuwabara. "She is sick again and needs Yukina to look after her…get her clean up and in bed by the time we return."

The tall-teen nodded as he lifted the girl up, holding her easily with one arm.

"Get going--**now**. I don't want her to see what is about to occur here." Hiei gave her a gentle pat on the head, his finger softly touching her cheek, ignoring her watery-eyes which were looking at him questioningly. She reached for his hand, trying to get his attention back on her so he could answer some questions, but he gave her a stern look and another soft stroke of her hair before he turned around and began to walk over to the demon who had been the ring-leader.

"Hi-Hiei?" She asked, watching him go--her heart was pounding and she so waned to be back in his arms. She had felt so safe and warm.

"Alright--come on runt! We need to get you back to the shrine!" He spun around and ran off.

"Huh?!…Wait…what are they doing? What is Hiei talking about? What is about to occur?!" She held on tightly to the man in fear he would drop her.

"Something you don't need to know about, trust me. And hey! Don't worry so much--there is no way I would drop you. Hiei and Kurama would KILL me if that happened." 

She blinked at him in confusion, rather taken aback--he almost sounded serious. "H-huh?"

"To put things simply, runt--demons can get a bit protective over those they care about. You're Kurama's little sister and a very close friend to Hiei….sooooo if I drop you they will have my head."

She blinked again--still not fully grasping the situation. But her head was still completely clogged and she was rather dizzy.

"But shit runt! I want to go back and get a whack at those bastards myself! Look at what they did to ya!" He then froze in his steps, almost tripping over his feet. He looked down at her horrified, "T-they…didn't…" He gulped. "Touch you, did they?"

Another look of confusion crossed her features. "Hm? Of course they did--he hit me in the face!"

"No--I mean…did they…" He shifted uncomfortably. "Did they do **_anything_** else beside hitting you?"

Shaking her head she thought back to the cell she was in, "No…well, that bastard made from two sibling mermaids threw a chair at me….but other then the slap--no…"

He almost went limp with relief, "Thank gods." He pulled her into a hug. "That scared me there for a moment."

"Whatever," She yawned. "I'm to tired to be confused over what the hell you are talking about…"

"We'll be at the shrine soon. " Kuwabara comforted. "The girls are terrified--you are going to have to comfort them a bit."

Callie smiled, "I will do what I can." She shuddered slightly as the cold wind hit her frozen form.

"Aw jeeze!! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?!" He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body, wincing when he saw her continue to shake and tremble.

"Hey…Kuwabara?"

"What?" He asked as he slipped her hands threw the sleeves--the thing was huge on her.

"I…have a crush on you."

He froze, and looked down at her in shock.

* * *

Kurama glared at the half-breed, who was beginning to shake. He began to inch closer to the creature when he was stopped.

"Kurama." Hiei deadpanned. "He's mine…" Ignoring the fox's glare, Hiei in turn smirked rather sadistically at the trembling demon. "I made him a promise--didn't I?" The smirk grew when he saw Hidan pale, his eyes going wide--he remembered the promise. 

The red-head paused for a moment, contemplating over it before agreeing, "Fine." Kurama nodded, "You finish him off…Yusuke and myself will be inside if you need us." And with that he brushed past the demon but paused before entering, not turning his back to face the two. "I want him to understand that no one touches my…**_our _**family." And went into the complex where Yusuke already was beginning to take care of business.

Hidan was left alone with the psychotic Jagan wielder. 

Hiei's smirk was sharper then his ever could be, and much more terrifying.

"Should you make her bleed and you will be screaming at me to bring you death…isn't that what I said?" He shook his head in almost amusement, like he caught a child who had disobeyed a parent. "I fucking warned you, didn't I? I gave you a chance to give her back and what did you do? You beat her." His red-eyes were cold as he took a step forward. "You made her bleed, you called her a bitch--hell you called her a monkey. And, as she said, only **I** can call her that." His eyes narrowed more. "You…you made her fucking _cry_."

He could still picture it--her large honey-brown eyes filled with fear and pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

"**_You made her fucking cry_**!" He repeated, his voice coming off like a snarl as he reached over and grabbed the creature by the throat but after a moment was able to calm himself and pull his hand away.

Hidan shuddered, horror and realization seeping into his being. 'Is she…Hiei's mate?' He gave off a small yelp as this entered his skull. He had prepared himself for facing Yusuke--who had been raised in the human world, who was more emotional, and over all more stable, then Hiei. This demon would ensure it--that death seemed like a relief, that Hidan would be screaming for it, tired of the suffering he was forced to go threw.

He felt a heavy nausea feeling fall into his stomach.

"Now is there anything you think you should say? Perhaps if you say the right words I might make things all the more quicker…" Hiei leaned over and glared at Hidan, that smirk of his growing. "Anything at all?"

Hidan gulped before he narrowed his eyes, "That smart-mouth bitch of an ape got everything she deserved."

And then a sweet smile went on the male's face, something that should not be on him--though at the moment the sweetness was more like a poison-apple.

"Ah, I see…" A bandaged hand shot out and wrapped around his throat once more, squeezing, "I would much rather allow you to live--to drag this torture over a longer course of time, to make you regret harming her longer…but unfortunately I'm unable to."

Hidan thanked whatever god was up there that that wouldn't happen.

His neck began to burn, a black flame wrapped around Hiei's arm--the half-demon gasped, was that a dragon? A miniature-scale of the real one was coiling around Hiei's arms snarling and growling as it inched closer to the skin of his face and neck.

"Its time for you suffer now."

And the screaming filled the evening sky.

* * *

"Y-you…what?" He gaped.

"A crush--on you. You very kind, deep, funny, you love cute things and animals…" A giggle escaped her lips when she saw that he was blushing, "You've never been confessed to before? Don't worry--I haven't either…I've never confessed to anyone before now that I think bout it…so you never have had a confession given to you?"

"No! I mean…no…but…man--runt…I can't…"

She laughed again, "I know--I know. Yukina. You love her so much…but I thought you deserved to know….though, I guess I should say I **_had_** a crush on you" A wheeze escaped her throat and mouth. "Yukina is extremely lucky…" She then frowned somewhat. "But…it was weird though…"

He positioned her back in his arm, still rather taken aback from her confession. "What is?"

"Well…it was just that…when I was in that cell," It barely registered that he was running again, she was beginning to fall asleep. "I kept thinking about Hiei…" 

Kuwabara blinked, "That shrimp?"

"Mm-hm…yeah…for some reason it wasn't you, Yusuke, or even my brother or family…it was him." Her eyes closed as she leaned limply against the orange-haired male's chest. "I wonder what that means."

'Does this mean…?' He broke out into a grin. 'She has a crush on that bastard!…but man--a crush on me?' He felt very floaty and happy--it was his very first confession. He was always the one doing the confessing, and he was always the one being turned down.

While it was a very uplifting experience he was rather sad that he had to turn the girl down--he was just too deep with Yukina. His world revolved around her, even if she never returned his feelings he would always remain loyal to her.

But at least it seemed Callie had moved on and was now beginning to have feelings for someone he had planned on setting her up with for a long time.

He shook his head, 'What the hell?! I'm daydreaming when she is this sick--when she has been kidnapped and possibly tortured? Not to mention that as soon as Hiei and the rest are done torturing and killing those bastards they will be coming back and if they don't find her in bed…' He gulped, remembering the look the fire-demon had on his face when he had given the command.

'I better hurry…' He picked up his speed, knowing he was very close now to the shrine. 

* * *

Hiei's hand tightened tightly around the neck, snarling--the burning of the black flame growing stronger as he remembered her face swollen and covered in bruises and cuts. She was crying, pleading with him to help her.

This bastard was the cause of all that.

Hidan tried to glare though it was hard with his skin literally bubbling and melting from the heat, "W-w-what?…Is that…bitch your mate?" He was punched in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out.

"Do not call her that. You will never call her that…" He ignored the blood that was pouring out of the man's face--he deserved it anyway.

He spat out the blood, trying to ignore the pain. "Y-you…didn't answer, great Hiei. Is she your…mate?"

"It doesn't matter." Hiei reached over covered Hidan's mouth with his hand, slowly crushing the jaw. "You touched what is **_mine_**." And with that the hand closed and the jaw and teeth shattered. Hiei's eyes flashed in almost happiness at the bloody sight and at the gnarled scream that had erupted but was then muffled. "What did you think was going to happen? You stole a member from **_our_** team--a woman at that."

It was well known threw out the Makai that those in the Rekai Tantei were fiercely protective over the females in the group.

"You probably should consider yourself lucky…had I allowed Kurama to finish you off things might have been going a bit differently. He can be less forgiving then I am when his family is concerned." He simply tightened the bandages around his right arm, appearing very nonchalant about just crushing the bottom portion of a head.

Hidan was withering in pain, not listening to much.

"But he is probably only slightly less--touching that girl…**_that _**girl," Those blood-red eyes almost seemed to be turning black with his fury. He leaned over and grasped him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up--he was on his knees, making the dark-haired fire-demon appear taller then the half-breed, despite the fact that Hidan was about two feet above him in the height department. "She is one of the few people I care about…and you tried to take her away from me…that is something I will never forgive." He grasped the man's wrist and then snapped it in two.

Even without a good portion of his head Hidan was able to scream in pain.

* * *

Yusuke leaned against the wall, his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie as he watched Kurama allow for a few brief moments to loose control over himself.

Kurama was a man of composure, someone who always had to be in total control of his emotions and to be a perfect gentleman--to never let his anger control his want to kill something.

Well that was before his sister had been kidnapped and hurt--his little sister that his demon counter-part viewed as his kit. 

The demon wasn't saying a word and his face remained impassive--maybe that was why it was so creepy--as he used his whip and his claws to tear each demon apart. 

So far he had only been allowed to kill two demons--Hiei was left in chare of torturing the leader and Kurama gets all the rest of demons.

He almost pouted, it was his woman that had first been threatened--his woman who had been forced to live in somewhat of a cage for the past two weeks…and all he got were two pathetic lackeys…that was hardly what he called fair.

Yusuke shook his head, 'What has happened to all of us? Especially Hiei and myself…we actually enjoy killing. We like revenge and too become insane and bloodthirsty…'

He sighed before he looked over at Kurama who was just finishing up, "You think you got some steam out of ya now?"

The fox-demon frowned, not answering the leader. "We should be heading back--she probably needs to have some things explained to her." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, sighing at the trouble that was now taking place. 

He heard the screams of Hidan coming from outside and knew Hiei was having some fun. Once outside he could easily smell the blood that was coming from the now dead demon.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at the sight of the mangled corpse, "You had fun?"

Hiei swung his hand downward, getting rid of all the dripping substance off him and on to the ground, "I suppose I did. I believe he learned his lesson in the end…" He gazed in a bored manor at the dead creature. "That moron had better have the other moron cleaned and in bed."

"I'm sure Kuwabara has done as you commanded." Yusuke smirked. "But you should burn all the corpses--there can be no evidence about what has occurred."

Hiei sneered, the Jagan eye glowing, and snapped his finger and the body beside them combusted into flames before disappearing. He pinpointed the bodies within the building and with another snap all of them within fell victim to dark black and purple flames.

"Let's go…" He grunted and they all disappeared.

* * *

Callie blinked in surprise when she was tackled in hugs--or at least attempted to be, Kuwabara used his arm to gently push the three girls out of the way as he brought her in.

"I-I was so worried about you!!" Yukina whimpered, placing her hands on the injured cheeks of the girl. "I w-was so-so scared…I thought you w-were going to die!" As soon as Kuwabara placed her down on the couch, Yukina threw her arms around the girl.

"Huh?…Oh--its ok!! I'm alright!!" She patted the sobbing girl on the back before she blinked in surprise. "There's stones…"

"Oh…" She hiccupped, moving away and taking a seat next to the brunette. "Its…"

"Because you're a demon?" Callie guessed with a smile. "That's it, right?"

Yukina gave her a watery smile back, "So you do know…" She wiped her eyes a bit. "I'm sorry--the tears can't seem to stop."

"It's alright." The small girl winced and she fell against the couch, bringing Kuwabara's jacket closer around her body as she shuddered.

"I'll go draw you a hot bath!!" Botan cried out as she hurried out of the room.

"Here, let me see." The ice-demon stated as her hands went back to the tanned and swollen cheeks. "Aw, Callie…look at what they did to you."

"It doesn't really hurt…ok it hurts when you do THAT!!" She yelped when the pressure on her cheeks grew.

"Sorry." Yukina apologized as she looked over the injuries. "I'm going to go get some bandages and disinfectant--we will be putting them on as soon as you have the bath." She picked herself up and hurried out of the room, almost tripping over her feet.

Callie then turned and gazed at Keiko, an eyebrow raised. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?!" The girl jumped, startled that she was being spoken too.

"I asked if you were alright…you're being very…withdrawn." She raised an eyebrow, "And jumpy. What's up?"

"Oh…" She looked down. "I…I…" She bit her lip before she wrapped her arms around the tiny girl. "I-I am so sorry! I am really very sorry!"

"Uh…s-sorry? For what?" 

"Its all my fault! Its all my fault that this has happened to you!" Keiko cried out. "They thought you were me! This…this…"

Callie looked up at Kuwabara in a panic, "Uuh…what do I do?"

"You comfort her, idiot." Genkai deadpanned. "Damn, you are as clueless as a male."

"…..HEY!!"

"Took you only three seconds to figure that out, good job." The elderly woman grinned and ruffled up her hair. "I really am glad that you are back with us."

Callie sighed, her body was aching so much. "Keiko…really. Its not your fault. Its not anyone's fault--the morons were so dumb-shitted-blind that they couldn't tell the difference between us…"

"How did they get the two of you mixed up anyway?" Shizuru asked. "The only similarities I think you two have in appearance is that you both are brunettes and have brown eyes--and even there they're different."

"That's it exactly. That is the reason why I got mixed up with here--they only knew that Keiko was the only brunette in the group. Because I was walking with…Kurama and the fact that I actually said I knew Yusuke they got me mixed up with you…now calm down." She cooed, trying to keep the girl down.

"B-b-but…" She hiccupped. 

"You have no reason to blame yourself. Now calm down…alright? Don't you think Yusuke is going to have a field day if he comes in and find you all weeping?"

"I guess…"

"Aw man--forget Yusuke! Hiei is going to **_kill_** me if you haven't taken a bath and are at least in a bed!" Kuwabara groaned out.

She raised both eyebrows in confusion--was it just her or did he almost sound serious again? "Why would he care about that?"

"Jeeze runt, don't you remember what I told you on the way here? Demons are extremely protective and possessive over those the care about. You are a very close friend to Hiei--very close." 'Hopefully closer.' He prayed. "He wants to make sure you are safe and sound."

A hot blush rose up her neck and on her cheeks, making them glow despite the cuts, bruising, and blood. "O-oh? So the spork cares, huh?" She then fell into a small fit of thick coughs. "Oh…isn't that just lovely? Such a charming sound isn't it?"

"Glad to see you still have your sarcastic attitude." Shizuru grinned.

Callie winced, "That's what got me a good mess of these injuries--mostly a few slaps and this thing." She pointed to the deep gash on the side of her head. "Slapped me so damn hard my skull nearly cracked."

Keiko bit her lip, "None of the boys are going to be pleased to hear about that."

Callie, after talking about the cut, now realized she had a throbbing headache. Rubbing her head, she looked up at the other brunette, "Then why do they even need to know about it? Ow…ow…"

"Ah--it sounds like I arrived back just in time." Yukina states as she reentered the room holding a small first-aide kit. She sat back down next to the brunette--though now on the opposite side since Keiko had taken her original position--and opened the box, handing her some medicine. "Take this. The aches and pain will go away by the time you are placed in a bed." Her red eyes then gazed pleadingly at Kuwabara. "Kazuma, will you get a futon ready for her in one of the guest rooms? The one where the bath is being drawn please?"

"Of course my sweet!" And with that scampered out of the room.

"Ok, now Callie we are going to be moving you to the other room." Keiko gently helped the girl up. "Genkai, Shizuru--I take it you two will be waiting here for the boys?"

The two shrugged, "No point to--they will find out where we are once they get here."

Keiko nodded, understanding, as she allowed the girl to lean on her as they walked out of the room.

"We'll follow after you in a moment." The honey-blonde woman deadpanned, waving her unlit cigarette after the two brunettes and the demon. As soon as they were gone she looked down at Genkai. "The three are going to be in one hell of a bad mood once they get back."

"That is a major _no-shit _there."

* * *

The hot bath had been painful but it felt good in the end--her body still screeched with agony and the moment she was picked up out of the bath, by Botan--no males allowed--, the cold air hit her again and she nearly lost all feeling into her legs.

She had then been forced into some pajamas, provided by Yukina, and into a futon.

Yukina was instantly at her side rubbing a sort of cream on her face--a thick blanket now being wrapped around her shoulders and falling on her body.

And that was the scene the three remaining members entered into.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out happily as she ran and hugged him.

Callie winced a pulled away from Yukina's hands when her cuts began to sting, "Yusuke--can you talk some sense into her? She believes this damn mess is her fault--OW!!"

"Quite being a baby." Yukina teased as she placed the first bandaged on. "There! Now just a few more…" She angled the brunette's head a bit to get a good look at the cut. "Hm…that is rather deep. What did you say happened to this one?"

"Er…" She appeared a bit sheepish. "I bad-mouthed the guy and he slapped me into a wall."

The other small girl winced, "Well…I don't think it needs stitches. But I want to keep a close look on it."

Callie stiffened when larger hands grabbed her head and tilted her the other direction. She blinked when she saw her brother's green eyes. He didn't look very happy.

"How are you feeling?"

She blinked, "I'm fine…I hurt a bit."

"She does have a fever and very nasty cuts and bruises but she will be alright. She just needs to rest a bit and the fever will go down…" Yukina explained as she finished placing on the medication and a few more bandages on the girl. "There, all done. Now there will probably be some swelling, but it will be fine…now onto the hand." As she scooped up the cut hand and began wrapping it she looked at her friend. "What are you going to tell your mother when she asks?"

"Uh…"

"You're asking her?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "The moron has no ability to think."

"Bite me, spork." She snapped back. "I am perfectly able to think of something! We can just say that someone had been cleaning something and accidentally left a rag on the ground or that it was slippery and I slipped on it and fell out threw a door and holy shit this is actually making sense…"

Hiei raised both eyebrows, "It **is** coming together. I wonder if that hit to your head was a good thing."

She glared at him, "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Three-eyes."

"Monkey."

"Stop calling me a monkey!!"

He smirked, "You were the one who said that I was the only one who can call you that. I'm just using my privileges and rights."

"You're abusing them, moron!"

"Idiot."

"Ass!!"

"Will you stop with your sexual advances? I know you love my ass and all but the answer is still no."

"I-I…That's…I'm not!!" She sputtered, trying her very best to defend herself. "I have not been looking at your ass!!"

"Then why are you so obsess with it?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

The rest of the group watched the insult tennis match for a moment. 

"Alright--alright." Kuwabara sniffed. "That's enough you damn shrimp. She's sick and injured."

"I can still take him!!" The little brunette snapped, almost getting ready to get up and pounce.

"Sit your ass down." Hiei snapped, making her pout as she sat back down crossing her arms over her chest and criss-cross her legs. "Now lay down and go to bed."

"Screw you." Her eyes narrowed at him, it seemed her trying to get up pissed him off more so then the insults.

He gave her a deadly glare and stormed over to her, the others making a path for him--because after Kurama, it was Hiei who had been the most infuriated about her kidnapping. 

And this was something they couldn't stress enough; a pissed off Hiei was never a good thing.

Unfortunately, the little brunette still didn't fully grasp this concept--one doesn't defy what Hiei wants when he is in a foul mood.

He appeared by her side, never wavering in his glare and grasped both of her shoulder and pushed her back on the bed. "Go to sleep." And with that covered her up with the thick blanket. She blinked up at him innocently. "Go. To. Sleep." He ordered, making her frown.

"I don't have to do something simply because _you_ **ordered** it." She squeaked when his third eye opened, and that beautiful dark purple took in her line of vision--and then it began to glow. It was weird, but her head was getting a bit foggy and heavy. She blinked dully as her eyelids began to grow heavy. "Hiei…wha-what are you--"

"Go to sleep." And it was like she was hit with chloroform.

* * *

"Yeah, she is still just **_out_**." Kurama laughed. "I know--she was only awake for about an hour here before she decided to take a small nap and hasn't woken up for since." He paused before sighing. "Yes mother, I have checked regularly to make sure she is still breathing."

He leaned against the couch, playing his part marvelously. "Yes, yes I do believe that she will be asleep for the rest of the evening." He looked at the clock, it was only six. "Don't worry so much, I promise you she is alright." There was another pause as he listened to his mother talk. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and placed it on a small table in front of him.

There was a pause, a stiff silences filled the air.

Botan gulped, "Oh come on now. Why such gloomy faces? You got her back safe and sound…" She looked around at the males' expressions. "Why are you all so…upset?"

Kurama then smiled at her, "We're just contemplating about what could've happened…sorry. I know I don't normally do this, it just hasn't been this personal or this close a-call before. I apologize." His green eyes then glanced over at Genkai.

"Alright girls…out."

It didn't take the four females to understand that the men needed some alone time to their thoughts. Sighing they nodded before picking themselves up and went into another room, planning on having their own conversations.

"Ok." Genkai snapped. "What the hell is all of your problems?"

"Yeah, guys." Kuwabara stated. "We did get her back and we have had closer-calls and some even personal events--more personal then this…why are you all acting like this?"

"Its getting harder to control." Yusuke replied, clenching the arm-rest of the seat.

"What is?"

"Our demon-blood."

* * *

**Author:** I like making Hiei a bit insane--I have no idea why. Well…maybe I do. I love dark-possessive-stories and I always need to add some of that to all my stories; light-hearted, fluffy, humor or whatever! I have to add some of it…its like a trademark…so Hiei will be a bit unbalanced…I guess a bit like his younger self we see in the flashbacks during the anime. But for some reason I do dark-insane males better…don't know why. Like Kurama, Yusuke…they were a bit dark in this chapter…its just easy for me!!

But I am a bit unsure about how Hiei handled to the whole 'Callie getting hurt thing'….was that too soon? But I guess he's not possessive over her in a romantic sense--just a friendship kinda thing (remember! I noted that in this fic demons are possessive/protective over those they care about--friends and so on.)

Sorry if you don't like how dark he is--but I just have to have it!

And the title of this chapter--well from one of my favorite songs; Bodies (also called Let the Bodies Hit the Floor)…I thought it suited it slightly…especially since things are beginning to grow slightly darker. Hey--I told you guys it will be changing!!

And holy crap…this thing had so many…sexual hints and stuff its not even funny!! Maybe there is sexual tension there after all…?

Please review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Next Time**: She has been saved but the trouble seems to have just begun…deep conversations have begun and some terrifying thoughts have come into light.


	17. Twisted Words

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Twisted Words**

Kuwabara blinked, "What do you mean; loosing control over your demon-blood? Is that even possible?"

Genkai answered him, "It can happen rather easily. When emotions get to stressed out or even by the wear and tear of time--the demon blood and instincts begin to grow."

Kuwabara still looked confused, he didn't really grasp how a thing like instincts could grow, "So it has nothing to do with Callie…?"

"Not fully. From the way this appears this kidnapping sped up the process just a bit--but it really does seem like this would've occurred with or without her help." The woman crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the three demons who were looking very strained. "I just didn't expect it like this…this is almost reminding me of the women's period."

The three twitched in anger.

"You know--when girls live together a long time their biological clock begins to come together and they all have the period at the same time." She smirked. "It looks like this is happening here, considering the fact all three of your are having this right now."

"Genkai…" Yusuke growled, a vein beginning to throb in his head. His teacher was a twisted and very despicable person. Comparing their demon blood to a girl's period? That was a rather low blow to their male-demon pride.

"What? It's true, dimwit and you know it." She brought out her cigarette and placed it on her lips. "Now the better question about this; is this going to be dangerous?"

"For those who threaten our territory." Kurama replied truthfully. "Those demons who took Callie came in on our territory…when that happens I'm afraid we won't be in full control of ourselves--we are simply controlled by our demonic, and in such rather animalistic, instincts."

"I see…so should another group of ignorant fools try and kidnap another girl…"

"They would face a terrible and bloody death." Hiei answered simply. He flexed his hands which had been bloodied by the half-breed who had kidnapped the brunette. 

"Hm…so no real loss on humanity?"

"Not unless it is a human who does it, no." Yusuke shrugged. "All and all it shouldn't be too big of a deal…but to just fall back into a primal instinct like this isn't exactly fun." He then glared at Hiei. "He's the only one who has always been cool with his demon ways…he doesn't fight them."

"Hn." The demon ignored the leader. "But, what Kurama _fails_ to mention is that our instincts don't just center around with defending our territory." He gave a small glare to the fox-demon for forgetting the more crucial and problematic point of this lost of control. "Should we have a mate or a mate-in-mind we will want to do the normal act of having sex."

Kurama and Yusuke paled--that little snippet hadn't quite entered their mind.

"And when we are controlled by the urge to mate we can get rather aggressive." Hiei continued as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't honestly say if we would or would not rape a candidate but we will let our instincts control us."

Kuwabara yelped, "Y-you mean you all…" He pointed a shaky finger to the three males. "Could rape--"

"Shut up Kuwabara!!" Yusuke roared, shooting up to his feet. "Do not finish that sentence--I would never harm Keiko! Especially in that manor!"

"B-but…dat shrimp just said--"

"It doesn't matter." Kurama interrupted. "Just because our instincts might get…to a boiling point does not mean we will fall to them completely and actually become abusively aggressive to a select female."

Hiei sighed, "Stop sugar-coating the subject, Kurama, by using sophisticated words--I believe you are confusing the idiot."

Kuwabara growled, "Can-it you half-pint!!" 

"You just might go after Botan if your demon blood should….boil." Hiei stated, coming up with a title for what is happening. "Can you honestly say you can control yourself once you regress back into Yoko and you slip into heat?"

The red head paused for a moment, seeming unsure.

"Of course you can't. This is not something that can simply be controlled--it will be to difficult and straining on your mind. It would just make the snap worse." Hiei deadpanned to his friend. "This is not to be taken lightly at all."

"I know that Hiei." Kurama hissed back--feeling extremely on edge.

"And yet you are denying it. Look at you. I am just stating a fact and you are taking it as an offense. And insults, no matter what, never brought out your anger, at least to this extent." Red eyes narrowed. "Things are happening to us…"

Yusuke growled and crossed his arms over his chest, "But what? And why now? While you say this is natural it sure as hell doesn't feel like it is…"

Hiei shrugged, "At the moment it is not posing a very large problem--but trust me, it is natural. It happens to different demons and its affect is different for each individual."

"So we just have to be…weary of you all and how you react with the girls?" Genkai asked.

Kurama sighed, "Yes. Especially certain times. My demon is animal-based, my attitude can be altered slightly because of the moon." He ran a hand threw his hair. "With how I am presently I do not wish to…face myself during that portion of time. I could hurt some innocent people." 

Kuwabara gulped, "You mean you would attack anyone?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't exactly how I would be once I revert to my demon-self, especially now. Yoko is not forgiving and not loving, unless he chooses to be. When in that form I could attack and kill whoever I please…should you be on my…his good side your life just very well could be spared."

"Like…Callie and Botan?" The tall teen guessed.

"I can't even promise Callie's safety…and not even Botan's." He almost began to shake in aggravation at the possibilities. "Yoko claims to care for Callie like his own kit…but still, it is always possible that I could turn on her. And…I want Botan as a mate. I crave for her deeply…" He almost blushed at this confession, this was the first time he had actually admitted it out loud, but stayed professional. "I want her for my own…and that could be terrible for her…as we have said I could be forceful. I could actually force myself onto her to get what I want."

"Do you really think he would…you would?" Kuwabara asked, rather confused at how he should call the two--were the separate or the same? It seemed even Kurama was unsure as he kept switching from 'he' to 'me' and back again.

Kurama bit his lip, "I just might."

"Even the runt? You love that girl!"

"I just might." He repeated.

* * *

"I wonder what is going on?" Botan said aloud, wiggling her toes threw her socks as she tried not to think about that fake smile on Kurama's face. He was mad--she could tell that easily. But there was something else.

Keiko sighed, "I don't think I can get use to this…I thought Yusuke was past hiding things from me. But all of a sudden he keeps putting up a wall and he seems to be changing."

The demon in the group looked down, wondering if she could explain what was going on or if she actually understood everything--she was raised by a female only population for most of her life and then was kept imprisoned for a many more years. She only knew that this had something to do with their demon blood and instincts but not too much else. "I don't think he is going to try and do anything that will hurt any of us. But I do think there is something….changing within all of them, even Hiei who has always been--I wouldn't say balanced, but I guess more at ease with his demon ways then the other two."

"Does it have anything to do with Callie?" Botan asked. "Because it all really began to start with her appearance."

Yukina shook her head, "No--that is just a coincidence. The only way she would have something to do with it is if she was actually the mate of one of them, like Keiko is with Yusuke, and even then I doubt it would be like this and with all of them." She shook her head again. "No, the only thing she has done was probably pushed it a bit further because of her kidnapping, just made this transition or whatever it is go a bit faster in process, but nothing else."

"I see…" Keiko nodded, sighing slightly. 'A transition…I don't know if I like the sound of that.' Her face almost burned as she felt sadness climb up to her throat and to her cheeks. She wanted to cry--she had thought that the two of them were past secrets.

"I don't think he is meaning to hide it from you." Yukina stated softly, reading the brunette's thoughts exactly. "At the moment I am not sure if even he understands what is going on within his body. He is rather new to this and will probably want to know what is happening to himself first so he can explain everything to you thoroughly--so you won't have any questions unanswered and grow all the more worried."

"That sounds like him." The human sighed. "That sounds exactly like him. But I wish he would let me in and allow me to help him find these answers…I just really want to, you know…be more apart of his life--of all of your lives."

That seemed to throw the girls for a loop.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuru asked, finally inputting something into the conversation.

"I'm…normal. I don't have powers and I can't see ghost save for Koenma who allows me to see him. I can't feel the presences of anyone or anything, I can't fight…I can only…cheer." She shook her head. "And even there I'm not very good at it. I start to get to worried and begin complaining…all I can really do is…_wait_." A very heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Callie seems to fit in better then I do. She can sense and see ghost and she has a decent fighting ability--at least enough to defend herself against regular muggers on the street. I even have to get saved from those." 

Tears began to gather. "I know I am welcomed and I know that you all care for me like I do you…but I just, at times, feel too normal. I feel so out of place and just…useless…"

"Keiko…" Botan almost whimpered. "How long have you felt this way?"

The brunette bit her lip, "Honestly? I am not really sure how long I have felt this way--but I have been aware of it for about a week…"

"Then why haven't you talked about it? If you know we care for you why didn't you talk to us?" Yukina asked. 

"Because we had so much on our plate--I mean I was being threatened and Callie had begun to show signs of the poison…we didn't need my complaining now."

"Complaining? I hardly find this complaining! You feel outplace and upset--you are one of the only humans here! These feelings would be perfectly normal for anyone in your situation! In fact how do you think Callie will soon feel? Once she gets into all of this she is going to feel so out of place because she is the new girl, the one who has never witnessed or helped or participate in anything we have done so far. You've been there for Yusuke and comforted him. You've done a lot for the team by just being around…she's not going to have that feeling." Botan explained, hoping she could help her best-friend out.

"There are times when everyone is going to feel out of place within any group." Shizuru deadpanned, moving her shoulders a bit to get a pop out of them and her neck. "Everyone goes threw it."

"Everyone…?" Keiko repeated, a bit skeptical.

"Of course." The dirty-blonde then sighed as she shoved her cigarette into the ash tray--she swore one of these days she was going to go from chain smoker to just regular smoker or whatever the hell it was called. She then raised an eyebrow, "What? You need proof? Alright then."

She shifted around and glared at the three, "Let's start with my baby brother. He is the only human in the group of males and is the weakest. He is still torn about choosing to be a normal human instead of helping with that tournament of kings or whatever the hell it was called. And now he is back in the business of helping to protect these worlds while he is handling the feeling as if he has betrayed them by choosing an easier life."

Yukina frowned, "H-he…feels like that?"

"That and more. He is now trying to balance being a protector and getting down a path of becoming a vet. He has feelings for a girl who is a bit dense and is unintentionally hurting his feelings. And at the same time he feels as if he might just be getting left behind by everyone else and that they are leaving him behind because he is disappointing them…if there is one thing to know about Kazuma it is he hates to disappoint anyone. He has this need to be loyal and make everyone happy…even those he claims he doesn't care about like Hiei. He has a lot on his plate."

The girls were silent for a moment.

"Let's go on to Kurama."

Botan stiffened slightly.

"This bastard has a tendency of hiding everything he is feeling internally. Unlike Hiei he won't even release some stress by killing enemies. He always has to stay calm and level-headed. That little snap we saw earlier today when he was told his sister had been kidnapped was, as I said, little. Kurama has a lot of anger and rage and hate within him, locked away tightly in a compact seal. Well….it won't hold out forever. He will loose control one of these days--he can snap easily after all this pressure being built upon him."

The deity of death whimpered, biting her lip as she willed herself to listen to all of this and not get emotional. She needed to be strong for him and everyone. Shizuru was speaking the truth--and she didn't want to appear weak when he needed her to support him.

'At least I hope he needs me to support him…' She thought.

"It seems he has a problem venting. Now I don't know if he is afraid to or he just simply doesn't know how or anything else like that--the point is; he doesn't. He has two minds and at the same time doesn't--he is facing a rather complicated time at the moment. And now he is filled with guilt because his little sister has been kidnapped and hurt because of his position…and the fact he has been trying to hurt her to push her away." She then shrugged nonchalantly. "In truth I can't tell you too much about Kurama and his problems because I don't think anyone other then himself knows about them…he is incredibly secretive."

Botan nodded, "He won't talk to anyone about his problems. He has to face them on his own and not bother anyone with them."

Shizuru laughed, "You are giving him _much to much _credit. Kurama is definitely not as selfless and charming as he can pretend to be. He just might be doing this for a more selfish reason." A sigh then escaped her lips as she saw the defeated face on Botan. "That doesn't mean you don't accept him for who is he or you are in love with a false image of him…I understand you would love any side of Kurama…the thing is you just haven't seen them."

"Have you?" Botan asked, a bit flustered that her feelings were out in the open like this.

"Not really--I have seen signs. I guess you all didn't know this, but I am a people watcher. I study people. It's a habit." She confessed with a shrug. "And because I have such a strong sixth sense I can pick up all of these things. Kazuma can't exactly unless it is sadness and something that reaches out for him--it goes right back to that 'saving-people-thing' of his. That and he is also a dumb-ass who can't tell right from left at times."

There were some watery smiles as she stated this.

"Let's get onto one of our more…bigger problems. Yusuke."

Keiko inhaled and exhaled. "Yusuke…he is facing so many things. He has the political-power of a king, has the blood of a demon-king, is a police official for the humans and demons, has to always protect everyone, has to handle the changed within his body--things he can't understand as he seems to be slowly consumed by his demon blood, and at the same time try to deals with the life as a teenager with a human girlfriend who can be a bit pushy so as she can hide her fear of not understanding what is going on…" She looked down at her lap before looking up once again. "More?"

"Nope. I think you covered Yusuke down to a fault. You definitely understand him more so then the rest of us." Shizuru nodded. "And should anything happen or change it will definitely be you who will be the one who could help him out more…"

The mood shifted once again as the final male came up.

"Now Hiei--he has a major unbalance within his body and mind. He has a lot of weight within his mind and on his shoulders. He has many secrets that he has no one to talk to personally and no one to level down with that he actually wants to connect with. I know that on a certain level everyone holds a fear of him and his power--he is definitely the darkest one in the group. And I have a feeling that his emotions are becoming twisted and darkened…it can happen. He is facing the problem that those he holds close to him might have some doubts about him and his loyalty. Not that he would really betray us. But there is probably something within him that he needs help facing…he knows there is a possibility that he could black out and then wake up to find that he has destroyed something. He understands why he might not be fully trusted by any of us."

"Well, that isn't true." Yukina corrected. "Callie trusts him completely…he probably doesn't want to loose that trust and her blind faith."

Keiko nodded, "That's the reason! That's why he is so protective over her and is torn between pushing her away and allowing her to stay with us. She's the only one who doesn't know and doesn't grasp that he is…a bit dark and unstable."

Botan then nodded as well, "So…that's it. Its not just because he can loosen up around her or the fact that there might or might not be feelings there. It's the trust and her ignorance of what is going on."

"Yeah. The fact that there is someone here that is like that, even when he himself can't trust what he is makes him feel good and a bit…I dunno," Shizuru waved her wrist limply in the air and rotated her hand slightly as if she was trying to bring in the right word to her. "He…has a bit of a light, I guess you can say, in his blackening mind."

"Wow…" Botan breathed out. "I guess…I have never really given to much thought to everything and the problems our guys have."

"Our guys?" Shizuru asked. "They aren't the only ones with problems. We've already discussed Keiko--let's take a gander at you Grim Reaper."

The bluenette stiffened.

"You have been in the business of death for a long time--you can't expect us to believe that hasn't affected you. Then there was the fact that after doing this for so long you are then forced to become an assistant to a new detective who has an attitude problem. And after all that you then had to take someone you care about to Koenma after their death and then had to keep it as a secret." The blonde woman then tapped her fingers against the wooden floor for a moment gazing over at the deity. "Now that I think about it, most all of you is a secret to us. We don't know much about you…"

Botan blushed, "Well…no one has really asked."

"And no one here finds this a bit…disturbing? We have all known each other for what? Three years now? And have we even talked to each other about our past, bout our family, how we have felt about all of what has happened…I know this is a bit how our friendship is well, special. We don't need to see or understand that--we're strong as it is. But wouldn't it also draw us closer at the same time should we talk about it…about everything?" Keiko asked, shifting slightly in her body posture.

"Well…" Botan scratched the side of her face. "I guess it would be good. Maybe if we do that we could come in closer as a family."

"Yukina here has suffered terrible things in search for her brother and no one here has provided any help for her. We haven't talked to her about much of anything personal--we all try to avoid talking about anything personal with any of us for some reason. This group has some problems that we have yet to face off and could crack and make everything crumble if we don't face them and do what needs to be done." Shizuru yawned. "Even Koenma has problems. Being the prince of the Spirit World, the so-called manager and owner of this group, the one who could be held responsible should anything bad happen…this whole group is full of mental patients!"

"And you?"

"Me? I'm an alcoholic-chain-smoker who can see ghost and has to constantly watch her baby brother use his body as a shield to protect everyone." She shrugged. "Guess my problems aren't as big as everyone else's."

"And what have you seen about Genkai?" Yukina asked.

"A woman who has taken in a large group of children and yet is always compelled to play favorites with Yusuke. She hides her worry and fear by a tough exterior when in truth, while she doesn't fear death and while she trusts Yusuke worries constantly about what will happen to him once she dies. She has taken to Yusuke personally instead of as an heir to her powers and teachings which can at times lead even her to think had she picked the right person to suffer so much stress and missions."

"Oh…" 

They were silent for a moment longer as they contemplated what they had just discussed.

"I guess we all are fit for the loony bin."

"Ya think?" Shizuru grinned. "We're all perfect for each other--we just have to deepen everything and actually talk about problems. Otherwise doubts like what Keiko has been having will continue to rise and grow stronger." She bit her lip for a moment as she gather her thoughts for a moment. "We need to talk…otherwise the darker thoughts within those three demons…could indeed control them in the end." 

* * *

"So…" Genkai began evenly. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What is there to do? What can we do? I mean--its our _blood_ right? Its not like you can stop your blood." Yusuke growled out. "I'm a demon, the three of us are demons. Its not something we can fight. We can only accept it."

"Too true. Since we did you grow a brain, moron?" 

"Bite me you old bitch." He grumped back, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is a serious matter! If we can't control our urges--whatever the hell they may be, what the hell are we going to do to protect the girls?"

"Let's make this as clear and as blunt as possible." Genkai stated.

"Like you have any trouble with that." Her apprentice muttered under his breath.

"Shut-up dimwit." She growled back. "What exactly do you think you will do to which girl. We need specifics."

"What are you--some kind of pervert?" Yusuke snarled. "You know who and you know what! Why do you need an image?!"

"Its not for me, dumb-ass. Its for you. You have to says things aloud and for you to come into acceptance--that doesn't normally happen if you keep it to yourself…and we have two demons here who have been aware of their blood much longer then you. I do not have to defend or explain myself any further--talk."

A growl escaped Yusuke lips before complying, "Fine. My target would be my girlfriend--Keiko. And I…" He paused, heat crawling up to his cheeks as he tried to word what exactly he thought he would do. "I'm not entirely sure what I would do…I mean from how Hiei and Kurama are describing this feeling that keeps growing I guess I would have sex with her…But I can't honestly say what I would do to get it."

"Go on." Genkai urged.

"Well…I have only been controlled by my demon-blood once and that was when my demon 'dad' seemed to have taken over. And this isn't a battle for my life…so I don't know how I would handle this."

"See?" The woman stated rather mockingly. "Don't you feel better?"

"No."

"Oh well. I got what I wanted."

"Damn hag…" 

Her brown eyes then looked over at Hiei, "You're turn."

The fire-demon shrugged, "I have no interest in a woman at the moment. And we already know about my other defaults." He spat out with a cruel sarcastic edge. He ignored how they gave off a small flinch at his words.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked.

"Am I sure _what_?" He hissed.

The tall-teen gathered his courage, knowing that he was bringing up a rather sensitive subject, "About the fact your not interested in a woman."

Red eyes narrowed, "I am very sure you ignoramus."

"Well…I mean…" Kuwabara struggled a bit to get the words out right. 

"I do not want to mate with Kurama's she-man of a sister." He growled, his fist clenching tightly.

"I wasn't saying that…at least not really…I mean…ugh…." The human ran a hand threw his hair. "Let's say during one of these…what are we calling them? Episodes, snaps, boils? Whatever they are--what if you might need to have sex?"

That took them a bit by surprise--not necessarily the fact that the statement might have some truth but that it was Kuwabara who said it. While he had proven them wrong about his intelligence, considering the fact that he was now one of the top in his classes, but that he had become so intuitive about the demons' ways.

"I mean if you think about it from what you are describing almost reminds me a little bit of what happens when an animal falls into heat. Not nearly so dramatic or dangerous mind you, but how you are describing it is just like how an animal gets into a rut…what?" He asked, blinking at their confused looks.

"Why the hell do you know stuff about animals and sex?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't told you? Huh…I know Shizuru knows…I guess I didn't tell you." He shrugged. "I'm going to try and become a vet. In my spare time when I'm not hanging out with you guys, fighting against demons, or studying I read a lot about animals…"

"Hm…A vet position suits you…and we got off topic. So you're not only comparing us to animals you think we might fall into a rut where we will not only get violent we will need sex?"

"Well from what you all were saying you would just fall more into your…instincts. Being more violent and not having, I guess, a moral sense. You would become more animals. But now that I have heard you and Kurama talk about Botan and Keiko it got me to thinking that maybe heat would have something to do with it as well…you might not just want sex but your body and mind will demand it….is this making any sense at all?"

"A little." Yusuke confessed. "You think that we aren't regressing back to a more demonic mind--you think we are more or less falling back into a more animalistic mind."

"Exactly." Kuwabara looked back over at Hiei. "What I am getting at is that your body might demand for you to mate and she would be one of the only females available. If you go by I guess a more chivalrous state of mind you wouldn't go after someone else's' girl…like Yukina," He didn't notice Hiei cringe slightly. "Botan, Keiko, or Shizuru…unless you go for a random girl on the street…so that leaves Callie."

Hiei felt something constrict within his body. He wouldn't go after the little moron, he would never want to mate with that monkey-face creature. He would never want to have sex with her.

His fist clenched, 'I would never betray her trust like that…I would never hurt her like that. There is no way I would go after her.'

Kuwabara gulped at the glare he received.

"I would not do that to her." He growled out dangerously and then he stormed out of the room.

"I think we hit a sensitive subject." Yusuke groaned.

Kurama glared at him, "You think?"

* * *

What was he doing here? He knew she was still asleep and that she was still safe in a bed. So why the hell was he in the room glaring down at her unconscious figure?

Hiei did not understand why everyone thought that he had feelings for the girl. He has admitted, yes, that he did care for her as a friend. But everyone kept looking into things that are not there--he did not want to mate with her or want to have her as, as the humans put it, a girlfriend. 

He had only known her for, what was it now?, three months?

That was a terrible excuse and he knew it. Many demons have taken in a mate after a week of knowing their partner. In fact, normally, demons did not take a large amount of time to woo their object of affection. Humans usually go out for a few years or more until they decide they want to enter the union of marriage. Demons, on the other hand, usually, at most, use four months.

Their group were the unusual.

Kurama has wanted Botan for a while now and had made no movement in the wooing of her, even in the human sense.

Yusuke and Keiko…well from everyone's standpoint those two had been together since this whole ordeal begun. Genkai has claimed the two of them were probably a couple when they, in her words, still pissed their diapers.

Yukina was to dense and still a bit weary of men and the idea of mating. After untold tortures being done to her and being raised in a woman-only society she was still in the learning stages of mating, men, and different forms of relationships one can have with them. 

Things in their group just simply didn't work normally.

And they were content with it.

And then out of the blue this airhead, baby-face, tomboy decides one day to just push herself in and welcome herself into their lives.

Things still didn't work normally. Everything remained rather the same with only some differences--treading carefully with their work was one of the main things.

She had made no impact, they all have faced closer calls then her being kidnapped and even them being discovered by a human.

So why was everyone making such a big deal over a girl who barely caused a ripple in their normal lives?

He glared down at her prone figure, his fist clenching tightly. With a snarl he spun out of the room, slamming his knuckles against the wall as he molded into the shadows of the surrounding woods.

* * *

Callie frowned as she looked around the room--all her friends were there and ready to, as they say, explain the serious situation at hand. All except Hiei that is. 

'Where is he?' She thought as her brown eyes looked around, taking some time to gaze at the clock. It was three in the morning--a rather odd time for a discussion but it was the time she woke up and everyone decided it would be best to go on and talk about it.

'Hiei has been out all night.' Kurama noted taking in the girl's look as she looked around for the fire-demon.

"Alright. So tell us what you know."

"Huh? Oh…well…you," She pointed to the red-head. "Are not human. And your name is Kurama--I believe."

He nodded, "My truest name is Yoko." He notice her stiffen slightly, her eyes widening. "What?"

"I," She gulped. "Have heard the name before."

"From who?"

"Its not my place to say." She shifted slightly.

"From who?" He stated again.

"Its just not my place to say!" She received a glare and winced. "Shuichi."

Kurama froze, "What?"

"He said he remember something about you being called Yoko. It was a dream A fungus grew out of his head and talked to you and you got scary mad and threatened him--the thing called you Yoko."

He closed his eyes, "Does he only believe them to be dreams?"

Callie answered honestly, "No. He has his own suspicions that you aren't human."

He flinched, "And?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. They are just a bit upset that you are hiding something."

"They?" He repeated.

The girl groaned, 'I cannot keep my fat-ass mouth shut!' "Your mom and dad know you have been sneaking around and are doing something dangerous."

"Why haven't they said anything?"

"They trust you. They know that you will come to them when you are ready--at least that is what Shuichi said. I told you this isn't my place to tell you."

Her brother was silent for a moment, "I am glad you told me though."

"What are you going to do?" Yukina asked.

"I'll figure something out. Right now we have some other things we need to worry about. Why don't I just begin with the story?"

"Alrighty then." The brunette thanked Genkai as she handed her a cup of herbal tea.

"Drink all of that--the herbs are from a special plant from the Makai that will have you well soon." The woman ordered.

"Makai?"

"It is the Demon World." Kurama stated. "There are three world. The Human World, the Ningenkai, the Demon World, the Makai, and the Spirit World, the Reikai. There are barriers that keep the worlds separate from one another. However there are those who are able to pass threw the barriers and enter into this world."

"Like those I met today?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. Those were half-breeds. A creature born from a human and a demon. Some might have been born in the Makai but they are usually born here in the human world."

"Why don't I take over?" And the small _pop _filled the room and Koenma appeared.

"Oh hey--it's the perverted infant."

"Does anything surprise you?" The prince deadpanned.

"Those scary movies--you know where the creature pops out of no where. Those surprise me." She confessed as she stared at him. "Did you steal any of my underwear?"

"No!" Koenma huffed back, appearing insulted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Jeeze--you give into temptation just once and you're labeled for life."

"Didn't you say you were taking over this conversation?" Callie snapped.

"Do you know who you are talking to?!"

"No." She replied honestly.

The floating toddler twitched slightly, "Are you always this blunt?"

"How the hell was answering 'no' blunt?" She calmly took a sip of her tea.

"Has she always been this much of a smart-ass or has some of Yusuke and Genkai rubbed off on her?" 

"She's always been a smart-ass." Hiei deadpanned, entering the scene.

Callie frowned at him, "Where the hell were you?" She had been quite worried that he wasn't there when she woke up--she wanted _him_ to be there. Needless to say she was in a rather bratty mood since she went threw so much and she didn't even get her way in who was there when she woke up. 

"Hn. I don't see how that is any of your business. Now finish that up." He ordered looking at the tea.

"Yes mom." She bit back--she was hit in the head by a small rock. Holding her head and glaring at him she gave him a view of her middle-finger before she continued drinking her drink. "So, pervert--"

Koenma twitched and growled. "What?"

"Are you going to talk or what?" She placed the half-full cup on the table as she glared at the prince only to have the back of her head grabbed and her mouth was pried open and she was forced to drink the rest of the tea.

The group watched with a sweatdrop as Hiei practically drown the girl as he forced her to chug down the rest of the drink.

"I told you to finish it."

She gagged and tried to scream as the liquid went down her throat.

"Very…forceful with her." Koenma acknowledged, raising an eyebrow at the spectacle. He shook his head. "From the beginning I have watched a lot of things you have done from my office--remember the screen?--I have documented everything for cases and files. I will be able to show her some things, if you want."

Kurama frowned, "Wouldn't that be to graphic?"

"It might, but do you want her to first witness something like that first hand or get at least a bit of a mental preparation for what she might have to face?"

"I'd rather her not face either. Is there no way you could perform a swipe of her mind? Make it so as she forgets all that has happened? Maybe even send her back…she doesn't need to be here."

Callie swallowed her tea and stilled slightly as she heard this. Her face saddened and she sighed, "I don't want my memories erased."

"It would be best." Her brother replied.

She bit her lip, "So you would rather not tell me what happened?"

"No. I'd rather not. I'd really rather you not be apart of this." Kurama stated honestly.

"Do you all agree with him?" She asked the rest of her friends. None looked at her in the eyes as they tried to gather their thoughts--would she be better off without them? After this kidnapping they had quite a scare after this close-call. "I…see." She bit her lip her bottom lip before she looked at Hiei--he wasn't there.

She felt her heart break.

"A-alright then…that's ok…but I don't want my memories erased. Alright?" She glared at the toddler--the one she probably would never be fully introduced to. Inhaling she picked herself up, "I'll get ready and then Kurama can take me back home." She tried to keep her voice steady. "I won't be able to find my way home in the dark…"

"Alright." The red-head answered. "Your clothes are still drying and being cleaned--they're probably ruined so you don't have to get dress. I can return Yukina's clothes to her tomorrow."

"R-right…" She picked herself up and walked over to him.

"C-C-Callie…its not that…I mean…" Botan looked down. She felt tongue-tied. How was she suppose to talk to the girl? She wanted her to stay, she really did. But after this night she had to see where Yusuke and Kurama were coming from.

'Tomorrow.' She thought. 'Tomorrow we can fix up all of this. We all are just a bit freaked and we just need to rest and clear our heads. We don't want her to leave.' Her candy-eyes narrowed. 'I will personally see to it that Kurama changes his mind. She's apart of this family now…'

Her and Keiko shared a look--it was obvious they had been thinking similar ideas. 

Once rested they would talk with the small brunette and tell her all she needs to know about them and their past.

They would not let the guys be blinded by their protective instincts and their fear they could not protect everyone.

"Bye…" Callie muttered softly before she was led out of the room.

* * *

Kurama had left her in her room before he had returned back to the shrine. He couldn't look at her in the eyes as he did this. He had opened the window into her room and ushered her inside.

His green eyes had look sorrowful and held a bit of doubt, but he didn't say a word as he closed the window and disappeared back into the night.

She choked back a sob as tears began to gather, she quickly rubbed them away before she brushed past her bed and out of her room.

Making no noise as she went on the stairs and then past her parent's room and then into the kitchen. She felt nauseated but shook it off as she went up to the phone and began to dial a number, "Yeah…I would like to make a collect call…" She gave the area code and residence.

Finally it began to ring and then, "Hello?"

"….I-I…"

"Callie? Callie is that you?"

"Yeah…its me…I-I have…I…want…" Her shoulders then slumped in defeat, "I want to come back, Mother."

* * *

**Author:** As you can read I might be, in a way, foreshadowing some things that will be happening in the Sequel…Wit and Courage…oh and guys when it does come out PLEASE review it.

Oh right, the rant part.

So as you guys see we have come to an understanding of sorts as too why Hiei has been like he's been around Callie.

But yeah, I think this chapter was a bit deep, huh? I think everyone has their problems!! And the group really doesn't seem to talk about things much at all. And because their friendship is so strong they don't really need to right now…Shizuru is just saying that there will be a time in the future where they all will have to have a cry fest and become emotional and just lay everything down…

And don't jump to any conclusions about the Mother thing, alright? Just read about it next chapter. Besides if you think about it you might be able to guess what this is…I'm not telling you what it is just to see some people stress a bit…hehehe…

There isn't too much more to go in this fic. I already know how this one will end--don't worry so much. The more reviews I get the faster I will update (nudge-nudge, wink-wink) 

**Next Time:** Everything has now fallen apart as mistake after mistake is being made…and now Callie has left back to the states. 


	18. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Couples:** Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:** A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Hide and Seek**

Callie began to stuff some of her clothes within a backpack, choking on her sobs and tears. No matter how much she tried she could not control the tears that were pouring down her face. 

She made whimpering sounds as she pushed a few more items into her bag, her body trembling.

'What am I doing?' She thought, hiccupping. 'W-why am I running away? I…can't be…I just…' She fell to her knees and on the ground, grasping onto the comforter of her bed as she buried her face into the softness. "I just…don't know w-what to do…"

A breathy cry escaped her mouth as she felt herself heaving slightly, loosing her breath as she wailed into her bed.

Her nails scraped against the blanket as she clenched her teeth and tried to calm herself down. "I don't…k-know…" Her nose was runny and her mouth was wet from her saliva from crying into the mattress--her eyes were puffy and red and tears continued to pour out of them, her whole face was red and wet.

"T-they all…w-will be better…" She slowly picked herself up. "Better off wi-with out me…" The brunette was almost gasping for air as she leaned on the bed, choking back the nausea that was growing slightly. Her eyes gazed at the clock, but she couldn't see the numbers from her tears--rubbing them clear she looked again.

It was now almost four-thirty in the morning. 

She only had three hours left to get to the plane designated for her return trip to the Lone Star Ranch where she had lived for so long. 

Callie was already dressed and now her bag was packed--all that was left was the note.

It didn't take her too long to have it finished, she just wrote what she was feeling.

Her hands were shaking as she picked up the finish note and read it over. There were some words that were blurred from being hit by her tears, and the hand-writing was a bit sloppy, and she knew there were a few spelling mistakes but it didn't matter--as long as they could read it, know where she was, and that she was sorry for being a coward and leaving…

She used her sleeve to wipe her nose before she placed the note on her desk where it could be found.

Inhaling she went to the window, knowing she was going to be running for a while so as she could get to the airport in time.

"It would be faster by car."

Callie jumped and spun around and found her father looking at her remorsefully. "D-Dad…"

He shook his head as he walked over and sat on her bed, "Why are you doing this?"

She looked down, "I-I'm…sorry…I can't…I just don't…" Her chin fell and her shoulders shook. "I don't remember being apart of a family…at least like this…I don't know how you solve problems like this…I don't know if I fit in at all…if things would be better without me. You guys would have room for the baby and I wouldn't cause any more problems with everyone."

"That is not how we feel about you."

"It would be easier though, right? I can't control my emotions, I can get into fights easily, a few teachers have it against me as well as some students…and Ku--" She bit her tongue. "Big Shuichi wants nothing to do with me."

"That is not true."

"He…he finds it for the best that I don't hang out with them anymore. And they have become my family as well…and being kicked out of that, followed by being threatened to be expelled, and this baby…I think I should go home for a while and see if family life is for me…maybe I'm not meant to be apart of something like this."

"Being apart of something like this is not easy--it takes work and the ability to face some tough things. Family can be absolute hell…but if you work at it and stick with it it can become a heaven for you."

She shook again, "I-I…d-don't know…I'm really scared…"

"And there is nothing wrong with that." He then picked himself up and walked over to her. "What time does the plane leave?'

"At seven."

"Alright…you have till Christmas."

"Huh?" She blinked up at him.

"As you said, this is a scary experience. Especially for someone who is being thrown into it at your age for the first time in years and then facing these heavy problems one after another. Now I cannot agree with this at all…but I can't put myself in your shoes. This might be something you have to do--to clear your head." He glared at her. "But you have till Christmas to come back or I will come there and bring you back here kicking and screaming if I have to."

She nodded, looking a bit down. "Alright." 'Though…I want one of them to come and get me…I want one of them to find me and bring me back…to show that they care…that I am accepted into their lives…I-I really want that…'

She clenched her eyes shut, 'Guys…please…play this twisted game of hide and seek…I want to be apart of your fucked up world…so please…find me!'

* * *

Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh, there still had been no sleep shared in the shrine.

They had finally convinced the girl to leave them alone and make new friends and have a better life without them screwing it all up for her. She could've died and it would've been all their fault.

She would be safer now, still needing to be protected because she was 'related' to one of them. But at least now she no longer held a major personal relationship with them. Everything could go back to normal for them and she could have an easy life for now on.

'Then why the hell am I regretting this already?'

"Guys, come on…" Keiko whispered. "This is a mistake."

"It can't be." Kurama stated. "She will have a much better life without us and we as well. Things would've only gotten complicated should she had gotten in even deeper."

"Oh well!" Botan snapped, standing up to her feet glaring dangerously at Kurama. "Damn it Kurama! I am so tired of you pushing those you care about away in fear you are going to hurt them or that they will hurt you! Do you realize how much we have hurt her?"

Kurama glared at the girl, willing her to back down.

Botan kept her glare at him, "You're running away from her and your family. You have terrified yourself into thinking they would never accept you or your world and when they do, like what Callie did, you push them away in disbelief."

"That is not true." He growled, also standing.

"Yes it is! What…do you want me to go back to taking souls to Koenma? Leave all of this and go to a more safer hold? What about Yukina? Would you rather her go back to the Koorimes? We all know it would be much safer for her there! You want Keiko and Yusuke to separate?" Botan's fist clenched tightly. "Safety is important, hell yes it is. But if you keep worrying more about a individuals' safety you will have pushed all you care about away and you will find yourself alone. Oh yes, they all will be safe--perhaps miserable just like you, but they sure will be safe!"

Kurama was silent, trying to try to retaliate.

"Living, family, friendship…there are troubles and dangers--especially with us! But damn it Kurama…you have to come to terms with this. People care about you, people want to be with you, people would die for you…as you would us! Why can't you take these feelings back?"

She was getting passionate in her speaking.

"Botan…"

"I've had enough of this!!" She roared and stormed up to him, grabbing the two pieces of hair falling on his shoulders and yanked him down and shoved her mouth on his. 

After a few seconds she pulled away, her face cherry red as she brought out her oar. "I'm tired of hiding my feelings especially after this mess. I love you." He froze. "I have been in love with you for a long time now…are you going to push me away for my safety? I can understand if you don't return my feelings but I can't understand that if you do care how you could push me and your feelings away."

She hopped on the oar and floated to the sky, tears now gathering completely embarrassed at her confession. She had wanted to one day bring him aside and shyly but with mild confidence tell him how she felt. It would've been a private and personal moment. They could've shared a kiss if he returned the feelings or an emotional hug if he didn't and then go on being friends as she got slowly over the heartbreak.

Instead she confessed to him in a rage after a good friend of hers was forced to leave them behind, in front of everyone, as she showed him she was sure of her feelings with a kiss.

"I believe you need to think Kurama. You need to reorganize your thoughts and come to an understanding on what exactly you are doing." And with that she disappeared into the sky.

Leaving a statue-like Kurama in her wake.

For once the fox-demon lost all composure--his jaw dropped, his body was stiff and yet in a slumped position, his eyes were wide, and his face was a darker shade then his hair.

"Ah-aha…ah…" He could only make gargled noises as he watched the bluenette vanish.

"Well…that certainly went well." Genkai deadpanned. "But she made a good point. You have to come to terms with your instincts to pull away when someone is getting too close to you. You and Hiei both."

"I don't think he can hear you at the moment." Kuwabara noted at the mentally-stunned male.

Genkai sighed, "Well…I suppose there have been worse confessions of love."

The orange-haired man fidgeted slightly, Callie's came in a close second. Confessing she **_had_** a crush on him after being kidnapped, beaten, was sick, discovered there were demons, as he ran for his life in fear that if he didn't have the brunette safe Hiei would slaughter him was not the most romantic of things.

And Kuwabara was a major romantic at heart--that confession and this one almost seemed blasphemous to his nature. He always told Yukina his feelings when it was the two of them, with the scenery is perfect, when…

He paused, 'Perfect?' Somehow, all of a sudden, that word did not seem very romantic. Perfect wasn't love and it definitely wasn't serious.

Callie telling him how she feels after a near death experience, Botan confessing to Kurama in a fit of rage, Yusuke confessing to Keiko in a simple, 'Hey you know I love ya right?' in which she returns with a 'Yeah-yeah. Me too.'

These were love confessions.

These were real-life things.

Not sun-sets, not just the two of us, not everything is happy in our own little world.

'Maybe…maybe that's why she doesn't take my confessions to heart.' He had always confessed when he felt the atmosphere was perfect or correct not the time or the feeling. 'Fine…no more planning…no more romance…I want to tell her…and I will…when I feel that I should.'

"Where's Hiei?" Yukina asked, "Has he still not returned?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No. It seems he was a bit…upset about where the conversation was going and left. I think he is a bit confused at the moment. I think this is a new experience for him and we all know that Hiei can't necessarily handle new too well."

The ice-demon sighed and looked down at her lap, 'Brother…if this is affecting you so much you need to tell us.' She then clenched her eyes shut before reopening them with a decision. 'Botan is right. We can't be afraid and push people away just because we don't want to be hurt or we want them to be safe.'

"Alright…alright…enough with these passionate speeches." Shizuru muttered, though was slightly touched by the words Botan had spoken. "Right now, this instant we have to come to a decision; are we serious about pushing that runt away?"

Yusuke winced and Kurama became somber. 

"We have to be…" Kurama trailed off. Botan's confession and speech had hit a nerve and almost shattered his line of thinking. He had to ask himself; was it right to push her away?

"I thought demons were suppose to be possessive!" Kuwabara huffed out. "If that's the case…we all will be a bit possessive over each other! Callie is ours! She is part of our family and if we let her go it just wouldn't be right!" He nodded his head a bit at his own words. "I'm in for her staying--and I am being serious about it."

"I agree." Yukina stated with a nod of her own.

"That goes for me too." Keiko inputted, gazing at her boyfriend.

"I'm up for the runt staying." The elder Kuwabara deadpanned with a shrug.

Genkai shrugged as well, "Sure."

"Well," Yusuke sighed. "We already know Botan's decision…" He bit his lip. "My grounds for this answer is extremely shaky…but I'm in too."

Finally it was down to Kurama.

"I…I can't…I don't know." Those were words he hardly ever used.

"Aw come on Kurama!" Kuwabara groaned. "If you care for her you should say it! You should tell the runt that you have made a mistake and that you do want her as a part of this family! While she might be a bit insane and a bully at times she can be very understanding…sorta. I'm positive if you talk to her she will understand why you did what you did."

"But we better hurry…isn't she a bit…over-dramatic?" Keiko asked.

"Well yeah she can be…but she wouldn't kill herself over this." Yusuke comforted. "I bet the only reason she didn't just scream her head off at us was because she was totally winded from being kidnapped and sick…I know she will be back to her bitchy self and demanding to be let back into the group."

"Everyone faces a weak moment at least once in their life." His girlfriend stated, her voice shaky. "Didn't you see her eyes? She…she was heartbroken. I don't know…I think this time instead of waiting for her to come back we are the ones who will have to step up first."

"It won't come to that." Yusuke said, trying to sound confident. "It can't come to that…" He gulped. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Though it was over now there was still some awkwardness to her after the drive to the airport which had been gravely silent--but it was comforting to know that he was giving her some time to sort out her messed up feelings and thoughts.

Callie sighed as she leaned against the window of the plane. She had begun crying again when she had hugged her father good-bye…but she felt as if she had to do this.

Sometimes when you are facing to many changes and too many new things its good to go back to normal and familiar surroundings. 

And right now she is at a pull. A home life with a family and a group of friends like that were a bit different for her. Oh yes, she had a fair amount of friends back at Texas. Her outgoing personality got attention of many and won over a few people and became close friends--her classmates had been good friends.

And then there were those at the ranch for the troubled youths that she lived at. She was close to many there as well because they all shared something in common--they were troubled.

But what she had in Japan….it was different. They weren't just friends to her.

Clucking her tongue slightly she watched as the metal bird slowly rose into the air. She didn't understand too much at the moment. 'Hiei was right…I am a dumb-ass.' She sighed. 'Now a cowardly dumb-ass.'

Eighteen hours, if she remembered correctly, to think. Eighteen hours to contemplate what exactly she was doing and what she had planned. Eighteen hours to begin to sort out her feelings.

She fell against her chair groaning, 'This is going to be a long-ass flight.'

* * *

Kurama entered the house threw the window of his bedroom--his younger brother was still asleep, using this time he had with the weekend to sleep in.

He looked over at the digital clock they shared--eight-thirty in the morning. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he walked out of his room and down the hall towards his sister. He didn't know if Botan was right in her preach but there was something he knew he had to do. He had to talk to her and tell her why he wanted to do this.

Keiko was right--this was Callie's life and more of her decision on what she wanted to do.

He heard sobbing within the room and paused. At first he thought it would be Callie, the one who lived in the room. But it didn't sound like her, it sounded like…

"Mother!?" He whispered out as he entered the room.

Shiori was sitting on the bed, holding one of the girl's pillows to her chest as she cried to herself. His stepfather sitting right beside her.

The man looked up and gave him a weary smile.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, beginning to panic.

"Callie left."

Everything froze. 

"What?" The son asked hoarsely.

"She left back to the states at seven this morning." Shiori wailed all the more at this statement and buried her head back into the pillow. "It's alright…she'll be back…"

"W-why…did she…"

"We know you guys had a bit of an argument…but she said that was only one reason why she left. Here," He handed Kurama the note. "She was planning on walking to the airport but I caught her and took her there myself."

"What?!" Kurama cried out. "Why would you do that?!"

"She needed some time and I think something else. I told her she has till around Christmas to get back over here from finding herself or whatever it is she is doing."

"B-but…"

"Just read the note--I think it will answer some things…"

Kurama didn't read it, he clenched it tightly and spun around and out of the room and then out of the house. He used his speed to arrive back at the shrine within a matter of minutes. He slammed open the door, not even bothering to take off his shoes and running into the main room.

Hiei had returned now and he did not look very pleased with what was going on. He looked very on edge. 

"Whoa…what's up?" Yusuke asked watching the man almost trip 

"S-she…" Kurama gulped. "Callie ran away."

Almost simultaneously everyone was on their feet. "WHAT?!"

"Then we have to find her!" Yukina cried out. "She couldn't have gotten too far, right?"

Green eyes closed, "She went back to the states. She is no longer in Japan."

One could hear a pin drop--the silences was suffocating.

"What?" Keiko whispered out, shell-shocked. "Sh-she left…?"

Kurama looked down at the crumple note he had in his hands. "I found mom crying in Callie's room this morning, dad was comforting her. He told me Callie had to do something so he took her to the airport and she got on a plane and left. He said she left a note but I haven't read it."

In truth he didn't want to read it.

Did it blame him for her leaving? Did it blame all of them?

"What could that fucking idiot possibly have to do?!" Hiei roared.

"It's my fault…it has to be my fault." Kurama muttered. "I told her to leave…I even told her to do this yesterday right before she got kidnapped…this is all my fault." And then a fist was slammed into his cheek and he was sent out into the yard, the note slowly falling on the wooden floor of the shrine.

Hiei was panting with rage. "You fucking moron!!"

"Hiei…calm down…" Yusuke sputtered out but it was met in deaf ears.

"You told her to do something like that?! You know she is a naïve fool who would believe the sky is fucking red if one told her so!! And you tell her to leave?!"

"I thought it was for the best, Hiei!" Kurama spat. "You weren't helping at all--you couldn't pick a damn side! You just stood back and tried to block it all out!!"

Hiei stiffened slightly, growling dangerously at the male before he snapped and attacked Kurama.

Yukina slapped her hands over her mouth, "Hiei--stop!"

But he didn't and neither did Kurama.

"Holy shit." Yusuke gasped out, having never seen these two males loose control like this, especially towards each other. "G-guys--hey guys stop!!"

"Leave them be." Genkai commanded. "They won't kill each other--right now they are venting some steam. Besides their males and friends, its normal that they want to beat the shit out of each other."

"But--"

"They have some control over themselves. Let them do this--they never stop you and Kuwabara from punching the living daylights out of each other. It's their turn." She smirked. "Besides…its about time they let their emotions control them and act like teenagers."

Yusuke tried to say this didn't seem like the same thing when he heard a sob. Keiko was crying as she looked over the note, "S-she was crying…when she wrote this…."

"Let me see." Yusuke said gently as he pried the note from his girlfriend's hands, skimming over he winced. "Ooh…this is going to be depressing."

* * *

Callie staggered out of the bathroom, groaning. She hadn't been on the plane for even two hours and she was already air-sick.

'I hope they have mouthwash on this thing…I do not want to have this nasty flavor and smell in my mouth the whole damn trip!' She whimpered as she made her way to her seat, ignoring the people slightly scooting away from her. She didn't blame them at all--she would do the same thing if she knew someone was coming out of a bathroom after spewing their guts out.

Slumping down on it she shook slightly, 'Why? Why? Why couldn't I get…I dunno something else besides nausea!? I think everyone would rather be sick in another way then vomit…who likes to do that? I guess supermodels do…why do supermodels want to model? What's so great about dressing up? I remember when mom dressed me up for the date with…' She moaned in misery as she buried her face into her hands, a rain-cloud appearing over her body, dumping over her.

'Now I thought of everyone again. I went to complaining about getting sick to supermodels to my friends. Ugh…my mind is random…' She combed her hand threw her wiry hair. 'Shit. What the hell am I doing? Am I doing the right thing?' A wince escaped her mouth, at the moment she was not so sure. 

'I'm a coward…I'm a major coward.' She bit her lip close to snapping and standing up and screaming her head off in frustration. But she figured it was not the bests of ideas.

"Would you like drink?"

Callie snapped her head up, blinking at the Asian woman in front of her. "Huh?"

"Would you like drink?" She asked again in strained English.

"Uh…oh, sure…thank you."

She gave a small bow and went to get a drink for the girl who looked like she was going to be sick again, 'Now that I think about it…' Her stomach lurched and she shot up and ran to the bathroom, everyone moving out of the aisle and taking cover.

'This is seriously going to be one long-ass FLIGHT!!'

* * *

Sorry about this…I think…well, yeah I am sorry if I am causing even more trouble then needed or what was worth or whatever the hell I am trying to say. Let's just say if I am worrying anyone or making anyone mad I'm very sorry for it. But I think this is what some of you wanted…not like I'm mad or bitter…

I guess that is a lie…I am very mad, extremely bitter, and really hurt.

But maybe this is for the best. If I'm not wanted or needed or if I cause trouble (which I know I do…sorry) it would be good for me to go on and leave before anything bad happens…I guess I don't know.

The point of this thing is to say I am sorry for bothering people and making things hellish and awful and just overall miserable for everyone around me. I know I might have a tendency of screwing things up like really-really badly.

Sorry.

But its not just what people have said. I mean, mom is now pregnant and they don't have room for another member. And I would really get in the way and I would mess things up and ruin things. Because its just facts it would seem that I am not apart of this family. I'm not related by blood and I have only stayed for a few months.

Its hard to explain exactly how I am feeling and I definitely can't explain it easily over a piece of paper and probably not even face to face. Its just hard for me

Let's just say I don't know how I fit into this family that has been made and that has been forming for such a long time. I mean everyone has known each other for a long time and are close and I just seem to be making things very bad and terrible for everyone.

I don't know.

I don't know how to handle families or friends like these or anything. So I'm being a baby and running away from it all and going back to the ranch to think or just maybe live there. I guess its your choice. 

I don't want to be apart of something because of guilt. So if that is the only reason you guys would want me back then forget it--that might be even more painful.

So I should be back at Texas soon at the ranch--mom has the number so she can call if she wants to make sure I made it there in one piece.

Nothing else I can really say threw paper but that also might be for the best. I've already ranted and cried enough all over this paper.

Well…maybe see you soon.

Yusuke was shaking slightly as he read over it. 'I was right…this is depressing…' He swallowed slightly, he could vaguely hear Hiei and Kurama fighting, someone trying to convince them to stop, and Keiko sniffling slightly.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he handed it over to Kuwabara.

'I just don't know what I should do…what can I do? It was her choice to leave...its what we wanted. It would make things easier for us.' He began to gnaw on his bottom lip. 'Callie…sorry…but I don't think I can come to you and get you.'

* * *

Honey-brown eyes watered slightly out of no where.

Callie blinked and instantly wiping her face, wondering where these tears came from. 'That's odd…' All of a sudden she felt sick again but this felt different.

She shuddered, hoping to get it off and out of her. Not feeling that she was going to get sick she leaned against her chair and closed her eyes, praying that she would sleep the whole trip and not be plagued with nightmares of what was happening to her.

'Hm…fat-chance.' She thought, heaving a sigh finding her eyes heavy. The moment she closed her own eyes she dreamt of terrible images of fearful demons, large hands with talons reaching for her throat and face.

It was all dark.

And she was all alone.

* * *

"Three times…I threw up three more times…" She whimpered as she made her way out of the airport. The flight had been hell. When she was awake she was sick and could not prevent her thoughts from going back to Japan and all she was leaving and when she was asleep she was plagued with nightmares on when she got kidnapped and how alone she truly felt at the moment.

Needless to say she was tired and in a very irritable mood.

Fishing her fist into her pockets she walked over to a pay phone and plugged in the change, quickly dialing the number for the ranch.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Me again."

"From your tone of voice, the background noise, and the fact that you are calling at this time of the day I take it you are here…"

Callie grinned, "Smart as ever Mother."

A sigh came from the other end, "You can be a moron at times."

"Yeah I know. And I know I just might've had made a mistake coming…but that's just it. I don't know--it's a might've. I can't be sure of something unless I take a good look at it or whatever." She paused. "And you're a nun--isn't it illegal to insult someone?"

"When it concerns you I highly doubt it."

Her right eye began to twitch, "You have a twisted sense of humor for a woman of religion."

"The way I look at it God is a parent and parents have the right to call their children idiots when they are being one so as they can see the mistakes in their behavior and change."

"Are you saying God is calling me an idiot?"

"How am I suppose to know?" 

"Damn sarcastic nun."

"Don't use that language."

"Tch. Whatever…I am taking a cab and should be there in a few hours depending on traffic."

"A taxi? Do you know how much money that would cost? Why not just become a delinquent again and hot wire one. Go on and add another worry for me and another stupid move for yourself."

The brunette growled, the woman hadn't changed at all. But she knew exactly how to handled kids with attitudes and just could not be hated no matter how smart-mouth she was. Because while she knew how to kill a person's pride she knew how to lift their spirits and make everyone feel better.

When she wasn't talking in that cynical way that is.

"Stop trying to guilt me, Mother. Would you rather me walk and perhaps get kidnapped and raped?"

"Whose trying to guilt who now? Besides you are an a amazing fighter, you grew up fighting and being taught how to fight. You could defend yourself against anyone."

"Most anyone." Callie corrected, remembering how she ran from the half-demon and how Hiei's training had completely floored her. It was obvious while she was a good street fighter and knew a great deal of martial-arts she was still only human and could not even defend herself at the very least against Hiei.

Perhaps had she not had been so terrified when she first saw the half-breed she might've been able to fight him off better. After all she had done a decent job in escaping.

She knew there was no way she could lift a hand against Hiei. So far she has either been lucky or he has allowed himself to get hit by her.

A small, almost loving, smile went on her face at the thought of that.

"Most anyone?" The woman repeated. "That is unlike you. You usually would rant that you could beat anyone you met with the ground. What brought this on?"

"I've been humbled." Callie answered rather honestly. 

"Ah…perhaps you have changed. Alright then, you have caught my attention. I will pay for the taxi once you arrive."

A small chuckle escaped her lips, "How about I take a bus? Much cheaper that way and now that I think about it, I don't think a taxi will take me that far."

"Fair enough. You will be here by dinner time, correct?"

Callie checked the watch on her wrist, she had landed at twelve-fifteen and it was now twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Since the ranch was so far off from the city it would take almost four hours to get there by bus. "I suspect I will be there by that time…maybe a bit earlier. It depends on the traffic and how many stops there are."

"Where did you land again?"

"In San Antonio…"

"San Antonio…ah! John is there picking up some documents for me. I will give him a call and he can pick you up. Where are you?"

"At the front gate. If it would be easier I will start walking towards the city area of it and he can pick me up somewhere there."

"No. Just stay put and he will come pick you up. You and your adventurous side will be the death of you one of these days--I swear. Just stay at the front gate and if things go as planned he will be there in twenty minutes or so."

A heavy sigh escaped Callie's lips, she didn't want to wait twenty minutes. She had been waiting for eighteen hours on the plane--she wanted to do something besides waiting.

"Don't you get all huffy. You are so impatient and spoiled. Just sit still for a while."

"Fine, fine, fine…" She grumped back. "I'll stay put. See you soon."

"Alright then. Remember--stay put."

"Alright!!" She huffed back. "I will stay put. Just hurry up and call him so that he doesn't leave and then has to turn back."

"Right, right. See you soon."

"Yeah, bye." Callie muttered before she placed the phone on the receiver, slumping slightly. Picking her bag she leaned against the wall, coughing slightly as she smelled some of the cigarette smoke that was coming from a small group.

Slumping down on her butt, not really caring how dirty the floor was she leaned against her knees, her arms hanging over a bit. "Great…more time to think."

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were not speaking to one another. 

After a huge scuffle they had parted ways, with some of the scariest animalistic growls and snarls and now refused to be in the same room as each other.

Both were carrying a few good injuries but nothing life-threatening. They have carried worse, probably from each other during a training session.

It was the not-speaking part that was bothering everyone else.

And it has been going on all week.

Not to mention Botan hasn't bothered to show her face and Kurama has made no movement at all to go and talk to her about her confession.

Everyone else were terribly depressed, irritable, and guilty.

Needless to say the week had been one out of hell. 

Everything was going wrong and no one was happy. From what Kurama said his mother was extremely depressed and would cry a lot.

How could this have happened?

"You want to do what now?" Koenma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me, toddler." Yusuke snapped back. "This week proved to us that we made a mistake. Some how and some way that little brat made a place within this screwed up family…and its obvious that she just might not be coming back. No, I take that back. She will be coming back, but it wouldn't be on her own." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So we want to go get her ass and bring her back here."

Koenma then looked over at Kuwabara who nodded, "Just you two?"

"Yes. We think that would be better. I'm not sure if either Kurama or Hiei are ready to face her at the moment. Besides, Kurama needs to talk to Botan--like, **_really_** needs too." Kuwabara stated. "So we want to go and get her and bring her back here, where she belongs."

The prince intertwined his fingers, "Do you really believe that? Is with all of you guys where she belongs? This isn't a decision that can be taken lightly."

"Yes. We are positive. We've had a whole week to make sure that we were positive. Now we will be going with or without your help…the thing is we have no means at all to get to America. All we need is money or some tickets." Yusuke shrugged. "Or you know, just beam us there."

"I can't just simply **_beam_** you there. I can only do that and look over territorial laws if there is a demon emergency--no you have to go the human way." He sighed before he pressed a button, "Ogre. Get two plane tickets for America, Texas all set up right now…Yusuke and Kuwabara have some traveling to do."

* * *

**Author:** Now don't take what I said about romance that you can't confess your love to someone in a romantic way. Hell no! Those moments are real as well. This story nor the characters are saying that, because they know those can happen are indeed real. But in their different situations those things can't always work out for them. For them they confess nonchalantly (Yusuke/Keiko in the anime series (holy CRAP!! I **LOVE** this confession!!)) or during a battle (Callie to Kuwabara) I thought these had more emotions and impact with the YYH gang instead of how it can be done where it is a beautiful lake scenery or something (I will confess…I do love the cliché death confessions. Where they confess or something and then dies…as long as they come back!!) instead their awkward and funny and just kinda different.

I think, maybe, this might be one reason Yukina hasn't seem to really take what Kuwabara says to heart. He means every damn word of it, that much is obvious, but in his world he has to confess like they do in the movies.

Also, I think guys can beat the shit out of each other (hell even girls) and still be friends. I think one should get into one fist fight once with a friend (any age) and still be friends…or maybe that's just me…when I was younger I did these a lot with my next door neighbor. We would just attack each other and then go home and the next day play with each other and beat the crap out of each other again…I always won. Hehehe…I made him cry a few times.

I think I write better (possessive) dark emotional stories with a nice blend of humor then the full blown out fluffy hyper humor.

And Callie panicked and ran. It happens to everyone at one point or another when facing a difficult task or situation. She had a lot of her plate, a ton of _new_ to deal with, and had to hear that her friends might not want her around. Normally she would've screamed and thrown a tantrum but this time she just couldn't handle it, buckled under the pressure and fear, and ran.

**Next Chapter:** Hiei and Yukina have a long talk as secrets are finally pushed into the open and two siblings are fully reunited after so long. 


	19. Tag

**Disclaimer:**Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:**Humor/General

**Couples:**Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:**Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality.

**Request:**If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:**A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Tag**

Botan bit her lip, this was insane and depressing. Not only had Callie left, she had decided to confess her love for Kurama after screeching at him, and has not returned to the group since.

The girl sighed, looking down at the tiles of her shower, the warm water beating down on her body.

Over all it has been a week since she saw any of her good friends.

It was torture.

Slipping down the wall, she pulled her knees up to her face and sighed deeply again.

"Ok, let's think about the situation." She spoke to herself as she tried to calm her emotions for a moment. "You cannot stay hidden here forever. They are your friends and you love every last one of them. Hiding here will never change that or help the situation." She groaned. "It will only make things worse…"

Standing back up she poured some shampoo into her hands and began to scrub it into her blue-tresses. "Alright then," She continued, a bit more pep in her voice. "I will face Kurama like a man!…Woman…yeah…" She paused a moment as she thought over what she had just spoke.

She then slumped slightly, "Uooah…" She groaned allowed--there were times that she hated being an air-head. Then a squeal broke from her mouth as the shampoo covered her eyes and began to burn a bit. "AAUUGH!!" She wailed covering her eyes, only to slip and slam her head against the wall. "Ow…ouchies…" 

She quickly pushed open the door of the shower and grabbed the towel, scrubbing her face to get rid of the soap.

"Of all the people I had to fall in love with…it had to be Kurama." She quickly jumped back into the shower and finished washing her hair. "The man seems to have the inability to trip or appear klutzy or do much of anything wrong or stupid."

A small growl escaped her mouth and she turned off the water, before stomping out and wrapping the towel around her body. "He's not perfect…the moron has done quite a few stupid things to prove to me that he isn't a perfect man. He is vain, he has to analyze everything, he pushes people away, he is rather stubborn, he can be extremely cold and cruel when he goes Yoko…the man isn't perfect."

Her fist clenched, "And I deserve to be happy too." 

Inhaling she stormed over to her wardrobe and got her pink-kimono and quickly dressed. "I won't break down because of this. Damn fox--I will never back down." She grinned before she began laughing manically--after all what better way is there to hide nervousness and pain then to sound like a total psychopath?

* * *

Kurama paused doing his homework, freezing up slightly.

Shuichi looked over at his brother, "What is it bro?" He asked, appearing rather upset about the fact his sister hadn't been around for a week.

The older sibling then sneezed.

"Whoa," Shuichi blinked. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, his younger brother shrugged. "Callie corrupted me. I lived with her for a few months and she cursed in every other sentence. Hell, I think even mom has released one or two now and again."

The red-head shuddered, he honestly could not picture his sweet mother actually cursing.

"Anyway--someone must be talking about you if you sneeze out of the blue like that." The younger kid stated before he went back to reading his manga.

Kurama leaned against the palm of his hand and sighed, there was a very long list on who could be talking about him at that moment. And at the moment all of them probably wanted to see him dead. He gave off another sight, blowing some of his bangs out of his line of vision as he tried to concentrate on his assignment.

He pretty much knew the answer to all of them--he was, after all, a genius--but he wanted to at least appear as if he had to think on some of the problems.

'Screw it.' He thought before he just quickly wrote down all the answers for the questions. His mind began to wander back to the large stack of assignments the missing brunette now had. It was her second week of being gone.

His mother had told the school that there was an emergency back at the states that she had to attend too--most instantly thought that someone close to her had died--so some of the teachers were being very lenient with the girl and the assignments. After all she is now living in a new continent and the fact that someone close to her had passed on in another place must be hard on a girl her age.

There were some who were not so merciful.

Like her math teacher, Mori-sensei.

Kurama decided he didn't like that teacher, at all.

He inhaled a bit as he looked at the clock, it has been a whole day and still no word from Kuwabara or Yusuke. Keiko had called him earlier and explained that neither boys had been at school yesterday, which was odd. Because the two hardly ever played hooky anymore--if ever. Kuwabara was now very serious about his studies and Yusuke was very serious about being an over-protective boyfriend.

And there had still been no word from them--missing a school day was one thing but a day and night was something else. 

She was very worried.

And now he was getting a bit concerned as well. It was not like them to just run off.

Ok it was like them to just run off, but it wasn't like them to just run off without telling Keiko or Yukina. Where were they?

He rubbed his head a bit--he seriously did not need to deal with this right now. He had to work with facing his family and friends with the guilt that he pushed Callie away, deal with the fact that his best friend wasn't speaking to him, the fact that his little sister has indeed ran away, and the fact that the woman he wants as a mate confessed her love to him in a fit of anger and hasn't made contact with any of them sense.

'I need to deal with this one step at a time.' His fist clenched as he made up his mind. Picking himself up he smiled at his brother, "I need to go talk with someone…tell mom I might be getting home a bit late."

"Is it important?"

Kurama nodded, "Very important…"

* * *

Yukina watched Hiei swing his sword around, almost snarling in fury at what he was feeling. It was obvious that no matter what he did the frustrations would not be let out.

He let out a howl of sorts in aggravation when nothing worked and slammed his fist into the ground--the earth shook and deteriorated from the force leaving a huge crater in his wake.

And the girl knew for a fact that he could do so much more and probably would if he was not distracted soon.

Setting down the two cups of tea she folded her legs under her and gazed at the handsome male patiently, "I think you need a break. Would you like to sit down a bit?"

Hiei snorted, "No."

'Well there goes the easy way out of easing into the conversation.' She thought with a sigh--though she had known from the beginning her brother was not a patient man. She was going to have to be rather blunt. "Hiei…"

"What." The fire-demon snapped, clenching and unclenching his fist. The week had been terrible for him and he didn't understand why. He didn't get why he just snapped and actually attacked his best friend. Not to mention he has been in a very irritable mood, everything was pissing him off and now he couldn't find Kuwabara and beat the crap out of him to vent any steam.

She sighed again. Such a rude man--it was a good thing she was patient otherwise this was going to be a hell-trip. 

"I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time and I want an honest answer."

"Is it about your brother?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is."

"I have told you everything I know. And I said that every time I return back to the Makai I would take the stone with me should I ever find him. There is nothing more I can do for you." He deadpanned turning his back to her and beginning to walk off.

"I know you are him."

He almost lost all composure, stumbling a bit as he took his next step. He spun around towards her, almost gaping. "Mind repeating that?"

"Hiei--please stop playing me for a fool." It was creepy that she spoke almost exactly like him. "I am not one nor am I blind. I know you are my brother."

His eyes narrowed at her, "I know you are desperate for finding him but--"

"You are him. No more excuses, no more lies, no more hiding." She had not moved since she had begun speaking. She didn't have too--her speaking was keeping him rooted to the spot. "I know you are him. I've pretty much known it from the beginning…why else do you think I went to the Dark Tournament? I knew you would be there and I had hoped that my showing up would lead to your confession but at the time I hadn't realized how stubborn you are."

Hiei was rather dumbfounded. "Feeling alone is not proof that I am your lost sibling."

"Oh, I understand that." She smiled, though it seemed rather teasing and mocking. "Let's start with the obvious, alright? We both have red-eyes, an attribute we received from our father. Our father was a fire-demon, the same with my brother which was one reason he was banished--now Hiei, correct me if I am wrong, but you are a fire-demon correct?"

"I am not the only fire-demon with red-eyes around." He retaliated.

"Of course not! Red-eyes are a rather common attribute to fire-demons. However, white and blue in hair is not." He stiffened. "Those of the Koorime species have more icy-attributes when it concerns there hair, such as white and blue. Fire-demons most always have black or red hair."

He tried to open his mouth to defend himself but no words would come up.

"Not to mention you are pale skin--another thing we ice-demons have for some strange reason. Fire-demons are usually born with rather tan skin."

"T-That--"

"Not too mention everyone has claimed you have an unbalance within your body. You are fire and ice."

His look darkened, "I'm going to kill them all."

"Yes, yes--do that after this conversation." Who knew Yukina was like this? Where was this sarcastic edge coming from? "Lets get back on topic. It is said that the males born from a Koorime are very violent and rather sadistic. Hate to break it to you, Hiei, but you fit this criteria."

The man said nothing as he crossed his arms over his chest, finding himself getting backed further into a corner.

"And let's not forget we both are rather short." She gave him a humor smile. "I'm guessing our father was short because from what I remember many of the females back on the island were rather tall--at least our mother was…compared to us, I mean."

He almost smirked at this.

Now she picked herself up and walked over to him. "I also know you are always protecting me. Not too mention, from what I know, you have only snapped once and that was defending me from Tarukane." He almost winced at remembering the man--they still hadn't talked about what all had happened to her. "And…I know you have the stone."

"What?" He asked dumbly.

She giggled, "I know you have the other Hiruseki stone--you know the one our mother produced when we were born?"

"I don--" He was to numb to stop her as her hands went to his neck and pulled out the cord that was holding on tightly to the stone.

"Now how can this one be mine when I have it right here?" She reached into her shirt and pulled out the identical blue stone. "And you gave this one back to me after being unable to find my brother…so what in the world are you doing with this?"

Was that a _smirk_ growing on her face as she watched with amusement at his stunned features--where the hell did she, little innocent Yukina, even learn to pull off **_that_** expression?!

"How…I…" Hiei was floored--no sentence could escape from his mouth.

Another peal of laughter broke from her mouth, "Well…this is a first."

"But…"

"Everyone keeps calling me naïve and innocent," She shrugged. "Maybe compare to most I am…but trust me, Callie is much more then I am." She almost frowned when she saw him flinch at the name, but held onto her happy face. "Hiei…will you finally admit it?"

The man was silent for a moment, could he actually say something like this aloud? Was it even allowed? He had sworn to never tell Yukina of their relationship that he was content with watching out for her from afar. And now all of a sudden he was being cornered by said sister and forced to say that he was her brother.

"You can just answer yes or no--are you my brother?"

He cringed slightly, this seemed very wrong. "Yes." 

Yukina smiled gently at him, her eyes watering slightly--she understood that this was rather difficult for him. That he was very ashamed of himself at times and that he didn't think he deserved a family or any happiness. "You deserve to be apart of a family, Hiei."

He looked at her, almost seeming rather shy about the ordeal. "I have hardly done anything that deserves a family."

"And how is that? You've risked your life countless times for your friends. You have helped in saving the worlds. You have done so much for me and everyone else here. How can you not think you deserve some happiness?"

"I kill."

"So does about everyone else in this group. Yusuke has and he is happily with Keiko and with everyone here. I know you are at ease with killing--its part of who you are." To most those would sound terrible--but Yukina understood that there was something within Hiei that demanded him to kill, it was probably because of how he was born. At least he was killing the bad-guys and not innocent bystanders…much.

"You're my bother--you can go kill as many people as you want and that will never change. Besides, I have seen worse people, many worse people then you." She grabbed his hand slightly. "You're different and probably misunderstood but not evil."

"And how would you know?"

"I don't honestly. And I honestly can't say that I will always understand you or always feel pleased at what you do. But Hiei, that is no reason to stop yourself from being with your family."

"I see…" He sighed and allowed her to drag him towards the tea-cups, sitting down. "I can't promise you much and for a while all of this will be awkward."

"Hiei--the only thing I want you to promise me is that you stop hiding and just be my brother."

He nodded and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I am very proud of you Hiei."

The man snapped his head to the side to look at her in shock, "What?"

"I am very proud of you." She repeated with a smile towards him before she reached over and hugged him tenderly.

The fire-demon stiffened unsure of what to do, not knowing how to respond to this expression of love and happiness--he was not one to be touched. The only friendly touch he has ever really received was a touch on the shoulder or to just be tugged. Everything else was an attack.

In fact the only time he's been hugged was by Mukuro after their battle and he was falling unconscious and couldn't really grasp what was going on at the moment.

He thought for a moment, 'Did _she_ ever hug me?' Yes, Callie had touched him and made him feel rather welcomed--and for some reason it meant a lot to him, more then Mukuro who had been the first to ever do such a thing. 'Yes…on the first day I met her…'

The girl had spread her arms out and just welcomed him into her warmth.

But this--this was on a different scale.

She pulled back laughing, her eyes still teary--she had dreamt of one day hugging her brother. "We'll work on that. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I don't know about this." Hiei confessed.

"That's fine. I don't really know what to do either. But," She shrugged a bit. "I'm pretty sure we both will be able to figure this out eventually. It's probably really difficult…" Yukina was reminded a bit on the relationship between Callie and Kurama. "But I bet it will be fun and worth it…I mean Shizuru and Kazuma seem really close."

"I'd rather not be compared to that ignoramus."

"Really, what do you have against him?" The girl asked, taking a step back from her brother. "He is really kind."

Hiei almost groaned, how does one explain to their 'newly' discovered twin that the reason he didn't like a certain male was not just because they were a moron but because they had a crush on his younger twin sister?

"I just don't like him."

"Really? That seems unfair."

He sighed, changing the subject, "What brought all of _this_ on?"

She gave him an amused look, "Botan's speech brought this courage out. I have just been waiting for, I guess, the right time to talk to you about this. But also I was getting so sick and tired of this charade and wanted to just move on and get to being siblings."

"And what makes you think anything will change?"

"Oh nothing much will change--except you and I will probably argue a bit and just be a bit closer…we will become a family. Oh and you will tell Kuzuma and Callie this."

"What makes you think she is coming back?"

She grinned, "Where do you think Yusuke and Kazuma disappeared off too?" 

* * *

"Let's see…" Yusuke began as he looked at the slip of paper that had the name of the place and the number as he and Kuwabara walked out of the airport with their bags slinged over their shoulder. "Where the hell do we find this place?"

"It's bright here…and warm. It was snowing when we left!" The tall male stated as he looked around left and right, up and down--he was playing the part of the tourist well.

"Quit gapping, moron. We need to go to this damn place and pick up that damn brat!" He growled before he walked over to the street and looked back and forth. "A few taxis here…" He waved one down, reaching back he grabbed the distracted Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt and tossed him in before sliding in as well. "Hey…do you know of a place called Lone Star Ranch?"

"Hm? Lone Star Ranch?" The man in the front seat paused for a second as he thought. "Yeah…isn't that that place for delinquent kids?"

"Yeah, that's the place. We need to go there."

"You ain't goin to rob me right? Cause, to be fair, I do carry heat." He warned, guessing the two were delinquents.

"Right-right…whatever. We want to go there to pick up a friend. Can you take us there?"

"Hmm…I don't usually make trips that far…"

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's shoulders slumped, "Its far?"

"Of course its far! It's a ranch for delinquents! It needs to have plenty of acres and be a bit isolated. Its about a four hour drive." He raised an eyebrow to them. "And that will cost ya quite a bundle."

"Damn it. Can you at least point us in the direction?"

"Can do ya one better." He reached down and then brought out a map, turning himself around and brought out a pen. "Aright…we're here." He circled the position. "Where Lone Star is is right here." He circled the destination. "Now there are plenty of bus-stops around here and also some car-rentals. Ya'll be able to find another way of transportation easily--but yeah I can't take ya, and even if I could you would down right piss yerself at the price."

"Thanks." Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and dragged him out, giving a wave of thanks to the cab. "Alright…we're on foot."

The human groaned, "Aw man…"

"Hey don't complain to me. Besides once he move off road we will be able to pick up speed. We should be able to reach the place within an hour."

"You mean you should. I don't have your strength or speed, Urameshi!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I might be the most powerful human in the world, but I don't think I can make it there within an hour."

"Stop being a baby--you know damn well you can. You just don't want too. You want to act like a tourist and take the scenic route. Now come on, we are going to run."

"Fine…fine…" He muttered as they began walking down the street. "But we don't know the area--and couldn't we get caught easily?"

Yusuke snorted, "No."

Kuwabara looked over the map, "But there are major highways here…we very well could get caught."

"Will you stop worrying?!" The black-haired male snapped. "We can figure out a way to run there and not get caught." 

Kuwabara sighed, "There is nothing wrong with playing safe."

"Damn it, will you stop complaining!?"

"I'm not complaining!"

"Then just stop talking all together!"

"I don't have to stop talking just because you told me too!"

"I'm the team leader!"

"Of what team!? It's just you and me!"

"That's still a team and I am in charge of it!!"

"Why can't I be in charge of something?!" Kuwabara whined out. "I now have higher grades then you do! I'm going to become a doctor for animals!" He beamed with pride he then stopped his rant when he saw his best friend was almost running away from him. "Gosh darn you Urameshi!!" He roared as she ran after him.

* * *

When she had arrived back at Lone Star Ranch, a title she said was one of the most unimaginative things, she had almost been floored. 

Nothing had changed and yet it almost seemed new to her.

Who knew just being away from something for a few months would do this to a person?

"Still a piece of shit huh?" John asked with a grin.

John was one of the ranch-hands a person who had great talent with horses--not so great with other people. He had been at the ranch for five years and had a decent relationship with Callie, who he claimed was a smart-ass and a ditz but there was something about her he liked compared to other people.

She thought it was because he liked to hit on her--literally. For some reason she made a good punching bag.

"You're a good way to vent some steam." He had confessed after hitting her over the head once. "Besides--its not like there is anything in there that could be hurt."

She had tackled him to the ground after that insult.

"Piece of shit? Hardly." She stated back as the truck pulled up the dirt path road to the barn. Her eyes absorbing the familiar sights of the large acres filled with horses, chickens, and other barn-animals. There were some plains and hills and many long buildings where the kids who lived here stayed.

She could see some familiar and new faces of kids who lived here.

"Hey," She got his attention. "Could you tell how pissed off she was after she called you?"

"Hm…" John thought for a moment. "I know for a fact she was not happy--she was going down the road of disappointment."

She winced. "Crap."

He laughed, "I swear, she is going one day just drop being a nun and kill you. And in her jail-cell she would claim it was worth it."

Callie glared at him, "Go shave you redneck."

"Hmph. Why shave this?" He touched the scruff on his face. "Gives me character--and ladies love character."

"They also love to not feel something like spider-legs poking their faces when being kissed I bet." 

"You still got that goddamn smart-mouth." He parked the truck and hopped out. "How exactly are you going to explain your cowardice to everyone?"

She rolled her eyes and jumped out as well, pulling her bag with her. "I'll figure that out later…and will you stop it already? I know I ran away from something--will you please let it go? I think everyone does it every so often."

"But to your extent? No way."

"ALRIGHT!!" She roared at him. "Just. Shut. Up. About. It!"

"Fine. Fine…coward."

She spun and growled at him, he laughed and ran off. "Damn it…" Heaving the pack over her shoulders she went out more into the open with a sigh and gone towards the main building. She gave some waves to those who she recognized her, they waved back in a confusion.

Upon entering the main building she dropped her bag on the ground and walked into the office, "Hey."

A woman with graying blonde hair raised an eyebrow. "Still don't knock I see."

The brunette shrugged as she walked up and sat on the chair in front of the desk, burying her face into her hands.

"Oh dear…I know that position. Stressed?"

"I honestly don't know. I think so…this is too new." Callie whimpered to the nun in front of her. "I panicked."

"Only a lot." The woman stated as she looked at the girl. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" She bit her lip. "Hey Mother--"

"You could call me Laura, you know."

"I know--but you are always going to be a Mother to everyone here." Callie inhaled and exhaled. "I was just having problems. The mother of the family I was staying with has gotten pregnant, I somehow made an enemy with a rather dangerous girl at school--and now a few teachers are against me, and I made a group of great friends but it turns out they might've been in something dangerous and they wanted to push me away for safety…but…"

"But you already loved them and refused to leave no matter what and you discovered that they were indeed in something dangerous."

Callie was gaping at her, "Damn you're good."

"Of course I am." Laura stated. "But I have taken a notice that you have a tendency of getting yourselves in messes like this."

Her eye began to twitch, 'Like this? I really doubt I have been in something like this.' 

"The point is you were facing some serious hard-core problems and you didn't know how to face it so you came back to a place you feel familiar with."

"May I say it again? Damn you're good."

The woman laughed a bit, "Are you planning on returning home? Because by the emotions you are portraying as you describe this makes me know instantly that that place is your home."

"If…they want me there I guess…" Her eyes were downcast. "I don't know if they want me there."

"Do you really believe that?" Laura paused. "Never mind, you are rather dense in the department of reading people. And you probably wouldn't be here if you thought they did want you there. You defiantly would be here only if they didn't or if you didn't know."

The brunette sighed, "So…can I stay? Just for a little while?"

"Of course…take as much time as you need."

That had been a week ago.

Callie groaned as she leaned against the rooftop she had climbed on as she watched the clouds. 'At least winter has begun to set in…kinda.' She remembered how cold it was back at Japan--she couldn't be surprised if it was already snowing there. Here it was getting cool…not very cold, but cool.

'What should I do? I have been here for a week…December is starting next Tuesday…I need to come to a decisions…damn it--I need a freakin sign here!' She covered her eyes with the back of her palm as she sighed, something she had been doing a lot lately.

'Its up to you guys I guess…' She thought towards her friends in Japan.

* * *

Kurama stormed down the long hall looking like a man on a mission--and he was. He was determined to settle this and make things right, he promised himself he would make everything right again.

Starting with the person he cares about most.

Completely oblivious to the force that was now hunting for her, Botan fumbled a bit with her pink kimono. Even after what, hundreds of years, every so often she would hit a snag in putting the damn thing together. 'Ok…maybe I am a bit more…dull-witted then I would first like to admit.' She sighed before straightening up with that cheery look on her face. 'Not like I am going to use this as an excuse to stop myself!!'

Exiting the apartment room where she lived in within the walls of the Judgment Gate, she skipped into the hall ready to return to the shrine and talk things out.

Eyes were on her instantly, a heated glance that even she felt and was aware of. Blinking she turned to see who it was.

Of course the moment she turned her head and saw who it was stalking up to her she lost all courage and made a sharp turn to go back into her room. Her hand wasn't even on the door-knob when her shoulders were grasped and she was spun around and forced to look at the red-head.

They stared at each other for a moment, Kurama pinning her against the wall, disallowing her from moving and escaping.

"You haven't returned in a week." He spoke out, his voice rather breathy.

The deity looked down a bit, "I know…"

"Why?"

"Shame and anger I guess." She cringed a bit. "I heard from Koenma-sama that she left."

"Yes. That night you made that…interesting speech."

Her cheeks pinked, "Yeah…that was rather stupid of me."

"Not the most graceful of confessions." He smirked down at her. "But I prefer it like that--had you done anything else it might not have felt as real. Besides, I find it adorable how you lost control like that."

The pink was turning to red very fast, "Why are you here?"

He chuckled, "I have you pinned to the wall, flirting with you after you made a love confession to me…why do you think I am here?"

She stiffened slightly, but he saw that she was trying not to hope to much. 

Another chuckle, "Botan…do you have any reason as to why I am doing all of this?"

"Either you have a very sick and twisted sense of humor and how you are breaking it to me that you aren't interested or…you're…here to…"

"I love you too."

Her head finally snapped up, tears threatening to spill but she remained stubborn and refused to let them fall. "You…do?"

"Yes…I have wanted to be with you for a very long time."

"Then why the fuck didn't you say anything!?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Such language."

"I think I am entitled to have a bit of a potty-mouth at this point in time. Kurama, I have loved you forever and you seem to feel the same way…why didn't you say anything?"

"I could ask the same to you."

She shifted from one foot to the other, "Touché…" She sighed a bit. "I was very shy and stupid. For a long time I didn't think I could…well…fit into your league. You're smart, graceful, and over-all rather perfect. I on the other hand am rather klutzy, dumb, not too strong…over-all the opposite of you." 

She placed a hand over his lips when she saw he was about to say something. "But then I got to thinking…you aren't perfect and you do have a tendency of doing dumb things. And even so, if you are rather perfect compared to me…I deserve it. I deserve to be happy with the person I love and nothing like making up damn excuses was going to stop me."

He smiled, "And you thought of all of this during that speech?"

Botan then looked, an embarrassed look on her face, "Er…no…actually I just thought of all of that a few moments ago in the shower…I wasn't really thinking during the confession part."

"Aa." He reached up and pulled her hair out of her tie, the thick mass of rather curly blue falling on her shoulders and onto her back. "So that is why you smell so clean and you're hair is wet." And to prove his statement he began to run his fingers threw the tresses.

The girl blushed, "The point of that sentence wasn't that I was in the shower moron!!"

"But that's what I heard and keyed onto."

Botan gaped at him, "You're a pervert!" She cried out her discovery.

Kurama laughed a bit, "You could say that--though I can't help it that you are seducing me with images like that."

"I-I-I did no such thing!" 

"Really now?" He purred, making the girl gulp--who knew Kurama to be a seducer? "I have been meaning to do this--for revenge or to even the odds…whatever you choose."

"Uhhh…" Botan gulped again, feeling rather confused. "What?"

He threw her a rather foxy-smile before he grabbed her gently by the hair and he slammed his lips over hers.

* * *

Koenma smiled as he looked up at the video monitor and saw Kurama kiss the deity passionately. He turned it off, giving them some privacy before he chuckled and shook his head. "It's about time…"

Next to him George was sniffing, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief, "That…that was so romantic!!"

The prince rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up? It wasn't that romantic. That fox was practically gnawing her face off!"

The ogre huffed, "Really sir, you just ruined that great mood. Kurama was not doing such thing."

Koenma gave him a dead look before he flipped the monitor back on, now Botan's kimono was getting loosened up, a shoulder now exposed as Kurama just continued to kiss her passionately. The door behind the girl then opened, thanks to the demon, and the two tumbled inside.

"Uh-huh…yeah…he's not trying to sex her up at all."

"Koenma-sama!"

The brunette shrugged, "Just pointing out the obvious."

"But that was so crude!! And surely Kurama wouldn't go that far! I mean he has better control then that and they have just got together!"

"Really, ogre--Kurama has been holding himself back from doing something like this for years. Not too mention at this moment in time he is having some trouble controlling his demon instincts…yeah--I'm sure Kurama would go that far."

"Er…"

"Don't get so awkward." He muttered, rolling his honey-brown eyes, "Here, about this? They're making love."

George wailed, covering his ears, "Stop it!! Stop it!!"

"Tch. Wuss." 

* * *

Keiko blinked as she looked at the note that Genkai handed to her.

"Here--the dimwit wanted to apologize for dumping you like this but he said that he had to do this before he got any second thoughts."

Keiko didn't panic, she knew that by dumping neither Yusuke nor Genkai meant separating, instead she grasped the white paper and peered over the contents.

Amusement spread over her face before she sighed and crumbled up the item, "Stupid moron. He didn't ask if I wanted to go or say good bye! Not too mention this was the most unromantic note ever--he even misspelled America--the dumb-ass."

Genkai smirked, 'There she is.' The group had been rather worried about Keiko, she hadn't been her normal pushy, bossy, know-it all, happy self.

"He misspelled America?"

"I think so." Keiko squinted her eyes at the paper. "I can't tell if that is an o or an a at the end. I also can't tell if he has two r's or if that is another m…" She sighed. "How is it that he got this far in school? He missed almost a year and he failed basically every test…how is it that he managed to not get kicked out?"

"Probably threatened the bastards on the school board. He doesn't need to be in school--he probably is going to make a living for himself and you in another way. But because the dimwit is very whipped by you and is a clingy moron he wants to be at school to just be at your side."

The brunette smirked, "He is very clingy, isn't he? I almost pity Callie--he can fall into Big-Brother-Syndrome just as easy as the rest of the males here."

"Despite the fact she would be his big sister."

The two of them looked at each other before muttering, "Dumb-ass."

* * *

"Hey."

Callie blinked at the dull tone, "Oh, hey Lily." She picked herself up and looked over to see the Goth girl sit beside her.

She had dirty-blonde hair with dark purple and black high-lights all in it so as one could barely see any blonde. Her eyes were a dark-dark brown and were layered with black eyeliner and her right eyebrow was pierced. Her lips were covered with a purple lipstick, her tongue also pierced. Each ear also had about four piercing in each one. She was covered in black and lace, black leather boots that went up to her knees, a black skirt that had dark purple lace covering over it, black gloves that went to her elbows.

Over all she was rather intimidating, especially with that blank stare of hers. Callie wasn't even sure if Lily was her real name, kids had a tendency of making up different names once they came here in hopes of completely starting over.

But while Lily was cold and rather stand-offish she was incredibly deep and intuitive, she had seen so many horrors and allowed them to affect her but by doing so she had become a strong-willed young woman.

"I have been meaning to ask you why you were back."

The brunette might have gotten some of her bluntness by sharing a room with her for four years. Because this girl never once paused in her talking, always knowing what she wanted to say and spoke it out not carrying at all if it hurt another's feelings.

"Oh I guess cowardice."

"I hardly believe that. You are not one to run away from anything." The Goth girl deadpanned. "You are stubborn and will not back down for anything."

"I guess I changed a bit over there." She scratched behind her head before sighing--she could feel the other girl's stare. "The mother who took me in got pregnant and they didn't have enough room, in my opinion."

"You also didn't want to share any spotlight. You are an attention-hog."

Callie growled, "Maybe…" She twitched before continuing. "I also made an enemy with a rather dangerous girl at school. Her father is a lone-shark or something and she had the power to make my life hell."

"I am not surprised. You have the tendency of making friends and enemies with the most strange and dangerous people."

Callie cringed, "I…can't disagree with you there at this point. Because I found out my friends were in something dangerous and they pushed me away to keep me safe…I guess…I don't know if they push me away because they cared or if it would be better or…if they really hated me."

"You're a moron."

"Gak!" Callie nearly fell off the roof. 

Lily made no move to help the girl, "You are one. You are so dramatic and so stupid. I wonder why I am even friends with you."

"I'm adorable and confident with myself."

"No you're not. You're plain and you want bigger boobs. That is not confidence."

"I'm just a little bit annoyed and tired with being mistaken for a boy, Lily." The brunette snapped back smartly. "It does get annoying when you are mistaken for one at least two times a WEEK!!"

"Then grow your hair out."

"Fuck no. I love short hair. It makes me different!"

"You are a contradicting moron. You want bigger boobs to fit in as a girl but you want short hair to stand out."

"……Who asked for your opinion anyway!?"

Lily sighed out, "You are such an ignorant fool."

Callie stiffened, eyes widening--that sounded exactly like Hiei. She almost felt her heart lurch and burn, she almost grasped it in pain. "…Maybe…I just didn't know what to do. I mean…I really didn't."

Lily shrugged, "Just because you don't know something does not mean you should just run away from it. I am rather disappointed in you."

"Yeah-yeah…Mother is as well, along with everyone else, including myself. Its just this situation was just a little bit…unusual."

"Unusual how?"

Biting her lip Callie shrugged, trying to appear a bit nonchalant but failed miserably--she could not act or lie at all. "Its not my place to say…it was the things they were involved with."

"Drugs?"

"No. Nothing as simple as that. Its something I don't really understand…but let's just say it is unusual, unheard of, and almost…paranormal."

"I see." Lily stated. "But its dangerous."

Callie nodded, "Very much." She knew that from the first hand experience she faced last week. "And even if it is dangerous I want to be apart of it with them…its not illegal." She stated when she saw Lily's look. 'I think…I still don't know what they do other then that they are demons or something…is that illegal?'

"You don't even know if it is or isn't illegal."

'Damn it!! I hate being easy to read!' The brunette thought with a whimper as she pulled her knees up and rested her forehead against them. "I guess that's true." A sigh escaped her lips, feeling a need to just slam her head against something. 'I wonder what they all are doing…what Hiei is doing.'

"You're thinking of a boy, aren't you?" Lily asked.

Callie squealed out loudly, jumping up and finally loosing her balance and falling off the roof--lucky for her it was a short fall, and her body was rather immune to too much damage. "My…spine…"

Lily sighed and did a mental countdown from five, 'Five…four…three…two…one.' And then Callie was back on the roof, gasping for air and covered in dirt and some twigs. "You **were** thinking of a boy."

The brunette snarled, "Yes, Lily--I am alive and unhurt from that terrifying fall. Thank you so much for your concern and love. I really feel it."

"Shut up with your whining and smart-ass sarcasm and answer the question."

"Yes, Lucifer." This time the brunette was shoved off the roof. "GODDAMN YOU, GOTH FREAK!!"

"Uh-huh. Get back up here and answer my question half-pint." Another mental countdown began, this time from three--and as she predicted the brunette was back up with her, glaring daggers and death-threats.

"Don't call me half-pint."

"Then don't call me Lucifer. I'm an atheist--not a Satanist you moron."

Callie grumbled and crossed her arms and legs and sat down Indian style, "Yes."

"Yes you were thinking of a boy or yes you are a moron?"

"You're the one getting to be a smart-ass, Lily. I'm saying yes to the boy one."

"I see. Romance?"

A shrug, "I don't know. Every time we face off we argue non-stop. We disagree about most everything and insult each other about most everything as well. But…well, it turns out he was rather kind to me. And he kept me company when we were locked in an elevator for a while."

"You were locked in an elevator? Did you faint?" Now some emotion was spreading on her face--it was obvious she really did care for the small girl. After-all, though small, she clearly had a worried expression.

"Yes." Callie whimpered, shuddering at the thought of the closed-off space. "But only once--when I woke up…he was there and we began arguing…and I completely forgot about everything else."

"Except for him."

Cheeks warmed slightly, "Well…yeah. I guess you could put it that way." 

"How do you feel around him?"

"Well--the world and all the troubles are instantly forgotten. I just concentrate on him and the troubles he is causing me at that moment. If there ever really is a gentle moment between us it only lasts a second and then we are back to arguing." She remember how he defended her against those girls at the movies and then the next moment they had begun ranting and insulting at one another.

"Go on."

"And then there was a moment, where I saw what exactly they were in…or at least got a glimpse. He comforted me…well…uh…" She remembered how he had stroked her hair, but at the moment she wasn't terrified. She had actually been very comforted by that time. "Anyway…he can be very gentle with me…I don't know…sometimes, I guess, he almost walked around me as if I were made of glass…but at the same time he did have some fun with slapping me upside the head."

"Everyone loves to do that." And to prove her point she slapped the girl upside the head.

"Ok--that is really-really annoying." She rubbed her head, pouting. "Back to the point?"

"Oh yes. Please continue."

"You lost your place."

"Yeah."

"You were stating that he treated you like glass but at the same time he was able to have fun with you. Though I have to wonder about this glimpse you had." 

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, first answer me this; did he seem rather angry?"

Callie paused, now that she thought back… "Yeah…he was upset about something."

"About something?" Lily repeated. "Callie I think he was upset because you got this glimpse into this dangerous world." The brunette blinked. "Half-pint, I think he was being gentle with you at that time to perhaps comfort you but I also believe that he was trying to comfort himself."

She blinked again, "What are you talking about?"

"I think this guy was very angry and had to calm himself down."

"Uh…but how would that help with anything?"

Lily was tempted to slap her hand over her face--was this girl seriously this stupid, dimwitted, and innocent?! The moron did not grasp simple concepts, as usual they needed to be carefully explained to her and each word must be carefully sorted out because she could lock on to the most random word and concentrate on it.

"He was pissed and touching you comforted him because he cares about you and because, for some reason, you seem to stabilize him. Understand now?"

"A little. It just doesn't make sense as to why though…I mean that couldn't be it. Hiei wouldn't need me as a way of comfort."

The former blonde shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I don't know a thing about this Hiei character. I have never met him nor have seen how you two act together. I cannot speculate a thing without this."

"Right-right…" She inhaled before exhaling, sounding like a horse. 'I care very-very much for Hiei…I still don't know if I want something romantic with him…but I know for a fact he wouldn't want something like that with me. So would him touching me bring him comfort like a little sister?' A pause, 'I guess that's it…I'm like a little sister to him.'

For some reason that made her stomach and heart hurt.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Callie asked to the Goth girl.

"You need to feed the horses. Just because you are staying here for a short time does not mean you are not going to work for your place here. You know the rules."

"No. I've just spent most of my life here and don't know the rules." Callie snapped sarcastically.

"I'm going to push you off this roof again if you don't get down there and do your job."

"Yeah-yeah…" Callie picked herself up and made her way towards the edge of the roof getting ready to jump down when a voice broke the silence of the country.

"RUNT!! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YA?!"

The girl squeaked and lost her footing and fell off the roof…again.

Landing in a heap, she ignored her pain as she blinked at the voice. "W-what…?"

"RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNTTTTT!!"

She knew that voice as well.

Her jaw dropped when she saw two figures storm up the dirt road to the ranch, "No…way…"

* * *

**Author:**There--we have some progress with the characters back at Japan! Only one more chapters until this thing is complete! And I think this was the longest chapter yet…GO ME!!

And you have taken notice that Yoko is keeping his mouth shut, right? Well that will be explained next story…yes I have something figured out for most everything…except how to spell Hiruseki--you know the gems that Yukina produce. They're not mentioned anywhere in any profile over the internet…grrr…so if I misspelled it…well…you know what I was aiming for right?

And I didn't say all romantic love confessions were false or not true! They can be but the other ones are very real, and funny, as well! So don't call me a hypocrite!

At first I was going for a chapter where there were no scenes with Callie and I realized at this point in the story I can't do that. If I did this chapter would've been a bit short and these final chapters are going to be long…ish…hopefully.

Just in case some people didn't get it--when I said Callie was immune to too much damage I mean her body is use to being abused--she runs into things and falls a lot that it takes things like a slap from a half-demon with scales to make her bruise…she doesn't have a power like that.

I am trying to use stereotypes and break free from them. Like how some Goths are given a bad-rep I tried to use some the stereotypes and then show everyone is different, just because one likes a certain style does not mean one thing. Yes, Lily is rather unemotional but that isn't because she is a Goth it is because of the things that has been done to her (don't know if you all will ever find out or not…you might learn some history of a few characters that reside at this ranch next chapter that may or may not appear in the next story).

She has a heart, she is friends with Callie and looks out for her like a big-sister. Callie is rather naïve and can do some very stupid things and has to be told so--Lily does that in her own way.

I will do the good-byes next chapter right now you have to review!! 

Damn not only was this my longest chapter yet, it was also my longest rant…

**Next Time:** Yusuke and Kuwabara are here and are not taking no for an answer--they're here to take back their final member of their family and heaven help whoever gets in their way. 


	20. Caught

**Disclaimer:**Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Will and Determination_**

**Genre:**Humor/General

**Couples:**Oc/Hiei, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, small mentions of Shizuru/Sakyo and Shizuru/Koenma

**Warnings:**Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. I'm not too familiar with Kurama's family, his stepbrother and stepfather their ages and personality…I got these things based on Thief! By Volpone

**Request:**If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for this chapter I will continue.

**Summary:**A foreign exchange student from America who has brought all her attitude and quirkiness with her. Let's just hope the Rekai Tantei can handle her. . . Especially when she finds out their secret!

**Caught**

Lily looked down at the girl who was sitting on her knees gaping openly at the sight of the upcoming men, "I take it these are the friends from Japan."

Callie was unable to answer, it had to have been a dream--there was no way that they were here for her. It was simply too good to be true. She could only watch as the two came up to the middle of the facility, looking around with annoyance.

It was them alright, hard to forget those faces.

Kuwabara was there, tall and sturdy in appearance--looking like a big grizzly bear.

Next to him was Yusuke, looking like a know it all punk--as usual.

"RUNT!! GET YOUR SCRAWNY-ASS OUT HERE!!" The male with black hair ordered.

"I take that as a yes--they know your name."

"My name isn't runt, Lily. Nor is it half-pint of anything else that relates to the word short or skinny." The brunette hissed, slowly easing out of the numb shock, now going into regular shock. 'It's really them…what the hell?'

She slowly picked herself up, gaping at the two.

"Come on runt!!" Kuwabara cried out. "We're here to take you back home!!"

Tears just seemed to get slammed out of her face and eyes at this, they wanted her back. Her knees were almost shaking as she began to walk towards them--they actually wanted her back.

And then there were the bullets that landed at the feet of the two males.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke cried out, almost jumping in shock. He could've easily blocked the items but it was the fact that someone was actually shooting at them was the surprise. "What the hell?!" He repeated.

John came out from the main building carrying a rifle, his eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you and what the hell do ya want with the runt?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the man, "We're friends of hers and we're here to take her ass back where she belongs."

"Huh…belongs?" He cocked the gun. "You do know she was near tears when I picked her up, right? She has been depressed this whole week--and depressed is not a word we use for that moron." He held up the rifle again, daring the two to take another step forward. "And I'm like a big-brother too all these misfits…when one of them is near tears I take it as an insult to myself and I take it as my responsibility to personally take out whatever made them upset."

"This is none of your business." Yusuke snapped.

"Did you not hear a damn word I just said? It is my business when it is one of these kids are hurt…now step back."

Callie rolled her eyes and went around the building she had been in front of and slowly made her way to the main one.

"I won't ask again…step back!" John snarled.

"Fuck no." Yusuke hissed right back.

"That's enough!" Callie spat storming up to the porch with the man with the gun. "John!! How many damn times does she have to tell you?! DO NOT THREATEN PEOPLE WITH YOUR DAMN GUN!!"

"Tch." He spat. "I think she would gladly make an exception with these assholes."

The brunette rolled her eyes again before she shoved the man into the building, "Go tell her we have some visitors…though I would guess she already knows it!"

John narrowed his eyes at her and then to the men in the street, "All you kids back to work!!" He roared to the group of kids who had begun to show up to see what was happening. The squeaked, all rather fearful of John, the trigger-happy cowboy, and hurried back to what they were doing before.

He gave the two one more glare before he entered the building to tell Laura of what was happening.

Watching him go for a moment, Callie inhaled and exhaled in hope to gather some courage before she turned around and looked down at the two. "What the hell…are you guys doing here?" She asked rather softly not moving from the porch.

The looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment before their resolved set in.

"We're here to take you back home. Where you belong…in case you missed out on our screaming." Kuwabara joked a bit.

A watery smile was trying to make its way up her face but she held it down, "I thought I wasn't welcomed."

"For a while we thought so too." Yusuke began walking up to her. "I mean we didn't want you to get mixed up and hurt…though in the end it happened anyway." He sighed pausing for a moment. "Let's just say after you left things got rather gloomy…Hiei attacked Kurama," Callie's eyes widened at this. "Neither are hurt--though they refuse to talk to one another."

"We haven't seen Botan since that night…one reason though is because she confessed to Kurama."

"She confessed?" Callie repeated dumbly before it triggered. "You mean she confessed that she liked him?!"

"Likes him? She loves him! And man, you should've seen that confession! She was screaming at him in your defense when she blurted it out, pulled his hair and kissed him!" Kuwabara laughed. "Kurama was thunder-strucked!"

"Are you serious!?" Callie wailed--wishing she could've seen that. There were times she wanted to just maul her older brother and his calm attitude and ability of staying all composed and cool no matter what.

"Yeah…"

It went awkward again.

"We really do miss you." Yusuke confessed.

"Well…I missed you too." She shifted again on her feet. "Soooo…what now?"

"We go home! That's what now!" Yusuke snapped, as he pulled out three tickets as he waved it at her face.

The girl raised an eyebrow at his attitude--he hadn't changed--before she walked down and grasped the tickets with a blink. "Now?"

"Of course **_now_**--what do you think?"

"But these tickets say December 3rd…that's next Thursday."

There was a moment of silence before the two males grabbed the tickets and pulled the date so close to their face she thought it was touching their eyes.

Finally after a moment they screamed, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!!"

Birds that had been nestled in the trees shot out, cawing in anger and terror at the voices that disturbed their peace.

"Can't we just exchange them for tickets for a closer time?" Kuwabara asked, gasping for air after the scream.

"Oh look! It says non-exchangeable! I didn't know they could do that!" Callie chirped out, very at ease with the situation.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Will you two please keep it down?" A voice snapped. "We have a lot of animals on this property and a lot of disturbed children. Stop screaming."

Callie turned around and sighed, " John…"

"Ah--the trigger-happy asshole." Yusuke sneered to the man with the scruff on his face. "Back so soon?"

"Yusuke." Callie warned, glaring at him.

"What was that you prick?!" John snapped.

"Guys!!" The little brunette whined, squeaking when Kuwabara grasped her by the shoulders and picked her up and moved her out of the way, allowing the two to glare at each other. They were close to attacking one another much to the girl's displeasure. "Guys!!" She tried again.

"Aw man…that John guy is going to be killed!" Kuwabara groaned out.

"What?!"

"I've told you before--demons are protective and possessive over those close to them." The tall teen heaved a heavy sigh. "You're like our sister--the fact that this guy is getting in the way of us taking you back is really ticking Urameshi off."

"Yusuke!!" Callie roared, trying to get out of his hold. "Come on guys!! Stop it!!" She was ignored--much to her anger. "GUYS!!"

"You son of a bitch!" John snarled, pulling his fist back to throw a punch.

"Bite me bastard!!" Yusuke screamed back, also pulling back and aiming for the man's face.

"GUYS!!" She screeched again as they attacked.

That was until two rulers came out and slapped the two men on the face. "That is enough you two." A voice stated, it was calm and composed and it in a way reminded Yusuke of Genkai. "Now, what is the meaning of this?"

"Mother!" Callie exclaimed happily. "Nice moves!"

"Why thank you, spawn of the devil."

"…..Damn you."

"Trying to condemn a nun to Hell--how cruel!" She smiled at the girl before she released the hands of the two men.

"Whoa Urameshi! You were just stopped by a nun!" Kuwabara laughed.

Yusuke looked over the tall elderly woman who was in the habit and traditional black-garb. His lips fell a bit, "Who are you?"

"I don't know how things work in Japan but here is it considered rude to barge into a place, scream out profanities, demand to see a certain someone, attack an employee, and then demand answers from someone who was just defending said employee." Her voice was smooth, not like Genkai's who had smoked a great deal of her life, but it wasn't the voice itself it was the strength and power within it. There was a confidence and a rather blunt and sarcastic attitude hidden behind that habit and cross. "But if you must know--I am Sister Laura though everyone here calls me Mother." She took a step back away from the male. "Now, your name?"

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"I see…John, please go on and do whatever it is that you normally do. I'll handle this." She commanded, earning a nod from the man. "You three, come with me."

"Fine." Yusuke muttered entering the building first--the brunette was still being carried by Kuwabara.

"I can walk you know." She muttered, feeling like a produce.

"Yeah I know…b-but…"

"Here we go." Yusuke grumbled.

"I haven't seen you in so long!!" Kuwabara wailed, holding onto the girl--nearly squeezing her in two from his bear hug. "Our poor little sister was here all on her own! And I haven't hugged her in a week!! Leave me alone Urameshi!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "You and your fetching for things with big-eyes."

"What do you mean by fetching!?"

"Is that even the correct word for this?" Callie asked, rather confused. "Do you even know what that it means?"

The leader paused in his steps, "Shut up!! Let's just go on and talk to this hag!"

"You're calling a nun a hag?" His best-friend asked.

"….Shut up, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara snickered under his breath--he got him.

"Please sit down," Laura stated, ushering them to the seats.

"By the way, Mother--why are you in your habit and other stuff? You don't usually wear it--aren't you hot?" Callie pointed out, finally released from the big-teen's hold.

"Oh I had a meeting today…It seems I am going to go on a trip to Europe this summer. And since its beginning to cool down it is not that uncomfortable."

"Good job," Callie shrugged. "Mother--these are the friends I told you about."

"Yes. Yusuke and Kuwabara. I've heard a great deal about you two from Callie. She was quite hurt from this whole experience." They looked down a bit. "But from what she gave off it seems you all had reasons for doing what you did. Now," She sat down, intertwining her hands as she looked at the two. "Mind telling me why you are here?"

"You already know why." Yusuke sniffed, glaring at the woman--his face was burning from the rulers. He thought that was just an story! He didn't think nuns actually carried around rulers.

"And to answer what you are thinking I don't normally hit people with rulers. I just happened to have the two since they were asked for by a resident here."

He gaped at her making her laugh.

"It was more the obvious what you were thinking. So…you're here to take her back?"

"Yes we are." Kuwabara nodded.

"But they got tickets for next week." Callie pointed out, handing her ticket to the woman. "It looks like they are stuck here for a few days…"

"I see…" There was an amused smile playing on her lips. "Well they are welcomed to stay here until the flight next week."

The two appeared rather grateful and very embarrassed at their situation and very pissed at who caused this situation to happen.

"But staying here is not free. You are expected to work here and help around. I must warn you that many here are very violent and are probably not kids you are use too."

"I was a delinquent myself. I think I can handle it." Yusuke muttered.

"You misunderstand--many of these kids are psychologically damage…well, it is something that can't be described. I am only asking you to be patient to those here. After all _you_ are the guests."

Kuwabara nodded, "We understand." He slapped his best-friend upside the head.

"Yeah-yeah…understood."

"And some fair warning--though it is winter here and most are already hibernating or gone for the time there are the occasional scorpions and snakes. I would be on the look out."

"Fine." Yusuke sighed, not really paying attention. He was not in a happy mood that he would be staying here longer then he first intended.

"Way to be grateful Yusuke." Callie muttered before she nodded towards the nun. "I will watch after them."

"I also take it you are going back with them?"

"Uh…" The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I think this is a conversation I need to have with just them."

"Damn straight she is coming with us."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara hissed.

"I understand. But please tell me soon." She then flipped threw some papers. "We have room with Cory and Phil in the room 3 of building four. They are opened for two more kids who are set to come in next Saturday so your leaving will be just in time. But if those kids come here earlier then expected these two will be in the barn."

"Hey…"

"Don't worry--should another girl show up Callie will be right there with you."

"HEY!!"

"Now…would you mind go and taking these two to meet Cory and Phil? I have some work I need to do at the moment." She shooed them away.

"Well that went rather well and rather weird." Yusuke commented as they exited the office and building.

"She's like that…she's seen a lot of things so something like this probably isn't hard to handle." The brunette said. "I guess I have no choice but to show you around a bit."

"You are coming back with us." Yusuke deadpanned, eyes narrowed. "We didn't come here so you can think about it."

"No choice?"

"No choice."

"Hm…well I have to say," She then punched him in the gut, sending him to his knees. "I hate being ordered around."

He growled, "Damn brat."

She rolled her eyes in return, "You all have some nerve."

"Stop with the high-and-mighty attitude…we know your ecstatic that we are here."

Callie blushed and looked down, her eyes narrowed, "You don't know that…"

"Of course we do, moron."

"Shut up!!" She snapped, glaring daggers at the two and their smug faces only to pause and look down. "You're kneeling in horse-shit."

"What?" He looked down. "GODDAMN IT!!"

* * *

"Ok…This is your room."

"How many buildings are there?" Kuwabara asked.

"There are six buildings and in the buildings are four rooms and each room can have up to four to five people." Callie explained. "There is one large barn where all the stuff is held and two more where the animals are held. And one building where the employees sleep and then the main place where the offices are and where Mother stays."

"Pretty big place." Yusuke noted.

"Yeah--it's a charity foundation. They are beginning to spread things like this all over the country as a way to help trouble youths. Its mostly based on the church but it isn't very religious."

"And you came here…?"

"Six years ago. After the accident with my parents I went into foster care but…I was a bit of a problem."

"No…you? A problem?" Yusuke's foot was promptly stepped on. "OW!!"

"Anyway--I lived on the streets for about a month, I ran away from home for a while and that's when I got into some bad stuff."

"Drugs?" Kuwabara guessed.

"No. Not drugs or alcohol…never smoked or even had sex--yes, morons, I'm still a virgin. The family I had lived at for a while before I ran away decided to traumatize me and take me to one of these morgues and show what exactly can happen should you get into that stuff." She shuddered, she had sworn to never to any of that--besides none of it seemed appealing to her. Besides if there has ever been on type of authority figure she's listen to, at least somewhat, it would be a doctor of sorts; they one says drugs are bad she will never take them.

"So they prevented you from doing anything really stupid."

"Er…yes and no. I never did any of that stuff but that doesn't mean I didn't do some bad things."

"Like what?" Yusuke ushered.

"I hot-wired cars and took them for joy-rides…but I only did it two to three times."

Kuwabara whistled under his breath, "You got into the big-leagues."

Callie shrugged, "Yeah…now for a while there I thought I was all that. Found out I wasn't…especially when I was caught. I was then brought here since the foster system wasn't working for me and I have been here every since. Three years ago I was moved up to the point where I was able to go to a public school--this is where I met my friends."

"Then how did you get to Japan?" Yusuke asked, setting down his bag on the bed.

"Well they have had this system here for a while where kids who wish to participate can. You can go and be a foreign exchange student of sorts and get adopted by an out of country family. It never really interested me all that much until recently. This year it was Japan and I decided to sign up for it…I got in."

"And we got you." Yusuke grinned.

"Pretty much."

"Not much of a fair trade." He was hit with a pillow.

"Anyway…" She hissed out, "That's how I got over there with you guys. I guess they place students from the other end on the system who have high-grades. Kurama might've been in the system automatically or had volunteered not expecting that he would be chosen."

"Or his mom did it for him." Yusuke stated.

"Maybe…anyway…that's my story."

"So it was this year that you first got interested in all of this." Kuwabara asked grinning. "I guess that means it was fate that we got you."

She grinned back, "Maybe…anyway…when I came here I discovered I wasn't so tough and I wasn't so bad off or had done some bad things. I mean, yeah I did some pretty shitty stuff but nothing bad."

Yusuke shrugged, "Hey--I used to shoplift, I smoked, I cheated, and I did some drugs here and there when I was younger and before the big thing happened."

"I want this big-thing explained to me soon." Callie stated, leaving no room for arguments. "I also got into fights."

"Us too. You're right…you aren't that bad."

"No duh. Especially with the kids you are about to face up with."

"They that bad?" Kuwabara asked.

The girl shrugged, "I've lived here for a long time and have seen many things…I'm kinda immune to it now."

The door opened and two teenagers came in. One was a tall black kid with his right ear pierced dressed in loose clothing. The other was a skinny white boy with long brown hair.

"Runt--the hell you doin' in here?" The tall one asked.

"Bite me Phil." She snapped back. "Guys these will be your new roommates for a week or less. They're my friends from Japan who have come to pick me up but got tickets for next week."

Kuwabara stood up and made a movement to shake a hand, "Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Don't care."

"Guys…" The brunette warned. "Be nice to them. They will only be here for a few days."

"The same as you idiot." Yusuke deadpanned.

"Stop making decisions for me, asswipe!!"

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Urameshi--the kinda name is that?" The white boy asked.

"In Japan they introduce themselves last name first--but the tall guy goes by his last name; Kuwabara."

"Once again, don't care." Phil stated with a shrug, brushing past the two.

"He's an ass but he isn't all that bad. I'm Cory…I know, a rather dorky name. But it sure it better then Phil!!" A pillow was thrown at him.

"So…you are the guys who made the runt upset." Phil pointed out.

"Does everyone know about that?" Yusuke growled.

"There aren't too many secrets here." Callie shrugged. "I only told John and Mother…things like this get out."

"We're now an enemy here! How the hell did you get so popular?"

"Runt isn't popular." Cory pointed out. "But everyone here doesn't like it when someone is messed with. Simple as that."

"If nothing is a secret then what the hell did you guys do to get here?"

Kuwabara slapped his hand over his face--and he was called the idiot of the group.

"Not much on tact, is he?" Cory asked with a grin. "Reminds me a bit of you, runt."

"Don't compare me to that moron!" Callie and Yusuke snapped simultaneously as they pointed to one another, glaring daggers at the other.

"Anyway, if you must know I was really into the drugs. I was in so bad that my parents finally got fed up with me and kicked me out of the house--not like they were doing any better. Dad beat mom when he was drunk and mom, when not being beaten, was always high."

"Why the hell are you telling him this?" Phil asked.

Cory shrugged, "Dunno--bragging I guess. See if I can bring out a more horrified expressions to their faces then anyone else. Besides we're going to be sharing a room and its custom to share the story."

"You're a freak."

"Why thank you!" He chirped. "Anyway--a while ago I got real drugged up and stole a car and got into a wreck. I broke a few bones…the one in the other car is now paralyzed."

"Oh…" Kuwabara fumbled slightly.

"Since I was a minor I was sentenced here." Cory then looked over at the brunette. "You got a smoke?"

"You know I don't." Callie stated dully. "And you promised that you were going to stop that."

"Hey--I will…You're turn Phil."

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes. "I was in a gang and I participated in a homicide. Ta-da…next topic." A snort escaped his nose before he picked himself off of his bed. "I'm going riding."

"Ooh! Sounds fun! I'll go with you!" Cory cheered as he followed after. "Bye, guys!! See ya later!!"

"What an ass…" Yusuke stated.

"Phil just doesn't like anyone new. As Cory said--he isn't all that bad. The two of them are best-friends."

"What did he mean going riding?" Kuwabara asked.

"Horses." Callie replied. "Now come on…we have a few more places I need to show you."

Following after her they were shown around and introduced to a few more people who were more willing to be talked too. Many just kept to themselves glaring at all who came to close.

"Terra!" The girl cried out, waving to a pretty girl with long red-hair.

"Hey!" The other girl, Terra, skipped over to them. "Ah, so these are the infamous Japanese bastards." She giggled. "I'm Terra, its nice to meet you."

"Really--everyone else here has found it a displeasure." Yusuke stated.

"Oh they are just being mean. They'll cool down eventually."

"How's Dora?" Callie asked.

Terra smiled, "She's been adopted."

"Oh…well…sorry and congratulations."

The red-head laughed a bit before she smiled at the two men, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a photo of a little girl with black hair--couldn't have been a year old. "She's my daughter. Gorgeous little thing, isn't she?"

"She is!" Kuwabara, the lover of cute things, gushed.

"I like him." Terra stated with a grin. "Anyway--don't worry so much guys, you'll be welcomed here soon…now I need to go! I'm part of the group today that is in charge of grooming!" She ran off.

"She is really nice…why is she here?" The orange-haired male asked.

"Suicidal."

The two stopped, looking at her in shock.

"She was that happy and preppy and she's suicidal?" Yusuke asked, not really believing the brunette.

"Well she was--she's been getting better. She hasn't been here too long only about a year and a half--she arrived at her final stages of pregnancy."

"The kid was adorable."

"Dora was a bit of the reason why she was suicidal."

"She seemed so proud of her though…"

"She is but for a while she wasn't…Terra was raped and got pregnant because of it."

The two looked at each other--maybe this place would be different then they first had thought it would be.

* * *

"Yusuke…Yusuke…"

Yusuke groaned in misery--surely it wasn't time to get up. Groggily opening his eyes he saw some familiar faces; Lily the Goth girl that still had no background story, Terra the girl with the infant, Kuwabara and Callie, Cory and Phil the roommates he and Kuwabara were staying with, and John the bastard he swore to kill one of these days.

"Hm?…What the hell?"

Lily looked down at him dully, her eyes rather heavy--as usual. "I'm about to say a sentence you probably will never hear again."

"Hm?" He moaned, beginning to wake up. "You're waking me up for a sentence?"

"No. We're waking you up because its time to wake up and also because the sentence is very important."

He took notice that Kuwabara was sweating bullets and looked close to screaming. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it…and is someone one touching me?"

"Something is molesting you for heat." Cory stated, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you all getting at?"

"You have a rattlesnake on your crotch."

He blinked dumbly, "What?" He frowned, what was that noise?

Lily sighed, almost as if it was a pain to explain everything. "You have a poisonous reptile on your baby-maker."

Now his eyes went wide, "What?!" He squeaked out and then looked down and there coiled up on him was a thin brown snake--eyes glaring daggers at him, tongue flicking out as he coiled. It was the tail that was making the noise. "Aha…aah…a--aha…." He sputtered out, sweating as he heard the growl like hiss.

The snake moved and the scream that erupted from the man's throat was the loudest and most high-pitch thing the group had ever heard. It could put little girls' screams to shame.

"Quit being a baby." John snapped as he reached down and grasped the reptile by the head and neck and pulling him off.

"W-what THE HELL?!"

"Weren't you told?" Phil asked, his dark eyes looking over the victim. "Rattlesnakes and scorpions can get in here at times…they are attracted to dark and snug places. And the snakes especially look out for the warmth--and well…where is it you think is a great place that produces heat?"

Callie raised her hand, "I know the answer to that!!"

Lily placed a hand on the brunette's head, "No you don't. Now shut up."

Kuwabara winced, "That was…the scariest thing I have ever experienced."

"YOU EXPERIENCED?!" Yusuke wailed shooting up and falling off the bed, looking around wildly for any other animal. "I believe **_I_** was the one who experienced that!!"

"Sorry." Kuwabara whimpered out.

"What the hell was that!?" Yusuke roared, pointing at the creature that was still in the hands of the bastard he hated.

"We've already told you--it's a rattlesnake. Big'un at that…"

"Aw--its so cute!" Terra cooed out.

"Are you insane!? ARE YOU ALL INSANE?!" Yusuke cried out.

"What's your problem?" Phil asked.

"He just found a rattlesnake on the thing that makes him a man." Lily pointed out. "Its his first time experiencing something like that."

"Or is it?" Cory joked only to duck away from the glare he was receiving from the guy on the ground.

"Anyway--I'm taking this guy back outside. You need to get dressed and start helping out." John deadpanned.

"Come on--its time to get to work!" Terra chirped out, pulling him off the floor.

Yusuke still looked very shaken, he probably would never be the same.

* * *

"This has been torture." Yusuke moaned in pain--it was now the fourth day--tomorrow was the final day, thank the gods--and he was not having much fun. Grooming big animals, cleaning up after big animals…he hated it all.

He was just now getting use to the smell.

Kuwabara seemed to be having a much better time then him, after all he was a major animal-lover and this place was practically shitting out animals. There were three guard dogs, a Pit-Bull, a Doberman, and a Rottwieler--all of whom hated his guts and would chase him around the vicinity if given the chance.

Then there were the kittens--Kuwabara had actually squealed and rushed to their side. Any respect Yusuke had for his best friend flew out the window that instant.

Also the horses.

Neither Kuwabara nor himself had ever been on one. Needless to say they made fools out of themselves very quickly--unfortunately the big lug of his best-friend got the hang of it faster then him.

And of course Callie and the rest of the miniature group that had formed--including John, damn he hated that bastard--, who had all been sitting majestically upon their beasts, laughed their heads off.

Sister Laura was really weird and it almost seemed like she was more blunt then Genkai. Which was saying a lot. Not to mention the fact that she was a nun--holy people made him uncomfortable.

The noises were different too--he could constantly hear the different animals and birds scurrying around outside. Not too mention now he was absolutely petrified of snakes.

And what did the bastards do once they all discovered this fact?

Place a rubber snake in his bed one night.

'I'm leaving tomorrow--that's all I need to think about. I'm leaving tomorrow.' He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, groaning. The time difference was also killing him and he hated getting up at the Callie-alarm clock.

Speaking of which…

"WAKEY-WAKEY!!" Callie sang out, barging into the room.

"Ugh…" The four males groaned.

"The last thing we need to hear this early in the morning is your voice." Phil snapped. "Really--you make our ears bleed."

"Stop being a snob and get up. Yusuke--Kuwabara…you will be on your own today."

"Hmm?" Kuwabara looked around sleepily. "Why?"

"I'm going to see my psychiatrist today--something about a update about how I am feeling."

The two stiffened and instantly shot up, awake. "We're going with you."

"Uh…" Her eyes blinked in confusion. "You want to go?"

"Yes--tell whoever is in charge of taking you that we're going with you."

Callie pursed her lips, not really understanding why they were so hell-bent on coming before nodding and leaving the room.

"What's your problem? Why are you so eager too see the doctor?" Cory asked as he watched the two hurry to get dressed.

"Its nothing." They muttered as they got dressed in record time before hurrying out of the room.

"Damn it…I can't believe we forgot about this!" Yusuke snarled. "We've had four days--FOUR DAYS--and we could've used them to find information on this corporation or whatever it is. Shit!!" He roared in anger.

Of all the things he could've forgotten it had to be that.

"Kurama will kill us!!" Kuwabara groaned.

"Not just Kurama--Hiei as well. He seems more attached to the half-pint more so then Kurama."

"Man, I really don't want to face shorty when he is pissed."

Up ahead Callie was waving at them, still looking rather confused at their aggression in coming with her. They hurried up to her, "Are you guys sure you want to go? It won't be very fun…"

"We're positive. Besides we haven't been allowed to see around here…that's no fair." Kuwabara pouted earning a laugh from the girl.

"That's true…but…er…John is the one taking me."

Yusuke glowered, looking very sulky. "Hate that damn bastard."

"You hate a lot of people." The brunette noted.

"Too true." Kuwabara agreed.

"I will kill you both in your sleep."

"Please, you love us to much." Kuwabara teased as he wrapped his arms around Callie and they both gave him a puppy-dog look.

"Its disturbing that you are trying to hard," Yusuke pointed to his best friend. "And that you…" He paused when he went to the girl. "….Got nothing."

She beamed in pride, "Told you I'm fucking adorable."

"You're an ape."

Kuwabara had to hold the homicidal brunette back from committing a crime that would lead to her arrest. They just go her back--no use in now loosing her again to the legal system.

"Hey, Urameshi--only Hiei can call her anything like that!"

The girl blushed slightly at this, using Kuwabara's arms to hide the glow of her cheeks. "Yeah…he is the only one allowed to call me that…" She then glared at Yusuke. "So just admit it that I am adorable and we can move on!!"

"Feh…Keiko is cuter."

Callie just glared and growled, but accepted it--besides they were running late.

"Are we going or not?" She asked, as she looked to the side and saw John make his appearance. He sneered towards Yusuke in which the teen returned with the exact stare.

"I disagree with this arrangement--these morons shouldn't be coming."

"Dick."

"What was that you brat!?"

"I believe you heard me old man." Yusuke stated back calmly.

Callie and Kuwabara sighed, "I think they can't get along very well because their so alike…what do you think?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "Maybe…"

"And John isn't that old…he's in his twenties…"

"He's still older then us!" Yusuke snapped, electricity shooting from his eyes and meeting the man's in an explosive glare.

"Can I just go to the doctors already?" She moaned out, finding this getting annoying and a bit tedious. These two had been at each other's throats since day one.

"Fine." The three muttered.

"Oye…this is going to suck." Callie grunted.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed the place with hate--it was a small building, nothing to special and nothing standing out from the ordinary.

And it wasn't part of a corporation.

The demon growled under his breath, his fist clenching. 'What the hell? This is a family owned business…no corporation funds, no big-time business…then where the fuck is this drug entering the scene?!'

"There…you guys see? Boring." The brunette deadpanned.

"Any place is better then that hillbilly-hellhole." Yusuke was smacked upside the head. "OW!!"

"That was my home for over six years, you know!"

"Bite me bitch….OW!!" He rubbed his arm. "You bit me!"

"You told me too."

"You…" Yusuke growled, finding himself unable to argue against that--he did tell her to bite him. He had almost forgotten how much of a sarcastic smart-ass she was. "Whatever…so who is this therapist of yours?"

"Hm? Oh, her name is Savannah Andrew…she's ok."

"And she was the one who prescribed those pills for you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah…" She replied slowly, now remembering how they freaked out at her pills. But before she could open her mouth to ask anything about it a young woman stepped.

"Callie!! It has been so long!" She paused, blinking curiously at the two males next to her. "And who are these gentleman?"

"Oh! They're my friends from Japan--they came back here to take me home. I'm leaving tomorrow and Mother said it might be a good idea to come get a check-up."

"I see." The woman smiled pleasantly at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "My Name is Savannah Andrew--it's a pleasure to meet you."

She seemed harmless enough. She has round glasses that gave her a quiet librarian look to her, her green eyes soft and watery--almost as if she was on the verge of crying. Her dirty blonde hair went to her shoulders and was pulled back in a tight braid. She was of medium height and was dressed in a skirt that went to calves, a button-up long sleeve white shirt, and a dark green vest.

This Savannah Andrew just screamed shy-nerd.

But Yusuke and Kuwabara have seen more innocent facades and masks--they were not going to let their guard down simply because this woman looked weak.

In fact it boosted their suspicions all the more.

They grunted their greetings in return, giving her rather cold glares--because whether she was part of the scheme or not this woman had given Callie pills laced with poison.

Savannah flinched slightly at their glares, "Uhm…w-well…I just really wanted to see Callie and if-if you have been taking your prescription."

The room seemed to have dropped a few degrees colder by the glare that appeared on the two men's faces.

"Uhm…yes." Even Callie had to flinch at the look. "I have been."

"W-well…t-that's good…uhm…may I ask for your names?"

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Urameshi Yusuke." His brown eyes looked over her face to see any reaction at all from her at the mention of his name.

None from what he could tell, but Kurama had always been better at noticing stuff like that--Hiei as well. He bit his lip to prevent himself from frowning to much, he had hoped for some type of reaction to see if perhaps she was aware of what was going on with the pills.

Had she been there was a rather good chance she had heard of his name--human or not.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you…" She fidgeted more under the stares. "Well…I would love to chat…b-but I bet you are busy getting ready for your trip home an-and…need to hurry along." She gulped a bit. "B-but before you go I-I do need t-to have a word with you…if--if that is alright?"

The brunette nodded and picked herself up, throwing a confused and worried look to here friends who looked very against her going. "I'll be right back…"

John had dropped the three off saying he would be around the city and when they were ready to be picked up to just call his cell-phone number--after this they were suppose to go sight-seeing to get some gifts for their friends…but at the moment they were not in the mood.

"I hate this…we are right here and we can't do a damn thing!" Yusuke hissed.

"Are we sure it was a good idea to give her our names…what if she is just a really good actor and faked that?"

The leader sighed, "Well…what could happen if she was acting? I needed to see if she knew who we were--if she did we could've cornered her and gotten some answers."

"Yeah…true." He bit his lip as he looked at the door with worry. "I really-REALLY don't like this Urameshi."

"You think I like it? But at the moment I don't think we can do anything…this spy work isn't exactly something you and myself are very good at…" He confessed knowing they couldn't tread softly to save their lives or in this case Callie's.

"But tomorrow we will be heading back to Japan and then she will be safe where she belongs--there is no way that Kurama or Hiei would ever let anything touch her once she's back there. Hell, I don't think any of us will want her out of our sights for a while…that kidnapping followed by this stupid stunt of hers has pretty much guaranteed her a place in the 'Top Ten Things Must Always Watch Over' or something like that…we should get a list because we have some things that always need to be closely guarded."

Kuwabara laughed a bit under his breath, "How do you think she will take being on that list?"

"Er…probably would scream and rant…we haven't told the other girls they're on that list yet--they're all really stubborn, they might get a bit bitchy should they find out just how far our…er…"

"Protectiveness?" Kuwabara helped.

"Yeah--how our protectiveness can get out off hand. I know that if Keiko knew I kinda…"

"Stalk?"

Yusuke's cheeks glowed, "I don't stalk her!"

"Sure you don't. You just follow her around, watch her when she's at home or with other friends, or when she is in another room, or--"

"I GET IT!!" Yusuke roared, making everyone in the waiting room jump. He ignored them, "I just ensure her protection!"

"Riiiiight."

The door opened and Callie appeared, "What did she want to talk to you about?" Yusuke asked.

"Just how I was doing in Japan, if I thought the pills were working, simple things like that…why?" Her eyes narrowed at them. "Why are you all so concerned about this stuff?"

"It's….its nothing."

"_Guys_." She warned.

"We'll talk to you about it tonight when we explain everything to you…alright? Now just isn't the best of times, alright?"

Her eyes narrowed, obviously she wanted it explained to her now, but she was willing to compromise. "Fine…Now come on…We can go pick up stuff for everyone!"

Kuwabara jumped up, "WOOT!! TOURISM!" He was yanked back down by the ear with a yelp.

"Stop embarrassing me, you moron!" Yusuke hissed.

"Ow. Ow!" He whimpered making the girl sigh, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the two makes fool of themselves.

"Really…boys are so immature."

"Like you're one to talk brat!" Yusuke snapped, placing Kuwabara in a headlock. "You are definitely the most immature bitch I have ever seen!" He was promptly kicked in the groin,

"You want to start something you asshole?!"

Whimpering, the brown eyes of the demon glare at her, "Want to finish something you bitch?!"

"Bring it…"

The two glared at each other, snarling before they met each other in a tackle.

"Huh--g-guys! Guys come on this is a public place!" Kuwabara cried out as he tried to stop them. "Come on guys…GUYS?!"

* * *

Both Yusuke and Callie were sporting some decent bruises and scratches as they glared at each other on the plane.

During the course of the 'tour' the two kept arguing and getting into brawls, leaving them to being kicked out of many different places.

Then once they got back to the ranch they had gotten into a few more, and even had attacked one another have the explanation and story of who and what they were. They didn't get to bed till about three in the morning since Callie wanted all the details and they had to wait in the nurses office to get cleaned up for a little while.

But they had decided that perhaps Kurama would prefer to explain the situation about the pills. And they also really didn't want her freaking out without the help of their friends in Japan to comfort her.

Both almost limped to bed--glaring and growling at each other. They weren't getting along all that well.

Kuwabara thought it had something to do with the fact that they were so alike.

Lily had then commented that the brunette was like the love-child between the two of them. Callie could be kind and seem has if she had a heart of gold and was a total ditz like Kuwabara and she had the short-temper and violent tendencies, as well as the potty-mouth, like Yusuke. Not to mention she was stupid like the two of them--it was such a touching family reunion.

The three had tried to attack the Goth girl but she had slammed the door in their faces sending them sprawling.

And then to further infuriate them she asked which one was the mother and which was the father--though she then re-asked it; which one was the bitch?

This had somehow led to another brawl, only this time Kuwabara was dragged into it.

But now here they were, about to embark on their journey home.

Kuwabara had a feeling it was going to be a long flight.

"Just to let you guys know…" Callie stated as she took a seat. "I get air-sick…like really-really badly. Sooo! If I puke all over you, sorry!" She all but sang out, giving Yusuke an evil stare.

"Don't you even think about it you disgusting whore."

She just grinned, "I'm thinking about it…I'm also thinking about so many other things. Like how you screamed like a girl, how you kept falling in shit, how a male pig decided that he liked you leg and tried to molest you, how I found you hugging Cory in the night…" Her grin went all the more evil.

"I was sleep walking and I was dreaming of Keiko! I'm not gay!" He snarled to her.

"Ohohoho! I think she's going to have to be the judge of that!" She laughed out manically.

"Don't you dare…" He hissed.

"Guys…" Kuwabara moaned in misery. "This is an airplane…we can't fight in an airplane."

"Fine--but the moment we are out of the airport your ass is mine slut."

"Fine by me you pig-banging-fag."

"You're dead!" He growled, pointing a finger at the little brat. "You hear me you bitch? You are dead!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, still laughing manically at him. "Stupid ass! You can't kill me! I'm invincible and too cute!"

"You're an ugly bitch and you know it! I should just sell you to a whore-house!"

"Big brother wouldn't like that at all."

"Tch. He would probably thank me for it." He muttered, leaning back in his seat. Callie's foot rammed into his groin earning a squeal of pain from the man. "Oh…shit…stop--doing that…"

"Stop insulting me and maybe I will."

"I will never be able to have children…" He whimpered as he hunched over.

"No offspring--how sad…" Callie huffed. "Who needs little Yusuke's running around?"

"I. Will. Destroy. You."

Kuwabara rubbed his throbbing head, 'Ugh…someone kill me. Someone please kill me.'

* * *

Callie leaned her forehead against the window, feeling to sick to sleep. "This is so weird…I guess I am really happy…" She looked over at the two and grinned, they were fast asleep, Kuwabara leaning on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hehehe…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a camera and took a shot. Reaching over she gently maneuvered their bodies slightly, she heard some snickers of other people as they watched what she was doing. She took a few more pictures before she placed the camera back, blackmail was such a wonderful past-time.

She then groaned and ran to the bathroom--something she had been doing throughout the trip. A few moments later she was back in her seat looking miserable.

Finally she decided to go to sleep and hopefully miss any other sick-spells.

This time, unlike the flight before, she didn't feel alone in her dreams.

* * *

"Have I told you lately that I hate you?" Yusuke asked as he glared down at the petite brunette as they entered the airport close to the town of Sarayashiki.

"You told me often on the flight over here…by the way--everyone on that flight now believes you two are gay." Callie stated back as she brushed past the two of them. "I really do believe you should sit Keiko and Yukina down and explain that you two have certain feelings for each other and can't see them anymore."

"BITE ME!!" Yusuke roared only to then yelp. "SHE BIT ME!!"

Callie grinned at Kuwabara who didn't know if he should sigh or smile back. She gave him a victory-sign, "I win! AAAAIIIIEEE!!" She screeched as Yusuke came up from behind her and grabbed her lips and cheeks and pulled them apart, yanking her back.

"DIE WHORE-BAG!!"

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" She roared back and spun around and tackled the male to the ground.

Kuwabara sighed, 'I guess this is normalcy…' He then smiled, 'Welcome home, runt…it's great to have you back.'

"DAMN RUNT!!"

"STUPID PIG-BANGER!!"

The tall teen twitched, 'I think.'

* * *

**Author:** FINALLY!! After THREE damn years I have finished the story!! God, this took forever!! But my first multi-chapter story is DONE! WHOOO COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!

I suck at endings. I mean, really-really-REALLY suck at endings. I can never wrap it up well and I can never think of the perfect ending finishing sentence. Sorry about how disappointing the ending was--I mean I'm really am sorry.

The rattlesnake incident was kinda based on an experience that a teacher of mine had. He went camping and his friend woke him up and calmly stated there was a rattle-snake on him…I tweaked it a little but I based it on that. Because putting Yusuke in a situation such as that makes me laughed psychotically.

And while this story has taken a serious turn this still is a humorous story.

And to let you all know…I hate cars and I refuse to drive (at the moment)…that part is definitely not based on myself…I B WUSS!!

On the final chapter you now find out more about Callie…I don't know if that has been done before…but yeah, now you know some details. Did I make her into a Mary-sue? Don't forget all the other kids surrounding her have had it worse off…

This chapter might have seem pointless, random, and over-all disappointing for the final chapter but remember there is another story that takes place like right after this--and I wanted to do this to get a bit of an insight into Callie's past not too mention the pills.

What? Did you guys think I forgot about them? HA! Fooled ya! It just wasn't the group's main priority at the moment. They had to deal with Keiko and the half-breeds first…and there might be minor things in the next story that come before the big secret that deals with the pills…I can't wait to write about them…but first…ROMANCE!!

Well!!….Farewell! And thanks so-so-SO much for staying with this story for this many chapters. I hope to hear from all of you next time!

**_Wit and Courage_**:

Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with isn't enough she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."


End file.
